A Wolf's Love
by MrsWolfPack
Summary: SEQUEL TO A WOLF'S EMBRACE! Billie and Paul launch the next stage of their life with obstacles to block their path. Jacob's life gets derailed. And Ellie intrigues and tempts the most dangerous of creatures. Can B/P get their life back on track? Review!
1. Letters

**Hey, hey, my lovelies!**

**I'm back!**

**I thank all of you who reviewed the epilogue of AWE, and the rest of the story, of course. Your parting messages were fantastic and I'm glad that you all enjoyed it!**

**This is set one year after the epilogue of AWE. Billie is 17, 18 in the upcoming November, Ellie is 2, 3 in the upcoming August (which is about chapter three).**

**There will be a surprise for you at the end, the type that warnings are required for ;D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight! Though, if I did, no one would be permitted to touch any of the wolf pack…or Jasper and Emmett :D**

**Without further ado…Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

**Letters**

* * *

><p><strong>Paul's Point of View<strong>

Persistent nudging at my ear coaxed me out of my deep sleep and I frowned with my eyes still closed, willing the annoyance away so that I could go back to sleep as it was clearly still dark outside. Everything settled for a few minutes and I cuddled closer to the warm body currently wrapped in my arms and pressed against my chest. She turned, burrowing into neck and my arms instinctively tightened around her in response.

Then that irritating nudging started up again and I groaned softly, batting away the nuisance and my hand met a cold, wet nose and then a long slithering tongue that could only belong to one member of our family – Kwoli. I sighed and opened my eyes narrowly, fighting off the sleep that was trying to take me over again to turn my head and look at the clock beside the bed. I groaned again as the numbers 06:20 blared back at me in blue and cursed Kwoli's ability to get up so early.

In a voice as quiet as I could get it, I whispered, "Kwoli, back to bed. Go." I demanded, gruffly. I saw from the corner of my eye as his head cocked to the side whenever he was confused and despite my sleepiness, I smirked a little. Then he nudged me again and sighed. "Kwoli, it's too early. Go to bed."

He whined and nudged me yet again and I sighed louder. I would have thought I would have gotten used to this by now. He's been doing it since that first morning after Billie's graduation a year ago. I took a deep breath, glancing through the dark at the beautiful goddess still fast asleep next to me before carefully unravelling my arms from around her and gently creeping out of bed. She moaned in protest as a slight draft from the moving comforter ghosted across her bare, naked skin and I smirked again, tucking the covers back around her. She settled down again and then I peered down at the dog.

"The things I do for you, Pup." I grumbled, grabbing my clothes from the floor, where they'd been discarded last night. I yanked them on before silently walking out the bedroom. The entire house was dark and I could hear the soft, even breaths and heartbeat of my little girl across the hall. I smiled and made my way down to the kitchen with Kwoli following me.

I walked over to the door, pulling on my shoes before picking up his dog lead. His ears perked up as if he had no idea this was coming, just like every other morning and trotted over to me, sitting calming before me as I clipped on the lead. His tail wagged excitedly and I smiled down at him, ruffling the top of his head affectionately.

"Come on then boy." I encouraged, opening the back door before setting off down the yard and into the woods.

Since that first morning after graduation, he's gotten up at 6:20 on the dot, every single day. It wasn't up until about 6 months ago that I began to take jog with him through the woods. He loved it. He loved the different smells and the silence that was the morning forest. We'd jog for about an hour before he'd get too thirsty and begin to drag me back to the house. We jogged for slightly longer today, about an hour and ten minutes and then we made our way back to the house, sprinting. We made it back at 7:45 and were greeted with the most beautiful sight.

I grinned at the beautiful, slim, sexy figure standing at the stove in only one of my white shirts, fresh from the closet. I could see through the material that she had nothing on underneath and all I wanted to do was go all caveman on her, throwing her over my shoulder and marching right back up the stairs. But, she was cooking and if there was one thing you didn't do, it was interrupt her whilst she was cooking. I unleashed Kwoli and he trotted over to his water bowl, lapping up about half the bowl in quickly. Billie giggled at the sound, glancing over her shoulder at the dog before smiling up at me, brightly. My heart stuttered just as it does every morning and I grinned back, moving to wrap my arms around her from behind and resting my head on her shoulders.

"Morning, Beautiful." I murmured in her ear, kissing the sensitive spot just below. She smiled.

"Morning, Handsome. Enjoy your early jog in the woods?" she asked, giggling.

"Oh yeah, loved it. Can't let my boy down." I laughed and the both of us looked over at Kwoli, who was now chowing down on the kibble in his bowl that Billie always gets ready for when we come back.

"You jogged for a bit longer today, does that mean his stamina is increasing?" she asked and I nodded.

"Yeah, he's growing up fast. He's gonna be active as fuck, well, _more_ active." I laughed, pretending to dread the hour long runs we'd go on every morning as he makes the transition from a puppy to an adult dog, building up his stamina. He wasn't even 2 years old yet and he could jog for an hour and ten minutes.

"He's a German Shepard, what did you expect?" She laughed, turning back to the bacon frying in the pan. I chuckled.

"I don't mind. You know I really look forward to it every morning anyway." I said, truthfully. She giggled and nodded.

"True."

"Is my Princess up yet?" I asked, pulling away to pour a cup of coffee. It did nothing for me, either of us because of our metabolisms but we loved the taste. She shook her head.

"Nope, she's being extra lazy this morning. Leave her though. She had a bad night." She ordered as slight worry crept into her voice. I frowned.

"Why, what's up?"

"She just has the sniffles and a chesty cough. It kept her up. I'm going to go get some cough medicine for her in a bit."

"Alright. Did you get the mail yet?" she shook her head and with Kwoli on my tail (no pun intended) I strolled out the front door to the mail box, lifting down the flap and plucking out about six letters, three of which looked identical and addressed to Billie. The next two I recognised as bills addressed to the both of us and tucked them both under my arm whilst closing the box. The last was addressed to me and looked official. Then I asked, absently but clearly, "Hey, Kwoli, get the paper for me."

Promptly, Kwoli trotted over to the lawn and picked up the plastic coated newspaper in his mouth, jogging back to walk by my side as I entered the house again. I took the paper from his mouth and then patted his head in praise. His tail wagged and then he rushed off towards the living room, where his chew toys resided. The squeak of his toy was heard all the way for the kitchen.

"We got a couple more bills to pay. I'll do that a little later whilst you get the medicine. I have no idea what these three are though." I told Billie as she set our breakfast on the table and we both sat to eat. She looked over the bills and nodded. It was the car insurance and water bills; easy enough to pay. I handed her three letters, all three large and white. She cocked an eyebrow and I smiled, shrugging.

"Oh my God, Beautiful…" I gasped as I slipped my letter out of its envelope but it wasn't a letter at all. My heart hammered against my chest as I peered down at some official court papers, certifying that I, Paul Meraz, was the official guardian of Ellie-May Meraz, as we'd changed it to. These were the adoption papers.

We'd found out that the adoption had gone through about 4 months ago and we were the happiest parents on the planet. Our little girl was our (my) own and there was no chance ever again that she would be taken from us. We had a huge party to celebrate and everything. The only thing left was to wait for the official papers that we'd have to keep for proof of the adoption. Now they were here, it seemed all too real and I felt tears prickle my eyes.

I felt Billie's arms wrap around me and I reached up to hold onto one of her forearms, as if to ground myself. "What? What is it, Paul?" she asked, worriedly as Kwoli whined beside us at my emotional state.

"They're here. They came. The adoption papers. She's really mine, ours." I breathed as the excitement grew and grew in my voice with every word I spoke. She gasped and reached for the papers. I gave her them willingly and I watched as the small smile on her face stretched into a full blown grin. It only took me a second to realise that my expression matched hers. She peered at me wide eyed before launching herself at me, wrapping her arms around my neck as I spun her around.

"It's official! Oh my God, I can't believe it. I love you so much!" she gushed and I laughed, pulling her down for a deep, sensual kiss before pulling back to look at the papers again in awe. I had a daughter.

"Now we can _really_ live our life without any worries." I whispered, softly. She smiled and kissed me again, slowly. The kiss deepened and my tongue nudged hers gently, lovingly. I pulled back and placed my forehead to hers, grinning. "I love you too."

"I'm so happy." She giggled and I laughed, nodding in agreement.

"As am I but why don't you open your letters? They look important as well." I suggested, retaking my seat at the table and taking a bite of toast. She nodded and took her seat too, her hand shaking as she tore at the first letter, though I think that was more for the shock of the papers, not the excitement of what was in the letter. Slipping the letter out it envelope slowly, as if she was dreading what was inside, she gasped, reading the first line with wide, shocked eyes. I watched her critically and when she didn't' say anything for a good three minutes, I asked, "What? What is it? Is it bad?"

She shook her head robotically and I frowned, getting up to walk around her side of the table and peered down at the letter. My eyes widened as her s did at the first line.

_Dear Miss Billie Meggan,_

_We, at the University of Seattle, have accepted your application and would like to offer you a full scholarship at our university. Your course, whatever your choice, will be paid in full by the University…_

My jaw dropped at the words as unimaginable excitement and pride for my girl coursed through my veins. Billie was still frozen reading and re-reading the words many times over before she could even process them at all. I bit my lip, grinning as I stroked her cheek, bringing her back to the present.

"You got in, Beautiful. You got in, with a full scholarship!" I shouted, joyously as I picked her up in my arms and swung her around on the spot. She gasped and squealed in shock and excitement as my words finally registered in her mind and I beamed, so proud.

"Oh my freaking God! I got in!" she laughed, loudly. I nodded and placed her back on the ground.

"What about the other two. They look the same at this one." I told her, gesturing to the two other letters that laid upon the table, temporarily forgotten in our excitement. She gasped and scrambled for the letters. I watched curiously and alert as she tore open the letters one after each other and read them with one in each hand.

"Oh my God! Paul, Texas and Michigan as well! A full scholarship and everything!" She screamed, perplexed and stunned. I laughed and hugged her again, kissing her deeply until she forgot her letter soft a second and wrapped her arms around my neck, deepening it. By this point, |Kwoli had come in to see what the fuss was about and was now whining beside us as he wasn't the centre of attention. I broke away from Billie and laughed at the dog, ruffling his fur.

"I'm so proud of you, baby. We should call your Dad and everyone." I told her, excitedly. She grinned and nodded.

"Momma!" my Princess' voice shouted from the top of the stairs and we both look up to see her stood at the stair gate we'd fixed there fro during the night. We didn't want her falling down. I could hear the wheeze in her chest and empathised with her. "Daddy!"

"Morning, Princess. You wanna come down and eat some breakfast?" I called up to her, already halfway up the stairs. She grinned and nodded, before coughing loudly. I frowned. "That's a very nasty cough there, Princess. You okay?"

She nodded. "Yeah, me sick, momma says but I feel fine." She replied, shrugging. I chuckled, picking her up over the stair gate and settling her on my hip before descending the stairs. Kwoli stood at the bottom, shaking his entire backside as his tail wagged with the excitement of seeing his second favourite person. The first was Billie, of course. "Woli! Hey Woli!"

Kwoli whined and circled my legs in excitement as we walked to the kitchen. Billie kissed her cheek as I sat her in her high chair before placing a bowl of cheerios in front of her, which she immediately dug into. Kwoli sat beside her chair, not begging or anything but protecting. He's very protective of Ellie. He scared me sometimes. Billie and I finished our own breakfast and the whole kitchen was charged with pride and excitement from the letters still, making it a very happy and bright morning indeed.

After breakfast, I offered to wash the dishes so that Billie could get Ellie ready for the day. I washed, dried and put away all the dishes in time for them to come back down the stairs. She'd also dressed, which made me pout and she laughed.

"Put that lip away, mister. Later, maybe." She promised, making me grin. She laughed. "That's better." I chuckled.

"Okay, so do you wanna go get that medicine for Ellie whilst I pay the bills?" I asked, picking up the bills and my wallet. She nodded.

"Alright. See ya later, Kwoli." She said to him as she kissed the side of his muzzle and stretched his ears. I chuckled at the rumbling sound he gave and I knew how that shit felt. It felt fucking awesome.

"Be good, Kwoli. No chewing the furniture." I ordered, sternly but smiled and patted his head. I refilled his water bowl, not knowing how long we'd be out. Ellie waved at him as we exited the house. "Separate cars?"

"Um…we might as well take one. You can pay the bills at the post office, right?" I nodded and led her over to her mini. She handed over Ellie and I buckled her in to her seat before climbing into the passenger seat. "I'm surprised you didn't insist we take your car. You hate how small this car is."

I shrugged. "I know how much you love driving it so whatever." I chuckled, glancing back at Ellie. She was playing with Donna.

I went to the post office to pay the couple of bills whilst Billie searched the store for cough medicine. I also convinced her to buy some candy because I had a sweet tooth lately. She giggled at me when I asked. When I met her at the front of the store, Ellie was on her hip eating a Milky Way and I rolled my eyes, smiling. She was obsessed with Milky Way bars. Ellie grinned at me cheekily, as if she knew what I was smiling at and I tickled her side. She giggled harder and Billie chuckled.

"Did you get my candy?" I asked her, pouting. She laughed and rolled her eyes.

"I may have." She teased, walking out the store.

"I can't have it now?" I asked, whiny.

"You're worse than Ellie. At least she accepts it when I say the candy for after dinner. You're suck a big kid, Paul." she teased again and I pouted harder.

"You're mean."

"Oh, you want mean? I could always take it back to the store." She grinned, mischievously. I scowled at her playfully.

"You wouldn't dare." I taunted and she raised her eyebrow, turning back to the shop. I wrapped my arms around her, laughing. "Okay, okay, I'll wait."

"So you will." She nodded, smirking. "I was thinking about going to Dad's to tell him the news. You wanna go get Kwoli? Dyl will probably want to see him."

I smiled and nodded. "Yeah, sure, I'll jog on over with him." I agreed, kissing both of their cheeks before walking towards our house, watching protectively as she loaded the bags and Ellie before safely pulling away towards Seth's house.

I began towards the house, hearing Kwoli's squeaking toy before I even stepped foot on the porch. I smiled, rolling my eyes as I opened the front door. On the couch, lay Kwoli, squeaking on his toy and his ears perked up at my entry. I gave him a look.

"Kwoli, get off the couch. You know better." I scolded and he followed orders immediately, forgetting his toy as he trotted over to me, excitedly. I smiled stroking him for a few minutes before reaching for his lead. His head cocked to the side. "Come on, Kwoli. Let's go see Dyl and Harry."

If Billie and Ellie was his first and second favourite people, the Clearwater boys were his third and fourth. Even with our morning together, I was about fifth on his list. Do I feel under-appreciated? Fuck yes I do but I wouldn't hold it against the pup. He sat still as I clipped on his lead and then we left the house. I locked the door before steadily jogging couple of streets over to the Clearwater house. I could hear Ellie and harry playing when I approached the front door and when I opened it; Kwoli was practically tacked by Dyl as soon as he set foot in the house. I laughed as Dyl ragged him about more like a soft toy than an actual dog and yet, Kwoli would just lie down and take it like a champ. That's why I knew he was an awesome dog for a little girl to grow up with.

"Hey, baby, was he alright when you got him?" Billie asked, coming out from the kitchen with a cookie in her hand. I smiled and nodded.

"He was on the couch, chewing Squeaky but other than that, he was behaved. G's a bite?" I asked, opening my mouth ready for her to insert the cookie and with a giggle, she gave me it. She slapped my chest when I devoured half of it.

"Greedy!" she admonished. I laughed and greeted Seth with a hand shake.

"Taking care of my girl? She says you guys have some news but wouldn't say anything until you got here." He told me, rolling his eyes. Billie shrugged and I grinned.

"Yeah, let's go to the kitchen." I said, following them through. Mel gave me a hug.

"Hey, you okay?" I nodded. "Great, so tell us this news you have. She's not pregnant is she? Or are you getting married?" Mel asked, making Seth and I choke on the beer we'd just taken a sip of and Billie giggle with an embarrassed look. Seth glared at me.

"It better not be either, Dude!" he warned, menacingly, not that I was really scared of him. He was the father of my imprint; it came with the territory to scare the daughter's boyfriend, right?

"Mom, Dad, no I'm not pregnant and no, we aren't getting married. I have no ring on my finger." Billie laughed, shaking her head. Seth and Mel looked placated and they nodded, waiting. "Tell them yours first."

I nodded. "Okay…I got the official adoption papers for Ellie this morning. They came through the post. I'm officially her dad." I grinned proudly. Seth beamed and pulled me into a hug with a slap on the back.

"That's awesome, Man! Congrats!" he laughed before relinquishing me to Mel, who kissed my cheek.

"Congratulations. I bet you can breathe easier now, right?" she laughed and I nodded, dramatically. Billie giggled.

"So what was your news?" Seth asked Billie, who smiled brightly at me as she took my hand. I squeezed it encouragingly.

"I got some university acceptance letters this morning." She announced, excitedly. Mel squealed and launched herself at Billie, hugging the life out of her and Seth and I smiled at them from the side. She began to cry with happiness, which set Billie off. Kwoli came into see that was upsetting his favourite person, nudging her hand and leg as he whined slightly, almost like asking a question. Billie reached down and patted his head.

"I'm alright, Boy. Go play." She told him and that's all he needed, trotting back into the living room with the other kids.

"Oh, sweetie, I'm so happy for you! Wait, where were they to? Did you apply to, like, eight?" Mel asked, pulling her towards the kitchen table so that we could all sit. Billie nodded.

"Yeah. Seattle, Michigan and Texas came in today. They're the first ones that have come." Billie informed her.

"Oh, good. That's amazing." Mel cooed, emotionally. Seth wrapped his arm around her, looking proudly to his daughter. I nudged her, smirking.

"Now tell them the best part." I encouraged her, sharing a conspiratory look between us. She giggled and the other two cocked an eyebrow. Mel slapped her arm.

"Well, don't keep us in suspense!" she laughed, excitedly.

"They all offered me a fully paid scholarship in anything that I choose." She laughed, enthusiastically. Mel gasped and pulled her into a hug again, sobbing together. Seth was just beaming proudly, shaking his head.

"Honey, you make us so proud." He said, wrapping his arms around the two of them. Billie smiled, emotionally and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you. I love you both." She wept and it pulled at my heart strings, despite them being happy tears. I just wanted to comfort her. "I don't know which one I'm gonna pick but I think I'll wait for the others to come through before I make my decision. It's an important decision to make and it doesn't only affect me, but the others as well."

"I think you should go to Seattle but that's for selfish reasons. I want you to be as close to us as you can but you might want to go somewhere else. It's entirely your choice, and Paul's I suppose." Mel said, smiling at me. I shrugged.

"I'll follow her anywhere. I don't care where we go, to be honest." I admitted, pulling Billie into my arms and kissing her softly.

"I'll ask Greg and Brandon where they got in. I already know that Jennie got into Texas, Colorado and Seattle. Damon got into Texas, Michigan and New York." Billie said.

Jennie, Greg, Damon and Olivia graduated this past year with amazing grades and together with Billie and Brandon, they all got together and filled out loads of forms for University and they all sent them off together as well. Jennie was the first one to get her letters back from Texas, Seattle and Colorado. Damon was the second and now Billie was the third. Perhaps one of the others got their letters today as well?

"I think I heard Adam say something about Michigan, Texas and Colorado for Greg on patrol this morning." Seth informed us. Billie nodded.

"Which ones would you want to go to most?" Mel asked. Billie shrugged.

"I like the idea of Seattle, for the closeness as you've said but I like Texas because it's warm and stuff. It'll be a nice change from this rainy town. I also like the thought of Colorado. I dunno why." She shrugged.

"Well, you go where you want to, even if the others don't want to go where you do. It's your future, not theirs." Seth told her, sternly and she nodded, understandingly.

We spent a good portion of the day at the Clearwater's house, watching Dyl, harry, Ellie and Kwoli get into masses amounts of mayhem and trouble all around the house, getting under our feet and simply brightening our day. I swear, it was like minding four kids instead of three and a dog. We ate dinner at their house as well, cooked by Mel and my girl so it was out of this world. Some of the patrollers came trailing in when they caught a whiff as they were passing by so there was plenty that went around. All the girls that cooked always cooked extra for this very reason. We were one big family so you're not just cooking for your household but for everyone if they were stop by. With appetites like ours, it had to be like that.

When we got back to the house, none of us really spoke as we were tired for the productive and exciting day. Ellie was already asleep and after I'd taken her to bed and tucked her in, I let Kwoli out and jogged with him a little bit. He panted and slouched his way into the house about half an hour later, drinking the last of the water in his bowl before collapsing in his bed by the door. Billie was in the living room, folding up some clothes and I crept up behind her, wrapping my arms around her waist as I buried my face into her neck, inhaling. She relaxed back into me, still folding clothes.

"I'm so proud of you, you know that?" I whispered into her skin, causing her to shiver. I smirked at her reaction and kissed her neck. "You are my amazing, beautiful, smart and loving girlfriend and I'm not giving you up for the world."

"Good, because I'd never give you up for anything either." She whispered back, smiling. "I love you."

"I love you too. Always." I replied, skimming kisses up her neck to suck on that special spot behind her ear. She moaned and curled her hand at the back of my neck, keeping me in place. I smiled.

*****LEMON***STARTS*****

My hands slipped under the hem of her shirt, feeling the smooth, silky skin of her stomach under my fingertips and I licked my lips, thinking of how that same skin tasted on my tongue. I sucked her ear lobe into my mouth and bit down gently, making her gasp. Turning her around in my arms and taking the shirt she was folding out of her hands, I kissed her deeply and passionately, giving her no chance to misinterpret what I wanted and that I wanted it right now.

"Paul, I'm folding laundry." She sighed but made no move to stop me. In fact, she tilted her head to the side, giving me more access to her luscious neck. I sucked, nibbled and teased the skin until she was a moaning, messy glob of mush in my arms.

My hands played with the hem of her shirt and cupped her left butt cheek as I ravished her mouth with my own. She was bent to my entire will; I controlled her now. I pulled away from her mouth, seeing her hooded, lustful eyes staring at me as I pulled up her top. She lifted her arms and the piece of material was then thrown and forgotten on the other side of the room. I made quick work of her bra, revealing her perky, creamy breasts to me once again.

I wasted no time in latching my mouth to her nipple, causing her to arch into me and moan loudly. Sucking gently, I swirled and patted my tongue around it, feeling it harden in my mouth at the attention it was receiving. My hand came up to knead and pinch the other, making it harden like its mate. Then I switched over, earning a whole new round of loud moans and mewls from my sweet imprint's mouth. I began to lead her backwards until the back of her knees hit the cushions of the sofa. I released her as she fell back with a slight yelp and I smirked as she scowled at me, playfully.

I knelt down in front of her and slid my hands up the inside of her thighs, opening them up so that she could accommodate me between them. She watched me lustfully and the desire in her eyes had my member throbbing for her, for me to end this sweet torture to the both of us and just take her but I controlled myself, smirking up at her through my eyelashes before attaching my mouth back to her nipple. She moaned and held me to her chest but I had another destination in mind, descending down the valley of her breasts to her belly button. After all this time, she still loved it when I licked, nibbled and sucked her belly button. It was what turned her on the most, apart from me nibbling the mark I left on her neck, my mark.

_Mine_, my wolf growled within me.

My lips reached the waistband of her jeans and I quickly flicked open the button, yanking the zip down before looking up at her. My hands circled her waist, dipping down in the back of her jeans to cup her butt. I squeezed gently before pulling her jeans down, slowly, maintaining eye contact, erotically. She was practically panting and flushed. I'd never seen a more beautiful sight in my life. Once her pants were forgotten on the floor, I worked on her panties, nibbling and teasing at the edges until she was practically begging me to remove them.

So I did.

The strength of her arousal hit me like a brick wall and I couldn't help or prevent the loud possessive growl that escaped my mouth, which in turn intensified as a result of the sound. I licked my lips as my eyes closed, trying to control the almost uncontrollable urge to just _fucking take her._

_Mine! Take! Mine! Claim!_ My wolf growled, fiercely.

Her impatiently wriggling and the small moan that escaped her throat was what brought me out of my self-torment and I looked up at her, throwing her head back and forth slowly as if she couldn't take any more. I frowned slightly until I realised that my hot, panting breath had been fanning across her exposed mound, teasing and tantalising her without me actually meaning to. I felt a smirk over take my face and I looked up at her, devilishly. She caught my expression and whimpered with need.

"Oh God, please. Paul, please..." she cried, biting her lip hard. Her begging went straight to my already cement-hard cock and I groaned, leaning forward to nuzzle her swollen bud with my nose, inhaling. I didn't even give her time to react before sucking the whole thing into my mouth, biting gently. She cried out in pure ecstasy, arching up off the couch whilst trying to bring my face forward, deeper into her.

I sucked, nibbled and teased her clit mercilessly until she was a pile of goo in front of me, spread out for me all over the couch. I growled in appreciation, looking up from my ministrations. I licked from her clit, down to her saturated entrance and lapped up all the nectar that was gathered, being presented with more immediately. My tongue delved into the well of that sweet nectar and I felt her walls flutter around my tongue. Fuck, she was so wet! And Still so tight! Perfect...

"Paul, Baby, please...let me cum." she begged, desperately and I peered up at her, seeing her hooded eyes gazing back down at me, almost black with her lust and need. Smirking, I lazily dragged my tongue from her entrance to her clit, swirling around it slowly whilst making sure she was watching. Her groan told me she fucking loved what she saw and it made me smirk wider.

"You want to cum for me?" I murmured against her heated skin, making her shudder with the vibrations from my voice. She nodded frantically. "What was that, Beautiful? I didn't quite hear you."

"Fuck, Paul, please, let me cum!" she almost shouted and before she could even fully pronounce the last word, three fingers slid into her tight, wet cavern, curling up to hit her sweet spot whilst I growled around her clit, giving her that extra violent shove off the edge.

She shattered around me, trying to keep her voice down as she writhed and screamed into the pillow she held to her waist. I lapped at her overheated skin, capturing everything she gave me without missing a drop. She bucked up into me, riding out the last of her orgasm and I kept licking and nibbling at her until she couldn't take anymore, begging for me to stop.

"Mmm, Paul, no more. So sensit-ive." her voice hitched as I flicked her clit with the tip of my tongue and her legs flinched with the movement. I smirked to myself, smug and cockily as I pulled back and looked up at her blissful face, laid back against the couch as I stroked her inner thighs. I was still as hard as steel but seeing her like this; it was worth every second to wait until I was inside of her. She beautiful after she comes for me.

My hands slide up the expanse of her body as I kissed up her stomach, licking her belly button and her nipples before attaching my lips to hers. She moaned and opened her mouth to me willingly tasting herself on my tongue. I groaned at the thought and scooped her up in my arms, bridal style. She squeaked into my mouth in slight surprise before she smiled, burrowing her face in my neck as I climbed the stairs and entered our bedroom. I laid her down on the bed, leering down at her with a predatory glint in my eyes and she smirked, crooking a finger at me to come closer. The motion was so sexy and I couldn't resist, crawling onto the bed to hover over her, completely covering her. Her fingers began to trail up and down my shoulders and back as I plastered her neck with licks and pecks. She moaned softly as I licked her mark, my mark and her legs curled around my waist, pulling me closer to her. We both groaned as my clothed member hit her heated core and she bucked up into me.

"You have entirely too much clothing on." she mumbled, sexily. I smirked and pulled away from her, climbing off the bed to stand at the end.

She sat up slightly, her eyes hooded as she watched me as I pulled my shirt over my head, discarding it without breaking eye-contact with her before slowly unbutton my pants. Her lip found its way between her teeth and it took everything in me not to react and continue with my strip tease. Her thighs began to rub together as the show became too much for her and I smirked, dropping my pants until they settled as a clothed heap on the floor by my feet. I kicked them away and wasted no time, crawling back over her. Her legs instantly went back around me, closing all space between us as she pulled me close again.

The feeling of her heated core against my engorged cock was almost too much and I dipped my head into her neck, groaning loudly as I bucked into her. She gasped and repeated the motion until we were a panting, bucking mess on our bed, biting, sucking, licking, nibbling any piece of skin that we could get our mouths on.

"Need you, Baby. Now..." she mewled in my ear and I groaned in response, licking her neck before reaching down to grasp my cock. She bucked up against, causing me to spear her clit and she cried out, throwing her head back. Using her pleasure against her, I slid home into her, intensifying her pleasure. We were both panting hard, like we'd run a race or some shit and it never felt so good. "Oh shit, Paul...So good."

"Fuck, gets better and better." I growled out, glancing down at where we were connected and I growled again, possessively. She bucked up against me in response and that's all it took to let my wolf go.

I grasped her hips gently, pinning her to the mattress before pulling back slowly, agonisingly slow and then snapping my hips forward at a different angle. Her whole body tensed at once as I hit her special spot dead on target and then she let out a wail, throwing her head back in ecstasy. I didn't give her time to recover, ploughing into her again and again, hitting her sweet spot every time. She wailed, screamed and cried out my name, making me growl lowly. Her nails raked against my back, spurring me on faster and harder, to go deeper.

"Oh yes, yes! Paul, oh God, yes!" she cried, trying to buck up to meet my thrusts as eagerly as I. Her fists clenched in my hair, pulling my head down to kiss her deeply. Moaned into each other's mouths and I began to drive into her short and deliberately.

She hugged my face into her neck, her arms tightly around my head to fix me in place as I slowed my pace. I dropped my entire weight onto her, knowing that she could take it easily as I ground into her, only going to deeper and deeper into her as both of our climaxes approached rapidly. My hand clasped behind her knees, bringing them both further up my torso so I could go oh so much deeper and the change of angle seemed to the one thing that she needed.

"Oh God, Paul...So close. I'm right there, Baby." she cried, throwing her head back in ecstasy. I growled into her neck, picking up my pace slightly as my hand weaved in between us to circle that little nub of her sex.

"That's it, Baby, cum for me." I groaned into her ear as her slick, warm walls tightened around my cock, suffocating me almost as she screamed and her teeth sunk deep into my neck, breaking skin.

Overwhelming amounts of euphoria crashed through my body like a tsunami and I bucked into her twice more before spilling everything I had to give into her waiting walls, releasing a strangled cry of pleasure from deep in my throat. Dark spots erupted behind my eyelids and the last ounce of strength depleted as Billie truly felt the extent of my weight.

*****LEMON***ENDS*****

We panted into each other's necks for a long time after she'd released my shoulder from her teeth. Her tongue soothed over it and I knew immediately what she'd just done. A shot of pride coursed through me as she marked me as her own. She'd laid her own claim on me as I'd done to her a little over a year ago. I felt honoured to carry her mark and I knew now without a doubt, if I even had one before, that she was totally mine and I hers.

Once our breathing calmed considerably, I began to plaster her neck with slow, small pecks as my hands stroked her sides. Her hands stroked through my hair and we just laid there, enjoying and revelling in each other's touch and company. I was still deep inside of her and neither of us showed any wish for me to move any time soon, which I was totally okay with.

"Are you mad?" her timid, unsure voice pierced the silence we'd had going on for at least forty minutes. I frowned, placing one last kiss on her neck before pulling back slightly to peer into her eyes, questioningly but she wouldn't meet my gaze, which worried me further. I pulled back more to look at her properly and lift her chin to look at me with my index finger. Her gaze hesitantly met mine and I saw the _fear_ there. That _did_ make me angry a little bit but I knew that if I showed it she'd take it the rng way.

"Why would I be mad at you?" I asked, utterly bewildered. She sighed, glancing away from me slightly before looking back at me, biting her lip. She stayed silent. "Hey, look at me, I'm not mad. Do I look mad? Tell me what's wrong; you're scaring me."

"I'm sorry."

"What are you apologising for?" I asked, even more confused. She sighed. I did to, pulling out of her before sitting us both up. We needed to stop pussy footing around and she needs to tell me what's eating her...and not in the good way. Only I'm allowed to do that. I grabbed her hands between us and made her look at me again. She did so without hesitancy this time, which made me relax a little but not much. "Now, tell me exactly what's wrong. Why do you think I'd be mad with you, especially after _that_?"

"That's what I'm getting at, really...I mean, I bit you." she mumbled, biting her lip harder as she peered down at our entwined hands. Understanding coursed through me as soon as she said the words and I couldn't help myself, I had to laugh at the absurdity of them. Her eyes snapped up to my face, her eyes wide as she stared at me shocked and slightly hurt.

She tried to take her hands from mine but I held onto them tightly, not letting her move an inch as I tried to get a handle on my breathing and laughter. She sat silently, waiting for me to do so. The look of hurt on her face made me feel like a dick as I could obviously see that it was truly worrying her that I'd be mad her for something like this. She was such a silly, beautiful woman.

"Billie, Beautiful, look at me." I commanded, chuckling slightly. She did so, worriedly. I pulled on her hands, wanting her closer and se obliged, coming so close that she ended up having to straddle myt waist. For now, I thought nothing sexual of it because my girl needed my reassurances and that's exactly what she was going to get.

I brushed her hair aside and leaned forward, kissing her own mark where her neck met her shoulder, the exact same spot that she bit me in. she shivered and I smiled before looking at her straight in the eyes. "You think I'm mad at you because you staked your claim on me?" She shrugged. I chuckled. "Even though that's exactly what I did a year ago to you?" She nodded. I sighed. "You're such a silly, Beautiful woman, Baby." I told her, reiterating my thoughts to her. She glanced up at me with hope igniting in her eyes and I smiled at her reassuringly.

"Baby, you know what I feel when I think of you biting me like you just did?" she shook her head. "I feel so proud and _wanted_. I feel reassured that you will _never_ leave my side, no matter what now. I want other people to know that I'm yours and your mine as the way it should be and if they don't like it, screw them. I hadn't thought about it or how I would feel about it if you bit me up until just now but I can honestly say that I am proud to where your mark, to belong to you and most definitely _not mad_. I'm so happy, Beautiful." I sighed, leaning into rest my forehead on hers.

Just like that, I felt her whole body relax into me and I wrapped my arms around her pulling her closer. She sighed in relief and I smiled into her hair. "Come on, let's go to sleep, Silly Woman." I suggested, grinning down at her. She smiled back, pecking me on the lips softly before climbing up off me to lie back down. I watched her naked body hungrily as she situated herself, seeming oblivious to the attention I was currently giving her until she was resting against the pillows and peering over at me questioningly, probably wondering why I hadn't moved with her. Seeing my hungry, lustful eyes, she smirked

"None of that now, Mister. It's bed time." she scolded, crooking a finger at me. I growled as she had no idea what it does to me when she does that. She giggled as I crashed beside her, wrapping her tightly up in my arms before pulling the comforter over the both of us.

I laid onto my back, bringing her with me so that she snuggled into my side with her hand caressing my chest, lovingly. I buried my face into her hair and planted a kiss there. She obviously felt it and responded with a kiss to my shoulder.

"I love you." I murmured into her hair. I felt her smile against my skin.

"I love you too. Always." she replied, easily but sleepily. I smiled and pulled her closer.

I listened as her breathing slowed and evened out as well as her heart. I lay a wake of a little while longer, revelling in the noises of living throughout the house. Kwoli in the kitchen; Ellie in her bedroom across the hall and this beautiful woman lying in my arms right now, content as could be.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so there's your first chapter, filled with fluff, humour, excitement and little bit of lemonade! I hope you enjoyed!<br>Please review! Let's see how well we can launch this new story! :D**

**Love,  
><strong>**MrsWolfPack  
><strong>**x**


	2. Planning

**Hey, hey, my lovelies!**

**Thank you who made the launch of this sequel a success! 11 REVIEWS (though I received 14 story alerts, disappointing that not everyone reviewed)Thanks to those 11 though, you're great. I hope you stick with me throughout!**

**Let's see if we can get more reviews for this chapter!**** I would also appreciate it if those who favourite ****and story alert this story could review as well. It only takes a second. Thanks **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight! Unfortunately… D:**

**Without further ado…Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<br>****Planning**

* * *

><p><strong>Billie's Point of View<strong>

Only a couple of days had passed since I received my acceptance letters to Seattle, Michigan and Texas Universities and over the two days since, I'd received the other five letters, all of which accepted me whilst offering a fully paid scholarship in anything that I wished to study. The fact that I was even accepted was a shock within itself, considering the conditions I was required to take my exams in. So being offered a full scholarship from _all_ of them was just stunning and overwhelming. I was gobsmacked when I read those words. I really couldn't believe it.

Of course, everyone was so proud. Jennie got offer a partly paid scholarship at Seattle, Texas and New York. (Their remaining letters came through pretty much the same time mine did). Brandon received his scholarship for science, maths and football. Damon fancied himself to being an engineer but he received no scholarship, not that he minded. His parents had already saved up a load of money for his education, what with him being an only child and whatnot. Olivia was going into sport and drama, with a partly scholarship to Texas and Seattle. Greg was accepted to all of his applied universities with a full scholarship to most.

With our university places set, we just had to choose which place we wanted to accept. I knew that we were all going to try and go to the same one because we liked the idea of room-mating and everything. Paul was even looking into houses to rent near the universities as soon as my letters came through. If we all went to the same place, we'd split the rent and that was proving to be quite cheap individually with all the houses that Paul is finding.

"Baby, what about this one? It's in Texas though." Paul called from the living room, where he had his laptop on his knees, surfing for houses once again, whilst Kwoli lounged beside him on the couch. His ears perked up when he heard my voice and I giggled, smiling at him. Ellie was playing by his feet whilst I cooked some lunch with Jennie and Livi watching.

"I'm sure it's fine, Paul. Just read it out of something." I called back, stirring the Alfredo sauce.

"Alright. Large kitchen; massive family room. It'll easily fit the eight or so of us in there at one time; six bedrooms, four of which have bathrooms and then there's a common bathroom for everyone or guests to use. There's some sort of rec room too, or it could easily be made into one by this picture. It has a loft conversion as well. We could easily make that into some sort of study room for you guys, since it'll be quiet or whatever. It looks to be recently decorated, modern and stylish. I like it." He informed us, reading off his computer. Jennie got up to investigate this further because I could see that she was intrigued by this house. Livi raised her eyebrows at me in wonder and I smiled.

"It sounds great. Maybe we can organise some sort of trip to go see it or something. We've still got time for that."

"Sure, sure. I'll get on it. Have you decided on what university you wanna go to?" he asked.

"Seattle, Texas or Michigan, I think. I'm not sure what everyone else thinks."

"I like the idea of Texas, to be honest. It'll be a nice change from this dreary place, won't it?" Livi expressed, thoughtfully. Jennie came back into the kitchen, nodding.

"That is a fucking amazing house." she gushed, excitedly. Livi laughed but I glared at her a little.

"Little ears in the house. Stop swearing, Jen." I demanded, glancing at Ellie, who was playing obliviously. Jennie smiled at me apologetically.

"Sorry, but really, it is. I think we should organise that trip as soon as because I like the university too." Jennie said, plucking a piece of chicken from a plate as I was dishing out the food. I glared at her again. "I know that Brandon likes Texas too, so does Damon."

"It's getting to sound like we're off to Texas then, baby." Paul laughed, strolling into the kitchen, kissing my cheek before sitting down at the table. Ellie came paddling in a second later and reached up to Livi so that she could set her in her high chair. I placed her mash, sausages and carrots in front of her and she dug in immediately.

"I actually don't mind. The only thing I could think about being unbearable is the heat, what with our body temps." I mused, eating a carrot.

"That's easily solved. I'll just get air conditioning or whatever." Paul explained, shrugging. "And we'll actually have an excuse to where only shorts, or sun-dresses in your case."

"It does sound promising. We'll have to ask the guys." I said, nodding.

"Ask the guys what?" Damon asked as he entered with Anna, hand in hand with Brandon and Greg trailing behind them. Jennie shot up and proceeded to share the taste of her Alfredo with her imprint and Livi hugged the life out of her wolf. I looked away, giggling at them and noted Paul's disgusted face. He shook his head.

"Why and when did my house become teenager central?" he demanded, good-naturedly. I laughed.

"The day you moved Billie in. it's your own fault." Brandon laughed, shrugging as he sat down in Jennie's seat, pulling her down to sit on his lap so that she could finish eating.

"It's true. Oh, you guys want some?" I offered, gesturing to the pan that still had chicken Alfredo sitting in it on the counter. Greg's face lit up and immediately moved towards the pan. "Oh, let these guys have some before you devour it all."

Greg pouted but let Damon, Anna and Brandon serve themselves what they wanted. Then Greg served himself up the rest, sitting down next to me. He grinned at me. "Hey Cuz, what's up?"

"Nothing much, Cuz. Just discussing the possibility of going to Texas for college." I replied, nonchalantly.

"Sweet, Texas! I don't mind. They have an amazing sports program." Brandon expressed, looking genuinely excited. I chuckled.

"I told you he wouldn't mind." Jennie laughed, poking him in the side. He grinned at her.

"What about you, Damon?"

"It'd be cool, I guess. A drastic change to the weather though." He laughed, smiling. I nodded.

"That's what I said!" Livi exclaimed, giggling.

"Well, if we're all decided, Paul found a house on the internet a few minutes ago. It's quite spacious for the eight of us. The web page is still up if you guys wanna go look." Paul offered, pointing towards the living room. Immediately, Brandon, Damon and Greg hopped up and rushed towards the living room to get a peek at the house. I smiled over at Paul, congratulating him silently for his find. He winked at me.

"That house is actually amazing. Do you think we should go look at it, maybe?" Damon asked, excitedly. I shrugged.

"We could ask Jacob if we can be excused from the list early. It'll give us time to prepare before we go as well." I suggested and Paul nodded.

"Yeah, you wanna go talk to him after this?" I nodded.

We all finished eating and the guys offered to clean up the dishes, which I was thankful for. The girls and I went to the living room so that I could have a look at the house as well. I trusted Paul's judgement on what I'd like and knew that he'd never let me down, which is precisely what he didn't do with this house.

It truly was beautiful. It was a two story Victorian period house with a basement and loft conversion. The rooms were spacious, as he'd said, including the bedrooms and four of the rooms had en-suites as well. It had a big back garden that Ellie could easily lose herself in playing. I could even imagine a play house in the back of the garden that could be her get away, or a tree house in the large tree back there. Hell, Paul and the guys could build her one even.

I felt Paul's presence behind me as I sat on the sofa and his arms wrapped around my shoulders as he kissed my cheek. I smiled up at him. "This is a great house. Good find."

"Why, thank you very much. It wasn't that hard to find, to be honest. It's within walking distance to the university as well. I checked for day-care for Ellie and there are a few options if they're needed but I really don't think we'll need it, not with me staying home or whatever."

"Did you think any more on taking a few classes?" I asked, biting my lip. I've been trying to convince Paul to take a few classes for the last two days now but he seemed reluctant for some reason. I just thought that he should take advantage of his time away from La Push whilst he still can.

"A little and I'm kind of warming up to the idea but I just don't want to leave Ellie at day-care every day, you know?"

"I know but you might not even be at school every day, what with you being only part time. I think it'd be fine." I assured him. He shrugged, non-committedly.

"We'll see." He said, smiling. I nodded. I didn't want to push him but I just thought it would be a good idea.

"Okay, so are we going to see Jacob now?" I asked, closing the laptop. He nodded and took it from me. He grasped my hand and helped me up off the sofa.

"You mind if we come with you?" Jennie asked, lifting Ellie into her arms. I shook my head, smiling.

"Nope, come along. He'll need to excuse you and Greg anyway." I agreed. "Where is Jacob/ Do you know, Paul?"

"I think he was at Jared's for something. Sam will be there too. Well, most of the pack will be. Kim's cooking something up for them whilst they watch a game." He informed me and I nodded, leading the way out the house with Kwoli on my heels, but not before throwing the house keys to Anna, who was the last one out the house. She smiled at me, rolling her eyes in fake exasperation before turning back to the door.

Jennie fixed Ellie into the back of my mini and after blowing Brandon a kiss, hopped in right next to her. Anna climbed into the passenger seat whilst Livi took the last seat in the back next to Jennie. I waved and blew a kiss to Paul, who was getting into his car right after Kwoli climbed into the back with Brandon and Greg. I hopped in and then pulled onto the road, driving towards the Pelletier house hold.

There were a few cars in the driveway when we arrived and Anna was the first one out the car and heading towards the house. I thanked Jennie as she moved to get Ellie from the car and she winked at me. I walked over to Paul and grabbed his hand, smiling as we too made our way to the front porch with Kwoli once again obediently following at my feet. He wasn't one of those puppies who pulled and tugged at you or ran off with their excitement, thankfully.

We could hear 6 year old Reuben, the Pelletier twins and a few others shouting and running about upstairs when we walked in and I smiled, waving to Kim, Suvanna and Aunt Violet in the kitchen before moving towards the living room. Most of everyone looked up when we entered and I smiled at Craig, hugging him around the neck from behind where he sat on the sofa, the closest to me. Kwoli hurried over towards Jacob, sitting obediently at his feet next to the sofa. He could sense the alpha in Jacob and it amused me to no end. Jacob chuckled, ruffling his pelt.

"Hey, y'all." I greeted the room, pleasantly. I got a collective reply back.

"What brings you here, Billie? I never thought a football game was really your kind of scene." Uncle Sam chuckled. I shrugged.

"Eh, depends whose playing but you're right, we're not here for the football game. Actually, Jake, could we speak to you?" I asked, smiling at my alpha. He cocked an eyebrow before smiling and nodding.

"Sure, mute the TV would you, Quil? You don't mind talking here right?"

"Nope." I popped the 'p', smiling. "Oh, Paul, set up the laptop, would you?"

"In front of Jake?"

"Uh-huh."

"Oh God, what are you showing me?" Jacob joked, horrified. I giggled and sat down next to him on the couch, stroking Kwoli briefly. He nuzzled into my neck. "What's this? It's a house…in Texas?

"Yep, Paul found it this morning and it's kind of unanimous that we all want to go to UT in Austin. This house is within walking distance and could easily hold the eight of us, well, seven and a half of us. It has six bedrooms, five bathrooms, a loft conversion and a basement. The family room is massive and I'm actually in love with the kitchen and I've only seen on picture." I explained, smiling brightly. Jacob nodded along, scrolling through the pictures that were provided.

"That's a really nice house." he said matter-of-factly as he grinned. I nodded. "But what do you need to talk to me about?"  
>"Right, well, we wanted to know-"<p>

"Because you're the bestest, brightest, nicest alpha in history." Jennie interrupted, laying it on thick.

"I resent that statement." Uncle Sam grumbled with his arms crossed but a small smile playing at his lips. I giggled.

"Oh, get over it. You know it's true. But anyway, stop butt kissing and get to the point." Jacob laughed, shaking his head.

"Okay so we were wondering if you'd possibly take us off the roster earlier so that we can go check this house out and properly prepare for the move and everything." I requested, sweet and hopefully. "I know it's a couple of weeks early but I think we'll really need this time to get ready and stuff. That way, we can move and get settled before school starts."

"Texas. Why so far away?" he asked, chuckling.

"It'll be a nice change to this weather and I really like the courses at UT. And just look at that house. We cannot _not_ grab this house." I gushed, pointing to the computer screen. He and a few others chuckled.

"I suppose I could…it's pretty quiet for now. Just be on alert in case something comes up between now and when school starts and you're taken from the roster properly." He commanded, nodding. I squealed, as did the other girls and I launched myself towards him, wrapping my arms around his neck as I hugged him tightly. He laughed in my ear and hugged me back. Kwoli fussed at my excitement, wagging his tail back and forth as he tried to get in on it. I giggled and stroked his head to calm him down a little.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you! You are the best, Jacob!" I shouted, excitedly. He grinned.

"I do try, but we expect you to visit and stuff for the holidays, alright? Even though you're down in Texas, living it up in the heat, we don't expect you to forget about us.

I giggled. "I promise. Thank you so much!" I gushed, grinning over at Paul.

"So do you want me to book an appointment then?" he asked, chuckling. I nodded dramatically.

"Oh, hell yeah! Do it right now!" I demanded and he laughed, glancing at the laptop screen before heading towards the kitchen, presumably to the phone.

"Oh, and we need to book flights, obviously." Brandon chuckled. The others looked just as excited as I did. I nodded and pulled up an airline page. It didn't matter which one, I just wanted a plane to take us to Texas! TEXAS!

"We have so much packing to do! Oh my God, think of the swim suits we could wear over there!" Jennie exclaimed, clapping her hands with her enthusiasm. I saw Uncle Sam's face blanch, as well as Jared and Dad's. "Oh, and the sandals. I bought some awesome ones the other day, even though I can't wear them here but I can over there. Oh, B, you'll love them!"

"I'm sure I will." I replied, chuckling.

"Cool, so can we get back to our game now?" Craig asked, loudly. I cuffed him on the back of the head. "Ouch, what was that for?"

"This is our futures we're talking about here. Is a silly little football game more important than our futures?" I asked, glaring at him playfully. He looked like a deer caught in headlights. "Well?"

"Well, uh…no?"

"No, that's right."

"Alright, Beautiful put your claws away. Poor bloke." Paul laughed as he came back into the living room, grinning. I looked at him, expectantly. "August 4th, two days after Ellie's birthday at four thirty."

"Really? You booked it?" I asked, grinning. He nodded. "Sweet! I'll just book the flights then."

"We're actually doing this, you guys! I can't believe this! We're going to college!" Jennie shrieked, happily. I saw most of the guys smiling at her excitement and I could see in Jacob's eyes that he truly believed and was proud of his decision.

"There, that's it. The flights are booked. We're going to Texas, people!" I announced, hopping up to hug Paul tightly.

"I don't think I've ever seen you guys so hyped up about something before." Uncle Embry laughed, smiling at us in wonder. I shrugged.

"This is college we're talking about, Uncle Em. College! This is worth getting excited over!"

"Are you sure it's not that fact that you'll be across the country to prying eyes, Missus?" Kim contradicted, smirking. I shrugged, not denying it and everyone laughed.

"It'll be good to have that little bit of independence." I allowed, smiling. "And not to mention living with your boyfriend."

Dad groaned, as did a few others. "We really need to know, Lea-Rae!" Dad groaned, horrified. I laughed

"You girls better not come back pregnant, I swear to God." Uncle Sam warned, only half joking. I giggled but nodded.

"There's no way I'm ready for a ki- oh, wait never mind. Let's rephrase that. There's no way I'm ready for _another_ kid right now, Uncle Sam." I giggled and everyone laughed, looking over to Ellie, who was looking at us curiously from Jacob's lap. "Don't worry, baby, I love you."

"Me wove momma too." She replied, nonchalantly as she shimmied off Jacob's lap and began to strut out the living room. We all watched her, amused by her cute, sassy attitude. I turned my gaze to Jennie.

"She spends too much time with you and Leah." I grumbled, shaking my head. Jennie grinned proudly and shrugged.

"What can I say, I'm her favourite aunt."

"Uh, no way. I'm her favourite aunt." Anna contradicted. Jennie cocked an eyebrow.

"How'd you figure?"

"I just am."

"Nice reasoning there, Chick. You keep deluding yourself with that. Everyone in this room knows that _I'm_ her favourite aunt." Jennie replied, flipping her hair, jokingly. "B, tell her."

I held my hands up in front of me, as if to fight something off. "I ain't getting involved in this squabble. I'm still on a high about going to Texas so I'm gonna take my leave before you girls burst my bubble." I laughed, rising from the sofa. I leaned back down and kissed Jacob's cheek as one last thank you. "I'll see you guys later, alright? Ellie-May, sweetie, come here a minute!"

"Momma?" my little girl's voice asked as she toddled back into the room, curiously.

"Do you wanna stay here with Uncle Sam and everyone, to play with the other kids or do you wanna come home with Mommy, Daddy and Kwoli?" I asked her, lifting her up in my arms. She shrugged, chewing her little fingertip. "I'm sure they wouldn't mind, right Uncle Sam?"

"Of course not."

"It's up to you, Baby Girl." I told her softly. She laid her head on my shoulder.

"Wif Momma, Daddy and Woli." She mumbled, quietly.

"Okie dokie. How's about we get you some ice-cream when we get home?" I suggested and she soon livened up, shouting and clapping as I headed towards the door with Paul on my heels. I waved to everyone. "I'll see you guys another day. Thanks again, Jake!"

"You're welcome, Sweetie. You could always bake me some of those delicious brownies of yours if you really wanted to say thank you." He called back, jokingly. I rolled my eyes.

"Don't push your luck!" I laughed, hearing the others chuckling in our wake as we left the house.

"Oh, don't worry about your car, B, I'll bring it by later!" Jennie called after us, swinging my car keys from her index finger. I smiled and waved in acknowledgement.

"This is it, baby. Start of your future." Paul murmured in my ear, smiling. I peered back at him, straightening up from placing Ellie in the car. I moved back so that Kwoli could jump in too and he sat calmly behind the driver's seat, patiently.

"_Our_ future." I corrected him, grinning. He grinned back, pleased by my correction.

"I really think we're gonna like this house. There's so much to do with it and it'll be awesome because we'll be there for a couple of years at least. We could make a proper home out of it." He mused, excitedly. I nodded, wanting to get started as soon as possible.

"I can't wait! But even now, I call the kitchen as my domain." I laughed. He joined in.

"I don't think the others will have a problem with that. You're the best cook and baker out of the lot of us. You know the guys will claim the rec room, right? There will be every gamer console known to man with as many games. It's gonna be a guy's haven, I'll make sure of it." Paul laughed. I shot him a look.

"Excuse me, mister but don't make it so good that the other guys won't want to do any of their work." I warned, sternly. He just laughed and I smirked, knowing he will, despite my warnings.

"I'm sure you'll keep them all in line. I can see it now, you telling them to get their asses out the rec room to do their homework or to write a paper. You're going to become the house mother, you do realise this, yeah?" he laughed, opening my door. I thanked him and climbed in, waiting until he got in the driver's seat to respond.

"Technically, I already will be house mother, what with Ellie but I see what you mean. But don't think I'll be cooking every morning, noon and night because it ain't happening." I laughed. He grinned.

"You say that now but you'll get fed up with all the pizza boxes lying about the rec room eventually." He told me, matter-of-factly. I rolled my eyes but smiled, knowing that he was right. He poked my side. "And don't pretend that you'll end up hating the job either because we both know that you'll love babying us all."

I cackled. "I suppose you're right. Just don't tell the others that!" We both chuckled. "Okay, okay, so we've got the appointment at four thirty on the 4th so I booked the tickets for the 3rd. is that alright? I figured we could get situated and whatnot before the appointment. The flight on the 3rd isn't until 11 in the morning and it take about four hours on the direct flight so we'll arrive about 5 in the evening. Maybe we could go out for dinner when we get there because let's face it, airplane food isn't going to satisfy any of us."

Paul laughed. "Oh, definitely not. That all sounds good. We don't want to set off too early since Ellie's not very good in the mornings. It'll give her time to wake up before the flight and she shouldn't be too tired when we arrive. It's perfect. Good plan." he praised, pecking me on the lips.

"Momma, me want ice cweam!" Ellie shouted from the back seat and I chuckled, looking back at her.

"Hold your horses, Missus. We're nearly home." I told her. She pouted.

"Can Kwoli have some?" she asked, hopefully as she tugged gently on the fur at his side.

"Oh, we'll see. Ice cream isn't very good for doggies." I told her. She pouted again.

We pulled up to the house a second later and Paul led Kwoli inside whilst I got Ellie. I placed her down on the floor and she set off running towards the porch, climbing the stairs like a monkey on her hands and feet before charging through the front door. I giggled at her antics before locking the car. When I entered the house, she was already sat in her high chair, eating from a large bowl of ice cream. I took a chance glance at Kwoli and sure enough, he was lapping at some too. I peered at Paul with a cocked eyebrow and he chuckled, shrugging.

"It's only one scoop. He'll be fine." He assured me, placing another bowl of ice cream in front of me as he tucked into his. I smiled and began eating.

"What does Ellie-May want to do for her birthday next week?" I asked her, smiling brightly. Her eyes lit up and she clapped.

"Bouncy castle!" she squealed excitedly. Paul and I laughed, expecting this answer as she'd wanted one since Jack had one for his 5th birthday.

"We'll see, Princess. You'll just have to be extra good for the next few days, won't you?" Paul told her, smirking. She nodded, totally serious.

"Yes, Daddy. Me pwomise." She told him, sincerely. I giggled. Little did she know that we'd already booked one for her birthday party next Thursday.

"Good, you make sure you do. That means doing everything everyone tells you and helping Mommy out when she needs it, alright?"

"Yep. Momma, do you need some help?" she asked, innocently. Paul and I chuckled and I tickled her under her chin.

"Not right now, Baby Girl but I'll come straight to you when I do need some, okay?" I promised her. She smiled and nodded, looking back down at her ice cream. I shared a fond smile with Paul and then finished off my ice cream.

"Momma, me what Dora now, please?" Ellie asked, polite and hopefully. I heard Paul groan softly under his breath and I giggled, nodding.

"Yeah, I'm sure Daddy will go put it in for you whilst I clean your messy chops up." I told her, smiling wickedly at Paul. He glared at me playfully before heading off into the living room to put in the new Dora the Explorer DVD on.

Ever since Ellie discovered it, Paul has resented the little Spanish speaking girl with the pet monkey because she annoyed him to the core. He didn't know why but every time she spoke, it grated on his nerves to a point where he couldn't actually watch it for long periods of time. I was usually the one that ended up watching the whole DVD with her whilst he did his own thing around the house or went to someone else's. I didn't mind the little girl; to be perfectly honest, I actually enjoyed mine and Ellie's Dora marathons.

"There you go, Princess. The little explorer is on my TV screen, speaking her wonderful language." Paul called and even though Ellie couldn't, I could hear the bitter sarcasm in his voice. I had to fight back a burst of laughter. Paul came strolling back in and rolled his eyes when his gaze met mine. I giggled and placed Ellie on the floor and she immediately ran into the living room where the Dora theme tune was playing from. Her giggles as she saw the little girl on the screen warmed my heart.

"Do you mind if I go back to the guys?" he asked, sheepishly and hopefully. I giggled and nodded.

"Sure, go ahead. I know how much she annoys you so go have some fun with some people your own age for once." I teased, grinning. He chuckled and leaned down to kiss me deeply, pulling me closer. I rested a hand on his face as I deepened the kiss for a second before pulling away, smiling. "Go before I lock you in our bedroom."

"Oh, I like that idea better. Let's go!" he exclaimed, enthusiastically as he hoisted me up and over his shoulder. I squeaked and giggled hysterically, seeing Kwoli jumping excitedly up at Paul as we walked towards the stairs. I began to slap his butt, trying to get him to put me down.

"Paul Meraz, put me down this instant! I was just joking!" I laughed, pinching and poking it now. He was laughing as well.

"If you want me to put you down, you're going the wrong way about it." He told me, matter-of-factly. I huffed.

"I won't cook." I threatened and then squeaked as I was airborne once again and then set down on my feet faster than I could catch my breath. I shoved my hair out of my face and glared at Paul, playfully. He grinned innocently before pecking me on the lips sloppily and taking off out the door before I could bitch him out. I scowled at the door briefly, shaking my head as I made my way to the living room. To Kwoli, I said, "We'll get him later, Kwoli. You can take his side of the bed tonight."

He barked in excitement before flopping down next to Ellie on the carpet. I smiled at the duo, knowing that they were going to be content for at least a couple of hours so I decided to get some sort of cleaning done, hovering carpets, cleaning and dusting surfaces and bleaching the kitchen and bathroom sinks, the bath and shower.

* * *

><p>I was cuddling up against Paul in the living room two days later with Kwoli curled up in the crooks of my knees behind me, fast asleep and snoring gently, when a sudden thought struck me. I hadn't actually figured out what I even wanted to do at college yet and we only had couple more weeks before we had to sign up for classes. I silently wracked my brain for what I truly wanted to do but I couldn't settle on one thing in particular.<p>

"What you thinking so hard about down there?" Paul murmured into my hair as he stroked it gently.

"What do you think I should study? At Texas, I mean." I asked as I stared off into the flames of the fire he'd struck up before we settled down for the evening. My head was nestled against his chest, held there by his warm hand. Every so often, he'd kiss my forehead or my cheek, reminding me of his love.

"I dunno, Beautiful. Whatever you want to do." Paul replied, shrugging slightly. I sighed at his unhelpfulness and he instantly picked up on my displeasure to his answer. "Honestly, beautiful, I have no idea. What have you ever imagined yourself to be doing in the future?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. I guess I like art and stuff." I admitted, thoughtfully. He nodded, smiling.

"True, and you're fantastic at it as well." He complimented, making me blush hard and roll my eyes, smiling. "You are! So do you wanna study that then? Is it something you can see yourself doing in ten years' time?"

"Yeah, I guess but not on its own, I don't think. Art is more of my hobby, you know and I don't want to run the risk of beginning to resent it in the future. I enjoy it too much. I'll definitely have to take some other classes, I think." I mused. He nodded.

"Okay, so how's about doing something with kids then?" he suggested. "You're awesome with Ellie, and the other wolf pups when you were younger, especially harry. You can't deny that it's something you're amazing at."

"Something with kids…like child care?"

He nodded. "Yeah, or something like that. I think you'd even excel in something like psychology or sociology as well. You're awesome at listening and understanding people. You've still got a couple of weeks to decide, Beautiful, before you've got to sign up for anything so just keep your mind open, maybe do some research on the web. Something else might come along before the end." He advised, smiling. I sighed once again but nodded, knowing that it was the best solution. "Do you know what the others are studying down there?"

I nodded. "Yeah. In fact, I'm the only one that's still undecided." I told him, quietly. He sighed.

"Well, what are they studying?"

"Brandon's chosen football and then Math and Science as his minors. Any other courses he'll want to pick up, he'll have to pay for himself because his scholarship doe4sn't cover it. Jennie's doing Computer Sciences." I added, laughing at the mere thought.

"What? Computer Sciences, really?"

I nodded. "Yeah, it's unexpected, isn't it?"

"Just a little." He chuckled. He began to play with the end of my hair, rolling and tugging them gently with his fingertips and I snuggled closer. "What made her chose that?"

"She's always loved computers, now that I think about it. She was the top of her class when she graduated. Still, I never pictured her to study it at Texas. Sport maybe but not Computer Sciences."

"What about Greg and Olivia?"

"Livi is doing Dance and Preforming Arts. I'd always thought of her to be a drama queen, to be honest. She's doing English Literature as her minor though." I informed him, smiling at the thought of one of my best friends. "Greg is going something about Law, I think, with Psychology as his minor. I think he wants to be a lawyer or something. Damon, well, he fancies himself to be the next hot basketball player and I think he's doing science with Brandon to become a basketball fitness coach eventually or something elaborate like that."

"Sounds like Damon to aim high. Good on them."

"Yeah…They have their future careers all mapped out already." I mumbled, sighing. He pulled me closer, kissing the top of my head.

"You'll figure it out, beautiful. I know you will. He assured me. I nodded but wasn't at all convinced. Everything I thought of just didn't seem _enough_ for some reason. I don't even know why it wasn't enough; just that it didn't feel it.

"Did you think any more about what you want to do, whether or not you'll take any classes?" I asked, peering up to gauge his reaction to my question. His face remained as it was though as he sighed, and shrugged.

"I just don't know. I mean, this is your time, you and your friends. I just don't think it's a good idea." He mumbled, unsurely. I nodded.

"Well, I'll have to disagree. Even though it's our time, you never had yours so if I was you, I would be snatching up this chance to study what I've always wanted before the wolf. It just seems such a waste if you go to Texas and don't study, you know? All you'd be doing is sitting at home, bored out of your mind whilst Ellie was at play school or whatever." I explained, trying to be reasonable. He sighed.

"She doesn't have to go." He muttered, reluctantly.

"Paul, she does. We'll be taking her away from all these other pups and she'll have no other child interaction at all. She needs people to play with, not just her mom, dad, aunts and uncles. She'll need people her own age, ones that can relate to her and who she can relate and understand as well." I told him, sternly. He sighed but nodded, knowing that I was right and knew what was best for our little girl. "Paul, I just don't understand what is holding you back from studying, I really don't."

"Nothing's holding back, really. I just…I don't see the point." He admitted, shrugging. I sat up to look at him properly. Kwoli started awake and then grumbled, hopping off the sofa to go and lay in front of the fire as I'd just disturbed his comfort.

"You don't see the point? Why is there no point?" I asked, confused.

"Beautiful, I'm 35 years old. Half of my life has practically passed me by and I have nothing to show for it. I have no high school qualifications. I didn't graduate because I had to drop out since there was only me, Sam and Jared who had wolfed out at the time and there was a crazy red-headed bitch that was constantly hounding the Res to get to Nessie's mom."

"Nessie's Mom? Bella Cullen?" I asked, curiously. He nodded. "Huh."

"But, away from that. I don't have anything to show for anything up until now. Who in their right mind would take me on in their classes?"

"Oh, Paul. None of that matters. Do you think they'll care that you have no high school qualifications? They won't because you'd be a paying student and all they really care about is the money. You say half your life has passed you by and yet you look not a day older than 25, still! You've looked this way since you were 16. You're still in your prime and even your mind is better than most humans' so it's not like you lack the mental capability. I think…I think you're afraid of just getting back out there and living because all you've known up until now is how to be a wolf and how to decapitate a vampire.

"But I assure you Paul, that's not all you're good for. You can do so much! You're amazing at construction; wood carving and I know that you fixed Grandma Sue's entire electrical circuits in her house when they blew at the last storm so you could easily be an electrician. You just need to believe that you can go somewhere with your life, just like I'm trying with mine. If we stick together, guide each other then we'll do it, I'm sure." I encouraged him, resting my hand against his cheek as I kissed him softly on the lips,. He sighed against me, resting his forehead on mine as he looked me in the eyes.

"I love you; did I tell you that today yet?" he asked, emotionally. I smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, several times but it's always nice to hear." I told him, grinning. He chuckled, kissing me again.

"Well, I love you. You're amazing and entirely too smart for your own good but that's one of the infinite reasons why I love you so much." He whispered. I smiled.

"I love you too. I know you can go back out there, Paul. Just trust me." I implored. He nodded.

"I do. I'll truly think about what to do but I doubt you'll let me off."

"Damn right." I giggled, kissing him again and nipping at his bottom lip. He growled softly and pulled me closer, deepening the kiss. I bit his lip harder, making him groan before he abruptly began to tickle my side, making me almost scream with laughter.

A small cry from upstairs had the both of us stopping to look towards the stairs, breathing heavily from our playful antics. Paul chuckled, kissing my cheek before hopping up off me, grinning cheekily. He silently offered to go console our daughter and I smiled at him in thanks, watching him jog towards the stairs. Kwoli looked up from his position in front of the fire before getting up sleepily and trotting over to sit by my feet. He laid his head back on my thigh, allowing me to see his sleepy, cute puppy dog eyes. I grinned, stroking him as I kissed the side of his muzzle.

"I'll be back in a minute." He promised, beginning up the stairs.

"Take your time. Have some father/daughter cuddles for a few minutes." I suggested, grinning over at him. He returned it before disappearing up the stairs.

I made my way over to the kitchen to get a tea refill. Kwoli followed me through, drooping slightly with exhaustion. Paul jogged with him again for about an hour after dinner and truly did a number on the poor pup. When they'd gotten home, Kwoli went straight to his bed, foregoing any water, and fell straight to sleep.

I poured myself some tea before filling up his water bowl again. I watched fondly as he lapped it up greedily, finishing three quarters of it in one go and then licking his chops free of excess water when he was finished. Then he came to sit by my feet again, looking up at me as his tail wagged happily. I grinned, stroking is pelt until he whined and pushed his head into my thigh.

"Replacing me, are you? Waiting until my back was turned before moving in on my girl, Kwoli? Is that you're stealing my girl away from me?" Paul's half serious; half jesting voice came from the kitchen doorway. I looked up, seeing him with his arms crossed as he leant against the door frame, smirking. I grinned and winked.

"Kwoli's my main man now, Baby. You're too slow and old for me." I teased, giggling softly. He scowled.

"Oh really? Well, a little birdie told me that you like 'me old, like having your own Sugar Daddy." He replied and I barked with laughter.

"Oh God, did you just say 'Sugar Daddy'?" I asked in disbelief. He laughed, pulling me sharply but gently towards him before taking my lips with his, passionately.

"You're mine, so don't forget it." He growled against my lips, making me shiver and giggle.

"Oh please, you like me forgetting. It means you get to remind me." I taunted, smirking. He returned my smirk before lifting me up into his arms abruptly, making me squeak in surprise and wrap my7 arms around his neck to stop me from falling, (though I doubt he'd let me fall. I glared up at him but he just grinned, cheekily, holding me bridal style in the middle of the kitchen. I laughed, holding my tea out so that none of it spilled, miraculously.

"Damn right I do. Kwoli, stay." He commanded as he practically ran up the stairs with me in his arms. I giggled as he took me to our bedroom and proceeded to do very, very naughty (and nice) things to my body that had my toes curling and my voice extremely sore.

* * *

><p><strong>Awe, aren't they cute? <strong>**So, they've sorted out where they're going to college and their living accommodations! Ellie's birthday is next**** and then, prepare to go to Texas, People!**

**I'll see you next Thursday!**

**Please review!**

**Love,  
><strong>**MrsWolfPack  
><strong>**x**


	3. Birthday

**Hey, hey, my lovelies!**

**I'm slightly disappointed that I only received 6 reviews for the last chapter. I expected slightly better, I must admit, considering I received 11 for the first but thank you to all those who DID review! I appreciate it :D**

**There will be a polyvore for this chapter. There will also be pictures of Ellie's cake and the cupcakes on my photo bucket :) Sorry it's so long but I really wanted the birthday party in one **

**AAAHHH! I watched Breaking Dawn literally an hour ago and I am BUZZING with excitement. It's midnight here and I have college in the morning. I have to sleep but...that's never going to happen now. Oh well, sounds like a long, tiring day of college for me tomorrow :/ It was SOOO worth it though! :D**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT…UNFORTUNATELY D:**

**Without further ado…Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

**Birthday**

* * *

><p><strong>Paul<strong>**'s Point of View**

My little girl turned three today. It seemed like yesterday that Billie had brought her to me a year and a bit ago and now we were about to celebrate her first birthday as this family. Ellie-May truly was a character. She had beautiful blonde hair that the girls loved to mess around with, brushing it and simply playing with it when they were sat together. Billie was the worst culprit. The guys all seemed to be hypnotised by her striking blue eyes. I've never seen a pair of eyes that were so blue before, truly. They were so bright with a spark that lit up an entire room. It was that spark that all the guys loved and she had us all wrapped around her little finger.

She had a certain charm that made every single one of us want to protect her with our lives whilst showering her with all our love and affections. Well, we wanted to do that with all of our family but we knew of Ellie's dark upbringing up until she came to us and that made us want to keep her extra safe, just like her mother. It was actually scary when both were in the same room together. I wasn't the only one who thought that Ellie could easily be Billie's blood daughter. They acted so much alike and it was endearing to watch. It truly was.

I decided to give my girls a good lie in this morning so after I left Billie in bed, being extra careful as to not disturb her, I jogged for an hour and a half from half five with Kwoli in the woods. It was sooner than when he usually awoke but I had things to do this morning so i was the one dragging him out of bed this morning. He didn't complain after we started to jog though and we even raced a little. When we got back, I was relieved to see that Billie wasn't in the kitchen this morning and that I could hear them both breathing deeply in their sweet slumber upstairs.

I fed Kwoli quickly before starting on breakfast. I cooked Billie's favourite, which consisted of Strawberry pancakes, fruit salad on the side, a cheese and ham omelette, a tall glass of cranberry juice and another filled with milk. For my Princess, I made her up some chocolate Ready Brek. We usually didn't let her eat it, especially first thing in the morning because it was packed with sugar but I thought since it was her birthday, I could make an exception. To make it unique to Ellie's tastes, I chopped up a few soft strawberries and stirred them into the porridge, just the way she liked it. I then filled her Sippy cup with warm milk.

Now all I need to do was wake up my girls. Wiping my hands on a dish towel, I made my way towards the stairs, throwing the towel back into the kitchen behind me. Kwoli followed me towards my bedroom, where Billie was still fast asleep on her stomach. I smiled at the sight before me, drinking it in for a few minutes before approaching the bed. I crawled up on my hands and knees towards her from the bottom of the bed and manoeuvred myself so that I had an arm and a leg on either side of her sleeping body. I grinned to myself as she groaned and buried her face deep into the pillow. I knew that she felt me above her but I doubt that she was awake yet.

I leaned down, smirking as I nuzzled the side of her neck, planting a light, teasing kiss there to coax her out for her sleep gently. She groaned and batted me away, making me chuckled lowly. I kissed her again twice and she shifted a little more. Then a wicked thought overcome my mind and I trailed kisses towards her mating mark, nuzzling my nose into it before sucking on it. She woke with a start and arched up into me, moaning softly as she bared her neck for me. I grinned against her, kissing it once more before pulling back a little to kiss her cheek.

"Morning Beautiful. Have a nice sleep?" I murmured into her ear, smirking. She bit her lip and looked up at me through her sleepy, bleary eyes. She looked so beautiful. I smiled down at her, pecking the tip of her nose softly.

"I did. That wasn't very nice, you know. I know that you have no intention of finishing what you just started." She accused, mumbling. I chuckled, lowering my weight onto her back and she moaned at the feel of it. I grinned.

"Oh, don't tell me you didn't like that awakening. Your sex tells me different." I taunted, thrusting my hips into her, gently. She sighed, longingly.

"You're such a tease, Paul." She moaned, exasperated. I laughed into her ear.

"Not if I plan to follow through later." I told her, grinning. She groaned even louder.

"Now I'm going to be thinking about it all through our daughter's birthday party and that's just wrong on so many levels." She whined. I chuckled.

"Well, tough. I made your favourite breakfast and it's going cold." I told her, trying to steer the topic of conversation away from me ravishing her as it was exactly what was going to happen if we kept this up. She interest was piqued though and I knew that I had been successful.

"Favourite breakfast, you say?" She asked, brightly. I nodded against her neck. She pushed up against me and I pulled off her a little, allowing her to turn under me so that she was on her back. I smiled down at her, placing my weight back on her as I kissed her deeply. She smiled into the kiss before I pulled away. Her eyes were bright with excitement. "You mean to tell me that you got up extra early to make us breakfast, our favourite breakfasts?"

I nodded. "Yep. Strawberry pancakes, ham and cheese omelettes, fruit salad, cranberry juice and milk for my one and only because she deserves it and it's about time I made her breakfast for once instead of the other way around." I told her, smoothly. She grinned and pulled me down for a thank you kiss. I chuckled. "And if that's the thanks I get, I just might have to do it more often."

"I don't mind." She giggled, happily.

"I bet. Now, get your pretty, biteable butt out of bed and get dressed. We still have a Princess to wake for her day." I commanded, smiling.

"Ellie's not up yet? I can't believe she's three today. It's gone so fast this year." She whined, fondly. I nodded, knowing exactly how she feels. "I suppose I'll have to get up then."

"Yes, you best or else I'll eat your half of breakfast as well as mine." I threatened, smirking. She scowled at me and hopped out of bed, agilely. I chuckled and left her to get ready for the day. Returning to the kitchen. I looked towards Kwoli. "I want you to shower my Princess with all the love you can today, boy. Understand?"

He barked in response, like he actually knew what I was saying and I chuckled, stroking his head. I washed up the few dishes from preparing breakfast, waiting for Billie to come down and I left the water in, knowing that I'd have to wash the breakfast dishes as well. I just put the frying pan away in the cupboard when Billie entered the kitchen, inhaling deeply and appreciatively. She grinned at me and pecked my lips.

"It smells delicious, Baby. Thank you." She told me, swiping a piece of kiwi from the bowl of her fruit salad. I smiled, proudly.

"How's about we go wake up a Princess?" I suggested, smirking. She grinned and nodded, grasping my hand as she led the way to our daughter's room.

She was still fast asleep as we entered her green room. She had a thing for butterflies and frogs at the minute and had insisted that they be added to her room. Her bed still had the sides up, to stop her from falling out of bed and Billie pulled it down so that she could sit on the side of it to wake her up. She began to stroke her hair back, smiling softly at her.

"Princess Ellie, Birthday Girl, wakey wakey." She crooned, leaning closer to her. Ellie stirred but just flopped from her back to her stomach, bum raised in the air. Both Billie and I chuckled.

"Oh, Mommy, I think I'm gonna have to eat Ellie May's chocolate porridge." I said loudly, winking at Billie, who giggled. Faster than you could possibly say 'chocolate porridge', Ellie was sat rod straight in her bed with her eyes wide and a bright, excited smile on her face.

"Chocolate porridge?" she shouted, enthusiastically. I laughed and nodded. "Me want some!"

"You need to be nice and happy and get dressed before you can have some, I think." I told her, smiling. She nodded and hopped out of her bed.

"Are you excited for today, Baby Girl?" Billie asked as we watched her stumble into her top. She assisted now and then. Ellie nodded excitedly.

"Me three today!"

"That you are. Such a clever girl." I chuckled, sitting her down so that I could slip her shoes on quickly. When they were done, she hopped back up and ran towards the door. I think she was more concerned with the chocolate porridge than talking about her birthday. I grabbed Billie's hand and led her after our daughter, who I picked up to jump down the stairs. She giggled the whole time. Billie followed us, laughing whilst Kwoli waiting for us in the kitchen, rushing forward to greet Ellie.

"Morning Woli!" He made a sound crossed between a bark and a whine of excitement.

We ate and watched avidly as Ellie dug right into her porridge, gleeful over the fact that it was chocolate. When Billie told me that I was going to be dealing with her when she got all hyper, I simply shrugged, looking forward to the task. She thanked me numerously for her breakfast throughout eating it and all I could do was smile with pride at her praise and gratefulness. To be able to prove for your imprint, even with food, was a proud moment for us wolves. I finished before Billie so I started to wash the dishes again, putting them away.

"Alright, I finished the dishes so I'm going to go put Ellie in the bath before getting her dressed properly. I know you have stuff to cook and whatnot for later so I'll leave you to it. Is there anything specific you want me to dress her in?" Paul asked, pecking my cheek as I stepped up beside him at the sink. I shook my head, smiling.

"Nope but you could help her pick out her party dress for tonight, if you like." I offered, grinning. He rolled his eyes and groaned.

"No promises here but I'll try. You know how useless I am at picking out dresses." He reminded me, grinning. I giggled and kissed him gently before pushing him toward the kitchen door, slapping his butt on his way. He smirked at me from over his shoulder before picking Ellie out of her chair and walking out the kitchen.

I went to work immediately, picking out ingredients for my special lasagne for the party tonight. I prepped three because I knew every single one of the wolves was going to be here later. The birthday party was going to be here at the house so I knew that it was going to be packed, no matter how large it seemed at the minute. After I'd prepped them, I put them to one side and started on some sponge cakes. I was going to bake her cake a little later, whilst Paul takes her out to see some of the other family to get her out the way.

About 40 minutes later, Leah came bombing into the kitchen. "Hey B! Where's the birthday girl?" She asked, almost skipping into the kitchen with Aaron, who had Jack on his hip, trailing behind her. I smiled at her brightly, looking up from the little cupcakes I was baking for tonight.

"Hey Leah, Birthday Girl is upstairs with Daddy, having a fun bubble bath ready for tonight and then she's going to pick out her dress for tonight." I replied, cheerfully. "Hey, Boys."

"Hey Billie! Are you baking?" Jack asked, wriggling down from Aaron so that he could run up to me and wrap his arms around my legs. I chuckled and kissed the top of his head.

"Yeah, Jack, you want one?" I offered, giving him a green butter cream frosted cupcake. He grinned and took it.

"Thank you, be-be." He said, licking the frosting, happily.

"Don't give him anymore of them tonight; he's already hyped up on sugar thanks to Mrs Tamah over there." Aaron laughed, giving Leah a look. She giggled innocently as Aaron kissed my cheek in greeting. "Hey Treasure."

"Hey Aaron, who's it going with Leah and Mr. Hyper?" I giggled. He grinned.

"Oh, give me a break! He's only a kid once!" she defended herself, laughing. He rolled her eyes and I grinned. She peered to Jack. "You don't mind, do you, Baby?"

"No, Mom." He giggled, blushing.

"Of course you don't, Buddy." Aaron tutted with a roll of his eyes as he ruffled his hair affectionately.

"That girl is worse than you at getting ready." Paul; grumbled loudly as he walked into the room, starting slightly at the sight of our guests but recovered in the next second, nodding towards Aaron as he kissed Leah's cheek in greeting. "Hey Sport, you're getting big, huh? Who said you could eat my cupcakes?"

Jack giggled. "Hello, Mr. Paul." He greeted, politely.

"I'll have you know I resent that statement and they aren't your cupcakes, they're Ellie's and her birthday guests'. For your insult and false claims, you're not allowed any at all." I told him with a fake superior attitude. He actually pouted.

"That's not fair. I think Ellie should be in charge of who gets a cupcake." He complained.

"I'm sure I can convince Ellie not to give her Daddy one." I shot back, grinning. He scowled.

"You wouldn't."

"Oh, I would." I laughed and the other two joined in.

"You play dirty." He whined.

"Well, I'll leave you two to your domestic and go help my little niece pick out her party outfit." Leah announced, hopping out of her seat and leaving the kitchen with a new spring in her step that she certainly didn't have a few months ago or since. Paul raised an eyebrow.

"What's got her all sugar, spice and all things nice?" he asked, curiously. That's exactly where my thoughts were too, to be honest.

"Yeah, she is rather chipper this morning, isn't she?" Aaron laughed, grinning. "We talked to Jacob this morning."

"Oh yeah? What's that about?" Paul asked, interestedly.

"He's given her permission to stop phasing within the next year or so." Aaron announced, grinning. I gasped in shock.

"What? Really? How's that though? I thought you had to have either a phasing pup or 16 years of service under your belt before you'd be eligible to stop?" I asked, confused but so excited for Leah. Aaron shrugged but it was Paul who answered.

"You do need either one to be able to. Hell, I have nearly 17 years of service under my belt and I'll tell you that if I wasn't imprinted to you, I wouldn't be wolf right now. No way. Why's he letting her? She's still got 2 more years to go." Paul inquired, not begrudgingly but just curious. I was too.

Aaron shrugged. "I don't know whether you have noticed or anything before but lee was kind of down for the last few months." He told us carefully and I nodded whilst Paul looked confused slightly.

"Um, yeah, I noticed. She, uh, couldn't deal with the fact that she couldn't- uh…" I trailed off, uncertainly as I glanced off towards Paul. This was way too personal to Leah to just blurt it out. I had too much respect to. Aaron caught my cautious and considerate glance and waved me off.

"It's alright. She's fine now. It'll be fine." He assured me, smiling.

"So, yeah, she was down because she couldn't get pregnant, right?" I finished, lowly and Aaron nodded.

"Yeah, she got so down that she cried at night for the last month or so. Last night as the first night in many that she hasn't cried. 29 nights, to be exactly. Trust me, I counted. I felt that she needed to do something so I convinced her to go see Jacob." He explained. "Did you know that female wolves are one of the most maternal animals on the planet?" (**AN – don't know if that's true but roll with it :D**)

I frowned, confused by his abrupt change in topic but shook my head anyway. "Uh, no actually, I didn't."

He nodded and began cutting up the brownies I'd just taken out the oven into decent sized pieces. I smiled at him in thanks and he nodded, smiling back before he continued, "Well, they are I spoke to Jake on his own before she and I spoke to him together and he agreed with me that her depression was most likely due to the fact that her wolf seems to believe she can't get pregnant, that she can't use her maternal instincts on someone who will appreciate them, if you know what I mean.

"Jack suppressed that depression because he provided her wolf with a much needed distraction but we think that her wolf never really looked over the fact that Jack isn't her flesh and blood; he isn't from her DNA. Even though they bonded so well in such a short time, it didn't truly take that yearning for a pup of her own away. Jack needed a mom and so both Leah and her wolf latched onto the opportunity. Don't get me wrong, it doesn't mean Lee loves him any less than the thought of her own child. I have no doubt in my mind that she wouldn't favour one of the other.

"It's just that small emotional connection that they're lacking, you know? She needs something more and he only way that she and her wolf is going to get that is if she gets pregnant, which seems to be a hopeless feat whilst she's still wolfing out.

"We don't' know whether it's specific to females wolves in general or just Lee whilst she's phasing but we've been trying to get pregnant since we married and there's been no luck. That's why we went to Jake and explained; he's allowed her to sop phasing within the next year and settle down with a family like her wolf is demanding her to do." Aaron finished, shrugging like it was no big deal but I could see the happiness and relief in his eyes at Leah's bettering health as well as knowing that she won't be in harm's way for much longer. It could also be the fact that he had a great chance of becoming a father within the next year, one to his own flesh and blood just like Leah and her wolf want to be.

"Wow, that's...I never know she was _that_ depressed. I knew she hated the fact that she didn't seem to be able to get pregnant but I never thought...never realised..." Paul muttered, almost to himself.

Aaron shrugged. "She's a lot better after our talk with Jake and now she knows she could be pregnant in the next year or so, her wolf is a lot calmer and less depressed."

"God, Lee...You were holding out on our little chat." I mumbled, surprised but understanding about how she could keep so much to herself. I'd have a hard time talking about it to someone who wasn't Paul as well.

"You know Lee; always bottling everything up."

"Yeah."

"Have you ever felt like that?" Paul asked, peering at me curious but also slightly afraid of what my answer would be. I frowned at him but seriously thought about it for a second because I knew that he wanted a serious answer.

"No, no I haven't, but then..."

"What?" Both guys asked at the same time, wondering where my thoughts were taking me.

"I haven't been a wolf for very long at all, only just over a year. Leah's been a wolf for almost 15 years, right? I mean, I get the wolf maternal yearning thing and everything but what about the human yearning too? If we aren't the most maternal animal on the planet, then we're definitely in the top five, seriously. Add both the wolf and human yearning together and I doubt that any women would be in their right mind experiencing it. I could quite easily understand the level of her depression. Leah's what, 37 years old or something like that?"

Aaron and Paul nodded together, fully wrapped up in my words and a view point from a woman on the matter. Even though Aaron was her husband and imprint, I doubt that he truly knew how to understand what she was going through but I could empathise and give him my best view about it.

"Well, the human yearning grows with time so I'm guessing that so does the wolf's. Both me and my wolf are young so I suspect that I won't feel any sort of yearning, or nothing nearly as strong or instinctive as what Leah's feeling, for quite some time." I concluded, shrugging.

"Who knew your imprint was so wise, Paul?" Aaron teased after a few minutes of silence and I scoffed, slapping his chest. Both men laughed as Paul replied,

"Yeah, who knew?"

I glared at him. "Definitely no cupcakes, or birthday cake, or brownies, or sugar cookies, or peanut butter cookies for either of you." I resolved, shaking my head darkly. They just continued to chuckle to themselves, sharing an extremely amused glance.

"Momma, Auntie Weah helped me find my dress!" Ellie shouted as she ran into the kitchen, waving said dress above her head excitedly.

Her dress was perfect for her birthday party. It was black across the chest with a thick golden band of material around her stomach before the fabric flowed out into a floral and swirl pattern on a cream backdrop. The shoes that Leah brought in with them was her simple black ones that complimented the dress nicely and I knew just the right shoulder cardigan that would also fit perfectly with the outfit, hanging up in her closet.

"And she did such an amazing job! Did you say thank you?" I asked, smiling.

"No. Thank you, Auntie Weah." she said, sweetly as she turned to face her. Leah grinned.

"You're most welcome, Baby Girl."

I cast my mind back, back to those few chats I'd had with Leah over the last few months whilst the kids were playing, and I couldn't help my shiver at the memory. She'd looked so _down_ and her whole body reflected that to the rest of us. Her skin had lost the glow that all women around the Res seemed to don. She was pale, as much as a Quileute could be with their complexion. Dark, purple circles rimmed her sparkles brown eyes and I could tell that she hadn't been eating very well, judging by her fatigued, thin body.

I only hoped that, with the help of her family, she would become in better health now that Jacob had granted her this blessing. I know Aaron was extremely worried about her and is going to do everything he can to help her back on her feet. We all were going to help because seeing Leah not to her full capacity was heart-breaking. I doubt even jack was oblivious to his new mom's condition.

"Right then, Daddy. How's about you take Princess Ellie to Pop and Nana's house to see Dyl and Harry? I'm sure they'll have cards for her." I suggested, winking at Paul. He grinned.

"Oh, I don't know about that." He replied, playing along. Ellie peered between the two of us with wide, excited, eager eyes. I smirked. "Does Ellie want to go see Pops?"

"Will he have presents?" she asked, hopefully. I chuckled.

"Yeah but you aren't to have them until tonight so don't even ask him, okay?" I told her softly but sternly. She pouted but nodded.

"Okay Daddy, me and you go see Pop and Nana." She agreed, grinning. I smiled and nodded to Paul winking. I was baking her birthday cake as soon as they both left the house.

Greg, Damon and Brandon were bringing the bouncy castle from the rental place up at Port Angeles to set it up in the back yard. Uncle Sam and the other wolves, though not mom or Dad, were bringing the imprints, the kids and all the food that they insisted in making to help out. Jared, Craig and Paul were also going to be taking turns to grill meat they were bringing as well.

"Go get your coat then." I prompted, kissing Paul gently.

"I'll see you later, Beautiful. Remember I want chocolate cake." He whispered to me, smirking. I giggled, shaking my head.

"I get the impression that you're more excited her Ellie's birthday than she is." I teased, cocking an eyebrow and giving him a look. He grinned, laughing.

"Certainly close. This is the first birthday we'll be celebrating where she actually knows what's going on about her. I want her to remember it to its fullest." He murmured in my ear, smiling. I nodded, smiling back.

"I'll be sure to carry the camera if you take charge of the video camera." I told him, grinning. He chuckled.

"Deal."

"Daddy, me ready to go see Pops and Nana now!" Ellie shouted from the hallway. Paul smiled and kissed me once more before snatching up his car keys and wallet with a spring in his step and leaving the house after one grin thrown my way. I giggled to myself, shaking my head in amusement as I immediately got cracking with my little girl's birthday cake.

It was going to be a three-tiered topsy turvy cake and each tier was going to be a different flavour, I think. I knew that Paul loved chocolate cake with butter cream frosting and raspberry jelly in the centre but I absolutely loved vanilla cake with chocolate butter cream frosting and strawberry in the centre. I knew that a lot of the elders loved fruit cake so I was going to do the top and smallest layer with that.

And of course, it was going to have to be Dora the Explorer. She doesn't know she's getting a Dora cake but that's what I was going to give my little girl because she deserved it wholly. Yeah, sure she _may _not remember it but it will be worth seeing her initial reaction to the cake when she sees it. And Paul was going to be following her around with a video camera anyway so it'll be captured one way or the other.

I went to work whipping together the mixture for the cake, taking extra time so that it turned out so soft that it would practically melts in the guests' mouths. I poured the mixtures into the pans before placing them in the oven to bake, setting the egg timer so that they don't burn. After that, I went to work on mixing the butter cream and rolling the icing. I also dyed both large pieces of rolled out icing. One a light pink colour and the other a lavender colour. Ellie was going to love it.

The cupcakes that were going to be for the little kids coming for the party had cooled down so I frosted them with light, whipped butter cream in the centre. They were to be purple and light green, Ellie's favourite colours. Once those were finished, the egg timer dinged and I took the three cake tiers out, placing them on a cooling rack so that they could cool.

Having finished what I needed for now with the baking and food, I peered around the place, realising that I still needed to decorate for the party. I'd already purchased all the balloons and such and a few days ago, Dyl, Harry and all the other little kids sat with me to draw and paint a home-made birthday banner for this very event. Paul had taken Ellie to the park to play with a few of her friends whilst we did it so she hasn't seen it yet. I went about setting out balloons and smaller store bought banners that I'd personalised to say 'Happy Birthday, Ellie!' strategically around the house and garden. I even tapped one on the outside of the front door. There would be no question about whose birthday it was today.

Before putting up the banner, I decided to change for the party. I jogged up the stairs and straight into my closet. I must have stood there for a good fifteen minutes, thinking to myself before I reached for a pair of plain while pants with a thin brown belt. I slide them on before taking out a deep blue tunic. Sliding that over my head, I walked over to my accessories drawer, pulling out a black waist belt and buckling it into place. I racked my brain for footwear and it thought of the perfect ones.

Paul bought me them a couple of weeks ago and I just hadn't gotten around to wearing them yet. They were the same shade of blue as my tunic with a silver buckle on the side. The heel was thin and at least 3 inches and they stopped around mid-calf. UI knew that if the girls saw them, they'd go ape-shit because Jennie expressed her desire for the black ones and the red ones. Unbeknownst to them, I had all three colours. My boyfriend loves me so.

Peering around the house after returning downstairs, I tried to decide where the home-made banner would be best placed. I contemplated hanging it above the staircase but I had visions of one of the wolves going up or coming down, head-butting it and tearing it in half. I could also see that happening in the garden. In the end, I decided to place it above the fireplace, where it would be seen by everyone and still be in tact by the end of the evening. The party started at one and finished at five. It was only eleven.

"Hello! Anyone home?" a light, bubbly voice I instantly recognised as Kim's came through the house and I smiled, though I concentrated on the banner. It was being tricky since it was so big but I was managing.

"Hey, y'all! Come on in! Guys, stay away from the kitchen unless a wolf girl is in there. There's way too much food in there for you to be trusted to be alone!" I called over my shoulder and I heard the hurt and offended protests whilst the girls giggled.

"This place looks amazing, B. You've done a great job." Aunt Emily praised as she walked towards me, still stood on a chair in front of the fire place with the awkward banner. I turned around from where I was stood and smiled brightly.

"Thanks, Aunt Emily." I giggled.

"Whoa, you work fast." Jennie laughed, coming into the living room with Brandon attached to her hand.

"I know but I wanted to get it out the way and done so that I can concentrate on cooking and stuff. I did everything I could at the time anyway so I figured it'd get started." I replied, hopping down from the stool I was standing on before giving both of them a hug. A flutter of paper and a dull thud sounded from behind me and had me scowling. I turned to see the banner now on the floor. I huffed. Jared and Uncle Embry chuckled and picked the banner back up, smirking at me.

"What? I thought it was secure." I defended with my arms crossed and they rolled their eyes, shaking their heads as they turned to put it back up, without the need for a chair might I add, a lot more secure than I'd done it. I smiled at them gratefully. Uncle Embry kissed my cheek.

"Oh my God, Babe, you look fantastic! Wait, are they-? Those are the shoes we saw the other week!" Jennie shouted, pointing at my boots. I giggled and nodded.

"Paul went back and bought them for me. He may, or may not, have purchased all three colours too." I admitted, grinning. She stared at me, gob smacked.

"Weren't those boots, like, $55 each?" Anna asked, stunned. I nodded, blushing.

"I didn't ask him to buy them but you know Paul." I chuckled, shaking my head. Jennie huffed.

"You best let me borrow the red ones, I swear to god." She demanded and I chuckled again, nodding. "Good."

"Anyway, where's the birthday girl?" Brandon asked, grinning.

"Gone to see Mom and Dad with Paul, Leah, Aaron and Jack. I needed her out the way so that I could start on her birthday cake." I explained, moving to the kitchen where a lot of other pack members resided. They all smiled and waved as I entered, but they were all eyeing the cakes and food I'd already made. I scowled and pointed to the back door, "Alright, there's stuff to be doing outside. Get your bodies away from my food, especially your hands."

"But it all looks so good. Come on, just one little cupcake?" Uncle Embry whined, pleadingly. I rolled my eyes and pushed him towards the back door.

"You're as bad as Paul. No, get going." I ordered, ushering the others out as well. Jacob laughed and held his hands up, walking out on his own accord before I had time to shove him. I shouted out, "And I know how many I made as well so I'll know if one of you has had one and then none of you will get one!"

A collective groan came from the back garden as I turned back into the house and I giggled, sharing a smirk with the other girls.

"I can't believe she turned three today." Jennie groaned, shaking her head. I nodded, sadly.

"She's growing up." I shrugged, trying not to let it get to me. Jacob, who had come back in for a round of beers, chuckled and shook his head.

"They can't stay young forever." He reminded me and I nodded. "At least you'll be able to really enjoy the next three years of her life."

I grinned. "Yeah…Thank you so much again, Jacob." I gushed, still overwhelmed by his generousness. He sighed, rolling his eyes as he looked at me disapprovingly.

"How long are you going to be thanking me for?" he asked, trying to sound exasperated but I could tell by his tone that he loved he'd done something so right.

"Until I leave and probably when I come back as well." I told him, smirking. He rolled his eyes again before kissing my forehead.

"Really, Billie, stop. It was the least I could do." He told me, sincerely before smiling his signature grin and heading back out the door. I shook my head after him, wondering how we'd ended up with such an amazing alpha.

"Isn't he amazing?" Nessie swooned, smiling at the exact same spot I was. I giggled.

"Yes, Nessie, he is." I told her, getting ready to fill two of the birthday cake tiers accordingly, the third being a fruit cake as I'd said. The girls watched me as I lathered on the butter cream and raspberry jelly in the chocolate cake and chocolate butter cream and strawberry jelly in the vanilla cake, looking as hungry as the wolves. "Do I need to send you all out with your wolves?"

Aunt Emily laughed. "Alright, we get the point. What do you need doing?" she offered, clapping her hands. I shrugged.

"Nothing really. Just to set the tables outside and in here." I replied, carefully placing one tier of the cake on top of the other after I'd filled them both and then the third on top. She smiled and nodded before going out to the back.

"Guys, come help me get the food in from the car." She shouted across the yard before coming back in and leaving out the front door. A second later, Uncle Sam, Uncle Embry, Jacob and Craig were almost running out to help. I giggled and shook my head.

"My God, Billie, that's looks amazing!" Anna gushed as she entered the kitchen with Damon at her heels. I smiled at him, kissing his cheek in greeting. He returned it in kind and I turned to Anna, hugging her.

"Hey, guys. Thanks, Anna." I greeted, blushing. I'd just finished carefully placing the dyed icing onto the cake and I was currently cutting out stars out of other coloured icings for décor as well as all the other decorations for the three tiers. I had placed a Dora figurine on top of the cake, of which Ellie would be able to keep for her ever growing collection after the cake has been eaten.

Anna and Damon chatted with me for a good hour about how everything with them was, saying that it was getting harder for them to wait to…you know…. I had no idea why they were and said as much but Damon was afraid of Jared's wrath. I just told them to forget everyone else and do what they wanted when they were ready. It was obvious in how Damon constantly gravitated towards her how much they loved each other and if Paul hadn't looked at me the same way when we lock eyes, I'd say the expression Damon gives her was nauseating. As it were, he does peer at me that way and I knew how Anna must be feeling inside on being the receiver of so much love.

At five to one, something caught m6y gaze from outside as well as some half-hearted warnings being shot at Quil. Wondering what the hell he was up to now, I peered out the kitchen window only for my eyes to widen in disbelief and anger.

"Um, what on earth is that? That better not be what I think it is Quil Ateara or you will be in the most trouble you have ever been in!" I screeched across the back yard from the porch, my eyes wide with shock and disbelief as I saw him placing bottles and cans of _beer_ on a table already filled with sodas and juice cartons. Was he insane? Did he have a death wish? Oh, I sincerely believe he did.

He froze, his back going ridged at the sound and tone of my voice and he looked over at me with wide, fearful eyes. He had the decency to look a little sheepish but I could tell by his eyes that he didn't seem to think there was any problem with the picture in front of me. Everyone had turned to Quil, wondering what he'd done now and some even cursed him out and chuckled." Oh, hey, B! Uh..."

"Quil Ateara, are you seriously placing cans and bottles of _beer_ on a table full of sodas and juice boxes at a _3 year old's party_?" I asked in a voice that was deathly dark and calm as I marched across the yard, towards him. Everyone else here was watching with rapt attention, eager to find out what was going to happen to their brother wolf. Most were chuckling at Quil's predicament, yet again and Claire looked torn between utter amusement, bewilderment and being as appalled as I was.

"Well, uh...It's only a few. I mean, it's not like it's going to do anything to us what with our metabolism. It should be alright, right? I don't see the problem?" he tried to defend himself but his voice hitched like a question as my glare turned fiercer. I could see a lot of the others shaking their heads in utter bewilderment and shock at his words from the corner of my eyes. I crossed my arms over my chest as I stepped in front of him. Our height difference was comical but I was glad to see he actually looked genuinely scared of little ol' me standing firm in front of him. Good. He should be very scared.

"I don't care that you're drinking it, Quil! I know about the wolf metabolism; I'm not stupid! I don't expect you all to be drinking apple juice from a box for the entire night either! But do you genuinely think it to be wise to place beer in the arms reach of children no older than my Ellie? Are you freaking mad?" I shouted. He held his hands up in defence.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking?" he stuttered, questing again. I cocked an eyebrow. "I mean, sorry, I wasn't thinking...Fridge?"

I glared harder at him and he took that as his answer, snatching every can and bottle of beer from the table before nearly running into the kitchen. Everyone around us peeled with laughter and I shook my head, still in disbelief and exasperation.

"The nerve of that guy! If he weren't your husband, Claire, I'd have kicked him in the nuts. Somehow I doubt you'd appreciate that though. You wait until Paul find out." I threatened, peering over at the nitwit's wife, who was shaking her head. Clearly, she had settled on being appalled at her husband.

"Don't worry, B. I'll make sure he knows of his wrong, wicked ways later." She promised, nodding once. Nessie scoffed, drawing everyone's attention.

"Claire, Sweetie, punishment by sex isn't really considered as such, so you know." she reminded her, making Claire blush hard and everyone else laugh loudly. I smirked, shaking my head.

"Bein' a Momma has made you even more fierce." Jacob laughed, smirking. "I thought you were fierce as an ordinary girl but add in the wolf and her maternal instincts and we have a-"

"-Bitch on our hands." Jennie cut off, laughing with most of the others. I glared at her, mock hurt.

"Oh, who you calling bitch, Bitch?" I replied, confronting her playfully. She just rolled her eyes, pushing me lightly as we both giggled. Other around us shook their heads at our antics.

"Billie, some of Ellie's friends from nursery are here!" Aunt Emily called from the kitchen and I took the distraction from Quil with glee.

"Okay, let them through then!" I called back, excitedly.

A few seconds later, a bable of about 5 girls came running out the back door, all seeming in awe of the decorations. A couple were holding hands and I grinned at them. I swear I saw some of the guys step back from them a little, as if scared of them. Behind them, 3 more little boys came out, hiding behind their fathers as if they were scared of the huge, intimidating men. I didn't blame them, bless. They truly must look like giants to them if they did to me.

"Miss Billie!" Three of the five little girls, who I instantly recognised as Coral, Summer and Lillanna, Ellie's best friends, squealed at the same time as they rushed towards me. I grinned, crouching down to speak to them, happily.

All these little girls had been friends with Ellie since she'd started going to nursery four days out of five this past year from January. They clicked instantly after they'd shared all their crayons, naturally, as well as forming a bond through their intense love for Dora the Explorer. She fit right in with them and they'd been friends since her first day. They'd often come around for Dora marathons and it was most funny when they asked Paul to stay. Personally, I think Lillanna has a crush on him, either that or hero worship. Intense hero worship.

"Hey girls! Do you all look very pretty! Who are you with today?" I asked, grinning brightly as I hugged them all individually. The other two girls, Jonah and Laura, came over as well and I gave them hugs too. Coral and Summer, who were identical twins, pointed in synch towards the porch, where their father, Ian, stood talking with Brady.

"Daddy!"

"And I came with my big sister," Lillanna announced, pointing to a shy blonde girl chatting to Jennie and Suvanna. I believe her name was Zoe and was a Junior in high school. Her blonde hair was long and beautiful and her bright blue eyes held a lot of depth. She was gorgeous.

"Okay, well Ellie isn't here yet. She's out with her Daddy at the minute but you're welcome to go bounce." I offered, gesturing towards the bouncy castle across the yard.

It was clear by their faces that they hadn't even noticed it before I'd pointed it out. Their widened with excitement as did their grins. they squealed loudly, running towards the huge air castle and Steven, who had been placed in charge of helping the kids on and off the castle as well as making sure that they came out relatively unscathed and not crying their eyes out because they'd cracked each other in the head.

I smiled brightly, watching as they lifted their arms up towards Steven. He grinned and said something to them before lifting them all up to sit on the edge of the bouncy castle. He then proceeded to take off their shoes and then they were off, bouncing as they held hands in a circle and giggled hysterically.

I grinned before turning towards the back porch. The three little boys, a set of twins and a shy beauty, still hid behind their dads, who were chuckling at them as they attempted to chat to the guys. I approached them, smiling brightly. Owen, the shy beauty, beamed at me, finding the courage to run to me, shouting, "Miss Billie! Hey!"

I giggled and caught him, lifting him into my arms gently. He grinned, hugging me as tight as he could around my neck. "Hey there, Owen. How are you?" I asked, walking back to his father, Dick. Yeah, really, that's his birth given name. It made me chuckle every time I heard it. Though his personality was the totally opposite to his name.

"I'm okay, Miss Billie. Where's Ellie?"

"She's with her Daddy but she'll be here in about 20 minutes." I informed him, smiling at Dick. He smiled back.

"Hey, you actually got him to shout and you didn't even do anything I'm amazed." he chuckled, ruffling Owen's fair blonde hair. He blushed at the attention he was receiving.

I chuckled. "I know; I have the gift." I joked, making him laugh. Though I saw a few of the wolves share a significant look between them but I shrugged it off, making a mental note to ask them about it later. "Where's Janet?"

"Oh, she wanted to come but she got called in at work. She's sends her love though." he told me, smiling. I nodded, smiling back. I noticed Owen, and the other little boys were eyeing Uncle Sam, Jeremy, Andrew and Collin standing a few feet away and I smiled.

"Guys, you'll soon learn that they're only little puppies. They're harmless, I promise." I told them, grinning down at their sceptical faces. I saw the all the wolves glare at me playfully for the puppy and harmless comment. I smirked to myself.

"But they're so big." Matthew, the loud twin, staged whispered to me in awe. They guys grinned.

"Are they? I'd never noticed. Why don't you go jump on that one over there, the one on the floor with his back to us?" I suggested quietly as I pointed to Quil's back, which stiffened slightly. I grinned wickedly as I knew he'd heard me. This was going to be his purpose for the entirety of the party. To entertain these little boys to the best of his ability and I knew that he was going to be pushed, pulled and god knows what else for the entire afternoon. Good.

"Really?" Matthew asked as his eyes widened with excitement and anticipation. I nodded, grinning.

"Yeah, really, go for it. He won't mind, promise. Just make sure to jump on his belly really, really hard, okay?" I told them and they nodded, grinning from ear to ear as Matthew and Jamie, the quiet twin, went charging towards the giant in the middle of the garden. Owen wriggled to be put down and as soon as he was, he shot off after them, giggling hysterically. I could tell by Quil's posture and the grins on Bree, Delvin and Brady's faces that he knew what was about to happen.

I laughed loudly as Matthew truly went for it, jumping onto Quil with all his strength and pushing him onto his back (though I doubt he would have been able to do it otherwise) and the other two pounced on his too, laughing and shouting loudly with excitement and fun. I smiled and giggled as Quil shot me a playful glare before wrestling, very carefully, with the little boys. I knew that they'd be set for the rest of the afternoon on the entertainment front. Smiling, I turned back to the others on the porch, who were smiling and looking at me speculatively.

I held my hands up. "What? What did I do?" I asked, worriedly. Jacob chuckled, shaking his head.

"Nothing, you're just _really_ amazing with kids. You always have been since you came. It's quite fantastic watching you with them." He praised and I blushed, shrugging.

"It's nothing, really."

"It comes naturally to you, which is why I think you should go into something with children at Texas." Paul's voice mused from behind me and I spun around to see him in the kitchen doorway, grinning at me. He came right before me, kissing me deeply on the mouth and I giggled as he pulled back.

"Hey there. I'll take it under consideration." I replied, smiling. He smirked. "Where's my little girl?"

"Mommy, look at me!" Ellie's voice squealed as she ran out the back door, twirling happily and giggling. I beamed, picking her up.

"You look beautiful, Ellie! Happy Birthday, Baby Girl." I cooed, hugging her closely. She hugged me back and then squealed. I knew then that she'd spotted her friends.

"Lillanna! Summer! Coral!" she screeched, wriggling to be put down and I obeyed, watching her dart across the yard towards the bouncy castle, where friends still resided. The boys also looked up at the sound of her voice and beamed, running in that direction as well and giving poor Quil a break. I was glad to see that he was actually out of breath when he lopped over. He glared at me, playfully.

"Thanks for that. That little quiet kid kicked me in the gonads. Cheers." He huffed, adjusting himself. My hands came up to cover my face as everyone laughed around us.

"Oh my God, Quil. I really didn't need to see that and it serves you right, you idiot." I replied, glaring up at him. He held his hands up again.

"I said I was sorry-"

"Actually, you actually didn't say sorry." Jennie cut him off, matter-of-factly. He glared at her.

"Well, I'm sorry now. Please call of the little devils?" he pleaded, pouting. I laughed.

"Oh Quil, there's no way in hell I'm going to do that. You're their entertainment for the afternoon when they aren't with Ellie." I informed him and he groaned, pitifully. I grinned and turned back to Paul. "Is Mom and Dad here? My brothers?"

He nodded. "Yeah, they're in the kitchen. Said they'd be out in a sec." he informed me, smiling as he kissed my lips again. "I missed you."

I rolled my eyes though I was smiling. "It was only a couple of hours, Paul but I missed you too." I giggled, kissing him once more before looking at Dad, who'd come out the back. "Hey Dad, everything alright?"

"Oh yeah, where do you want me to put these?" he asked and that's when I noticed that massive clump of presents in his arms, all wrapped in a variety of lavender and light green. I pointed towards the present table, which had gotten a lot fuller from when I last looked at it.

"Over there, please. You didn't have to get her so much." I told him. He rolled his eyes.

"They're from Dyl and harry too." He replied, moving to the table. I hugged Mom when she came out and then my little brothers.

"Guys, you can bounce but please be careful with the little ones. You're a lot bigger than them." I warned as they rushed off towards the castle. They shouted their acknowledgements and I chuckled, shaking my head.

"Sweetie, I'm loving that cake!" Mom gushed, grinning. I giggled.

"Thanks. It didn't take me very long. Do you think she'll like?"

She nodded quickly. "Oh yeah. She's going to love it."

"Good."

Once everyone was here, including a few more of Ellie's friends, Jared and Craig began to grill all kinds of meat known to man. When the Elders came, we uncovered the side dishes and such for the picking but warned the wolves to go steady as it was to last the whole party with one little top up halfway through the designated four hours. Giggles and shouts of excitement could be heard from every direction as Ellie's friends all shouted for her to go play with them and I noticed that Owen stayed close to her at all times. I had a feeling he had a little bit of an innocent crush going on.

Paul followed Ellie everywhere as she played, a video camera stuck to his hand and a massive grin plastered on his face the entire time. I took loads of pictures of the family and Ellie with her friends, of course. I captured the most beautiful one of all the little girls with Ellie. They were playing 'Dizzy Dinosaurs' in the middle of the garden and the little girls had formed a circle around Ellie in the middle, their arms out to their sides as they spun around. I know that Paul had captured it on film as well.

It warmed my heart to see the bright, excited, happy smile that was constantly on my little girl's face and to see her so happy was the highlight of my life. I knew Paul felt the same and we'd shared a kiss of happiness often throughout the first hour.

When it came time to eat the meat and such, Ellie insisted on having ketchup in her burger. Paul actually tucked a load of napkins in the front of her dress so that she didn't get any of her and I smiled at him, chuckling.

"What? Believe it or not, _I_ dressed her today so yeah, I want her clean at the end of this party." He laughed, shaking his head. I giggled.

"And you did an amazing job, as well. She looks beautiful." I praised, kissing him. His chest rumbled in delight at the praise and I giggled again. After everyone had eaten, or wolfed out in the guys' case, we engaged in the typical, clichéd 3 year old party games such as pin the tail on the donkey and pass the parcel. Yesterday, I'd gone out at purchased small prizes such as crayons and small figurines that I knew the little boys would love. I also purchased the treat sized bags of Haribo.

After all the parcels were passed and the poor donkey had been pricked way too many times, despite its inanimate nature, the kids ran towards the bouncy castle. Their laughs and giggles were like music to my ears. Paul's arms wrapped around my waist as his chin rested on top of my shoulder. I grinned back at him and he kissed my cheek.

"You did amazing today. She's looks so happy." He sighed, contently. I smiled softly at my little girl, who was holding hands with Owen on the bouncy castle, rotating on the spot as they giggled hysterically.

"You did it too."

He shook his head. "Nah, you did all this. I just kept the Princess out the way for the day. This is on you. I love you." He murmured in my ear, grinning. I smiled again and kissed him gently.

"B, you wanna do the cake yet? It's three o'clock." Jennie asked from the kitchen door and I peered over, nodding.

"Yeah, I'll be in in a minute, okay?" she nodded and went back inside. I kissed Paul once more before retreating into the kitchen as well.

"Jacob, could you round all of them up near the table?" I requested, smiling at him as I placed the '3' candle on the cake. He smiled and nodded. I waited a couple of minutes, watching until everyone was gathered until Paul came in and picked up the cake. I stopped him, holding a lighter to the candle as it lit. Then I smiled up at him. "Let's go then."

He nodded and walked out of the back door. Ellie's back was to us and she was bouncing in her seat that was raised slightly higher than the others. Paul stepped behind her as everyone began to sing 'Happy Birthday' and he lower the cake in front of her face to sit on the table in front of her. She squealed as her eyes widened at the size of the cake and clapped as she saw the Dora figurine and I grinned, happy she loved it. The other little girls clapped as well. The little boys looked in awe and Matthew looked like he wanted to dive into it just for the fun of it.

"Alright, Princess, make a wish." Paul told her as he crouched down so that his face was right next to her from behind. She grinned and closed her eyes dramatically, clasping her hands in front her before opening her eyes. I poised the camera in front of her as she took a really deep breath and blew. We all cheered and clapped as she managed to blow it out and she laughed, drinking in the attention. Pausing the video camera that had been trained on our daughter, Paul asked, "What did you wish, princess?"

"Daddy, I can't tell you or it won't come true, right, Mommy?" she asked, grinning up at me. I grinned back, leaning down to kiss her forehead and she giggled.

"Right you are, Baby Girl and Daddy should know better." I scolded teasingly as I glared at Paul. He laughed with everyone else.

"Miss Billie, can we have cake now?" Matthew asked, hopefully. Kevin, the twin's father, tutted loudly.

"Patience, Matt." He scolded lightly with a chuckle. I giggled.

"Yes, Sweetie, we can all have cake. Paul, help me get it inside?" I requested, smiling sweetly. He chuckled and picked the cake back up, following me back inside.

Mom helped me cut up the cake into child friendly portions and place them on Dora paper plates. I then cut up larger pieces for the humans and then of course, monster pieces for us wolves because I knew they'd be dissatisfied with anything less. Paul stayed and watched, groaning when he saw that it was chocolate cake with butter cream and raspberry jelly filling. His favourite. I grinned at him wickedly, telling him to go get the kids settled down again so that they could eat their cake without getting it everywhere. He rolled his eyes but obeyed, kissing my cheek on his way out.

Mom, Leah and Jennie then helped me carry all the plates out and hand them out to the very eager (and hyped up) kids. I felt slightly guilty towards the other parents for hyping up their kids but the smiles on each of their faces as they watched their kids told me that they really didn't mind too much.

"Mommy, present time? Please, please, please?" Ellie begged, jumping up and down at my feet with pure, untamed excitement. I giggled and nodded, causing her and her friends to squeal and cheer loudly as they ran over to the present table. Paul helped her get into her seat, which was higher than the rest once again.

"Which one first?" I asked, gesturing to the massive mountain of presents just for her. The other little kids started to shout out which one until Ellie finally pointed to one from her friend, Lillanna.

Watching Ellie tear through her presents was like watching the wolves eat, to be honest. She was so eager to get through them all, as if she thought they'd disappear if she took her time. She practically clawed at the paper with a beaming smile on her face. The spark in her eyes would flare with each present she opened and I looked to Paul. He glanced up from watching the video camera screen and winked at me, grinning. I giggled turning back to Ellie as she tore through her present from Owen.

"AH! Look mommy! A Dora colour book and crayons! Oh! And paints! Thank you, Owen!" she screamed, excitedly as she hugged the little boy sat to her right. I enjoyed seeing the pride wash over Owen's face at the praise and also the blush. I saw Paul glaring at the four year old slightly and I glared at him when he turned, catching my eye. He was going to be a nightmare when she's a teenager. Hell, before then!

"You're welcome, Ellie. My Mom helped me pick." He replied, grinning.

"I love it! Mommy, can Owen paint with me later?" she pleaded, pouting and I chuckled, glancing at Dick. He shrugged, smiling as well.

"Of course, if Owen wants to." I allowed. She squealed and looked at Owen expectantly. He blushed cherry red and nodded, smiling shyly. I swear I just heard Paul growl. He'll get over it.

The kids ran off to play some more for the last hour of the party whilst a bunch of us helped tidy up all the wrapping paper Ellie had thrown across the yard in her haste and excitement. Some of the guys, as well as the other kids' fathers, had retreated towards the living room for a beer, naturally and I could hear their obnoxious laughter from out in the yard. The only few guys that remained outside to watch the kids and to even help were my Paul, Damon, Brandon, and Aaron. Paul hadn't taken the video camera off Ellie for more than ten minutes for the entire duration of the party and I'd filled my entire memory card in the digital camera.

"You through the best kids parties, Billie. Even my childhood parties weren't as awesome as this." Jennie giggled, smiling. Aunt Emily huffed.

"I take offence to that, Young lady. I'll have you know that you had loads of fun." She defended, glaring at her daughter. She held her hands up, laughing.

"Alright, but come on, this party was awesome. It was designed for three to five year olds and Paul even enjoyed it." Jennie replied, rolling her eyes. Paul glared at her from the back yard, through the kitchen window. I giggled.

"Nah, he enjoyed it because he got to follow Ellie around with that camera." I contradicted, winking at him through the window. He grinned and I could tell he was chuckling. Jennie shrugged, giving me that one.

"How do you feel about going to Texas tomorrow to check out the house?" Aunt Emily asked me and Jennie. We both squealed, excitedly.

"I can't wait! I need some sun! There isn't nearly enough here in this Res." Jennie complained, pouting. Brandon laughed.

"I get the feeling you don't like the place." He teased, winking. She rolled her eyes.

"It's not that; it just nice to have a little bit more sun. Think of the tan we're going to get!" She said to me. I rolled my eyes.

"As if you need any more or a tan. If anyone, _I_ need more of a tan. I still can't fathom how I'm not copper like you, Leah, when I have Native parents." I pouted, folding my arms. They all laughed at me.

We reached half four, half an hour after the party was scheduled to end, and the kids were still playing and looked nowhere near finished. Kevin walked up to me, smiling as he said he was going to get the twins home ready for when their mother gets home from work. I nodded and watched as he tried to coax the boys away from the party. They whined and complained but Kevin put his foot down and follow a pair of sulking twins down the yard towards us, after they'd hugged and wished Ellie 'Happy Birthday' again. He rolled his eyes at me, smiling and I giggled, kissing his cheek as I waved goodbye to the twins. They waved half-heartedly before leaving the house, still complaining.

The next to go were Coral and Summer, who left graciously after I'd promised them another Dora marathon later on in the week, maybe. That received grumbles from a begrudging Paul and i could only think that he really needs to get over his hate for Dora. She wasn't _that_ annoying. I also kissed Ian on the cheek as they left together with the couple of prizes the girls had won in pass the parcel.

Then the unexpected happened, or at least we were finding out about it…

When it was time for Lillanna to go home, Hannah and _Collin_ came waltzing through from the small library/study room that we had at the back of the house, _holding hands_. Now, my first reaction was to ask Collin what the hell he was doing because he could imprint any minute on someone and he'd break her heart but then I caught the expression on his face after Lillanna told her big sister that she wanted to go home because she was tired. It was of utter devastation and disappointment. I stood there, gob-smacked with what I was looking at.

"Has he-?" Jennie whispered in my ear as she stood behind me. I nodded dumbly, watching as he bent down to kiss Hannah's blushing cheek. She giggled and waved to him before grabbing Lillanna's hand. He watched her longingly as she left the house and he frowned, looking at the ground.

"Collin, Man, come chat with me, yeah?" Jacob requested from the kitchen doorway, inclining his head towards the back yard and the woods. Collin smiled and nodded, following our alpha out so that he could confirm he'd just imprinted on my daughter's best friend's sister.

"Has he just imprinted?" Paul asked as he walked into the kitchen. I nodded and he grinned. "It's about damn time. He okay with it?"

"I should think so. He was in our study with her and came out holding her hand." I replied, giggling. He cocked an eyebrow before going to the study. A minute later, he came back with a look of relief.

"Good, he didn't screw her in my study." He sighed, winking. I giggled and blushed, knowing who _has_ screwed who in our study. He grinned, seeing I'd remembered that escapade. I blushed harder and he chuckled.

"Mommy, can me and Owen paint now everyone has gone home?" Ellie asked as I just saw the last of her friends out of the door with their parents. I smiled and nodded, moving towards the dining room.

"Yep, go get your smock and everything else. Get Owen a smock too, yeah?" I told her. She nodded.

She came back wearing a plastic smock to protect her clothes and handed one to Owen, who looked torn between shy and excited for what they were about to do. I set up their paints and drawing supplies before helping them both sit properly. When I knew that they were alright, I left them alone to do their thing, returning to the kitchen where Paul was washing up.

"Hey, you didn't have to do that. I could have done it." I objected, coming to stand beside him. He shrugged, leaning down to kiss me as he continued to scrub a plate.

"Don't worry about it. You've done enough today. You're amazing." He praised, grinning. I blushed and thanked him. "I want you to go watch that kid with my Princess."

I giggled. "Oh Paul, lighten up. They're three and four. What could possibly happen?" I asked, rhetorically.

"He could kiss her."

"And it would be innocent. They're nowhere near ready to be feeling them sort of things, Paul. Stop being ridiculous." I laughed, slapping his arm.

"I had my first kiss at four." He reminded me. I rolled my eyes.

"That's because you were a ladies' man, even at that age. Face it, you were. Owen is a nice, caring boy and nothing like you were. Trust me, I heard the stories from the elders. You were a monster when you were younger, stealing little girl's first kisses and everything. Owen is nothing like that. She's perfectly fine in a room alone with him." I told him, sternly and with finality. He huffed but didn't argue with me on it. Smart man. "Now, away from that topic, did you pack everything that you needed for Texas last night?"

He nodded. "Yeah, my case is done. I still need to put a few things in Ellie's but you'll probably think of something else. Did you pack?" he asked, drying his hands absently. I shook my head.

"No, I was going to do it later, when Owen's gone home. You know how I am with packing. It's so boring." I whined, pouting. He laughed, pulling me into his arms and kissing the top of my head.

"My poor baby. I could always help you." He offered with a shrug.

"Oh yeah, because we both know we'll get anything done. You're too much of a distraction." I falsely complained. He laughed.

"It's not my fault I'm devilishly handsome." He joked, grinning cheekily. I rolled my eyes, smiling.

"No, it's your momma's." I replied, smirking. He gasped in mock hurt.

"Don't you bring my momma into this, Beautiful." He said, smirking. I shrugged.

"I'll bring in anyone I wish." I told him, sniffing as I pulled away from him, jokingly.

"Fair enough." He laughed, pulling me back to kiss my lips. "Can't argue with that, Baby."

"Good; you're smarter than I originally thought." I teased. He scowled at me and tickled me quickly. "Stop! Ah, Paul, stop!"

"Take it back."

"No."

"Take it!"

"No"

"Take it back!" he laughed as I attempted to twist and turn away from him. I shrieked as he tickled under my chin, which was where I was the most ticklish.

"Okay! Okay, I take it back! You're the smartest man I've ever met!" I shouted, laughing. He stopped, laughing as well as he pulled away. We were both panting and I slapped his chest, glaring. "You may be the smartest but you are the meanest."

Before he could reach for me and tickle me again, I bolted towards the bedroom, giggling as he bounded after me. I managed to slam and lock the bedroom door before he could stop me and I heard him growl on the other side. I grinned, smugly.

"Billie…Don't lock me out of our room." He whined, pitifully. I giggled. "You never lock me out. Come on. I promise not to do anything."

"I don't believe you." I shouted, laughing.

"I'm offended, to be honest." He huffed, playfully. I giggled again.

"Oh, you'll get over it." I called back, pulling out my suitcase so that I could start packing. Might as well get it over with, right?

"Come on, open up. I'll help." He insisted, knocking on the door in prompt. I rolled my eyes but obeyed, waltzing over to the door to flick the lock before returning to the closet. His arms wrapped around me a second later and he kissed the side of my neck. I smiled and leaned back into him, picking out my underwear for our trip. "You're such a tease."

"Hey, I didn't tell you to come in and watch me pack so deal with it." I laughed, glancing at him over my shoulder. He stuck his tongue out at me and I quickly licked it with my own. He growled and pulled me closer.

"Watch it, Little Pup. There are two kids downstairs." He warned a growl in his voice. I shivered and smirked.

"Then I suggest you go down and watch them whilst I pack for our trip, _Old Dog_." I replied, using his once nickname. He scowled at me, playfully. I giggled. "Seriously, go and watch them whilst I work. I told Dick that I was taking him home at around 7. He's eating here with us, if they're even hungry. They ate more cake and food today than I've ever seen them eat."

He laughed and kissed my cheek. "Alright, I'll see you in a bit but I can't promise I'll behave myself if I see him kiss her." He warned, half joking. I rolled my eyes.

"Paul Meraz, if you frighten that poor little boy, you won't be coming to Texas tomorrow and I'll go without you. Hell, maybe I'll meet a nice cowboy." I relied, smiling sweetly. He growled, glaring at me.

"You're mine!" he bit out, making my giggle.

"I know; you know; everyone knows that. Behave yourself around the little boy." I told him, airily and then sternly with a look. He glared again but nodded, leaving the room. I knew that I was going to pay for that cowboy comment.

I packed for a good hour, only filling half of my case and a travel on backpack for the flight before heading back downstairs. The kids were still drawing and had paint all over their smocks. Paul was in the living room, where he could easily see the kids at the table, watching a game re-run with a nice, cold beer. His face lit up as I entered the room and he opened his arms for me to settle into. I sighed and burrowed into him, smiling. He kissed the top of my head.

"Hey, did you pack everything?" he asked, looking back at the TV. I shrugged.

"Only half my case and travel on. I suck at packing." I whined, thoroughly bored. He laughed, kissing me on the head again.

"I could finish for you if you'd like?" he offered, smiling down at me. I grinned, hoping he'd say that.

"Please. I love you." I said quickly, pecking him on the lips. He chuckled and heaved the both of us off the couch. We walked towards the dining room. "Guys, what did you want to eat for dinner?"

"Chicken nuggets!" Ellie shouted.

"Ellie, Baby, the party's over. House voice now." I reminded her, softly. She nodded and I brushed her hair with my hand. "So you want chicken nuggets? With fries?"

"Yes please."

"Owen, Sweetie, you want some as well?" I asked, smiling at the quiet little boy. He looked up at me and smiled.

"Yes, please, Miss Billie." He murmured, gratefully. I nodded and kissed him on the top of the head. I kissed Paul as well before going to start dinner. Paul hopped up the stairs to finish my packing. He was the best.

The kids' laughter and conversation dominated the dinner table when we sat down to eat. Paul and I were content just watching them smile and interact like true best friends. I knew that Ellie had the little girls but I wish that I had the one guy friend to call a best friend and to always protect me. I knew that Paul hated the fact that Owen seemed to be very close to his daughter but even he couldn't deny the benefits of having him near her. It was obvious that he cared about and felt protective over her. That could only become in her favour when she grew up. Hell, maybe he'd help Paul in driving all the girls away. Granted, it'd probably be for totally different reasons but Paul will be happy enough that his little girl isn't being hounded by boys left, right and centre.

I kissed Paul at the sink, where he was washing the dishes yet again, before heading out the door to take Owen home. I insisted that Ellie stay home because she looked dead on her feet. I knew that she'd be asleep by the time I got home. Owen was quiet on the drive to his house but would smile at me when we locked eyes in the rear-view. When we pulled up to his house, I helped him out and he gestured me to bend down so that he could kiss my cheek. Dick was stood at the front door, smiling with his arms crossed loosely over his chest, barefooted as he waited for his boy to go into the house. He waved as I pulled away.

The house was silent when I arrived home and I could hear Ellie's steady breathing in her bedroom. I knew she'd be asleep. I could faintly hear the TV when I entered the house, chucking my keys in the glass bowl beside the door as I approached the living room. Paul was sprawled out across the sofa, watching Top gear on TV and I smiled at the picture. He had a beer in hand and took a sip without his eyes ever leaving the screen.

I crept towards him, silently, thankful that I had shifter stealth. It was so much easier to sneak up on him now. It must have been a captivating show tonight as he didn't even notice me as I stood at his feet. I stifled a giggle before crawling onto the sofa. His eyes snapped over to me and I grinned, finally letting out the giggle as I moved over his body. He smirked and pulled me up to him, capturing my lips softly as he laid me on top of his chest. I pulled back and smiled.

"Everything alright?" I asked, gesturing towards the stairs and Ellie. He chuckled and nodded.

"Oh yeah, she dropped right off about five minutes into Dora, thank God." He replied, smirking. I rolled my eyes, smiling. "Owen got home alright?"

"Yeah, he was quiet but he seemed quite tired. He's fine." I assured him. He nodded and looked back to the TV screen, pulling me so that my face rested against his shoulder, my breath in his neck and my chest pressed against his as we settled into watch the double bill program.

We fell asleep like that.

* * *

><p><strong>Aww, so sweet :D<strong>

**I hope you ****guys liked it. I'm expecting more review for this one. I write for your enjoyment as well as mine so I'd like to know what you guys think. It only takes couple of minutes **** Thanks**

**A Polyvore will be available as well as pictures on PB **

**Texas next!**

**Please review!**

**Love,  
><strong>**MrsWolfPack  
><strong>**X**


	4. Texas

**Hey, hey, my Lovelies!**

**Slightly better on the reviews but not as good as the first chapter! There are 17 people who get alerts for this story, please review as well! Thank you to everyone who did review! You make me smile :D And thanks also to those who favourite-d and alerted too!**

**There's a polyvore available!**

**A little bit of Texas in this chapter and a surprise guest **

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TWILGHT! UNFORTUNATELY…D:**

**Without further ado...Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

**Texas**

* * *

><p><strong>Paul's Point of View<strong>

I really could have done without the crick in my neck, what with boarding a flight to Texas later today but hey, the feeling of having my beautiful imprint sprawled across my chest with her head burrowed into my neck made the uncomfortable, slightly painful feeling in my neck worth it. I sighed, shifting slightly on the comfortable couch. It may have been mostly comfortable to curl up on and watch TV but it was a nightmare to sleep on in one position all night.

Billie groaned above me, burying herself deeper into me as she tried to go back to sleep. At the noise of his favourite person, Kwoli came trotting into the living room from the kitchen, his whole backside wriggling as he wagged his tail in excitement. He came to sit at my head and began to lick me all over my face. Yeah, I could have done without that as well.

I sighed, gently pushing Kwoli away after a second of petting him to glance over at the clock on the TV. It was already half six and if I remember correctly, our flight leave at about eleven. It took about three and a half hours to get to Seattle. Shit. We needed to get a move on.

I shifted again, gently coaxing Billie awake on top of me and she groaned again, mumbling something unintelligible. I smiled, chuckling lowly as Kwoli began to nudge and whine at his owner, helping me out a little bit.

"Beautiful, we need to get up." I murmured into her ear, causing her to shiver.

"No, don't wanna get up." She moaned, stubbornly as she half-heartedly pushed Kwoli away with her hand. He came right back for more though. I rolled my eyes.

"Baby, what time did you say our flight was?" I asked, obviously knowing the answer but changing my waking up tactics. She sighed.

"Eleven?" she replied, unsure. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, baby…It's half six already." I informed her, nonchalantly. The next thing I know, she's on her feet, cursing under her breath and nearly falling over in her haste to get ready whilst Kwoli cocks his head to the side at his owner's weird behaviour. Well, that worked. I thought, chuckling as I patted the dog's head gently.

I raised slower, stretching out the kinks on my stiff muscles and yawning. I shook my head as I watched her bomb around the house with Kwoli at her feet, getting everything ready. I knew that we were pressed for time and I checked my phone, seeing numerous texts and messages from the others coming with us.

"Paul! Get a frigging move on!" Billie shouted from the kitchen. "Go get Ellie up and dressed, would you?"

I rolled my eyes, both amused and exasperated when she gets like this and I jogged up the stairs. Surprisingly, Ellie was sat up in bed when I entered her room and she smiled, yawning widely as she waved good morning.

"Hey, princess. I didn't expect you to be awake." I told her, crouching beside her on the bed. She shrugged.

"Me hear mommy shouting." She replied, sleepily. She was definitely going to sleep on the plane.

I chuckled. "Yeah, Sweetie, she's in a rush. You need to get up, okay and get dressed too. Do you wanna pick your outfit out?" I asked her, moving towards her drawers. She nodded, hopping out of bed tiredly. She came to stand beside me as I held up t-shirts silently for her approval. She settled on a plain white t-shirt but pulled out of her pink and grey stripped cardigan to go over the top. I nodded and silently, I helped her dress for the day. I pulled some jeans up her legs and she hopped up, running to her closet for some knee high pink boots that had fur and whatnot on it. I helped her into them.

"Daddy, will it be sunny at Texas?" she asked, curiously. I nodded. "Can I take my glasses?"

"Your sunglasses, you mean? Yeah sure, good thinking, Batman. Can you reach them?" I asked as she reached up on the shelf that they were on. She nodded and picked them up in her fingertips. I smiled before taking her hand, as well as her small suitcase in my other hand.

Billie, who had somehow gotten changed amongst the chaos of her mind, had all of our breakfasts waiting when we entered the kitchen, which consisted of toast, jam and marmalade. I knew that she wouldn't cook a lot because we literally had about 40 more minutes to get ready and in the car. She ate quickly, her mind obviously elsewhere, probably checking off the mental list in her head. I smirked the entire time, more amused by her than anything. She was totally rubbish at packing, but everything else and she was on a roll. Ellie also seemed to know not to distract her when she was like this.

About five minutes later, there was an insistent knock on the door and I hopped up to get it, a slice of toast sticking out my mouth and Kwoli on my heels. Jennie was stood on the other side with everyone else behind her, with her hands on her hips and an exasperated expression her face.

"I know you own a phone; don't you know how to use it?" She snapped as she entered the house without me having to invite her in. I rolled my eyes, nodding in greeting to the guys after the other two girls stormed in as well. It was obvious that Billie's behaviour wasn't exclusive to her. Every chick seemed to go through it.

"Hey, is Billie as bad as them right now?" Brandon asked, sighing. I nodded, chewing my toast.

"Uh huh, maybe worse." I replied through my piece of toast, inkling my head towards the kitchen before walking over there. Billie and the other girls were talking a mile an hour and I didn't even attempt to listen in. I picked up Ellie and told her to go play for a little bit before we had to leave.

"Paul, go get the cases…please." She tacked on as an afterthought. I smiled and nodded, dutifully, shaking my head as a chuckle escaped my lips. I hopped up the stairs, grabbing our suitcases and travel on packs before taking them back down. I put them in the hallway. "No, Paul, they need to go in the car…please."

"Yes, Beautiful." I sighed, shaking my head. I heard Brandon, Damon and Greg chuckle in the kitchen. I took the bags out to the car, including Ellie's case and put them in the trunk. They only just fit but I forced the trunk down, hearing the locking click. I nodded in satisfaction before going back in the house.

"Paul, we have ten minutes. We need to go now." She demanded, putting her coat on as Jennie helped Ellie into hers. I nodded and grabbed my jacket.

"You packed everything, right?" she asked me, double checking. I nodded, smiling as I pulled her towards before she could get in the car. The others had already left, saying they'd meet us at the airport.

"Beautiful, seriously, you need to calm down. For all we know, the plane may be delayed. Chill out. I'll get us there in plenty of time, okay?" I reassured her, softly. She sighed and relaxed into me, nodding.

"Alright. I know. I'm just anxious and excited about this house. The more I think about it and going to UT, the more I want to go and move in already. I'm just afraid that the house will be bought before we can place an offer." She admitted, biting her lip. I sighed and pulled her in to kiss me softly. She sighed and relaxed once more.

"Beautiful, the house isn't going anywhere. Buying a house takes a few weeks and it was posted a few weeks ago. I checked the website last night and no bid or offer has been placed. I promise, I checked. It's fine. Now, get in the car so that I can keep my promise to get us to the airport in time for our flight." I commanded, gently and she smiled, completely relaxed. She giggled and climbed in the car after I'd opened her door and then I opened the back door for Kwoli to hop in. He was flying with us but unfortunately, he would have to go in the luggage place, or whatever. Then I climbed in myself.

The drive to Sea-Tac Airport was filled with loud Dora the Explorer music. Fuck my life. Billie was watching our daughter sing along fondly, shooting me occasional smiles and giggles when I groaned with each new song that played. her voice grated on my nerves and the monkey pisses me off more than i could show around my two year old daughter.

The highway was relatively sparse, surprisingly so I was able to drive a lot faster than I was probably supposed to. We reached the city limits within two hours and 50 minutes and Billie seemed to have calmed down considerably now that she knew were we going to arrive in plenty of time. Silly women, she should have more faith in me. She knows I drive like a maniac and still see everything to prevent a crash. The benefits of this wolf gene.

"Do you wanna call your parents or something? Tell them we had to leave early?" I suggested, realising we'd left in a rush to get to the airport and actually didn't say goodbye to anyone. Well, we're only staying for the weekend.

Her eyes widened as she realised what I'd just been thinking. She rummaged through her travel on for her phone, quickly typing out her mom's number and ringing. By that point, we'd reached the airport and I drove the car into the underground storage complex so that it would be able to stay here whilst we're in Texas. I was vaguely aware of Billie apologising profusely to her mother on the phone as I turned off the car and got out to help Ellie.

"Yeah, okay, we will. Paul says hi." Billie said, smiling at me. I winked at her.

"Have a safe flight and call me when you get there, okay?" Mel demanded, sternly. Billie chuckled.

"You bet, Mom. We should be there at about 5, Texas time so in about six hours, okay?" she informed her, grabbing Ellie's hand as I went to unload the trunk. She also let Kwoli out, holding a Leah on him.

"Yes, of course. I love you. Give Ellie a kiss from me."

"Alright. Tell the boys I'll see them next this Sunday. I love you and Dad."

"We love you too. I'll tell them. Bye then." She replied before ending the call. Billie sighed as she hit the end button, smiling at me.

"Come on then, we've got a plane to catch. Are the others here?" I asked, extending the handle on Ellie's suitcase so that she could roll it on the floor as she requested. Billie shrugged, extending her own handle.

"I have no idea- Oh, that's Jennie. They're at the security gate for the flight and said to meet them there. Damon, Greg and Livi are about ten minutes away but they'll get here in plenty of time." She told me, reading two incoming text messages. I nodded and made my way towards the elevators.

"Ellie-May, you stay close to either Mommy or Me. We don't want you getting lost here." I warned, sternly and she nodded, reaching up to grab my hand. I held it firmly, making my way over to security so that they could check our luggage and whatnot. Billie broke off at one point to sort Kwoli out as he would need to go in an animal safe cage for the flight. I felt for the poor creature. No animal should be caged.

At the security gate about 20 minutes later, Jennie and Brandon waved to us from a row of seating. Beyond them, I could see the plane that we would be boarding in a matter of 20 more minutes. Ellie squealed, leaving her suitcase where she stood before running up to Jennie, who laughed and lifted her up into her arms. I rolled my eyes, taking a hold of Ellie's suitcase.

"Princess, you don't leave your suitcase in a crowded airport. You won't have any clothes if it's lost." I told her, lightly. She blushed and nodded.

"Sorry, Daddy." She mumbled, smiling innocently. I rolled my eyes as I couldn't stay angry with her for more than ten seconds. I grinned at her.

"Where's Kwoli? Did you take him to get packed up?" Jennie asked, giggling. Billie rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, the poor thing looked miserable when I walked away." She replied, shaking her head.

"Hey, where are the others?" Brandon asked as he peered around the gate to see if he could see them. I shrugged.

"I dunno. They should be nearly here. They were about ten minutes away when we arrived about 20 minutes ago." I replied, also looking around.

"Well, if they think I'm waiting for them, they have no chance. I want some sun, people!" Jennie complained. Billie giggled.

"Don't be so mean, Jen." She scolded. Jennie just shrugged, nonchalantly.

"Oh, there they are!" Brandon exclaimed, pointing behind me. I turned to see a pissed of Livi being followed by a sheepish looking Damon and Greg, who looked like someone just kicked his puppy in the balls.

"Where you been?" Jennie asked, throwing her hands up. Livi sighed, angrily.

"The stupid douchbags can't navigate to save their lives. We missed a turn and had to turn all the way back. I'm surprised were even here right now." She fumed, glaring back at the dynamic duo.

"Babe, we said we were sorry. I was driving, not looking at the map." He defended, looking at Damon, who threw his hands up.

"I'm sorry! Geez, give a guy a break. We're here aren't we?" he sighed, blushing.

"That's not the frigging point. If I missed going to Texas because of you, I wouldn't have spoken to either of you." She threatened, glaring at the guys.

"And that would bother me…why?" Damon asked, smirking. She rolled her eyes but Greg whimpered.

"You wouldn't really ignore me, would you, babe?" he asked, genuinely worried. She just rolled her eyes again, not answering as she shared a smirk with my Billie. That's when I knew that even though she's usually quiet as a mouse, Livi was a force to be reckoned with if she's pissed off. Exactly like my Billie. "Babe, would you?"

"_Boarding __for __flight __231 __from __Sea-Tac __airport __to __Austin,__Texas __is __now __commencing. __Please __collect __all __your __luggage __and __proceed __in __through __the __gate._" The woman on the intercom sounded above us and Livi took that to her advantage, extending her case handle before walking towards the gate with Greg on her heels, pouting. Jennie and Billie shared a giggle before following after her, Ellie holding Billie's hand. I shook my head after them, smiling.

"Boys, we're in trouble." Brandon stated, chuckling. Damon and I nodded in agreement as we followed silently after them.

Billie, Ellie and I were fortunate enough to have the middle row of the plane. We placed Ellie between us so that we could both tend to her if need be and Damon took the fourth seat on the middle row next to me. Then, either side of our rows, Greg and Livi sat to our left and then Jennie and Brandon to our right. I shoved out carry-on bags in the overhead storage before taking my seat and buckling my seat belt.

"Daddy, how far up are we gonna go?" Ellie asked as she played with Donna, the rag doll, in her lap. I smiled down at her then over at Billie.

"Really, really high, as high as the clouds." I replied, grinning at her. Her eyes widened as her grin stretched.

"Really? That high?" she asked in wonder. I chuckled.

"Yep, that high." I chuckled, kissing the top of her head. She grinned and clapped, leaning forwards in her chair to try and peer out a window but she was much too little. I gently coaxed her back into her seat. "Sit back, Princess. We'll be taking off soon."

"Can I offer you a drink?" a nasally voice inquired from beside Damon and we all looked over at the woman who was blatantly checking both me and Damon out, unabashedly. I heard Billie's teeth gnash together at her disrespect but she held it together, thankfully. I smiled at the woman politely and her heart picked up.

"I'll have a coke, thanks." I requested, reaching over to take Billie's hand in mine. I winked at her briefly before looking back to the hostess. "And my little girl will have some orange juice."

"Of course, Sir. And for you, Ma'am?" she asked, a slight edge to her voice which made my wolf and I bristle slightly. She needed to watch herself.

"I'll have an orange juice as well, _thanks_." Billie replied with a fake smile and I fought back a chuckle. The couples at either side of us had a harder job of it though and I heard them let it out, making it harder for me.

"And I'll have Pepsi." Damon added, grinning wildly. I instantly felt sorry for the hostess as her knees seemed to shake and I tried to disguise my chuckle as a cough.

"I'm Susana, by the way." She introduced flirtatiously, or I _think_ it was supposed to be. Damon nodded, smiling slightly wider. The fucker was messing with her. Ha!

"Hi, _Susana_. Well, I'm thirsty so if you won't mind getting us those drinks instead of flirting with our men, I'd appreciate it." Billie replied, bitingly whilst somehow still keeping her calm and her cool. Susana blushed and nodded, sending a slight glare towards Billie before scampering away. I chuckled and looked at Billie with an eyebrow cocked. She just shrugged.

"What? Did you expect me to sit back and watch whilst she looked at you like a piece of meat?" she asked, defensively. I just chuckled, shaking my head as I shared a smirk with Damon. I leaned towards her, smirking wider.

"I like this side of you. It's sexy." I murmured in her ear and she blushed, giggling. I chuckled.

"Oh be quiet." She rolled her eyes.

"It is."

"One coke and Pepsi. I'll be right back with that orange juice." Susana butted in, thrusting my coke towards me with fluttering eyelashes. I felt Billie's hand clench in mine and I squeezed it back, reassuringly.

"Thanks." I replied, shortly, not sparing her another glance. I saw her walk away with a huff and Billie smirked. "Hey, I hear there's a certain club you can join up here."

My face was right at her ear and my breath caused her to shiver. Her eyes closed briefly before she glared over at me, making me chuckle.

"I don't think so, Mister. There's a little girl between us, remember?" she reminded me. Fuck, cock-blocked by my own daughter. Harsh. I nodded, dejectedly as she leaned in to whisper in my ear as well. "But, there's always the flight home."

I grinned over at her widely, and she giggled, peering down at Ellie as if nothing was said. Fuck, not I'm semi-hard and can do nothing about it. Thank god for baggy jeans. Susana came back with the orange juices and thankfully never said a word. Billie didn't say thank you either and I smirked, knowing that the rest of this flight was going to be entertaining as fuck.

And I was right. The hostess would watch me every few minutes from that area where all the staff stands when they aren't needed for shit and Billie knew that she was. It was taking all my effort to keep her in her seat and not to strangle the poor unsuspecting woman to death. I'd never seen my Billie like this, not even when I was stared at by women when we were out in the city. I really, really like this side of her and it wasn't helping with my PJ problem, which was growing by the second. At this rate, I was going to have to take a solitary trip to the bathrooms.

The others also took entertainment from our predicament with Susana, even Damon even though he was also a victim of her staring. Thank God Anna isn't here. She would kick his and her asses and Damon didn't have the strength that I did to hold his woman back. All I can say is that Brandon was lucky. If Damon didn't have the strength to hold his woman back then he had no chance with Jennie.

We ordered some food about halfway through the flight and I have to say, it was about a tenth as good as my Billie's cooking. But I swallowed it down because I was fucking hungry. Six hours without food was too long. It was a good job that we were eating practically as soon as we got off the plane. Our appointment wasn't until tomorrow so we could enjoy tonight, in moderation considering we had a three year old with us.

At about two hours from Texas, Ellie fell asleep on my lap whilst Billie slept burrowed into my side with her arm around our daughter. Damon was chatting animatedly with Brandon across the isle as Jennie enjoyed the view from below the plane. Greg and Livi, well, unlike Billie and I, they _had_ decided to join that exclusive club. Like, _right__now_. Their moans were the only things preventing me from sleeping. Fucking shifter hearing is a pain in my ass.

About two seconds before the seatbelt sign was lit up, the duo returned to their seats, looking fucking blissed out and shit, leaving no room for doubt about what they were doing back there. Even Jennie and Brandon peered past us in the middle row to chuckle and shaking their heads at our friends. They didn't even blush, the fuckers. Greg looked awfully smug right now. Livi just looked like she was on cloud nine or some shit, her eyes closed as her head lolled back against her seat. I shook my head, smirking.

"This is your captain speaking. Please buckle all seatbelts and make sure that all seats are in the upright position. Make sure all bags are secure in the overhead storage and out of the gangway for the interest of safety to others. We were be descending into Austin, Texas momentarily. Thank you."

I took a deep breath and prepared to wake my girls up. I hated to do so but I knew it had to be done. I gently shook Billie's shoulders and she jerked awake suddenly, peering around her confused. I smiled, stroking her cheek until she looked back at me and smiled. I smiled back, kissing her cheek.

"We're in Texas. Seat belt sign is on." I informed her and her gazed locked with the sign as a massive grin over took her face. I chuckled at her excitement as she buckled up and then turned to Ellie.

"Ellie-May, Baby Girl, time to wake up, baby." She murmured, stroking our little girl's hair. Ellie whimpered slightly and I sighed, knowing that she was tired. She shifted slightly before becoming still again.

"Princess, come on, time to get up. We're here." I told her, tickling her chin. She gasped and giggled, slapping at my hand as she sat up, pouting up at me. I chuckled.

"Daddy, you meanie." She whined, still pouting. I kissed her cheek but she pushed me away and hopped onto Billie's lap. I chuckled, not too worried about my Princess' wrath right now. She was still much too tired and she would forget by the time she wakes up again.

"Yes, he is. Come on, time to buckle up." Billie ordered, sitting Ellie back in the seat between us before buckling her in. She held Billie's hand as we began our descent into Texas.

I was thankful that we hadn't encountered any turbulence during our flight. I honestly had no problems with it and I knew that Billie hadn't either. It was Ellie that would have been worried for as she's never flown before and I didn't want her impression of flying to be a bad one. I suspect that we'd be doing a lot of flying in the years to come, what with Christmases and such to go back for.

It was about half an hour before we were able to get off the plane. Fucking first class passengers first, my ass. What made them better than us? We also needed to wait for the luggage to be taken off as well. But when we eventually stepped off the plane, you could certainly tell the difference.

The heat was blistering and against my skin, it was awful, to a degree. It was uncomfortable but bearable and glancing over at Billie; I could tell that she thought the opposite to me. She held her face upwards towards the sun, grinning widely as Ellie giggled and copied her antics. I shook my head at them both and followed the rabble of passengers off the runway. The others were right behind us and right now, all I was concerned about was retrieving my dog and luggage. Billie kept Ellie in her arms as we manoeuvred our way towards baggage claim.

"Oh, Paul, I need to go sign for Kwoli and provide his life insurance information as proof. Take Ellie and I'll meet you outside the airport, okay? You'll need to rent a car right?" Billie asked as she handed over our daughter, who came willingly. I nodded to Billie, kissing her on the lips before she walked away. I proceeded towards the conveyor belt with our entire luggage.

Thankfully, ours was about fifth to come out so we didn't have to wait very long. The others' bags took a little longer so I waited for them but when they retrieved everything, we made our way towards the airport entrance and out into the blistering heat of Austin, Texas. It seemed everywhere I looked there was a cowboy hat or boots or wranglers or plaid, tight shirts. Oh yeah, we're definitely in Texas alright.

"Hey, there's a rental place over there." Damon exclaimed, pointing to a respectable establishment across the road. I nodded.

"Yeah, Billie said to wait here though so, I'll stay. Go over there and get your cars if you want." I told them, smiling. Jennie and Brandon nodded, heading across the road with Greg and Livi on their heels. Damon waited to keep me company and play with Ellie for a bit.

About ten minutes later, Billie broke through the crowd at the airport entrance with a leashed and very excited Kwoli leading the way through. I grinned as he became even more excited at the sight of us and if it weren't for her wolf strength, he would have pulled Billie over with the strength he was using to try and get to us as fast as possible. Ellie giggled, clapping as she saw the panting dog. When they did reach us, I smiled and kissed Billie on the lips as I petted Kwoli on the head.

"Hey, any problems?" I asked, looking down at the dog. She shook her head.

"Not really. There was just a queue. Where're the others?"

"They went across the street to the rental place. Come on." I told her, leading her by the small of her back towards the establishment. Brandon and Greg seemed to have rented a car together, a frigging bright yellow Mini Cooper convertible of all things, and were loading up the trunk with their luggage. They waved towards us as we walked past into the place.

"Howdy there, how may I help you?" an elderly man asked with a bright, kind smile on his face. Billie smiled back at him.

"Hello, we'd like to rent a car."

The man chuckled. "I'd 'sect so, Darlin', what with ya bein' in 'ere." He replied, smiling wider. He didn't say it in a condescending tone; just lightly teasing, making the both of us chuckle.

"Right, well, what do you recommend?"

"Oh, that there depends on whose ridin'." He replied, glancing at our little family. "Just the three o' yeh?"

"Oh no, and a friend. Over there." She replied, pointing towards Damon, who was admiring the other's car. Strange men. The man nodded.

"Aight, the Ford Escape is trustworthy enough. A good build for yeh self as well." He added, smiling at me. I nodded. "The safety ratin' is excellent as well. Plenty of trunk space if the Little Lady wants to go shoppin'."

Billie giggled. "Oh, yeah, we'll be shopping." She replied, smirking up at me. I rolled my eyes.

"Well, it sounds good then. We'll take it." I replied, nodding at the salesman. He smiled and nodded, inclining his head towards his office in the back as he asked me to follow him.

We signed the paper work before I went out and loaded the car after I'd received the keys. Billie buckled in a car seat that was also rented from the car place and strapped Ellie into it. Kwoli hopped in the other side and he lay down on the seats with his head resting on his paws. I would have to clean the car before I brought it back, as instructed.

"You made hotel reservations, right?" I asked, unsure. Billie nodded as she climbed into the passenger seat and buckled up.

"Yeah, take a right here and then you're practically at the hotel." She replied, pointing. I nodded, doing as I was told. I saw the other car following behind me as I pulled into the hotel lot.

The hotel lobby was busy, due to the influx of air passengers constantly coming and going. Many of the people that I saw around me were on the same plane we were on. I took Kwoli as Billie approached the check in desk, coming back a minute later with two key cards, smiling.

"What room are you? What floor?" Jennie asked, coming up behind my girl. She turned.

"201, fourth floor. You?"

"Ah! 207, fourth floor. Cool, let's go." She gushed, linking arms with Billie before pulling her towards the elevator. Livi was quick on their heels, leaving us guys with the luggage.

"Nice." I grumbled, shaking my head though I was smiling fondly. The others chuckled before unloading our luggage on the carts. A couple bellhops approached us, smiling pleasantly as they offered their services. We told them what rooms we were in before leaving them and the valets to deal with the luggage and cars before heading up to our girls.

We separated as I got to my door, trying to keep Kwoli from stopping and sniffing every single person we passed, and I waved at them, slotting the card key into the automatic door lock when I reached my room. Hearing it click and turn green, I pushed the handle and walked in, peering around the hotel room for my girls. I let Kwoli off his lead and he darted over to a ready-made dog bed that had a few toys scattered across it. Well, that's him sorted for a little bit.

I heard giggling coming from a door in the north west corner of the room and I rushed over there, grinning as I found my Billie holding Ellie's hands as she bounced up and down on the king sized bed. I leaned against the door frame, my arms crossed as I watched them, contently.

Then Billie looked up, meeting my gaze with the most beautiful smile on her face. Then she leaned down, whispering something in Ellie's ear that I couldn't see before setting her onto the floor. Ellie squealed, rushing towards me with her hands extended, shouting, "Daddy, daddy, daddy!"

I leaned and bent down, scooping her up in my arms before blowing a raspberry into her neck. She laughed and squealed, wriggling. Billie giggled as she approached us, kissing me on the lips with a smile.

"The bed's bouncy, so you know." She told me, innocently. I cocked my eyebrow at her, smirking and as if she didn't get her own innuendo, she blushed, biting her lip softly. My gaze fixed to her lips, causing me to bite my own at the thought of my teeth being the ones to sink into hers. My eyes snapped up to hers and I'm sure that they were smouldering.

Well, I did still need to punish her for that cowboy comment she made at the house. But, I'll do that later and well into the night. I'll have more time and little eyes will be tucked away in bed. As if she knew what I was thinking, Billie blushed before turning away from me, to the suitcase the bellhops had silently brought in without my knowledge. Sneaky fuckers.

"Get changed, Mister. We're going to dinner, remember?" she reminded me, smiling over her shoulder.

I groaned. "But what if I don't want to?" I whined, pouting. Billie laughed.

"Tough. I'm sure there will be time for that later." She giggled, pulling a purple bra and panty set out of the case that had my _entire_ body twitching and saying hello.

"Damn, Beautiful, you're such a tease." I growled, letting Ellie down onto the floor so that she could pick out her own dress for dinner. Billie smirked at me, wickedly before retreating to the en-suite bathroom.

I huffed but did as I was told, turning towards my own case. I pulled out some dark denim shorts and a plain white t-shirt. I mean, it was just a family dinner; no need to dress up right? I slipped them both on, eyeing the bathroom door as I wondered whether Billie would let me in there with her or if she'd kick me in the balls and march me right back out. After some careful deliberation, I decided that I liked my balls where they were, since I very much wanted more kids with my imprint, so I concentrated on sliding into some black high top sneakers with buckles.

I heard the bathroom door open and my eyes gravitated towards it, seeing my beautiful imprint stood there as she fiddled with the cross over section of her blood red shirt across her breasts. She looked simple but fucking fantastic in some light grey, ripped skinny jeans that made her ass fucking amazing; a red, sleeveless top that hugged her breast brilliantly and moulded to her slim form and some sexy platform ankle boots that matched the shade of red of her top. She pulled her hair into a simple but beautiful ponytail and her well-worn, precious bracelet that she never takes off still settled on her right wrist whilst a thick red bracelet settled on her left.

She looked up at me when she was satisfied with the replacement of her top and caught my gaze. A beautiful blush that almost matched the red of her top coated her cheeks as she smiled at me, lightly. I grinned back and sauntered over to her, wrapping my arms around her waist before pulling her flush to me.

"Why can't we just skip dinner? I want to skip dinner. Come on, let's skip dinner all together." I pleaded, nuzzling my face into her neck. She giggled and pushed against me, smirking up at me as I pulled away, pouting.

"You may not be hungry, which I don't believe for a second so you know, but I am so I'm going to dinner without or without you." She replied, smiling up at me before slipping under my arm and walking towards the door. She gave me one last smile before slipping through it into the main room.

Ellie sat in front of the television, watching Dora _again_. Why do these people do this to me? I wanted one fucking day with Dora the fucking Explorer! And yet, I couldn't deny my Princess anything. If she wanted to watch the silly, annoying program then who was I to say no? Billie chuckled as she peered up at me, probably catching the distain on my face.

"Ellie, Sweetie, why don't you go see what you want to wear?" I suggested, smiling slightly. She looked over at me and then nodded, rushing off towards the single bedroom that sat on the opposite side of the suite to ours. That was handy…Just sayin'.

"I should probably go help her out. Who knows what she'll pick out if unsupervised?" Billie chuckled as she made her way to our daughter's room. I smiled and shook my head.

Then there was a knock at the door which made Kwoli's ears prink and he barked softly, alerting me to someone being at the door. Once he saw me walking toward sit, he calmed down and went back to chewing Squeaky the Second. We foolishly left Squeaky the First at home. The young pup wasn't happy when we told him. It seems like everyone got the memo that we were dressing up. Hell, Jennie arrived in some jeans and a hoodie! So unlike her. The others stood behind her and I smiled, inviting them in.

"Billie's just getting Ellie changed and then we can go." I informed them all, picking up a beer.

"Where are we going to eat?" Damon asked, curiously. I shrugged.

"Dunno. We'll have to find somewhere suitable for Ellie though." I replied, thoughtfully. They nodded.

"I think I heard that the bar down the road isn't really a bar and it lets kids and dogs in. I don't know if the food is any good but it's worth a try, right?" Brandon informed me and I shrugged, nodding.

"Billie, Beautiful, you almost ready?" I called to the back room as I whistled Kwoli over to me, clipping on his lead. Ellie and she walked out of her room a second later. I smiled at my little girl, dressed simply in a pair of dark jeans and a purple cardigan. Even she didn't feel like dressing up but then, it was a long flight and was probably tired, despite the sleep she had on the way here.

"Yep, here we are. Hey guys." She replied, smiling at everyone. They all called back in unison and Ellie reached over to Brandon, who plucked her out of Billie's arms to snuggle up to her. "Are we going or what? I'm starving."

I grinned at her, grabbing her hand and then clutching Kwoli's lead in my other. "Yeah, sure, let's head out." I said, leading her towards the door.

We climbed into two cars, Jennie, Brandon, Kwoli and Ellie, of course, riding with us with the others in the other car. They followed is down the road as Brandon directed us to a smart looking place on the corner of the street. It looked like a bar, to be honest and I glanced at Brandon, dubiously. He held his hands up.

"I was just playing on word of mouth." He defended himself. I rolled my eyes but parked the car, hopping out and rushing around to Billie's side to open her door before she could do it herself. There were few times that she allowed me to be a gentleman towards her like this. Sure, I was allowed to get her things and help her around the house but never open her doors and shit like that.

"I think this place looks quite cool, to be honest." Livi defended the establishment. It did look smart and shit, I had to admit. It had floor to ceiling windows and a red exterior. I could see people dining in the windows but a bar in the background. I was reassured, however, when a few kids and their parents ran into the place. I shrugged as I grabbed Kwoli's lead and he jumped out the car.

"Alright then, let's go." I said, hitching Ellie up in my arms as I grabbed Billie's hand after I'd given her Kwoli's lead. We crossed the street in front of the others, entering the bar first.

It was a pleasant atmosphere with kid's laughter echoing around the place along with a couple dogs that Kwoli never really paid any attention to. Appearances really could be deceiving. We quickly found a table that could seat us all before Ellie made a run for it towards the play area. I rolled my eyes with a smile at Billie, who returned it fondly as we watched Damon run after her so that he could keep an eye on and play with her. Kwoli settled down onto the floor by my feet, resting his head on his paws like a good boy.

"That poor guy. He's gonna be the seventh wheel here without Anna, not to mention he's gonna be lost a fuck." Greg laughed at our friend's back. He seemed content enough playing with my daughter but I could see his point. He was always attached at the hip with Anna. It was going to be torture for the both of them when we move out here permanently. I sure couldn't do it.

"Leave him alone. He has Ellie to keep him company." Livi giggled, slapping her imprint's chest. He chuckled.

"I just feel sorry for him because we three will be getting some and he won't be, for a whole weekend." Brandon cackled, fisting bumping with Greg. I had the common sense to keep my mouth shut, recognising where this was going and the shit that was about to hit the fan. I saw a scowled spread across Jennie and Livi's faces as they glared at their other halves and I could feel Billie's eyes on me, though not hostile.

"Excuse me, Mr. Meggan?" Livi asked, cocking an eyebrow. Greg froze, his eyes widening slightly as he peered at me for help. I held my hands up and I saw a small smirk spread on Billie's lips as she turned away from me. _That__'__s __right, __Beautiful. __I __actually _do _want __to __get __some __tonight. __I __know __when __to __keep __my __mouth __shut_. I thought, pulling her closer.

"Uh, I mean…Um." He stuttered, rushing to find the words that were going to dig him out of this deep hole he had made for himself. Brandon looked to be in that same hole.

"Yeah, please, explain why that is funny? Perhaps we should force you to sleep in Damon's room with him instead. Hmm, a whole king sized bed to ourselves, Liv; sounds good don't it?" Jennie said, smirking at our friend. Brandon and Greg's eyes widened and I shook my head, chuckling. Greg glared at me and then turned to Billie.

"Why isn't he in trouble?" he whined, pouting. Billie giggled.

"Why would he be?"

"Because he smirked."

"Because I knew that was a stupid comment the second it came out your mouth and you were both going to pay for it." I laughed, shaking my head. Both guys glared at me. "Besides, I actually _do_ want to get some so I'm keeping my mouth shut. That's the easiest way; agree with everything they want, say and need and your chances look good, right, beautiful?" I said, grinning down at Billie. She giggled.

"Damn straight. You boys have a lot to learn." She told them, smirking. They groaned.

"Nah, I'm not going to punish myself by withholding sex. I'm sure we could do a bit, or a lot of shopping tomorrow after the appointment to punish them." Livi told Jennie, who grew an evil smirk. The guys groaned again, though they looked relieved about still getting some. I laughed.

"Well, well, well…look what the cat dragged in! Fancy seeing you guys here! How's it going?" a light, cheery voice asked from beside me and I looked up into the face of one guy I really could have done without seeing…

* * *

><p><strong>Oh! Probably obvious who it is but I'll let you guys guess anyway!<strong>

**Remember the polyvores!**

**Please review! Thanks!**

**Love  
><strong>**MrsWolfPack  
><strong>**x**


	5. Appointments

**Hey, hey, my lovelies!**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! I smile because of you! Thanks to all those who favourite-d and alerted this story too!**

**There's a polyvore for this story!**

**Warning: There's some lemonade in this one ;D**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT! UNFORTUNATELY…D:**

**Without further ado…Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five<strong>

**Appointments**

* * *

><p><strong>Billie's Point of View<strong>

My head snapped up at the voice of a guy I should have expected to see but was totally surprised by his presence. I mean, he's the same age as us. In fact, there's a strong possibility that he goes to UT, only in his second year. Why did it bother me so much that he could? Why was I selfish in thinking that I only wanted it to be us guys that were going there from La Push? Why did I get the feeling that he was going to complicate everything?

Caleb stood over us, looking different from what I remember him by as he grinned down at us, mostly me. I felt awkwardness seep into me and I shuffled closer to Paul's side. He wrapped an arm around me, pulling me even closer. He could probably feel my unease and I could definitely feel his jealousy towards the guy before us. Silly man. I let my eyes skim over Caleb's body, seeing that he'd certain packed on a few pounds of muscle and had died his hair bright red. They were the obvious features but looking closer, something in his eyes was different. I could tell this wasn't the same Caleb that was my ex.

"Caleb, dude! You never said you worked here!" Damon exclaimed, rising from his seat to hug the hell out of his old friend. Caleb chuckled, returning the hug but his eyes never really left me. I could feel Paul's agitation towards his staring.

"Nah, it never came up. What you doing here?" he asked, smiling.

"We came to check out a house. We're attending UT this next year." Jennie informed him, excitedly as she hugged him too. Brandon nodded his way, pleasantly. Greg, having not really known him that long, just ignored him. Livi waved. I could practically feel the awkwardness coming from the lot of them, except Damon but this was his best friend.

Caleb's eyebrows shot up as he looked back at me. "You're going to UT?" he asked, overly excited. Yeah, he was going to make it complicated, however he chooses to. I nodded with half a shrug.

"Yeah." I answered, vaguely. Paul kissed the top of my head and I felt some of my unease melt away at the touch. Caleb's eyes zeroed in on Paul and I could tell that his smile was then force.

"Paul, hey, how's it going?" he asked, not really sounding that interested. Paul shrugged, not looking at him as if he wasn't worth the effort.

"I'm good. Just keeping my Billie happy." He replied, nonchalantly. I felt pride and mischief creep up inside me. Paul really didn't need to say that but I knew that it was his way of staking a claim. Well, no, his way would have probably ben to make out with me or dare I say, fuck me on the table but this was his PG rated way. Caleb's eyes flashed slightly at the claim as he glanced at me and I looked away in time not to meet his gaze.

"Alright, cool. How're you Billie?" he asked, his voice turning softer as he addressed me directly. I smiled up at him, nodding.

"I'm alright, great really. Happy." I replied, strengthening Paul's claim. Paul smiled and squeezed me closer to him. Caleb nodded.

"Cool."

"Aaron never said you went to UT." I said, slightly miffed at my adopted brother/Uncle/friend. Caleb shrugged.

"Yeah, probably not. We don't really talk that much anymore." He answered with an edge to his voice. I nodded, unsure.

"Did you have a fight?" I asked, curiously. He just shrugged.

"Kind of…Anyway, I should be doing my job. What can I get you guys?" he asked and I recognised his lame attempt to change the subject, rather hastily. That set more curiosity through me but I shrugged it off.

"Paul will have a beer. I'll have a coke." I ordered, kindly before looking at Ellie. "What do you want to drink, Baby Girl?"

Caleb's eyes shot to the little girl that came running up to Paul and I, hugging us both before pulling back and looking thoughtful. "Can I have an apple juice please?" she asked Caleb pleasantly but he just stared blankly. I felt irritation build up in me at his ignorance.

"Caleb, she ordered an apple juice." I repeated to him and he snapped out of it. He nodded, glancing at Paul, Ellie and then me with a slightly raised eyebrow before jotting it down and turning to the others. Jennie, Brandon and Greg ordered the same as me while Livi ordered a coffee.

When Caleb left, we teased her on her addiction but she denied it all the way, saying that she was tired. Ellie ran back over to the play area, where she had made fast friends with a little girl around her age. Kwoli, seeing Ellie run off, hopped up to lop after her. He was ever so protective of her. If any of the guys were to approach her in a threatening manner, though they probably meant no harm at all, just playing, he'd bark at them in warn, becoming ridged, even towards Paul. It made me chuckle every time because I was the only one that seemed to be allowed to play with Ellie like that, in Kwoli's eyes.

"Oh, I'm just going to ask if they doing anything for dogs, since it seems there's a lot here. He might want a drink of water of something." I told Paul, kissing his cheek before rising from my chair. He nodded, patting my bum as I walked away. I grinned at him over my shoulder and he chuckled, taking the others teasing in stride.

I walked up to the bar, where a couple of bartenders stood. They glanced up as I approached and smiled widely. I blushed at their blatant flirting before taking a deep breath.

"Well, howdy there, Darlin'. What can I get ya?" a large burly man that looked to be in his late thirties asked, glaring at the other two male bartenders in warning as they continued to stare. I swear I heard Paul growl as well.

"Hey, um, I noticed that you have a lot of dogs here and I was just wondering if you offered water for them? Maybe something to chew on so he behaves himself?" I asked, politely. He grinned and nodded.

"Yeh, Darlin', coming right up." He replied, leaning down to grab a metal dog bowl from beneath the bar before handing it off to one of the other bartenders. "Go fill that up, Jamie. Would a marrow bone be alright for the pup, Darlin'?"

I nodded and smiled at this man's charm. There was nothing flirtatious about it, just pleasant and charming. He was the sort of guy that made you smile and would give you the shirt off his back, much like Jacob, to be honest.

"That would be perfect, thank you." I replied, grinning. He nodded at me and then the other guy. Jamie came back with the filled dog bowl and placed it on the bar before me. I nodded at him in thanks.

"So which one's yours then?" he asked, gesturing towards the group of little kids playing. The older man glared at him in warning again, shaking his head.

"Oh, the little blonde girl in the purple cardigan. She's two." I told him, pointing to my little girl that was currently climbing a set of monkey bars. Kwoli hovered below her, whining in worry. "And that's Kwoli, who the water and bone is for. He's very protective."

Jamie and the older guy chuckled, nodding. "We can see tha', Darlin'. He looks like a good dog." The man said and I nodded, smiling.

"One marrow bone. I didn't know the size of your dog so I just got him a medium, is that alright?" the other guy asked. I nodded, taking the bone.

"Thank you…"

"Alan. I'm Alan." He introduced, reaching out his hand. I took it, smiling.

"Billie."

"My apologies, I'm Walter." The older guy introduced, also reaching out his hand. I took and blushed as he pulled it up to his mouth for a harmless, chaste kiss. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"You as well, Walter. Thank for the water. What do I owe for the bone?" I asked, reaching for my purse. He stopped me, patting my hand gently.

"That's alright, Darlin'. It's on me." he replied, graciously. I was struck dumb by this man's charm and kindness.

"Oh, okay, thank you." I said, picking up the bone and water. He nodded, tipping his cowboy hat at me before I turned to the table. From the corner of my eye, Walter whipped Jamie and Alan with a dish towel, saying something to them that made them blush slightly. I giggled and shook my head, reaching the table again. Paul took the dog bowl from me and set it on the floor.

"I really don't like them two guys." Paul growled slightly, glaring at the bar. I rolled my eyes and took a seat next to him again. He wrapped his arm possessively around my waist, still glaring.

"Will you stop glaring? I think I handled it well, to be honest." I replied, shrugged. He sighed but nodded in agreement. I smiled. "Though, Walter, the older guy is nice. He reminds me of Jake."

Paul laughed once. "Oh great, got rid of one just to run into another." He grumbled, good-naturedly. I slapped his chest but laughed along with the others.

"Stop it, he's nice." I laughed lightly. He chuckled.

"One coffee, a beer and five cokes." Caleb announced placing a tray onto the table before handing out the drink appropriately. I smiled in thanks. "You guys ready to order?"

"Oh yeah. Just one second. Damon, Ellie, time to order!" I called towards them. Damon nodded, picking up Ellie to bring her back to the table. Kwoli followed after, of course, watching Damon closely.

"I'll have two cheeseburgers with the works and two portions of fries. Oh, and some cherry cobbler." Paul requested, smiling up at Caleb, who looked like he could be sick from his order. He nodded anyway, jotting it down before looking at me.

"Ellie? What do you want?"

"I don't know, Mommy. What should I have?" she asked, shrugging. Caleb's eyes widened with what she called me but I paid him no mind, concentration on my daughter.

"They have chicken nuggets. Do you want chicken nuggets, fries and a fruit bag?" I asked. She grinned and nodded.

"Yes please, mommy."

"You get that? Oh and could you get her some milk too?" I asked Caleb, who was still in some sort of shock about Ellie. He shook his head as if to clear it before smiling tightly and nodding. He jotted it down, still glancing between Ellie and me. I ordered the same as Paul, only the single portion of everything. Greg ordered _exactly_ the same as Paul, making me roll my eyes. Jennie ordered the chicken burger meal and Livi ordered a salad, for which she earned a lot of protest.

"But you don't need to lose weight!" I protested, shaking my head.

"It's not about losing weight. It's about maintaining my figure." She replied, shrugging.

"But you just had mile high sex. Surely you already lost a few pounds to be able to eat a cheeseburger or something." Paul said, laughing. Livi blushed and I felt Greg kick Paul under the table. He just chuckled, not looking sorry at all.

"Fine, I'll get a cheeseburger, _with salad._ Thanks, Caleb." She said, smiling up at him. He looked to be silently chuckling at our display.

"Alright, it'll be about fifteen minutes." He said before walking away. To be honest, he looked a little dazed still.

"I don't think he was expecting Ellie to be yours, B." Damon chuckled. I shrugged.

"I don't care. It's none of his business." I replied.

"Mommy, can I go play again?" Ellie asked, tugging on my top. I smiled and nodded, watching as she and Kwoli trotted off.

"If he keeps looking at you like that then he'll become my business." Paul growled, glaring at Caleb's back as he spoke to Alan, the bartender. Walter, who stood a foot away from them, was shaking his head in reproached and disapprove and when he said something back to them, they both separated, looking sheepish and blushing. Walter looked at me then and winked. I blushed, realising that he'd caught me staring and I saw him chuckle.

"Just ignore him, Baby." I told him, leaning in for a kiss. It just so happened that Caleb walked up in that moment and I caught the glare he sent Paul's way. Thank God he didn't see it and he was too busy looking at me, adoringly to notice.

"Chicken burger meal and Livi's salad cheeseburger. Yours will take extra-long, sorry." Caleb told Paul, not sounding at all apologetic. Paul opened his mouth to snap something back but I soothed his arm, sending him calming vibes through our imprint connection as I smiled up at Caleb.

"That'll be fine. I'm sure he has the control and patience to wait for his meal. Thanks, Caleb." I replied, stroking Paul's upper arm. He relaxed under my touch and smiled up at him when Caleb walked away in a huff. It was obvious that he was trying to get a rise out of Paul but I wasn't going to let that happen. Paul looked down at me in thanks before leaning in for a kiss.

"Urgh, guys, please? I'm eating." Jennie protested through a mouth full of fries. I looked at her with distaste.

"Don't eat with your mouth full. It's disgusting and you're setting a bad example to my daughter, so you know." I abolished her, making her blush and stick her tongue out at me after she'd swallowed. I smiled at her sweetly and giggled.

When the rest of our food came, I was glad to see that Caleb left us alone for the rest of our stay at the bar. I don't think I would have been able to handle much more of his attitude and it saddened me that his move to Texas, or something, had changed him for the worst. He was more dick-ish now. He was so sweet before. Jamie had instead been appointed to us as our waiter and even though it was clear he had a soft spot for me, he was much more subtle and respectful with it. Though, it didn't piss Paul off any less. Walter kept an eye on his staff though and would wink at me every time our gaze connected. I had a feeling he was watching out for me and I appreciated his efforts.

After we'd eaten dessert, I decided to go play around with my daughter. She giggled and yelled as I chased her and her new friend, Melody, around the play area. Other kids were laughing as well, entertained by my dinosaur roars and maniac laughter. Kwoli barked in excitement and I was surprised that no one had complained yet. But then, really, who'd come in here to eat if they hadn't expected it. The staff certainly looked like they were used to it and Walter was chuckling at me, almost fondly.

Paul even had the sense to pull out the video camera and record the whole thing. That would be fun to watch back.

Ellie was sad when we told her it was time to go. It was approaching 7:30 and I hadn't even realised we'd been here that long. Many of the people before had left and it was only our family along with a few others that remained. The staff looked like that were getting ready to close even, placing chairs upside down on tables and wiping them and the bar down ready for the next day. Walter was restocking everything behind the bar and I knew that we'd have to make a move back to the hotel.

"Thank you for the meal, Walter. It was very delicious." I complimented as I approached the bar with Ellie dozing against my shoulder. I rubbed her back soothing, encouraging her to go to sleep. He grinned at me.

"You're quite welcome, Billie. Be sure to come again. It was a pleasure seein' you interact with Ellie 'ere." He replied, smiling at my little girl. I chuckled.

"Okay, we just might have to come back. Good night, Walter, Jamie, Alan." I said, nodding to the other two bartenders standing a few feet away. They waved back as did Walter and I left the bar. Paul was already in the car and I placed Ellie in her car seat, buckling her in securely. Then I hoped into the passenger seat, instantly finding Paul's hand in mine. He smiled over at me, pulling hand up to his mouth and kissing it gently.

"Let's go back to the hotel. I'm bushed." I said, smiling. He nodded and pulled away from the bar. Damon was listening to his iPod in the back so was quiet. Paul seemed quiet as well, which was unusual but I wasn't going to push it. The others drove in front of us.

When we got back to the hotel, we bid the other good night and carried Ellie into the room. Paul took her to bed and was gone a while. I changed for bed, pulling on a modest night gown and my robe. Then I walked into the main towards the little kitchenette to make a cup of camomile tea. I curled up on the sofa and closed my eyes, though I didn't sleep. The quietness of the hotel suite was refreshing and I could faintly hear Paul reading something to Ellie. She must have woken up and demanded a bedtime story. I smiled at the thought of big, muscular Paul reading something like Cinderella to a two year old.

I finished my tea and washed the cup up, just waiting for Paul to return from seeing to Ellie. I went to our room and sorted out my clothes for tomorrow. For some reason, I really wanted to look my best and like I meant business when we went to look at this house. I couldn't picture myself coming to Texas and not living in that house for the next three years.

I pulled out a white sleeveless dress shirt along with some light denim jeans. I didn't want to appear too business-like. Thankfully, I had the sense to bring my dark grey suit jacket and I would probably round off the outfit with my grey ankle boots. I set the outfit aside on the dresser, making sure that it didn't crease or crinkle.

I gasped and jumped as two warm arms circled my waist, pulling back into an equalling warm chest. I sighed as a familiar chuckle sounded in my ear and I smiled, leaning further into the solid form behind me. I felt my nerves for tomorrow ease away almost instantly as I let Paul's scent bombard my senses and for a long while, we just stood there. My head back against his shoulder as he burrowed his face into my neck, inhaling greedily.

*****LEMON***STARTS***HERE*****

And then his hands began to wander, skimming across my stomach to grip my sides as he planted soft, tender kisses along my neck. I bit my lip, inclining my head to give him more access. He took full advantage of it, kissing me heavier and adding a slither of tongue. I moaned as his hands caressed down my sides to grip my hips firmly but gently. I could feel his excitement against my back side and the mere feel of it had me panting into the air.

He rutted into me gently, groaning as his member slid perfectly between my legs, separated by the thin cotton of my panties and night gown. I realised then that he was naked and I bit my lip. He nibbled at my shoulder, nipping at the bite mark on my neck. I gasped and collapsed into him, making him chuckle huskily. The sound went straight to my core and I felt the wetness build. His nostrils flared and he groaned, pulling me into him harder as he bucked his hips.

"God, Beautiful, I want you." He sighed deeply into my ear and I melted into him fully, handing myself over to him silently. His hand trailed down and toyed with the hem of my night gown, bunching it into a fist as he pulled it up to my waist. His other hand s smoothed over the planes of my stomach, making the muscles quiver from the heat and passion of his touch.

Slowly, I turned in his arms as he hands worked my gown off my body. I lifted my arms and he threw it across the room, immediately gripping my hips before pulling me into him, crashing his lips to mine.

"I've been thinking about these the whole evening. You never even knew how hot you've got me for you." He growled in my ear as he pinched the clasp of my purple bra open. I gasped at the brief chill as he removed it from me completely and threw it across the room to meet my gown.

He dropped to his knees, taking a nipple into his mouth as he pulled me flush to his chest. I moaned and curled my arms around his head, securing him to me. he lapped, licked, kissed, bit, nibbled and sucked against the skin of my breast, alternating between the two like they were his favourite candy. All I could do was moan and attempt to pull him further into me. I needed him closer, so much closer.

"Paul, please…" I mewled, fisting his hair. He looked up at me from his position at my breasts, appearing curious though he had the more infuriating, sexy smirk on his face that he knew riled me up. "Paul."

"Yes, Beautiful?" he asked against my skin, sending warm air cascading across my skin. I shivered violently and he chuckled. "Cold?"

"N-no…" I moaned.

"What do you want, baby? Tell me." he ordered, breathlessly.

"You. I want you. Please?"

"All you had to do was ask, Beautiful." He murmured, lifting me suddenly so I was perched on the dresser behind me. I yelped in surprise and grasped at his head, making him laugh. I glared down at him but he was too busy stripping me of my panties to notice. I gasped as he wasted no time, his face meeting my slick centre and he instantly began to devour me. I cried out, throwing my head back in pure ecstasy as my grip on his hair tightened. He groaned at the feeling, sending sweet, sweet vibrations through my entire centre.

"Oh my God, Paul…Yes!" I shouted, trying to pull him closer. He grasped my thighs, throwing them over his shoulders to spread me open for him. His hands began to caress up and down my back, rising goose bumps across my skin. I shivered.

His lips wrapped around my clit, sucking greedily as his tongue flicked against it until the coil in my stomach released, sending me soaring over that beloved edge of ecstasy that I wouldn't mind jumping off again and again and again. I fisted and pulled on Paul's hair, making him groan loudly as I writhed and bucked against him. His tongue laved at me lazily, drawing out my orgasm as he watched my intently until I was twitching from the over-sensitivity.

I bit my lip, pushing his head back as a self-satisfied grin spread across his face. I grinned back at him, pulling him up to me so that I could crash my lips to his. He groaned, grasping my hips as he bucked into me, gently. The feel of his hot, hard member against my folds had my coil tightening again. I wrapped my arms and legs around him, urging him silently to take me over to the bed. He lifted me up from the drawers, cupping my ass as he trailed kisses down my jaw and neck. My head thrown back, I fisted his hair, keeping him fixed to me.

I felt him bend and my back was suddenly encased by the generous mattress as he pulled himself to hover over me. I scratched his shoulders, making sure to dig my nails in deep as I knew he liked. He growled deeply, bucking into me hard. I cried out and urged him forwards with my legs.

"Now, I want you now, Paul." I growled out, desperately. He growled in response before shifting slightly. We were that attuned to each other that he needed no guiding as he pushed himself into me, slowly. We both groaned as his hips met mine. There was no feeling like it.

"You know I fucking love it when you growl, beautiful." He breathed in my ear, pulling out the tiniest inch before rocking back into me, softly. I let out a sigh as pleasure coursed through me before I smirked up at him.

"Well, you were taking too long so I thought I'd give you a little incentive." I replied, cockily. He smirked and pulled back a little more than the first time, teasing me slightly as he held there for a few seconds before abruptly slamming back into me. "Fuck! Paul, yes!"

"You like that, hmm? You love it when I'm rough you with, huh?" he murmured dirtily in my ear. All I could do was moan in response, my walls tightening around his twitching, thrusting member. He grunted at the feeling, picking up his pace as he knew we were both on the brink.

I clutched at him, my hips meeting his every thrust as we drove each other insane with pure ecstasy. His head dipped down to take a nipple into his mouth, licking and sucking as his thumb circled my nub. I cried out with the over stimulation, feeling my orgasm crash through me violently. Paul moaned, bucking into me as he picked up his pace almost inhumanly, racing to his own finish as I gripped and milked him for it.

"Holy shit, Baby…Fuck yeah." He grunted as his cock twitched once more, spilling his warm seed into my womb. The feeling was so intense that he pushed me over again. I whimpered at the double orgasm so close together and the overflow of emotion coursing throughout my entire body.

*****LEMON***ENDS***HERE*****

He collapsed onto me, making me feel his full weight as I I've always loved. He tried to lift himself off me to lie beside me but I held tight to him as my arms and legs were still wrapped around him. He relented, falling back into my chest as he panted into my neck. Our bodies were flushed and sweaty but I couldn't bring myself to care right now. My eyes closed on their own accord as I felt the exhaustion creep up on me. Paul's head pulled back from my neck and he peered down at me, lovingly. I smiled up at him lazily through half lidded eyes and he grinned, stroking my face.

"You're amazing." He sighed, adoringly. I giggled.

"_I'm_ amazing? If I'm amazing, what are you?" I replied, smirking. His face was totally serious as he replied, "That makes me lucky. I love you so much."

My heart swelled and my smirk became a genuine smile. I pulled him towards me and we shared a loving kiss before he broke it. "I love you too. I guess when you're bound to the person for the rest of your life; you kinda have to, huh?"

He scowled down at me and I had no time to react before he was knelt up on my stomach, tickling my sides mercilessly. I gasped and cried out with laughter, trying to bat his hands away. He laughed too, revelling in my own like it was his own personal hymn or lullaby.

"Okay! Okay, I give. I love you with my whole heart and nothing is making me!" I laughed, finally fighting his hands off me and pulling me back to my chest. He smirked and kissed me again.

"Good, because nothing of my love has to do with the imprint, you know that?" he told me, smiling as he laid back beside me, leaning on me slightly. I smiled up at him, nodding.

"I know."

"Even though we were brought together by the imprint and my wolf _does_ love you; the man loves you more." He told me. I nodded.

"I love you both too." I replied, closing my eyes. He leaned down and kissed me deeply before manoeuvring me onto my side, sliding in behind me so that his front was flush with my entire back. I burrowed into him, relishing in his warmth. It was funny, despite the fact that we were both wolves, he'll always feel warm to me and vice versa. His face nuzzled into my neck and I could feel his warm breath ghosting across my skin.

A light kiss to my bite mark was the last thing I felt as unconsciousness overcame me.

**Paul's point of View**

I was going to have to steel those curtains. It was a simple and easy fact. They wouldn't notice, right?

When my eyes opened this morning, I honestly thought it was still night time judging by the darkness of the room but when I looked at the clock, I was baffled at the fact that it said 8 in the morning. Surely, it wouldn't be this dark? Turns out the curtains were the best fucking blackout curtains I'd ever seen and blocked out the most intense of sunshine. What the guys wouldn't do to get their hands on a pair of them, especially coming in at five in the morning from patrol and the sun was streaming through the curtains as you were trying to get some shut eye. I had a feeling I'd need them curtains living in this state.

Ellie woke me up this morning, knocking over a vase from the drawers in our room as she rushed over to us. How she even reached it, I don't know but the thud it caused had me jolting awake. Fortunately, Billie hadn't woken up. Unfortunately, much to the oblivious to Ellie, we were both naked under this comforter and when your little girl was urging you to get out of bed, practically pulling on your hand, so that you could play with her, it tends to get a like awkward.

"Princess, you go on ahead and play. Daddy'll be in in a minute, okay?" I told her, trying to pry her grip from the duvet, the only thing covering her mother and my nakedness. Ellie pouted.

"But Daddy, I wanna play now. Why don't you get up? You're awake. Can't you get out of bed?" she asked, thoroughly confused. How the hell do you explain this? I could feel a slight blush under my russet skin.

"Princess, please, just leave me be for a few minutes and I'll play with you for a whole hour, okay?"

"I don't believe you. If I leave you alone, you'll go back to sleep." she replied. Okay, she may have had me there if I wasn't in this situation right now. I was wide awake as soon as my little princess grabbed the comforter to pull off us in an attempt to get us out of bed. The thing was though; Billie was _s__till_ asleep, even with the racket our daughter was making.

"Ellie, go, please?" I ordered, firm but gently. She pouted again before stomping out our hotel bedroom. Well, that was a crisis diverted. Sure, I would have to deal with a moody daughter all day but in my mind, that was better than having your two year old daughter seeing your goods. Talk about taking someone's innocence.

I let out a heavy sigh of relief as Ellie shut the door behind her and I flopped back onto the bed. Everything was silent for a few seconds but I could feel a slight shake of the bed. I frowned, peering over to my side again in case Ellie had come back but she wasn't in here. I looked to my other side curiously and watched closely. The bed was still shaking but it looked like Billie wasn't moving. All doubt left my mind as a muffled giggle sounded from her pillow (as she was laid on her stomach) and I scowled at the 'sleeping' body next to me.

"You have got to be kidding me right now! You were awake? Through all that?" I asked, incredulously. The giggles and shakes intensified and I gave an incredulous, disbelieving laugh, glaring at my girlfriend. "I can't believe you! A little help would have gone a long way, you know!"

"I couldn't help it! That was so funny!" she laughed, turning her head to finally look at me. She had cute sleep lines from her pillow on her face and she looked so beautiful in the morning that it was hard to stay annoyed with her but then she giggled again. I scowled.

"I'll give you funny, Missy." I growled, pouncing over at her so that my front was flush with her back. She squealed and laughed, pushing back at me. I groaned as she brushed against my morning wood, another thing I would have been horrified for my Princess to see. "Now, what were you saying?"  
>"I was saying that seeing you struggle in that situation was funny as shit." She replied, laughing. I growled in her ear, pinning her down with my body whilst my hands danced up and down her sides. She laughed and squealed, trying to move from under me before despite her wolf strength, I was still stronger and heavier.<p>

"Paul, stop!" she whined, breathlessly. I continued. "Okay, it wasn't funny. I'm sorry for not diffusing the situation sooner."

"Damn right you're sorry. What am I going to do with you?" I asked, teasingly as I finally stopped my assault. She giggled.

"You love it."

"Okay, maybe I do but that's not the point." I chuckled, leaping up off her and the bed to stand beside her. She turned her head to look up at me and smiled.

"You best lock the door so our daughter doesn't get a view of your ass." She teased, glancing at the door. My eyes widened and I rushed over, clicking the lock. I hated to lock her out of any bedroom we called our own, whether it was permanent or temporary but desperate times call for desperate measures. Billie giggled again before her deliciously naked body lithely rose from the bed, stretching like a cat as she lopped over to the en-suite bathroom. I stood there, mesmerised at her entire being and movement until she peered at me over her shoulder, grinning slyly. "Care to join me, Old Dog?"

"You fucking bet I will, Little Pup." I growled back, grinning as I chased her into the bathroom. She giggled and ran, making the chase all the more exciting. I captured her at the shower, wrapping my arm around her as my other reached in to start the water. Then I turned her around, pulling her flush against my body whilst we waited for the water to heat up. She grinned up at me, still slightly sleepy. I kissed the tip of her nose.

"We see our house today." She whispered to me, excitedly. Her whole body was practically humming with it. I grinned back at her.

"I know, I can't wait. I can't wait to move down here and begin a life with you." I told her, lovingly. She smiled.

"And Ellie. I still think you should take some classes." She said, thoughtfully. I sighed. It's not that I didn't want to; don't get me wrong, I _did_ want to but I just couldn't stand the thought of Ellie going into day care. I didn't want to miss a second with her. When I told Billie that, she just sighed. "I get that, I do but you shouldn't give everything up just for Ellie, no matter how much we both love her. It'll do her some good to play with other kids. It'll get her ready for kindergarten and whatnot."

"I'm thinking about it, okay?" that's all I could promise. She sighed but nodded, accepting it as she turned and tested the water. She grinned back at me before pulling me under the stream with her. I stood at her back, running my hands up and down her slick skin and revelling in the electricity still flowing through us, even after all this time.

We washed, like the good parents we were whilst our daughter played in the next room. It was one thing to be naughty whilst the kid was asleep but out of the question when she was awake. That was just wrong. We both dried each other off, taking our time. We shared secret smiles and small kisses the entire time and then we returned to the bedroom to get dressed. I watched as Billie pulled on a white sleeveless shirt and then some light blue denim jeans that clung to her curves perfectly. It took everything in me not to strip her down and throw her back on the bed but I behaved myself, watching longer as she pulled on a grey suit jacket and slid her feet into some grey ankle boots.

Then she looked up, confused as I was still stood in the middle of the hotel room in nothing like the day I was born, watching her like some love sick fool. Well, technically, I _am_ that but I wasn't about to admit that to Billie, not that she didn't already know. She cocked an eyebrow at her and my cock twitched. Her beautiful eyes caught the movement and smirked.

"Are you getting dressed any time, Paul or are you just holding off on that hour play time with Ellie?" she asked, teasingly. I scowled at her, remembering her silence during that situation.

"Actually, I was fighting for my self-control." I replied, smirking. She giggled.

"Good, you should be. We have an appointment, remember?" I nodded, pouting slightly as I pulled out my clothes. She giggled again before coming over to kiss my cheek. I stopped her from walking away, pulling her back for a proper kiss before letting her go again. She smiled, going over to the door and unlocking it before winking at me and leaving the room. I shook my head, smiling to myself as I asked why I was so lucky to have her for the rest of my life.

**Billie's Point of View**

I peered up at the house in awe, disbelieving of its size and beauty under the intense, warm Texan sun. I'd never seen a house so big before, barring the Cullen's house. Coming from a small reservation, you never find houses as big as this but it was so BIG and just..._humongous_! Barring Paul's house in La Push, it was the most beautiful house I'd ever seen and if the retail agent asked me what I thought of it just judging by the exterior, I would have told him to let me sign the paper work straight away.

But still, I wasn't about to get ahead of myself. Not that I thought they would be but I knew that pictures over the internet could be deceiving. I just hoped that they weren't. I knew one thing for sure, the exterior picture of the house we saw on the website wasn't deceiving; in fact, it never did it any justice what so ever.

I couldn't understand how this house was still on the market.

As I gazed up at the immaculate house, I took note of its white cobble stone exterior with large, brown frame windows. There even looked to be some sort of bay windows in the front two rooms and I pleaded that they had window seats. I would over nothing more than to peer out into the yard, this beautiful yard, with a cup of coffee or Earl Grey tea and just relax after a long day at college.

There was flower boxes hung below the windows sat stationary on either side of the large front door. The garage was attached to the house and looked to be a two car, possibly three car garage. That would certainly be helpful. The pathway leading to the front door was a pretty brick laid pattern and veered to the right slightly as you walked along it. Either side of the path, bedding flowers were planted and looked to be well groomed. Further to our right, a large deep green lawn, that also seemed to be well looked after, sat on front of a bay window. Again, I could see myself just relaxingly in a window seat, watching Ellie play with the others, or Paul, in the front yard.

Paul stood to my right, holding my hand tightly with Ellie perched on his other hip as he looked up at the house, incredulously but with every ounce of awe that I was looking at it with. A small smile played at the edges of his lips, as if he didn't know what to make of it but was leaning towards it being a 'pretty fucking amazing house'.

I glanced at the others, seeing them all beaming towards the house, their eyes wide. Brandon and Greg were attempting to stop their partners from storming into the house but were almost failing and Damon looked at the house with a thoughtful expression on his face. I looked back at Paul, squeezing his hand to redirect his attention to me. His gaze met mine and his small smile stretched into a grin. I couldn't help but grin back and I was sure our eyes were mirroring each other's love and awe of this house.

"Howdy there, folks. Miss Meggan?" a blond haired, baby blue eyed man asked as he approached us and sought me out from the group. I smiled and stepped forward with Paul and Ellie. The man smiled wider and held out his hand in greeting. I took it and blushed slightly as he lifted my hand up to his mouth for a chaste kiss. I had warned Paul that it was their customary greeting from a man to a woman here and I looked like my warning was working. Paul just stood there, watching the man critically but never said or did anything. "Howdy, my name's Martin. I'll be showin' you around today. I hope tha's alrigh'?"

"Hello, Martin. It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Billie, this is my boyfriend, Paul and our daughter, Ellie." I introduced, gesturing to them. Paul and Martin shook hands pleasantly before Martin smiled and waved at Ellie. She giggled and waved back, causing him to chuckle. I gestured to the others behind us and introduced them one by one. "These are our friends: Jennie, her boyfriend Brandon, Greg, his girlfriend Livi and Damon."

He nodded at each of them politely. "It's my pleasure to meet you all. I hope at first glance the house is to your liking. It would be an awful shame for you all to come out here and not like it." he said, shaking the guys' hands and kissing the girls'. They all chuckled, as did Paul and I.

"This house looks absolutely spectacular! I can't wait to see what's inside." Jennie gushed, excitedly. The others nodded in agreement.

"Well then, let's not waste time and head on in. There's four pairs of keys to the front and back doors but we can easily have more cut for ya at ya request. There will be a charge but you won't have to pay tha' until the final purchasing or it'll be included in ya first months rent." he explained to us as we walked up the veering path to the door. He fiddled with the keys in his hand before unlocking the two locks on the door. At least there wasn't a question about safety.

"In case you were wonderin', there's two locks for the front door as well as a dead bolt. For the back, there's only one lock but there's a chain lock and a dead bolt at the bottom of the door. The garage has it's own alarm system and has it's own security code which will be given to you when you've obtained the household." he informed us. I nodded, taking everything in to the 't'. "Do you know yet whether you'll be purchasin' or rentin'?"

"Purchasing, most probably." I replied, looking at Paul, questioningly. He smiled and nodded, squeezin my hand excitedly. Martin nodded and opened the front door. The scent of Old Spice, jasmine, honey and cookies permeated from the house, making me grin. It smelt like home already. We followed him into the house, glancing around in wonder and excitement.

The walls throughout the house were neutral, like a blank canvass waiting for us to paint and detail. The floors were wood, some dark, some light and I think the flooring in the hallway was even oak. Everywhere was wood except for a soft plush carpet in what I could see as the living room, despite it being empty as well as the large beige coloured tiles of the kitchen. I could only assumed that the bathrooms were also tiled. The staircase was wooden, hugging the wall to our right beside an oak arch way to the living room. A single strip of cream coloured carpet ran through the middle of the staircase.

There was no furniture here, whatsoever, s I could only assume that no one lived here.

I think I was in love.

"As ya can see, it's pretty much a blank canvass for ya. You'll obviously be able to decorate to your be here?"

"Oh, the next three years, at least. We're attending UT here and we needed a place to live, obviously." Paul informed him. "We're moving from Washington State."

"Wow, you're a long way from home then, lad?" he chuckled. Paul smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, you could say that."

"Okay, where do ya wanna to start? I'll let you know tha' there's a basement and a loft conversion to the property. I don't know whether tha' was on the website or not." I nodded and he continued, "Well, the basement is accessible from three areas of the house. There's a door from the kitchen, down a flight of stairs There's an exterior door at the edge of the house and another door from the garage, all of which lock with the same key tha' will be provided with the purchase."

"What was it used for before the last owners moved out?" Livi asked, curiously.

"Another bedroom, en-suite. The last family who lived 'ere had five kids. Their eldest had the basement all to himself." he answered, smiling. "Any ideas what you'd use it for?"  
>I rolled my eyes and peered up at Paul, who was smirking. "This idiot was a game room down there; his male lair if you like." I teased, pinching Paul's side. He chuckled and nodded. Martin laughed.<p>

"It would be perfect." he agreed before clearing his throat. "Anyway, the loft conversion is only accessible from the master suite, a staircase behind a door. The last owner's wife was an artist and she used the space for an art studio and I believe even a dark room."

"Oh, that sounds cool. Was she good?" I asked, interestedly. Martin shrugged.

"I can't say, to be honest." he admitted.

"You could even use it as the same, Beautiful." Paul suggested, openly. I smiled and shrugged. It was an option.

"Shall we go on?" Martin suggested. I nodded.

He gestured to an oak archway to our right and we followed eagerly but silently, peering around the house with a critical eye. Paul released Ellie and she ran off somewhere. I wasn't worried about her breaking anything because really, there just wasn't anything for her to break, the entire house was empty with random pieces of furniture spotting about, that the family before had left. As we walked through the archway, I couldn't help the grin that worked its way onto my face, ear from ear.

Despite there being no furniture whatsoever in the room, I knew it was made to be the living room. The warmth of the dark brown walls drew you in and even the odd section of wall that was white brick seemed to be comforting. The white plush carpet that I had spotted earlier turned out to be just a rug and the floors were actually a medium brown wood. There was white shelving built into the walls but what sold the room for me was the large windows, especially the _window_ _seat_ that I hoped there would be, as well as the glass planed double doors leading out to a patio. Already, visions of where furniture would go and questions on whether we'd actually redecorate this room entered my mind.

"This is the family room. The last family spent a lot of time in 'ere. Beneath wood in 'ere and in the kitchen as well, is heating pipes for the win'er. I can only guess that it doesn't get nearly as cold 'ere than in Washin'ton State even in the win'er but still, the floors could get cold on bare feet if it weren't for the pipin'." Martin explained. I nodded. "Oh, the house is also fully air conditioned, in case you were wonderin', which helps _a lot_ in the summer."

"I bet." Paul mumbled, flashing at a grin to me. I giggled and nodded. I must admit, being werewolves, the air conditioning was going to be heaven on earth in the summers.

It took us about an 2 hours to get through all the house. From the living room, we checked out the communal bathroom that was the only one on the ground floor. That would make it easier if we were ever desperate. It was painted white with blue/grey tiling on the floor, white porcelain fixtures and an overall blue/grey theme to the room. From the living room, we entered a room that I could envision being our study, where we'd do all our college work. There were light wood cabinets and units that looked to be fixed to the wall and two desk spaces for potential computers. We could probably fit in a large table as well, if ever we needed it for group work or even, a family meeting.

For some reason, Paul didn't want us to look at the kitchen yet, which annoyed me slightly. That was the only room that I was concerned about, to be honest. Martin seemed to understand and asked if I enjoyed cooking. When I answered yes, he seemed to understand even more and ushered us towards the stairs. The hallway actually split into three; to the left, right and straight ahead. Martin veered us to the right first, coming to stop into front of a door which looked to have been a child's room.

The door was a pale pink, but it was just my guess. My suspicions were confirmed when we entered, seeing the Disney princesses painted on the walls with a white trim. Even though I could see it as Ellie's room, I knew that we would have to redecorate, as her favourite colour was light green and she, unlike most little girls, detested pink on anything. Purple was fine, but pink was a no-go much to Paul's joy.

The room next to hers was another decent sized room that could have catered for Ellie's nursery as well. It was neutral coloured. Lastly, on the other side of the hallway, the last door led to the master suite. I bit my lip walking in, squeezing Paul's hand as he smirked down at me, slyly. I blushed and paid more attention to what Martin was saying.

"This is the master suite, as you can see, there's three doors leadin' off. One, is the loft door, as I've already stated downstairs. The other, you'd assume, would be the bathroom. The third door wasn't originally 'ere when the family moved in before you. The owner had it made for his wife after they moved in 'ere." he explained, walking over to some double doors before sliding them open. Truly, I couldn't believe my luck. It was only a modest walk in closet! I heard Jennie and Livi huff behind me, complaining that they hoped they had one as well. Paul chuckled behind me as I let out a small squeal and he kissed the top of my head. "It's rather big. I hope it's to your likin'."

"Oh, definitely." I giggled. He nodded and pointed to the doors on the other side of the room, side by side.

"The left one leads to the loft conversion, the right to the bathroom. Which one to do ya want to see first?" he asked, walking across the room. I pointed to the bathroom and he opened the door. It was perfect.

My favourite colour was purple, as you all probably know. This bathroom was painted violet with white fixtures. The floor was tiled and there was little cubby holes in the walls over the large bath tub. I couldn't wait to try that out with Paul. We left the bathroom and Martin unlocked the door to the loft conversion. Paul let me walk ahead of him up the stairs after Martin and the others followed, eager to find out about the space. When I arrived, I gasped quietly.

There was paint everywhere. The floors were wooden but had hap hazard splatters and dots of paint thrown across it, like it in itself were pieces of art. Of course, the ceiling rose to a point of either side, because of the roof but all in all, I loved it. The room was long and there was some work tops that were obviously left behind. I could see myself up here, doing what the room was intended for.

"This looks amazing." Livi gushed, walking further into the room. I nodded.

"It's perfect for you, Baby." Paul whispered in my ear, hugging me tightly. I nodded again.

"There's only one key for this room, but like I said, I can get more cut if ya wish." Martin stated, quietly.

"It's great, it really is but I wanna see more house." I said, excitedly. Martin chuckled and nodded, gesturing for us to go back down the stairs first.

We left the master bedroom and turned back towards the stairs. From there, we went straight forwards, down the left corridor where two more doors led off.

"Now, these doors are to two more bedrooms. The final bedroom is on a hallway by itself which we'll see in a minute. These bedrooms are rather large, but not as large as the master. Both have en-suite bathrooms and neither have walk-in wardrobes, I regret to say." Martin informed the girls, who pouted and crossed their arms as they glared at me. Martin chuckled. "Sorry."

"They'll just have to make do. It's fine." Brandon assured him, wrapping his arms around Jennie, who redirected her glare at him. He ignored her.

The bedrooms were everything that Livi and Jennie loved and had claimed them as their own without giving either of their guys any say, or Damon that chance to protest. Both were pretty identical so they couldn't argue that either had the larger room. Jennie and Brandon's bathroom was bright red with black tiling on the wall and floor. Greg and Livi's bathroom was pretty neutral in colours but had a dark tiling on the shower walls, which had an amazing effect that Livi adored.

Coming back on ourselves and then down the hallway that was opposite the stairs, we stopped at what would be Damon and eventually, Anna's bedroom. It was a decent size, slightly smaller than the other's but it didn't seem to bother Damon one bit. I knew that Anna wasn't fussed about a large bedroom either, as weird as it sounds. Her room at home wasn't all that big, as big as she needs it to be and not overly so. His bathroom was dark tiled with half dark wood, half cream painted walls, white fixtures and tiled shower stall. Neither he nor Anna liked bathing, only showering, so that was convenient as well.

"Well, that's the upstairs and left seen to. Did you want to see the kitchen or the basement first?" Martin asked as we descended the stairs slowly. I bit my lip, glancing at Paul. I knew that I wouldn't be able to see the kitchen until he says so. He cocked an eyebrow at me and shook his head.

"Let's see the basement first. You can get to it apart from the kitchen, right?" Paul asked, chuckling at my scowled. I huffed and crossed my arms. They others laughed at me. Martin smirked.

"Yeah, we can go through the garage." He stated, inclining his head towards the front door again. "Oh, one more thing I forgot to mention. There's actually a utility room separate from the kitchen. From the kitchen, you have to walk through it to get into the garage."

"That'll be handy." I agreed, smiling up at Paul.

When we reached the garage, I expected him to open up the large doors but he snuck in through a door on the side of it. We followed him through and were amazed by the size of it. We could easily park three cars in here. That was going to save a lot of trouble and possibly arguments in the future. And we could park another three in front of the garage doors as well. Parking wasn't going to be a problem. Nearer the back of the garage looked to be some sort of units that were storage for tools or whatever. Paul would find that useful.

We crossed the garage, to the back and was surprised to see a door in the corner. Martin went over and unlocked it.

"Now, this staircase actually meets the stairs from the kitchen like a 'Y' shape so you descend into the basement by the same stairs but from two different locations." Martin explained as we descended the stairs, seeing the other staircase to our right going to someplace else. It was oh so tempting to just ditch these guys and head up into the kitchen but Paul, as if reading my mind, tightened his grip around my waist, pulling me closer whilst giving me a cocked eyebrow. I pouted and descended into the basement.

I was awestruck by its size, even more so than the garage. Paul was grinning from ear to ear and I rolled my eyes. He was going to have the time of his life trying to redo this place. Even in the other guys' eyes, I could see the spark and excitement for the possibilities. We could easily have Paul's rec room down here but also a play area for Ellie. We could easily go all out. The carpet was creamy coloured and the walls were panelled wood. What struck me odd was that there was a yellow coating to the ceiling, like it was painted and some parts of the walls as well. It kinda liked it and hoped that Paul would keep it when he redecorated. It could always persuade him…

"This is fucking awesome." Paul exclaimed, letting go off me to walk off into the empty space. His grin widened every time he thought of something or where something could go and I could see the other guys doing the same thing. I shook my head at them and shared a smile with the others.

"Mommy, Daddy said a bad word." Ellie stated, pointing at Paul. He froze and turned to me, sheepishly scratching the back of his neck. I smirked and cocked an eyebrow.

"So I heard. Perhaps we should start a swear jar when we get home." I suggested, evilly. The guys' eyes widened and I knew that they knew they'd be the ones who contributed most. Ellie nodded in agreement and the other girls giggled. I nodded. "Yeah, that's what we'll do. So, when Daddy gets home, he'll need to put a dollar in the swear jar, what do you say, Baby Girl?"

She nodded. "Seems fair, Mommy." She agreed, smiling innocently. Paul scowled at me, shaking his head. I smiled innocently like my daughter and he just rolled his eyes, smiling.

After we teased Paul some more, it was finally time to see the kitchen, much to my joy. I was practically humming with excitement because what we were about to see was going to be my domain. I was going to be in charge of cooking in this house, even if the others didn't agree. Cooking was one of my passions and that passion should be done in an adequate kitchen. I almost ran up the other staircase, which Martin told us led to the kitchen but I had to wait at the top for Martin to unlock the door. He laughed at my impatience but I ignored him, throwing open the basement door into the room of my dreams.

My eyes were wide as I took in the beauty of the room. The floors were beige tan tiles and the walls were painted a soft yellow. The work counters were light oak with black marble stone tops. There was a spacious island counter that had a working sink fitted in and above the island, there were fixtures to be able to hand pots and pans up there. Black beams ran across the length of the ceiling, giving the room an authentic country style kitchen look and as I'd hoped, there was a window seat at the other side of the room. There was ample space for a large table, easily a six seater or even an eight seater dining table. There were spot lights in the ceiling and a small hanging light above the space where the table would go.

The best part of the room was the black, pro line of appliances that spotted around the room. I almost drooled over the double stove and oven. That was going to be the most useful thing that the previous family could have left behind. I was in love with this kitchen. I had no words to describe how much.

I felt Paul's arms wrap around my torso and pull me into him. I heard the others gasp slightly when they entered and even a small squeal from Livi and Jennie. The grin on my face was threatening to break it and I couldn't help the complete urge to get started on…_something_. Like, _right now_. I was practically bouncing in his arms and he chuckled, leaning down to whisper into my ear.

"So…how is it?" he asked, smirking. I turned to him with wide eyes and a bright smile. His face lit up at the sight and he laughed, pecking me on the lips.

"This is absolutely perfect, like my dream kitchen. How could someone possibly leave this place behind? I could spend my whole day in here!" I gushed, turning back to the kitchen. I walked forwards to brush my hands over the smooth work tops and feel the potential in the appliances with a touch of my finger.

"I take it that it's a winner then?" Martin asked, seeming genuinely pleased by my reaction. I beamed at him.

"A winner? This gets the freaking gold medal!" I shrieked, excitedly. Ellie was smiling and giggling and Kwoli was barking lowly at my excitement, wanting to share it with me.

"I almost want to shove you in front of the stove now." Jennie teased, moving forward to give me a side hug. I hugged her back, tightly.

"I wouldn't stop you." I giggled.

"Have we seen enough of the kitchen?" Martin asked, kindly, smiling at the room. I hesitated but nodded, biting my lip and looking back into the room as we made our way towards the back door. Martin unlocked it and with one last look, we left the kitchen, into a spacious back yard that I wasn't' expecting to be so _big_.

There was an equal amount of pathway and lawn in the yard. On one side, I noticed some decking that was a little ways down the garden. There was plenty of running space for Kwoli; I knew he'd feel at home out here. I caught a glimpse of a swing set down yonder, which Ellie hadn't spotted yet. The sun hit the entire garden, illuminating it with light and heat. I knew that this was going to be amazing in summer and autumn here. Jennie could catch all the rays that she would ever want.

I think the best part about the garden, and I'm sure everyone would wholly agree, was the bright, shimmering pool to our right, rimmed by glass panelling. I couldn't wait to get in it and by the looks of the girls, neither could they.

"Well, as ya can see the yard's pretty bi-" Martin was cut off by his cell phone ringing. He smiled apologetically at us before checking the caller ID. He frowned before shooting us another sheepish smile. Holding his phone up in a way of explanation, he said, "I'm so sorry. I really have to take this."

"Oh, of course, go ahead. We'll just take a look around out here, enjoy the sun a little." I assured him, smiling. He nodded and smiled apologetically again before ducking back into the house.

When he was gone, I turned to the others, who seemed to be looking at me expectantly. I smiled.

"So? What do you guys think?" I asked, excitedly but tried to rein it in before it could sweep me away. Paul stepped behind me, pulling me to him, gently. I melted into him.

"I'm sold on it. It seems perfect." He murmured in my ear, smiling. I nodded in agreement.

"I have to agree. It seems perfect for us. I know that Anna would love it as well if she were here." Damon agreed, grinning. Brandon and Greg nodded in agreement.

"I'm loving my bathroom. We just _have_ to buy this house!" Jennie exclaimed, nodding with a crazy smile on her face. I giggled and looked at Livi.

"I can't wait to move here." Was all she offered and I beamed, happy that we all seemed to be in agreement that we were to make an offer on the house. We could be living here this time next month! How crazy is that?

"Well then its settl-" I was cut off by Ellie, who shot to her feet from playing with Kwoli on the floor, pointing down the yard with a beaming smile on her face. "Mommy, look! A swing set!" She squealed, taking off down the yard at the speed of light with Kwoli at her heels, barking excitedly. I beamed after her, giggling from Paul's arms. I guess she found it then…

"This place is truly amazing." Paul whispered in my ear. I nodded, closing my eyes as I leaned back into him. His arms tightened around me. "I especially love the basement. I've already got so many plans in mine for it."

I giggled. "That's all you can think about? Where you're going to put all your toys?" I asked, feigning hurt and shock. He laughed and after a minute, so did i. "I can't stop thinking about that kitchen. Oh my God, Paul, the kitchen is fantastic and perfect." I moaned, dreamily. He laughed again.

"Yeah, it is perfect for you, too perfect to still be on the market for this long." He mused.

"Must be fate." I giggled, making him chuckle and kiss my cheek, firmly.

"Sorry, sorry. That call was important but anyway…" Martin apologised before clapping his hands with an eager smile. "Now, where were we? Oh yes, have we made a decision?"

I glanced at Paul and the others around the yard. They were all smiling brightly and Jennie was conspicuously nodding her head at me like a Churchill dog in the back of a car, almost shaking it right off her shoulders. I took a deep breath and Paul squeezed my in encouragement, giving me a small nod in confirmation. I grinned at him and he returned it.

I turned to Martin.

"Alright, where do we sign?"

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it! I hope you enjoyed it enough to review!<strong>

**There is a polyvore for this chapter, as I said. There are pictures for the house but I'm not putting them up yet. I'll put them up when they've moved in in a couple of chapters :D**

**Please review! They make me smile and my day :D**

**Love,  
><strong>**MrsWolfPack  
><strong>**x**

Return to Top


	6. Mishap

**Hey, Hey, my lovelies!**

**So sorry that it's so late! I had college deadlines that HAD to be met this week!**

**I have some lemonade in this chappie for you :D Don't worry, prompts are in place :)**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT! UNFORTUNATELY…D:**

**Without further ado…Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

**Mishap**

* * *

><p><strong>Billie's Point of View<strong>

As soon as the silhouette of my autograph was forever imprinted on one of the most important documents of my life, I stopped breathing and my eyes prickled. My heart hammered against my ribcage. I couldn't believe we were really doing this, purchasing a house in Texas; a _house in Texas_, _people_! Come on! When Paul signed, I just about fainted and had to sit down briefly so that I didn't. This was so unreal.

"Shit B, this is really happening!" Jennie whispered into my ear as she came to stand behind me. I nodded numbly.

"Alright! I could fax another copy of this document for your parents in La Push to signor you can take them with you and mail them back to me before you come back over. The sooner the better." Martin said, giving us the option and choice. I looked up at Paul, slightly confused.

"Why do they need to sign when Paul has?"

"Because you're still a minor and you need their permission for the purchase as it's from your bank account." He explained, patiently. I shrugged; that made sense I guess.

"I guess we could just take them with us and then mail them back. That's no problem." I looked at Paul in question. He shrugged and nodded once.

"Ya? Okay then. Let me just write the mail address for you so you know where to send it back to." He offered, pulling out one of his business cards from his breast pocket and scribbling down the address before offering it to me. I took it with a smile. "My company and mobile telephone numbers are also on there if you think of any more questions you want to ask."

Paul nodded at him. "We will. Thank you so much for the tour today." He said, shaking his hand. Martin chuckled.

"Honestly, I've never met with anyone who was quite as excited as y'all. I hope all goes well for you here." He wished, genuinely. I smiled in thanks.

"Thank you. That means a lot."

"Well, I hate to push this along or tear that gorgeous Darlin' from the swing set but I have an appointment at 2.30 across Austin and I believe you said you have a plane to catch in 90 minutes at 3 o'clock?" he prompted, a little sheepishly. I deflated a little, not wanting to leave but I knew I had that plane to catch and I didn't want him to be late for his appointment. Having said that, I was still a little home sick. I nodded.

"Right, of course. Thanks again, Martin." I said, shaking his hand. He kissed it again and I giggled. He chuckled and tipped his imaginary hat towards me. Bloody southern gentlemen. I saw Paul roll his eyes out the corner of mine, good naturedly with a small smile on his face as he walked towards the swing set and reluctantly plucked a protesting Ellie from the swing.

"Ellie, Princess, we'll be back soon. Daddy promises." Paul cooed as he carried a wailing Ellie across the yard. She wasn't struggling but it was obvious that her Daddy wasn't her most favourite person in her little world right now, far from it. As soon as she was close enough, Ellie jumped into my arms, still crying.

"Oh dear, someone's not very happy at all." Martin cooed, frowning. I snuggled her to me.

"Yeah. I bet she's a little tired too. We should go." I suggested, looking at Paul. He nodded frowning at our distressed princess.

Martin nodded and led us all back to the front. He locked up the house securely and shook Paul's hand once more.

"Have a safe flight," he said, smiling.

"Thanks, we'll see you soon."

We all waved before climbing into the car. Ellie was still weeping and ignored Paul the entire way back to the hotel, through the lobby and whilst we packed everything we brought. She only let me carry her and Kwoli, with Ellie being his second favourite person, even growled when Paul approached and tried to apologise. He looked like someone had kicked his puppy. I felt sorry for him but I couldn't deny that I was glad it wasn't me she and Kwoli were upset with.

"Just let her stress out, Paul. She'll be alright." I assured him. He sighed, pouting.

"I guess but she's never been like this with me before. I don't like it." He whined. I held back my giggle. He scowled. "I'd like to see you handle it."

"But that's just it; I don't do anything to make her upset with more, nor will I ever intend to." I giggled, smirking. He scowled harder as his eyes narrowed.

"I should teach you a lesson right now for teasing me." He growled, gripping my hips tightly. I giggled as he pulled me towards him, devouring my mouth with his. I moaned, wrapping my arms around his neck before I caught myself, pulling my lips from his and pushing him away gently. The shock and pout on his face as a result had me giggling all over again.

"I don't think so, Mister. We have a flight to catch and La Push to get home to." I reminded him, smirking evilly. He huffed dramatically but didn't protest as I knew he wanted to. He knew I was right.

"You're such a tease." He grumbled. I cocked an eyebrow.

"Really? I don't think so; you started it." Replied, sticking my tongue out childishly. He growled.

"I'd put that back in your mouth before I make you put it to some good use in more ways than one." he threatened, taking a predatory step towards me.

"Oo, as amazing and intriguing as that sounds, not just yet. Later maybe if you're a good Old Dog." I told him, teasingly. He whimpered.

"Babe, you can't tease me _and_ called me that when you can't follow through. I'm hard as steel right now and probably will be for the entire flight. It's uncomfortable at the best of times being this hard; imagine what it'll feel like at 3000 feet in the air, all that added pressure!" he whined, pitifully. I exaggeratedly poked my bottom lip out, fluttering my eyelashes.

"Aww, you poor puppy…Oh wait, listen! I can hear violins playing solemnly in the wind. It must be for you." I joked, grinning at his devilishly before I left the hotel bedroom to go get Ellie ready. His parting growl had me wet and giggling; the groan that followed told me he could smell just how wet I was from the bedroom. I bet he was harder than that strongest steel right now and somehow, that brought a whole lot a satisfaction to me. He would no doubt teach me a lesson the next time we're alone. A thrill shot through me at the thought.

I giggled to myself, thinking of what he would possibly do to get me back later and I had to admit, I was rather excited. Ellie was sat still on the couch in front of the TV, watching Dora with a pouted lip and her arms crossed. I almost chuckled at the picture but would never laugh at my little girl's foul mood and distress. Kwoli laid in front of the couch, his head on his paws and looking as fed up at Ellie.

"Ellie, Baby Girl, time to get ready to go." I called to her on my way to the hotel door when a knock sounded. She peered up at me morosely before nodding and trotting over to me. I opened the door to reveal the others, saying hello before I picked Ellie up and let them in.

Paul came out carrying the suitcases and with one look at him, Ellie's head snapped away from his direction and a cute little scowl overtook her face. I bit back a smile. "Ellie, Baby, are you gonna stay mad with Daddy forever?" I asked. She nodded.

"Yep! He meanie! He pulled me off my swing!" she griped, arms crossed. "I'm not talking to him for ever and ever and ever."

I nodded. "Okay. Can't argue with that." I shrugged, picking up her cardigan as I set her down. She slid her arms into it one by one and then I buttoned it up.

"Billie, don't' encourage her!" Paul whined.

"Has he been whining this entire time?" Jennie asked. I nodded. "Oh Paul, grow a pair, would you? She's not even a teenager yet."

He groaned. "Oh, thanks for that." He growled, sarcastically. I giggled as Jennie returned it.

"Okay, okay, enough. We need to go. We have a plane to catch." Brandon prompted, chuckling. I nodded and ushered Ellie towards the door, with Paul trailing solemnly behind with the suitcases.

"You got everything, yeah?" he asked, turning to close the hotel room door as I nodded. "Alright; I'll go check us out."

We made our way out the hotel whilst the guys checked us out. Jennie and I packed up the cars as Livi buckled Ellie into her car seat. Kwoli climbed into the back, lying on the floor between the front and back seats. I waved to the others as I climbed into the car, waiting for Paul to get her. He got in a minute later and started the engine, causing Dora music to play instantly.

We made our way back to the car rental place with the others following behind us. I got the luggage out and then Ellie. I clipped on Kwoli's lead before letting him jump out. He shook out his fur, making Ellie giggle for the first time in an hour. Paul took care of the car business, handing back the keys before making his way back over. He took mine and his cases, extending the handles. Ellie wheeled her own as she insisted and held my hand. I led Kwoli with my other hand.

The airport was busier than when we arrived and I kept an extra tight hold on Ellie's hand. Losing her was something we really could do without. Kwoli kept sniffling at people's pant legs or growling at those who got too close to Ellie at any time as we traversed through the airport. Paul, after he'd taken the luggage to where it needed to go, took Kwoli off my hands so that he could be caged for the flight, the poor thing.

I took Ellie to the flight gate to check us in for our flight, getting through customs and security without any problems and the others followed, both excited and sad to be going back to La Push. I missed my family back home so was glad we were. I didn't want to waste the next week or two back home to be with them until we had to come back. Then, it wouldn't be until Thanksgiving or Christmas when we made it back.

"Can you believe that you're a house owner now?" Jennie asked as we sat down, waiting to board. I smiled at her.

"No, definitely not." I laughed, shaking my head.

"I don't think it's fair on you and Paul that you're buying it on your own. I mean, we'll be living there too; we should help." Brandon said, thoughtfully. I shrugged.

"We don't mind, B. We have more than enough money between us." I told him, kindly. He sighed.

"Yeah, but still It's not fair."

"I'm not saying you can't, just that you don't have to." I replied, shrugging. He nodded but shared a significant look with Jennie.

"I think we should contribute." Livi nodded, looking up at Greg, who smiled.

"Yeah, you shouldn't have to do it on your own." Damon agreed, nodding.

"Okay, we'll talk about it when we get home." I suggested, smiling. I honestly didn't mind paying for it all with Paul but I wasn't going to stop them if they wanted to help.

"Flight B291 to Sea-Tac airport is now boarding at Gate 4. Please check that you take all luggage with you into the gate and please board calmly and carefully. Have a safe flight." The intercom lady announced above us and I stood up, smiling.

"Alright guys, let's head home." Paul said, grasping my hand and I picked up Ellie as we walked towards the boarding gate. Ellie had her face thrown away from Paul, over my other shoulder and I had to giggle a little at Paul's face. The others nodded along, trailing behind us as we climbed the stairs to the plane.

We quickly found our seats, which were pretty much the same as the flight over here. Ellie was seated in between Paul and I again but this time, Paul took the window seat. I didn't mind because Jennie took the seat over the isle to me so we could talk. We buckled up after I'd put the carry ons in the overhead storage for the flight. Ellie was playing with Donna, her rag doll and Paul was off in his own little world, occasionally glancing at Ellie. It didn't take a genius to see where he was right now. I smiled at the both of them and how Ellie seemed to know exactly what to do to get under her father's skin. .

It didn't take the captain long to get us off the ground and into the American airspace and thankfully, with little trouble. The seat belt sign was turned off and the hostesses began their rounds down the aisles, asking if we needed anything. I just happened to look up and had to groan in annoyance. Paul looked over at me, confused.

"What's up?" He asked and I sighed, irritated already.

"The blonde hostess from the first flight is here." I griped, looking at the bitch who practically threw herself and her fake boobs at my Paul on the way here…and she was looking at him _again_. He glanced between and I before cocking an eyebrow, smirking. He then chuckled and shook his head, grinning.

"I would have thought you'd know I was yours already. Only yours." He whispered to me over Ellie's oblivious head. His tone sent shivers through me.

"Well yeah, _I_ know that but the stalker hostess over there doesn't seem to. She needs to stop looking over here or my foot may just conveniently slip out into the aisle when she walks past." I threatened darkly, glaring at the slutty woman. Paul burst out laughing at my threat, as did the other wolves before they turned to the others, telling them what I had said. They were all laughing at me, capturing a lot of attention and all I could do was glare at the all, cross my arms and huff in my seat. They thought I was joking, but I wasn't. At all.

"I love it when you get jealous, Beautiful." Paul whispered in my ear, nipping the lobe. I bit back a moan and then he chuckled, leaning back into his seat with a satisfied smirk on his face. "Just try and calm down, yeah? We'll be home soon." He assured me, after he calmed down.

"But she's still looking over here."

"I know. Just ignore her."

"Easy for you to say. What if one of the guy hosts or another male passenger were to gawp at _me_ for a whole five hours? You wouldn't be all 'clam down, we'll be home soon' then, would you?" he growled at my question, glaring at any males in the vicinity and I smirked, my point now proven. Thank you very much.

"Okay, you have a point but just…try, yeah?" he pleaded. I shrugged and nodded once, doubtful of my capability of stay calm under that woman's gaze.

Surprisingly, it was easier to ignore her than I'd originally thought. A different person, a host this time, was assigned to our side of the plane, making it so I don't have to deal with the slutty woman directly and from a far instead. The guy that was serving us paid me no extra special attention over the other women on this side of the plan, much to Paul's relief but I had a sneaky feeling that it had something to do with the gold band on his third left finger. He was polite and cheerful; getting us everything we needed in record time and was instantly drawn into Ellie's beautiful smile every time he asked us if we needed his service. He was awesome at his job and I told him so. He blushed and I giggled.

"Oh, well, thank you very much, Lil' Lady. That was awfully sweet of you. It's always nice to know you're good at your job." He chuckled, gratefully as he dipped an imaginary hat on top his head before grinning at Paul. "She's a beaut, Son. Be sure to keep a tight grip on her."

"Oh, I will, don't you worry." Paul replied, smirking at me. A shiver ran through me,. With that, the man walked away more cheerful than ever.

"I just need to go to the restroom, baby. Keep an eye on her, yeah?" I told Paul, gesturing to Ellie as I rose carefully from my seat. He smiled brightly and nodded before I manoeuvred myself to the restrooms down the aisle. I didn't relish in the thought of having to use these things but I was desperate. I went about my business quickly before washing my hands, thoroughly. I made sure I was presentable, with no toilet paper or even my dress stuck in my knickers before unlatching the door and swinging it open.

I gasped, ready to apologise as the open door hit someone behind it, until a hot hand shot out and clasped over my mouth. I squeaked and in a blur, I was being pushed gently but quickly back into the restroom and my eyes widened as they connected with a pair of dark, lustful, mischievous eyes belonging to none other than Paul. It was clear in his eyes what his intentions were and I could feel myself dampen at the sight and thought of him and what could potentially happen in here.

When we were in, he turned, closed and latched the door in the blink of an eye and then, he had me pressed up against the wall. His hand still on my mouth as his other held my hands above my head. We were both panting in excitement and his eyes were intense. I swallowed hard and he smirked, devilishly.

*****LEMON***STARTS***HERE*****

"Oh no, what a predicament we seemed to have found ourselves in this time. You, me and a cubicle on an aeroplane. What could possibly happen?" he asked rhetorically with a hint of amusement and 100% husky and low. My thighs ached and rubbed together on their own accord at his tone and he glanced down briefly, looking back up at me with a cocked eyebrow and a devil smirk on his face.

"Hmmm, Beautiful, it appears you have a slight problem. We can't leave it unattended. You'll never get comfortable for the rest of the flight. Trust me, I know." He added, growling as he pressed himself against me, hard. I gasped and moaned at the feeling of cock against me, separated only by three layers – his jeans, my dress and panties. "Hmm, I dunno. Perhaps I could of assistance/ I was born and bred to be a gentleman after all."

He lifted me up higher before turning and propping me on the edge of the sink. I gasped, grasping at his hair as he dropped to his knees in front of me, forcing himself between my thighs. I moaned as he nuzzled his nose against my drenched panties and now, I was both cursing and praising myself for my decision to wear a dress for the flight. He inhaled and licked the fabric and I moaned softly.

He pulled away from me. "Ah-ah, Beautiful, I can't help you if you can't be quiet. Can you do that fr me? Hmm?" he murmured against my mound. I whimpered as he began to pull them down my legs before smirking and hooking them on the tap like a freaking flag or something. I giggled and shook my head at his antics and he chuckled along with me.

I bit my lip, watching intently as he watched me watch him spread my legs wider with his palms, sliding and kneading up my inner thigh until his fingers touched just outside the promised land. Without breaking our gaze, he lowered his mouth to my clit, swirling his tongue around the sensitive bud before enclosing hi mouth around it, sucking gently. He groaned as my head threw back in a silent scream. My eyes screwed tight as my hips bucked up into his face, seeking more friction desperately. My hands clenched in his black hair as he flicked my clit with the tip of his tongue, simultaneously sucking. I almost cried out when he slid two digits into my tight walls, pumping twice with a 'come here' motion, but I caught myself, biting my tongue harshly bit not drawing blood.

"Baby, you taste so fucking good. I can't get enough. Holy shit, mmm." He moaned against my overheated flesh and I squeaked at the sensation, feeling the coil deep in my lower stomach clench to dangerous levels. I couldn't help the low, soft moans that were escaping my throat as I raced towards that cliff edge.

Then he stopped…

He fucking stopped!

My eyes snapped open, searching for his as he pulled his mouth and fingers away from my overcharged mound. My breathing was harsh and fast and my heart pelted against my ribcage as if it were running on pure ecstasy. He knelt away a little from me, a massive grin on his face as he sucked and moaned around his fingers. I stared, more like glared at him incredulously but he just stared and smirked at me. Anger flared up inside me and I scowled at him, pushing his shoulders back so that I could close my legs and stand up.

"I can't believe you just did that!" I bit angrily. He even had the nerve to laugh at me then and I shook my head in disbelief. "What the hell, Paul?"

"Hey, hey!" he chuckled, standing to block my path to the door. He reached towards me, ignoring my batting hands as he jolted me against him. He squeezed my ass with his large, warm hands and pulled me against him hard so that I could feel his engorged cock. I shoved against him but he crashed his lips to mine, forcing his tongue past my lips. I gasped, shocked until the overwhelming sensation that is only Paul took over my senses and then the next thing I'm aware of, my legs were around his waist and my arms around his neck as I kissed him back with ounce of ferocity and passion he was giving me and met his jarring, hard thrusts with my own.

We were erratic and primal, passionate. He bunched my dress around my waist and I worked his pants button, yanking his zipper down. He tore his lips from mine; trailing them down my neck in open mouthed, tongue laving kisses as I pulled his rock hard member from his jeans. He groaned at my touch, sucking on my mark abruptly. It was all I could do to not cry out and alert the whole plane of what we were doing.

"Fuck, baby." He growled, thrusting into my core. My head threw back, my fingers digging crevasses into his shoulders. He growled at the pain and pushed himself deeper before pulling out slowly. He watched my face contort in pleasures he slammed back into me, deeply.

"Paul, yes…" I whimpered quietly, clawing at his back as he pumped into me repeatedly, hitching my legs higher on his waist to go deeper as he pressed me against the wall beside the sink.

He licked, nipped and bit at my neck, making me bite his own in return and pull his hair. A low, deep growl constantly vibrated in his chest and it had the female wolf in me purring in delight. I was teetering on that edge again, the one I'd been denied of previously. I found myself chanting, 'Don't stop, don't stop, please, please don't stop' in his ear and he growled louder, hastening and strengthening his thrusts.

His hand on one of my thighs reached down between us and his warm thumb connected with my nub, rubbing in tight, hard circles as his teeth teased my mark. I gasped, forcing him to crash his lips to mine hastily to swallow my scream as I shattered around him, milking his cock for everything he had to give. He pumped into me twice, thrice more before releasing his scorching seed into me, groaning into my mouth.

*****LEMON***ENDS***HERE*****

His hips finally relaxed and he slumped into me. We stood there for a long time, panting into each other's necks as we calmed down our frantic hearts. His cock was deflating within me and he pulled out, planting soft, gentle kisses against my neck. I sifted my fingers through his hair, showing him as much love and care as he was showing me.

That was what made Paul part of who he was. No matter how aggressive and primal we get, or how rough he gets, he'll always bounce back with the most caring, loving kisses and caresses afterwards; his way of making sure I was alright and loved. The rougher we get, the more caring he becomes afterwards.

With one last kiss to my neck, he chuckled and pulled his face away to look me in the eye,. I smiled brightly at him, stroking his face tenderly. He returned my smile, leaning in to plant a soft kiss on my lips. We kissed for a second longer before I pulled back.

"What are you chuckling at?" I asked, slightly shaky from our passionate romp. He chuckled again.

"I told you I'd get you back for teasing me earlier." He whispered, smirking. I gasped, slapping his chest lightly. He grinned.

"What you did was horrid!"

"I know but I loved watching the anger in your eyes…turned me on." He growled lowly, smirking. I cocked an eyebrow.

"And pray tell how I didn't know about this fetish?" I asked, giggling. He laughed quietly.

"Well, I guess I'm just finally showing my true nature."

"Interesting."

"Guess what?"

I frowned, confused. "What?"

He smirked. "We just inducted ourselves into the MHC. The Mile High Club." He whispered low and huskily into my ear. I shivered before laughing, throwing my head back.

"Of course, that was all you could think about – joining the exclusive club." I teased. He smirked.

"Well, that and to love my girlfriend somewhere I never have before." I rolled my eyes but smiled.

"I think we should get back out there before people start to get suspicious." I suggested. He cocked an eyebrow, smirking as his head tilted towards the latched door.

"Oh, I think maybe we're past that." He chuckled lowly in my ear. I blushed, mortified that someone had heard us.

"We weren't loud, were we?" I asked embarrassed. He laughed and leaned into my ear.

"Not for the rest of the plane and it's passengers but…"

"But?"

"Blondie slut and her slutty friend are listening outside the door." He murmured, making me gasp and look at the door as if I could see them through it.

"No way! Really?" I whisper-yelled. He chuckled and nodded. I gaped, disbelieving. "What sluts!"

"Yeah, but you're right, we should get out there. Ellie will probably be wondering where we are." He said, smiling. I smiled back and nodded.

He reached forward and helped me from the wall. My legs were shaky and he chuckled, steadying me as I stumbled a little. I gasped again though when he picked me up, sitting me on the edge of the sink. I looked at him in confusion and he smirked, glancing at my lacy panties that were still hooked on the sink tap. I blushed and he laughed, plucking the panties up before kneeling down in front of me. He shimmied the fabric up my legs. When he reached my upper thighs, he smiled up at me, leaning into my mound for one last sucking kiss to my clit before letting the fabric slide into place. I sighed, smiling down at him before hopping down to the floor. I leaned up for one peck as he stood too and took my hand.

"Come on; let's go make a good exit." He said, grinning. I giggled and unlatched the door.

When we stepped out, I turned and pulled him down to smash my lips to his. He responded instantly, pulling me flush to him and grabbing my ass as he took over dominance over the kiss. I moaned, melting into him and I heard a couple of quiet yelps from beside us. I smirked into the kiss before pulling away, giggling.

"Thanks, baby." I purred, making him growl at my tone. Then I pretended to only just see the two hostess sluts standing near us, huddled together with wide eyes as they blatantly stared.

"Oh, did you want to use the restroom? If I must say, it has a whole variety of good uses. Oh and the wall? It's pretty sturdy, if you wanted to know. I don't know what you girls would do with a wall since I obviously don't swing that way but I thought you should know." I informed them, innocently.

They gaped at us like fish and I smiled brightly, towing a chuckling Paul back to our seats by the hand. The others all shared a wide eyed look before bursting out laughing. Brandon high-fived Paul and Jennie winked at me, smirking. The hostesses were still there at the restroom and were looking in as if it was a sacred room or some shit.

"Great job, Little Pup." Paul murmured in my ear. I grinned at him.

"Thanks, Old Dog."

We spent the rest of the flight cuddled up together in Paul's seat by the window whilst Greg and Livi entertained our daughter, who seemed a lot happier playing with her Uncle Greg. Jennie and Brandon kissed here and there but remembered Damon, who was sat next to Brandon. The peace between Paul and I soon had us relaxed enough to fall asleep and we didn't wake up again until the cheerful host came by and gently nudged us awake, looking sheepishly back at us as he stared at him confusedly.

"I'm sorry to wake y'all but the captain just turned on the seatbelt sign. Sorry."

"No, that's okay. Thanks for waking us up." I replied, smiling. He grinned back before heading to strap himself in. Paul helped me sit up and I glanced around for Ellie. Livi and Greg had her in between then still and when I caught Greg's gaze, he winked at me, smiling. I smiled back, acknowledging the fact that he would keep her there for the descent as I buckled my seat belt. The pilot began our descent into Sea-Tac airport.

"Home Sweet home." Paul murmured into my ear. I smiled up at him.

"Exactly."

After finishing up at the airport, I buckled in a sleepy Ellie into her seat and allowed Kwoli to lay upon the sears ion his blanket I'd set in just for him to protect the seat cushion. Both of them were asleep before we'd even left the City limits and it was refreshing to have a car ride that wasn't dominated by Dora songs. Paul and I sat quietly, enjoying the peaceful and quiet breathing of our babies in the back, holding hands the entire way home. At one point, I had phoned my parents and Jake to say we were back in Washington and driving through Port Angeles at the time. Only an hour and 20 minutes until we were home.

Pulling onto our road, I felt an overwhelming amount of home sickness and relief course through me. I felt the same from Paul through the imprint bond and we grinned at each other. He squeezed my hand.

"No place like home." He whispered, grinning over at me as he cut the engine in the driveway. I nodded, smiling before unbuckling my seatbelt and climbing out the car.

Ellie was still fast on when I lifted her carefully from the car. Kwoli whined, looking up at Ellie as he followed me to the house. Paul took care of the cases, leaving them just inside the front door for now.

"Take her up to bed. I'll feed Kwoli and get us some tea, yeah?" he offered, smiling.

"Okay, no milk for me."

"I know, beautiful, I know."

I giggled and proceeded to walk Ellie to her room. It was going to be nice to sleep in our own beds tonight. It was hitting nine in the evening and I was beat. I'm sure that Paul was too. I lay Ellie down on her bed, covering her up and gently kissing her forehead. She stirred a little and blinked her eyes open, peering up at me blearily. I smiled gently, sitting own beside her on the bed and wiping her hair from her face.

"Mommy, we home?" she asked, sleepily. I nodded.

"Yeah Baby, we're home. Go back to sleep. You've had a long day." I told her, kissing her head again. She smiled and nodded closing her eyes again. I smiled before getting up and moving towards her door. "Night Baby Girl. Love you."

"Nigh', Mommy. Love 'ou." She muttered, already dropping into a deep sleep.

When I heard her breathing even out, I switched off her lights and shit the door. I returned back down to the kitchen, only to stop short at the stairs, seeing Paul sat on the sofa, legs up as he stroked Kwoli, who was laying between him the back couch cushions smiled and approached slowly. Kwoli's ears perked up seconds before Paul looked up, smiling softly as he opened his arms for me to sink into. They wrapped around me, pulling me close to his chest as he kissed the top of my head. Kwoli snuggled closer, resting his head into my lap and peering up at me with his large eyes.

"My two guys. I love you." I whispered into Paul's ear and stroking behind Kwoli's. he rumbled contently and I giggled, looking down at him.

"Yeah, took the words right out my mouth, Kwoli." Paul laughed before looking back at me. "We love you too."

I chuckled. "Good."

"Do you think it'd be lazy of me to hit the hay?" he asked, grinning. Promptly, I yawned wide.

"I don't think so." I replied after we both chuckled. He nodded.

"Alright then, we'll see everyone in the morning. I'll just call your dad to tell him we got home safely and I'll meet you up there. Now to bed with you, Woman, and take the pooch with you for tonight." He ordered, tapping my bum and I giggled.

I smiled and nodded, hopping out of his arms as I headed towards the stairs, whistling for Kwoli to follow as I went. I washed up in our bathroom, brushing my teeth and hair before pulling on one of Paul's old tee shirts. It was too small for him by far but yet, it still looked like a mini dress on me. On another plus, it still smelled like him as well. I always slept with his scent surrounding me, whether it was from something of his or the man himself.

I petted Kwoli on the way to my side of the bed, climbing under the comforter. He grumbled sleepily, not even bothering to lift his head in acknowledgement to me. I chuckled, shaking my head as I settled in to wait for Paul to come. Kwoli crawled up the bed on his belly, whining slightly as he burrowed into my side. I smiled and scratched his ears.

"Replacing me?" a deep voice rumbled from the doorway and I looked up quickly. He stood against the bedroom door frame, arms crossed with a cocked eyebrow. I blushed and giggled.

"Hmm, maybe…Kwoli's got that jai ne sais qui, no? He just has something that appeals to me." I teased, trying not to smirk as I nuzzled my nose into Kwoli's neck like I've done once to Paul's wolf form, whilst both human and wolf. Paul glowered, walking into the room.

"And what might that be?" he asked absently, walking to the dresser for is sleep pants. I watched as he stripped and pulled his pants on. His back was to me so I got to see his ass and thigh muscles clench as he moved. He turned to look at me suddenly, smirking as he caught me staring. "Well?"

I snapped out of it. "Well what?" I asked, dazed. He chuckled lowly, walking towards the bed before crawling under the covers with me. He pushed me to lie on my back gently and he hovered over. I rested my hands on his bare chest, peering up at him.

"What does he have that I don't? I mean, if it's the constant tail, I can totally relate. I've never thought them to be so tantalising until I saw one on your cute wolf butt." He told me, matter-of-factly with a straight serious face. I burst out laughing, forcing his own as I shook my head and pulled him down to me. he kissed me deeply, sliding his tongue into my mouth to explore thoroughly. I moaned softly before he pulled back, pulling the comforter over us as he settled in on the other side of me.

I fell asleep with my two favourite guys…

"Knock, knock!" a happy, cheerful voice called from the front door as it opened wide, allowing in a chill draft as seconds later, Mom appeared through the kitchen doorway with Harry hot on her heels. His face was wide with excitement and brightened even more as he saw me standing at the island counter. I giggled as he shot me a cheesy grin and shot towards me, wrapping his 5 year old arms around my hips. I hugged his head to me as he peered up at me, giggling as well.

"Hey Mom! Munchkin! I missed you guys." I greeted, kissing the top of his head before hugging mom over him. He still hadn't let go of me. Mom chuckled as we pulled apart, shaking her head down at hr son.

"Hey, Sweetie. We were going to give you this morning but your brother here insisted and wouldn't let up until we brought him. I hope you don't mind." she replied, sheepishly. I smiled and rolled my eyes, ruffling Harry's hair.

"Nah, that's fine. I missed you guys."  
>Mom laughed. "You only went for the weekend." she reminded me, shaking her head. I feigned hurt.<p>

"Are you saying you didn't miss me?" I asked, shocked. She rolled her eyes at my over-dramatics.

"I missed you B! Promise!" Harry reassured me, squeezing me again. I laughed and nodded, reaching over for a cupcake I'd not long decorated before offering it to him. His eyes lit up and he pulled away to take the frosted treat, saying a quick, 'Thanks B! You're the best!' before scurrying over to the table to eat it. Both mom and I smiled fondly at him.

"Where's Dad and Dyl?" I asked, glancing over her shoulder as if they'd come walking in this very second.

"Your dad is outside parking the car. Harry insisted that he let him out beforehand and he told me to come with him. And Dyl, he's out with his new friends." she informed with an eye roll. I giggled.

"He's growing up. We can't expect him to want to hang out with his mommy and big sister as much anymore." I reminded her, moving back to work. The breakfast pots were soaking in the sink whilst I frosted the rest of the cupcakes I'd baked earlier this morning.

"Yeah, I know but...I don't want him growing up so fast." she whined and I giggled, nodding in agreement. Still, it was inevitable and I knew that soon enough, Ellie would be grown up too. I was going to have a hard time of convincing Paul of that happening.

"Whose he with anyway?" I asked, curiously.

"Lilly, Harvey and Megan."

"Wow, I'm surprised Duncan's left Meg alone long enough." I giggled.

"Yeah, he's watching them from a distance down the beach." she laughed and I joined in at his absurdity. Uncle Embry said that Quil was as bad with Claire when she was younger. "So hey, how's the house? Was it what you expected?"

My eyes lit up at her question and I grinned widely. I knew that she could tell I was excited by my face. Shit, who wouldn't figure that out? "Yeah! And more. Mom, oh my God, it's perfect! Oh, you should see that kitchen! So much better than this one or even Aunt Emily's!" I gushed, enthusiastically. She was grinning lightly at my face but I just couldn't stop. I must have been gushing for the next five minutes until Dad came waltzing in, smiling at my excitement.

"Hey Lea-Rae. I'm glad you're home, Baby Girl." he said, kissing my forehead as he reached over me to grab a cupcake. I slapped his hand but he didn't drop it and he sent me a cheeky smile in return before practically inhaling half of it. I rolled my eyes but smiled at him in return.

"Hi Dad. Sure help yourself to a muffin." I replied sarcastically but slapped his hand and laughed incredulously as he took my offer seriously and had reached for another one. He looked aghast.

"What are you hitting me for? You said I could get one!" he protested. I glared at him playfully.

"I'm sure you're old enough to recognise sarcasm when you hear it." I shot back, rolling my eyes. He scowled at the age comment and mom giggled.

"She has you there, Babe." she told him, nodding with wide innocent eyes. He growled and pulled her to him, leaning in for a kiss but I threw my hands up, protesting.

"Ew, no way! Not in my kitchen! Out with the both of you! Mom, Paul has some pictures on the laptop that Jennie took of the house whilst we were there. Dad, go look with her. Geez." I huffed, playfully. Mom blushed as Dad chortled, winking at me as he led mom out the kitchen. Harry's gaze and rolled my eyes, grinning. He giggled and went back to his cupcake.

"Hey Billie." Jake greeted suddenly, making me jump and laugh as I spotted him at the back door. He guffawed at me, shaking his head.

"You have to be the jumpiest wolf I've ever seen." he teased, walking to the fridge for a beer. I rolled my eyes and pushed his shoulder. He chuckled and pecked my head. "Nah, I'm teasing. How was your trip? Everything go alright?"

I knew he was asking if anyone lost control or anything or if we ran into any trouble and we didn't, apart from Caleb but that wasn't anything I couldn't handle. I shook my head with a shrug. "Nah, everything was fine. None of us phased over there just to be safe and the house was beautiful, by the way. Paul has some pictures on the laptop and we've got some papers for Mom and dad to sign so I can go through with the purchase."

"The purchase? So it's definite then?" he asked, grinning. I nodded.

"Oh yeah. You'll understand from the pictures, Jacob. They're better than the ones they put on the web article." I assured him. He smiled.

"You sound really, really excited. It's nice to see you like this." he mused, looking my face over. I blushed slightly and he chuckled.

"Yeah, I mean, this is crazy. I never expected to go to college after I phased. Hell, at the time of the phase..." I trailed off as images and memories that I'd long since suppressed rushed through my mind. I'd hadn't thought of them for so long that it was a shock to see them now. I dropped the knife I was holding and clutched my chest. Jacob was by my side in the next second, Paul in another.

"What did you do? Baby? What's the matter?" Paul asked frantically as I turned away from him so that the tears that were trying to Push themselves from my eyes weren't seen. This only seemed to alert him more. "Shit, Billie, talk to me."

"I'm fine, Paul. I promise. I just thought about something...something I haven't in a while. It caught me off guard." I assured him, smiling up at his worried face.

"You still haven't told anyone about the time you phased. I should have known better. Forgive me?" Jacob murmured, appearing beside me and placing a hand on my shoulder. I nodded and smiled up at him.

"Of course. Don't worry about it." I said, hugging his waist. He nodded and hugged me back briefly. I turned to Paul. "Seriously, Paul, I'm good, okay? Go show them the pictures of the house, yeah?"

He watched me for one second longer before leaning in for a deep kiss, nodding before walking back to the living room. I sighed and shook my head, smiling once more at Jake. He didn't have to say that he was there if I ever wanted to talk about it because I could see it all in the smile and expression he gave me before kissing my cheek and leaving me alone in the kitchen once more. I wasn't going to want to talk about it, not yet at least. I haven' even told Paul...

I finished up the cakes and put them in Tupperware tubes before placing them in the cupboards. Then I decided to make lunch for the guys and anymore who were bound to show up to welcome us back home and ask us about the house. Mom soon came in to help me and thankfully, she didn't mention anything about my little mishap earlier, which I was grateful for.

Uncle Sam, Uncle Embry and their collective families came over, including Jennie and Brandon. Jen couldn't stop gushing about the house, describing it in more detail than even the new pictures were doing. Emily looked rather jealous of the kitchen and shot me playful glare. I smiled and shared an eye roll with Uncle Sam. Everyone stayed to eat before dispersing to their own devices around 2 in the afternoon. Harry stayed to play with Ellie and Kwoli but Mom and Dad went, saying that Grandma Sue wanted some help around the house and I sent the papers with them. They promised they'd sign them for me to pick up later when I took Harry home.

"Billie?" Harry's small voice asked, surprisingly low and shy, from his place in the armchair, curled around Kwoli as we watched a film. I lifted my head up off Paul's shoulder to look at him, questioningly.

"Yeah, Buddy?"

"Are you really going to live in Texas?" he asked, biting his lip. I frowned at his unusual demeanour before understanding flashed through me. I glanced up at Paul, knowing he thought the same as I. I sighed and sat up, opening my arms as I replied, "Come here, Harry."

He glanced up before shuffling off the armchair. Kwoli grumbled and circled thrice on the cushion before plopping back down, facing away from us. Harry trod over to us, his head down even as he crawled on the couch between Paul and me. I pulled him close to me.

"I think I know what this is about." I sighed ,pulling his face up to look at me. He reluctantly met my eyes. "You think we'll forget about you whilst we're away?" I guessed. He stayed silent but blushed so I know I'd caught him out. "Well, you're wrong. We'd never forget about you, okay? Remember, we're only one phone call away. All you need to do is ask mom or dad and I'm sure they'd let you call, whatever time it is. If you just need to say hello or something just as small, it doesn't matter. Call any time. And then, we'll be home for Christmas and summer and Spring breaks. We won't not be coming back, Baby Boy and it's only four years. You'll see plenty of us and it'll go so fast, you won't even have time to miss us so don't you worry, okay?" I assured him.

He watched my face for a long time, probably looking for any deceit but he wasn't going to find any. When he was satisfied, he grinned widely, leaning up to kiss me chastely on the lips before scurrying back to his chair with Kwoli. I smiled after him, shaking my head and shared a smile with Paul. He chuckled and kissed my forehead before pulling my head back to rest on his shoulder.

"Oh and Billie?"

"Yeah?"

"You should probably talk to Dyl..."

"Why's that?" I asked in confusion. Harry hesitated.

"He thinks you'll forget him too...He thinks you'll forget about him and not call and stuff. That's why he didn't come today. He was afraid to say goodbye again." he murmured, quietly. His eyes were still fixed on the screen, afraid to meet my gaze and my reaction. I just stared at him. It made sense. If harry was feeling that way then it made sense that Dyl would be too. Silly boys.

"Don't worry Harry, I'll talk to him tomorrow. I promise." I assured him, shaking my head and looked back at the movie. I didn't watch the rest of it, too plagued by how afraid Dyl really was if it meant him avoiding me for an entire day...

* * *

><p><strong>There we have it, folks! Sorry it was late but it was my last week at college for the term and I had loads of deadlines to meet. The next one shouldn't take as long, I promise!<strong>

**I hoped you liked the lemonade!**

**Please review!**

**Love,  
><strong>**MrsWolfPack  
><strong>**x**


	7. See You Soon

**Hey, hey my lovelies!**

**I hope everyone had a superb Christmas and New Year! I sure did!To those who don't celebrate Christmas, I hope you enjoyed any alternative you may have celebrated instead! Sorry this chapter is late. I didn't want to update over the Christmas/New Year period as my family makes a massive, massive deal out of it. No electronic devices other than phones can be used and TV if we're watching it as a family. Like I said, massive deal to us :D**

**This is really a filler chapter to get us back to Texas but Dyl's fear is sorted out, kinda, in this chapter and Paul goes on a road trip with his trusty canine pet :)**

**Thank you to all who reviewed the last chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight! Unfortunately... D:**

**Without further ado...Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

**See You Soon**

* * *

><p><strong>Billie's Point of View<strong>

It had been a few days since Harry told me how Dyl was feeling about our move to Texas and he'd gone out of his way to avoid me, cementing in my mind that what Harry said was right. He didn't want to say goodbye again and that broke my heart. It wasn't a goodbye, just a 'see you soon'. There was no way I was going to leave whilst he felt this way. He needed to know that he will always be on my mind when we were in Texas, that I was going to call him every chance I got and be home for the holidays to see him. I wanted to leave knowing that he was in a healthy frame of mind and knowing that he didn't hate me for 'abandoning' him.

Paul had tried to assure me that he would be fine even if I didn't talk to him but there was no way I was leaving without at least seeing him. It seemed that he spent all his time with Harvey and a couple of the other wolf kid boys and was never around for me to even catch a glimpse of him. Whenever I rang to talk to him, he was out with them or 'sleeping'. Mom told me to give him some time but we didn't have much of it left. We were moving at the weekend, in four days and I really needed to talk to him.

We had packed up the house. Everything had its own specially organised box, marked with different coloured dots to say which belonged where. Because Paul and I was the only one, technically, with our own house, we were going to be stocking most of the new house in Texas. Brandon, Livi, Greg, Damon and Jennie all lived with their parents still so the only things that they were packing were stuff like clothes, their personal belongings and such to stock their own rooms. Paul and I had packed up everything in the kitchen because there was no way in hell I was leaving without everything from my kitchen. The amount of mouths I was going to have to feed, I would need it all. We also packed up the living room, including the TV, DVD player and most of the furniture, knick knacks and DVDs and stuff like that. We packed our bedroom along with everything from Ellie's, of course. Everything else what we needed was going to be purchased at Texas.

Paul rented out a massive moving van and was going to drive it all the way to Texas with Kwoli, setting off later today because it took a day and a half to get there. We both agreed that that dog had been caged for the planes plenty of times now and deserved some one to one time with Paul, sticking his head out the window as he drove fast down the interstate. Ellie, naturally, was coming with me and the others on another plane tomorrow. It was faster and we'd have everything ready at the house for things to be moved in. Dad, Uncle Sam, Craig, Aaron and Leah were driving down as well to help us move in. Well, Leah and Aaron was also coming to visit his family. Uncle Sam wanted to make sure everything was right and settled for Jennie, as did Dad. Craig wanted to come because Paul had become one of his best friends in the few years after he'd phased for the first time and wanted to wish hi9m the best and help out a little.

It was going to be hard leaving this place for a long period of time. Four years to be exact. I was still shocked and stunned that Jake had even given us this opportunity and had made sure that I said thank you every time I saw him with mountains of cupcakes, brownies and cookies. To say he was in heaven was an understatement. T say that Paul was slightly jealous would also be one. F so much attention, even though he didn't seem to mind when I was spending time and goofing off with Greg. Perhaps that's because he's my cousin, as was Jennie, but who knows? I gave up trying to work out the happenings of Paul Meraz's mind a long time ago.

Paul and I had sent off the contract back to Martin about three days ago. They should reach him on Friday at the latest because we sent them first class so that he'd get them in time for us to move in on Saturday. He called us on Thursday morning to tell us that he'd received and processed them straight away. The keys would be ready for us to collect Saturday afternoon when we were ready. Paul and I had been so excited that morning that we spent the whole time making love, telling the other how much we adopted the other and emphasising it with tender kisses and gentle caresses. Thank God Ellie was sleeping at Mom and Dad's the night before because she would have had a rude awakening. The mere thought made me blush.

"What are you blushing about?" Paul asked as his arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me flush against his chest as his face burrowed and nuzzled into my neck. He inhaled deeply and moaned softly, kissing the skin there. I smiled and turned in his arms. He pulled back and smiled down at me, cocking an eyebrow at my flushed cheeks. "Oh, now I really want to know. What's got you so hot, Beautiful?"

I shivered at his lower tone and he smirked at my response. I glared up at him playfully and pinched his nipple. Eh moaned and then growled, dipping his hand down to cup and knead my right butt cheek. I bit my lip and smirked back. "i was thinking about yesterday morning." I trailed off, cocking an eyebrow. It took him a second to realise what I was talking about but when he did, he growled again and pulled me up him by my butt. I giggled and wrapped my arms and legs around him tightly. He smiled.

"Yesterday morning, huh?"  
>"Mmhm." I nodded, smiling. He smirked and turned me towards the stairs.<p>

"Care for a repeat?" he murmured, low and huskily. Fuck, he knew what that tone did to me. He does it on purpose. I stiffened as he proceeded towards the stairs, giggling as I pushed away from him and landed lithely onto the wooden floor of the foyer. He turned and scowled at me, feigning hurt. "What-"

"We have work to do, Mister. Later maybe but we need to finish this packing or else it never going to get done. We move tomorrow! Tomorrow!" I stressed, staring at him with wide eyes. He stared back at me for a minute, frozen on the steps before bursting out with laughter. I bit my lip but joined him seconds later. He shook his head on his way to me and leaned down for a quick, chaste kiss.

"I love it when you freak out. It's so funny." he chuckled with his eyes shining. I rolled mine.

"Of course you do. A little birdie also told me you me when I'm angry." I purred, pushing away from him stroll back into the study. He growled after me, muttering something to do with a tease under his breath.

"You're a little minx, Beautiful." he groaned after me as he followed. I giggled and continued on with packing up the desktop computer we had for guest use. He was packing up all the books we had in here. He wouldn't know where to start packing the computer up. Put a few bricks, mortar and tools in front of him, he can build you a master piece, or a piece of wood and a knife but he was clueless about computers.

"You know and love it. When did Mom and Dad say they were coming?" I asked, glancing at him. He glanced at the clock.

"In about an hour. They're dropping your brothers off here. Your mom wants to talk to Emily for a bit and your Dad'll be coming with me to get the van and then helping me pack it up for tomorrow." he informed me. I smiled and nodded, suddenly overtaken by the thought of Dyl coming over. He's avoided me all week since we got back and it hurt more than I would admit. Of course, Paul knew how much it hurt; he could feel it through the imprint bond. He seemed to catch my train of thought and came up behind me, wrapping me in his arms and breathing in my ear.

"Hey, he'll come around. I know it. He can't stay mad at you any longer than I can/ he's just scared. Talk to him when he gets here. We'll take Harry with your Dad and I, okay?" he offered softly. I sighed.

"You don't have to do that." he nodded.

"I know but you need to talk to him. I hate seeing you so sad, Baby" he sighed, kissing my ear. I nodded and kissed him on the lips before turning back to the computer. He moved back to the books and we worked in comfortable silence until the door bell dinged. I smiled at Paul and he volunteered to go answer it, kissing me on the lips as he passed me by to the door.

I heard an excited squeal from Ellie as the front door opened and I smiled, shaking my head. Mom and dad fussed and dotted on her as Paul ragged on Harry about something he must me wearing. By the sounds of it, Harry didn't appreciate his rubbing. I listened extra close and could hear an extra heartbeat. There was just no voice to go with it. I could just imagine Dyl standing there with his arms crossed and sombre expression on his face as he glanced around for me. I sighed sadly before leaving what I was doing and headed down the hall towards the foyer. Mom and Dad were the ones who saw me first and smiled rightly.

"Hey Sweetie! Tomorrow's the day!" Mom shouted, opening her arms before throwing them around me. I smiled tightly, glancing down at Dyl who stood behind Harry and Paul with his arms crossed like I'd imagined. He was fixated on the floor though, refusing to look at me. I swallowed thickly before pulling back from Mom and kissing her cheek.

"Thanks, Mom. I know. I can't wait." I expressed, genuinely excited, no matter how sad my brother is about it.

"It's nothing big but-"  
>"Mom, you better not have planned some sort of party." I warned, cutting her off. She snapped her mouth shut but smirked. Dad laughed.<p>

"Don't worry. I wouldn't let her. I knew you'd hate it." he informed me, grinning. I nodded and turned back to her.

"As I was saying, it's nothing big but I'm cooking a big meal for us all tonight. Everyone else is coming to wish you farewell. It's not every day out wolf babies go off across the whole country for college and on their own. I mean, what if something happens? I won't be there for you or anything. And what if the kids at college are mean to you, what then?"

"Mom, mom, please? Mom, calm down. Mom!" I shouted slightly as she continued to rant and fuss over me, tears springing in her eyes. I sighed as she stopped and looked at me for a second before bursting out into tears and throwing herself at me. I caught my gaze with Paul, who was smiling and he rolled his eyes. He silently ushered everyone out and I quickly mouthed at him to try and talk to Dyl. He nodded and then my attention went back to my sobbing mother. I lead her towards the living room, where only the barest necessities remained, like the sofa.

"It's just, I'm gonna miss you so much, Baby!" she cried, curling into my chest as she sobbed. I felt my own tears falling and quickly brushed them away. Geez, anyone would think I wouldn't be coming back.

"Mom, please, don't cry. I'm coming back. It's not like I'll be gone forever." I tried to soothe her but she cried harder. Dad hovered in the living room doorway and I shot him an apologetic look. He looked out of mind and obviously itching to get his arms around his imprint. He smiled back at me, lightly and shook his head slightly.

"You're so grown up. I hate it."

"Mom, I'll call you and everything and I'll be home before you know it."  
>"But it's so far away, Baby. What if something happens?"<p>

"Nothing will happen and if it does, I have the others with me, I have Paul with me. I'll be perfectly fine. Mom, you can't coddle me forever. I know that our time together doesn't seem that long but I've got to do this. Everything will be fine." I reassured her, hugging her head to me as I rested my cheek on her head.

"I know, okay? I'm overreacting but I can't help it. I'm sorry." she breathed, pulling away from me and smiling at me through bleary, tearful eyes. I shook my head.

"No, you're not overreacting. If this was Ellie, I'd be acting the same. I just want you to know that I love you and I promise we'll be coming back. Nothing could keep me away from La Push." I smiled, brightly and she grinned and nodded, pulling me into a hug. I sighed and melted into her. "I'll miss you Mom."

"I'll miss you too, Baby Girl. Don't let those cowboys sweep you off your feet." she ordered, giving me a teasingly stern look. I giggled and nodded.

"Damn right she won't be." Paul and Dad grumbled at the same time, causing mom and I to look up suddenly. We burst into a fit of giggles that had the two grinning back. Paul approached and plucked me off the sofa and into his arms.

"I'll make sure that they keep their distance, don't you worry." he promised, scowling at me. I huffed.

"And what makes you think I'm not biding my time until I come across the right cowboy? I've always loved the southern gentleman thing they have going on." I mused, winking at mom and she giggled and nodded along. Both Dad and Paul growled and pulled us closer. I laughed and leaned up to kiss him on the lips. "You know I love you."  
>"I love you too." he sighed, placated. Mom winked at me again.<p>

"Anyway, I need to go talk to Emily about the dinner tonight. She's taking care of the deserts. You guys have a truck to pick up, do you not?" Mom prompted, looking between my man and hers. They both nodded and pecked on the lips before heading towards the door and disappearing. Dad shouted for Harry and he disappeared soon after. Mom came close to me. "Good luck with getting him to talk. Every since you came back, he hasn't said a word other than to Seth and Harvey. I hate seeing him so down."

I nodded and glanced towards the kitchen. "I know, Mom. I'll try. I don't want him to think we aren't coming back."  
>"Not to be rude or anything but I don't think he gives a blind toss about the others, only you." she informed me, smiling before patting my cheek and leaving only me and my brother in the house alone.<p>

I took a deep breath before heading towards the kitchen, wringing my hands in front of me. I stopped at the kitchen doorway, watching my little brother licking frosting off a cupcake he'd plucked from the plate in the middle of the table. His back was to me and he showed no signs of knowing I was here. I sighed again and this time, his back went ridged. He stopped licking the frosting and put it down in front of him slowly. I guess he thought that this was coming sooner or later. Slowly, I walked towards the kitchen table but I didn't sit down. Instead, I stopped behind his chair and placed my hands on his shoulders. He tensed even more and I think he even held his breath. Sadness coursed through me and I leaned down to rest my cheek on his head.

Whether he meant to or not, he relaxed under me and pulled my arms around his chest, hugging them to him. My throat closed up and I kissed the top of his head "Come talk with me, please?" I whispered into his hair and he sighed, nodding. He didn't let go of my hand or look up as we made our way to the living room. He brought his cupcake and I brought in some water, setting it on the coffee table. I sat on the couch and opened my arms out for him. He glanced at them and then cautiously up at me. I smiled and opened them wider and then my legs so that he could sit between them. He sighed and gave up, crawling on the sofa and into my arms, which promptly closed around him when he was in their range.

We sat there for the longest time, him curled up in my arms as he listened to my heart beat and breathing. He was totally relaxed and seemed happier than I've known him to be all week. I was proud that my mere presence and hugs would do that for him and knew that I wouldn't be able to find a better little brother than this little boy in my arms, and the one out with my father and boyfriend, of course. Eventually, I watched him eat the rest of his cupcake and take a drink of water before he settled down back against my chest, his head resting on my shoulder.

One more minute of silence and then I turned my face into his hair and whispered, "You know, I'm coming back, right? I'll be back at Christmas, Spring break and for the whole summer. I'll call you every day or at least every couple of days and I'll always be thinking about you, and Harry and mom and dad. There's nothing to worry about, Buddy. I'm coming back."

He tensed slightly before sighing. He turned his face into my neck. "But...you're my big sister. You should stay here with us. Why do you have to go so far away? Are you mad at me? Is that why? Did I do something wrong to make you want to go to Texas?" he asked, lowly. My heart and stomach clenched and I shook my head vehemently.

"No, definitely not. It's just the college I want to go to, Sweetie. And when you're older, you'll have preference of where you want to go study. Texas is the school for me. It has nothing to with you doing anything wrong to make me mad. You could never make me mad enough to do anything like this, or Harry. He couldn't either. I can't stay mad at you for more than five minutes, you should know this." I reminded him and he nodded, smiling slightly. I gasped dramatically and pulled his head back so I could look at him. He giggled and tried to hide his face and I gasped again. "Oh my God, was that a smile? Did I get my mopey little brother to smile for the first time in a week? I'm so awesome! Aren't I? I'm so awesome, admit it!"

He shrieked and giggled as I dug my fingertips into his ribs lightly, tickling unmercifully. He panted and shoved at my hands but I was still stronger and bigger than him, although marginally. Gasping fr breath, he pleaded and begged for me to stop but I kept on, giggling at his flushed and beaming face. I moved down to his feet, pinning them down under my body as his upper half twisted and turned, trying to get his feet free as he shouted even louder. Then, to the back of his knee, where I'd hadn't actually known about until recently. He kept that one quick. He was practically crying in laughter, with big fat tears streaking down his face. He hardly had any more energy to fight me off anymore and his efforts had certainly dwindled.

"Billie, please! Please stop! I'm going to pee myself! I need to go! Please?" he cried out, panting and laughing.

"Hmm, I don't know about that. What's in it for me?" I teased, grinning up at him.

"I don't know! Please, ha, please, Billie!" he chortled. I sighed dramatically with a roll of my eyes before getting off him. He was up like lightening, barging his way through boxes towards the bathroom. I giggled to myself for the entire time he was away and when he trudged back in, his arms were crossed and he was scowling at me. I knew he wasn't mad at me though because a smile was playing at the corners of his mouth. I fixed on my 'innocent' face.

"Take care of business?" I asked, lightly. He huffed and plopped back down on the other side of the sofa to me. I scooted a little closer.

"Yeah, no thanks to you." he said, giggling in spite of himself. I grinned and scooted closer, poking his side.

"You loved it. Admit it." I joked, poking his side repeatedly. He laughed before turned his face to me.

"I'm gonna miss you so much, Billie." he murmured, softly. I stopped poking him and stared back, smiling softly as I nodded.

"I know. I'll miss you too but just remember, it's not a goodbye, Dylan. I'm coming back to you, to all of you. Eventually for good but throughout the four years, I'll be back as much as I can be. I promise. When it comes to tomorrow, I won't be saying 'goodbye'. I'll be saying 'see you soon', okay?" I replied, just as softly. He watched my face for a second before smiling genuinely and nodding.

"Okay. Love you." he whispered. I beamed and pulled him towards me, kissing his cheek.

"Love you too, Bud. Love you too." I sighed, closing my eyes.

I don't know how long we sat there for but eventually, the sound of Paul's truck and the van came zooming up the street and I pulled away from him. He peered up at me confused.

"Dad and Paul are back. How's about you demonstrate your new strength and help out, huh?" I suggested, cocking an eyebrow. He smiled and nodded, hopping up from the sofa before turning and offering me his hand. I smiled at his gentleman-ish act and took it, thanking him as I stood. Still hand in hand, we made our way to the foyer, where Paul and Dad were just walking in with Harry trailing behind them. Dad beamed at the two of us.

"I see we're all sorted out now then?" he asked, glancing at our face at then our hands. I smiled down at Dyl in question and he nodded at Dad, grinning.

"Yeah, we're good." he replied.

"Okay then, let's get some stuff moving!" Paul exclaimed, clapping his hands loudly as he moved towards the living room. I pecked him on the lips and he winked at me, his way of saying he was proud of me.

We spent the rest of the morning packing up the moving van. Paul and Dad dealt with all the heavy furniture like the sofa and TV, even though I could have easily helped with my wolf strength. Dyl and Harry were put in charge of moving boxes of Ellie's stuffed toys. God knows she had plenty of them. About three boxes. They also helped Ellie take some of her smaller toys as well. Mom and I stacked boxes from the kitchen and living room beside the van so that they could be put in when they were needed.

We stopped for an hour so that we could feed everyone. I cooked up some lasagne because I knew that it was one of Dad and Paul's favourites. Once everyone was fed and watered, Paul forced me to sit back and relax. I watched as most of our house was moved out and it struck me how real this all was. I was moving across a whole country to go to college and I wasn't even batting an eyelid until now. It shocked me that I was so calm about this but it felt so right. I think that was because Paul was going with me. Everything felt right with him.

I spent the rest of the day with Dyl and Harry, knowing that they were still upset that I was leaving even though they seemed fine after our talks. We went to the beach with Paul and Ellie. Kwoli dug in the sand and sniffed around the other wolves curiously as he has done since we got him. He sensed the wolf in them but was thoroughly confused that they were human. It amused them to no end but none of them had introduced their wolves to him. I didn't even know whether or not they were going to.

Looking around all the others that we coming wit us and their families, I could see that they were sad to see us leave as well. Aunt Emily looked like a sad puppy every time she looked at Jennie and Uncle Sam seemed to want to rip Brandon a new one at the mere thought of them moving in together across the whole country. Both Jared and Philip were teasing him about it and succeeding in getting a rise out of him judging by the growls coming from over there. I peered around again, my eyes settling on Anna, who was cuddled up a few metres away from us with Damon. I knew that this move was going to test their relationship immensely and I think Jared and Kim knew that. What other explanation could there be for Jared not glowering at Damon right now?

Under my gaze, they both looked over and smiled widely. I giggled and shook my head, pecking Paul on the lips before heading over to them. "Hey guys. D, you ready for tomorrow?" I asked, sinking down on the sand at their feet. He grinned and nodded, though he looked hesitant, glancing down at Anna.

"The only thing I hate about it is that Anna here can't come with us until next year." he sighed, kissing her neck. I nodded and smiled sadly at Anna, who shrugged.

"Guys, seriously, yeah it's a bummer but I'll be with you guys next year, right? Everything will be perfect then." she assured the both of us. "And I know that distance isn't even going to be a problem for us, Damon. We'll be fine too."

"Good. I love you." he sighed into her. She smiled.

"Love you too."

"Can anyone crash this party of is it exclusive?" Greg asked, plopping down beside me without waiting for my answer. Livi sat down next to him and smiled at me. I smiled back.

"Actually, Greg, it is and you just crashed uninviting." I teased, shoving him.

"Oh, you love me, Cuz. Of course I was invited." he grinned back.

"And as for us, we don't need invites. We prefer to crash anyway; it's much more exciting." Brandon said, pulling Jennie down between his thighs as they sat down on the other side of Damon. He grinned at me. "Much more fun."

"Yeah whatever." I giggled, shaking my head. Jennie rolled her eyes at her boyfriend. "Tomorrow's the day, Guys. Have you packed everything?"

"We think so. Paul came by to get out beds and stuff before he got back to yours this morning and we have our suitcases and stuff. Everything's set. I hear your mom's cooking for everyone tonight?" Greg asked, curiously. I nodded.

"Yeah. That's where she is now with Kim and all the other wolf girls. I think Aunt Emily's the only wolf girl here right now actually."

"Nah, she went a second ago to go help." Jennie informed us. I nodded.

"You best enjoy tonight with the family, Beautiful. I booked the flight for eleven again. I'll need to set off in an or two at the most if I want to be there tomorrow evening at least. You know we might not even get there until early morning, right?" Paul informed me as he scooted in behind me, his legs on either side of mine. I sighed and smiled back at him and nodded.

"I can't believe you're driving there. You're nuts." Jennie laughed, shaking her head. He shrugged.

"It's not fair on Kwoli flying over there again. I wanna give the pup a break from the cages they put animals in. It's criminal." Paul grumbled, shaking his head I nodded along.

"he'll be fine in the car. We'll just have to unpack on Sunday morning. Orientation isn't until a week after we move in anyway. We'll have plenty of time." I assured him. He smiled and kissed me.

"I wish dinner time would hurry up. I'm freaking starving." Greg grumbled after a second, making me roll my eyes.

* * *

><p>"I'd like to propose a toast!" Jacob announced as he stood from his seat beside Nessie. I looked up and smiled at him. His eyes were on me. "To the undergraduates leaving for Texas in the morning. I want to wish you good luck there and at college. Don't go to too many parties, don't get drunk too much, look after each other but try not to kill each other, would you? I can't think of anyone else who would be more difficult to live with than Paul or Brandon. Greg can't be that bad. Good luck to you girls having to put up with them all year round.<p>

"Have fun but don't forget where you came from and where your home is whenever you need it. La Push will be losing a group of amazing people tomorrow for four years. It'll be a great loss but they'll be back in no time." he said, grinning and making us all chuckle. "To the undergraduates! Good luck!"  
>The sentiment was echoed throughout the room and I beamed, revelling in the support that my family was showering us with. Paul, Dad and the others who were driving down to Austin had already departed our hours ago at 2 in the afternoon. I missed him already and couldn't bear the thought of going to sleep without him later but he was doing this for Kwoli. Ellie was missing her daddy just as much and had been pouting ever since he said goodbye to her earlier. It was a drastic change from her being upset with him a week ago.<p>

Ellie and I were staying with Mom and the boys tonight, seeing as all our belongings at the house, including our beds, were packed up and on their way to Texas. We'd be staying in their guest bedrooms and getting up at 6 in the morning to drive the three and a half hour ride to Seattle to catch an eleven o'clock flight. We wouldn't reach the house until five in the evening but the long flight was worth it. We'd still beat Paul and Kwoli over there.

Once dinner was over, I hugged everyone, knowing that not all of them would be coming over to say bye in the morning. Some of the wolf girls shed a tear or two for us, which set me off. Everyone wished us luck and made us promise to come back for Thanksgiving. As if we weren't going to anyway...

"I'll miss you all. Guys, be good for your parents?" I asked the youngsters and they grinned innocently. I sighed and shrugged to their parents. "Sorry, I tried."  
>They laughed and Uncle Embry pulled me in for a hug. "Stay out of trouble, okay? Make Sure Paul stays out of it too, yeah? Call us when you get there." he ordered. I giggled.<p>

"Uncle Em, we aren't leaving until the morning." I reminded him.

"Yeah but I have work so I won't be able to see you off. I'm saying it now." he replied, smirking. I nodded and hugged him again.

After one more round of hugs, everyone left so that Ellie and I could get some decent sleep for the morning. Once they were all gone, I bid everyone goodnight and carried my little girl up to bed with me. I changed and snuggled in with her, only to be denied sleep by my vibrating cell phone. I groaned and reached for it on the night stand. I soon smiled as 'Paul flashed across the screen.

"Hey Baby, how's the trip going?" I asked, quietly.

"Not bad. We're currently driving through Kennewick. We should get there by maybe eleven tomorrow night, Baby. Sorry, I don't think it'll be any earlier than that." he informed me, apologetically. My heart sunk a little bit at that but I knew it was unavoidable. I knew it could have been a lot later than that so I would take what I could get.

"That's okay. It's fine. Just drive carefully okay? I want you there in one piece, Kwoli too." I ordered sternly. He chuckled.

"Okay, so how was dinner?"

"Tearful but okay." I replied, chuckling.

"Sorry I couldn't be there or flying over there with you."

"Don't worry about it. Think of Kwoli and his claustrophobic tenancies. You know he hated the flight cages."  
>"Right. Is Ellie asleep or can I talk to her?"<p>

"No, sorry Baby, she's asleep. It's been a long day."

"Oh, okay, well, I'll see you tomorrow then, Beautiful. Get some sleep, okay?" he ordered, probably knowing that I won't be getting much without him here.

"I'll try."

"Ask you Mom for some sleeping pills or something. You need your energy tomorrow." he demanded, firmly. I nodded.

"Okay, I will if they're necessary."

"Right, well, I love you. Tell Ellie I love her too and she'll see daddy tomorrow night." he said, softly. I smiled, missing him immensely.

"Okay, I love you too. Remember to drive safely, for God's sake. I want you mutts there safely." I teased, sleepily. He grunted in acknowledgement.

"Who are you calling a mutt?"

"What if I changed it to _my_ mutt?"

He grunted again but I could hear the smile in his voice as replied, "I guess that's tolerable. Get some sleep. I love you."

"I love you too. Bye Baby."

"Bye Beautiful."  
>I sighed deeply as I hung up, placing the pone back on the night stand before curling back up with Ellie. Tomorrow was going to be long...<p>

* * *

><p>I startled awake with my blaring alarm the next morning, reading through bleary eyes that it was already 5.50 in the morning. I sat up, instantly feeling the emptiness of the bed, despite my sleeping daughter next to me, as I scrubbed away the sleep in my eyes. I sighed and peered down at the side of the bed Paul would have slept in had he been here. Despite the heat from my wolf skin, the bed was cold without him here and I couldn't wait until tonight, where he would be beside me again. I sighed once again, throwing the comforter away from my body as I heaved my legs over the edge.<p>

I sat there for a few seconds more, willing myself to wake up some more before heaving myself up. I strolled lazily towards the bathroom and started the water in the shower. I wasn't going to be getting Ellie up for another half an hour but I could hear Dad bustling around in the kitchen, probably making us all breakfast. He had patrol last night and probably hadn't even been to bed yet. He'd probably crash after he'd seen us all off in about an hour. I stepped under the hot spray of the shower, sighing as the heat soothed my withdrawn muscles. I never ached like this when I woke up around Paul, even after a hardcore night with him.

Stepping out the shower ten minutes later, I wrapped my hair in a towel before drying the rest of me off and dressing in some joggers and a thermal tank top. I wanted to be comfortable for the drive to Seattle and the flight. I threw my used towel in the laundry hamper on my way out the bathroom and descended the stairs, hearing Dad whistling to himself. I couldn't understand how he could be so cheery this early in the morning, especially when he's not had any sleep yet and probably had a boring night out on patrol. He paused in his tune when he sensed me enter, smiling over his shoulder at me before turning back to the stove.

"Morning, Lea-Rae. Today's the big day. You hungry?" he asked, flipping a strawberry pancake in the air before catching it back in the frying pan expertly. I smiled and took a seat at the counter.

"Morning, Dad. You bet. Strawberry pancakes?" I asked, smirking. He grinned at me again.

"Only the best for my little girl. Speaking of, when's Ellie supposed to be getting up?" he asked, turning to place the pancake he'd just cooked on the massive, towering pile before pushing them towards me.

"I'll get her up after I've eaten. There's no point on her having to get up so early, especially if she's only going to fall back asleep in the car and during the flight as it is." I explained, eating the first of my pancakes. He nodded.

"Morning all. Oh, Baby, I'm gonna cry today seeing you off, just to warn you." Mom greeted, wrapping her arms around my shoulders as she pecked my cheek. I chuckled and rolled my eyes, pecking her cheek back.

"I know. I won't expect anything less from you, even though I don't want you to cry. The boys up?" I asked, glancing behind her. She shook her head.

"No, I'll get Dyl up in a minute. He'll definitely want to see you off, well, sorta if he has to. Harry is a nightmare in the mornings so I think you should just say goodbye to him in his room. He'll fall right back asleep after you go." she suggested. I nodded, knowing she was right.

"Yeah, okay." I agreed, polishing off my pancakes before standing. "I suppose I should get the munchkin up then. Thanks for breakfast Dad."

"Welcome."

I smiled and kissed his cheek on the way out the kitchen, hopping up the stairs to the guest bedroom. As luck would have it, Ellie was just sitting up in bed and wiping her eyes as I entered and I smiled at her. She looked up and yawned cutely and I chuckled.

"Morning, Sunshine! Today's the big move. Daddy called last night and he said he loves you and will see you tonight. You should get up and ready so we don't miss out plane to Texas and Daddy, right?" I coaxed, sitting down next to her on the bed. She rubbed her eyes once more before smiling and nodding at me sleepily. "Don't worry Sweetie, you can go back to sleep on the drive to Seattle and on the plane, okay?"

"Okay Mommy. Is Gramps and Nana up yet?" she asked, crawling to the edge next to me so I could lift her out of the bed. When her feet hit the floor, she trod over to the bathroom with me following.

"Yep. Gramps made pancakes for us all. Hurry up with your shower and come eat, okay?"

"Okay Mommy. I will."

I helped her undress and made sure the shower was at a good, child safe temperature before letting her under it, leaving her to it until she would call me back to help her again. My little girl was becoming so independent, even in her young age. Hell, I was like that when I was younger. I went back to the bedroom and set her clothes out for the day. Some leggings and a pretty dress that would be light enough on her when we arrived in Texas. I didn't want her to overheat down there or anything. Ten minutes later, she was calling e in and I entered the bathroom, helping her out the shower whilst making sure that she didn't' slip. She wrapped the towel around her before heading back to the bedroom.

I helped her dry and dress herself before taking her downstairs to eat. Mom and Dad watched over her whilst I packed everything that we needed to take and then brushed my teeth. I dried my hair, pulling it up into a messy pony tail before heading back downstairs.

Before I knew it, the hour had passed and the car had been packed up with all the last minute luggage that we needed to take with us. My family stood outside with us by the car, saying last minute 'goodbyes' and 'good lucks' that would forever be ingrained in my mind.

"Mom, please don't cry. It's not like you'll never see me again. I'm coming back, I promise!" I assured her, pulling her sobbing face into my chest as I hugged her tightly. I peered over her shoulder at Dad, who seemed to be just as emotional as Mom did. I frowned. "Oh no, not you too, Dad."

"I'm sorry; I can't help it. My baby girl's going out into the big world, practically across the whole country where I can't be there for her if she's ever in trouble. I can't but get a little emotional!" he sniffled, coming up behind both mom and I and wrapping his warm, thick arms around the both of us. I sighed and burrowed into him, knowing that this would be the last time for a very long time. "We're going to miss you so much, Lea-Rae."

"I know. I will miss you all too. Don't worry. I'll be careful and then I'll be back before you know it." I told them, pulling back from them.

"Not soon enough." Uncle Adam contradicted, pulling away from Greg to hug and kiss me on the forehead as well. I sighed and shared a grin with Greg. He chuckled and rolled his eyes. "You be good, you hear? Keep each other out of trouble."

"yeah, I want you to watch each other's backs out there in Texas. I know it's sunny but that doesn't mean there won't be leeches lurking about so be careful." Jacob demanded, stern but softly. I nodded, knowing how serious he was. "I filled Paul in before he left yesterday but I'll tell you all now as well. I want weekly updates, at least one a week and I want all of you who phase to check in at least once each. It doesn't have to be for long, just to tell me and the rest of us that you're all okay and getting on well."

"Yeah, okay, we can do that. I know, as our alpha, that us being so far away and everything, you'll be worried sick about us. I know that you didn't have to let us go so it's the least we can do, Jacob." I assured him, hugging his waist tightly. He chuckled and hugged me back, kissing the top of my head.

"Good, that's all I ask for and it was no trouble letting you get a better education. Your father and the rest of us should have been given the same chance, only we wasn't. It's the least _we_ could do giving you this chance. Don't blow it." he replied, grinning down at me.

"Thank you, Jake. You're the best." I sighed, hugging him once more before letting go. He grinned wider and I knew that my comment had just gone straight to his ego. I rolled my eyes at him and he chuckled.

"B, we best be going if we're going to catch this flight." Brandon called over from hugging his tearful mother goodbye. I smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Right then...Ellie Baby, say bye now." I called over to her, where she was playing with her nursery friends who had come to say goodbye to her. She looked up and pouted but did as she was told, sharing hugs and kisses with the little girls before trotting over to me on her imaginary horse. I smiled at her fondly and leaned down to peck the top of her head as she pulled up to me.

"Is t time to go meet Daddy and Kwoli in Texas now, Mommy?" she asked hopefully. I smiled and nodded. She cheered.

"Say one last goodbye to everyone so I can get you in the car." I ordered lightly. She nodded and made her rounds of everyone. I turned to Damon, who was just pulling back away from kissing Anna passionately. She was flushed and I winked at her, making her flush more. Damon laughed. "Are you riding with us?"

he smiled and nodded. "Yeah, if you don't mind. I'd rather not ride with the others and be the fifth wheel." he chuckled, shaking his head I giggled and nodded empathetically.

"Okay, that's fine. Ellie come on. "I called and she ran over, hand extended upward for me to pick her up. I did and turned to the car to place her into her mandatory chair. She practically buckled her self in and I smiled at her independent nature.

"Drive safely you guys. I want you home in one piece, okay?" Mom demanded tearfully, kissing and hugging me tightly. I nodded and gave the same to Dad.

"Billie?" a small voice asked from the front door and I spun around to see Dyl and Harry stood there with wide eyes and nervous expressions. I smiled and rushed up to them, kneeling so that I could bring them into my arms, tightly. They held me just as tight and were reluctant to let go when I pulled back.

"Were you going to leave without saying goodbye to us?" Harry asked, pouting. I shook my head.

"No, of course not. I was going to come in after I finished helping Ellie into the car. I'd never just leave without saying, guys." I assured them, smiling.

"Remember what I said Harry. It's not 'goodbye' but only 'see you soon', right Billie?" Dyl said, peering at me with wide, anxious eyes. The fear and doubt I could see shining in his eyes made my heart ache.

"Of course Dylan. Just 'see you soon'. I'll be back before you know it but whilst I'm gone, I want you to be good for Mom and Dad. I want you Dyl, to look out for Harry like you life depends on it. Don't let him get into any trouble. I want you to take good care of yourselves and try not to be too sad when I'm gone, okay? Just remember I'll be back. Take care of Mom too, yeah?" She's gonna be sad as well after I leave so be strong for her." I told Dylan, straightening out his shaggy hair that was growing into his eyes. He seemed to like it so Mom didn't fuss over it. He sniffled and nodded but I could tell that he was about to cry.

"Promise me. Promise you'll call and visit and email and come back." he implored, tightly. I cupped his face, making him look at me right in the eyes.

"I promise you, the both of you, to call, email, visit and come right back to you. Hell, I'll even right letters if you want me to. I promise to come back to you, okay?"

"I love you, Be-be." Harry cried, launching himself at me in a fierce, surprisingly strong hug. All the younger wolf kids had taken to calling me 'Be-be' after they'd heard Jack refer to me as that numerous times. The grown ups thought it cute and amusing. The guys made it their mission to tease me about it.

"i love you too, my Little Man, so much." I cooed, hugging him. "I love you too, Dyl. With everything in me. Be good."

"Billie."

"I'm coming, Jen. I'll be right there." I called back, tearfully. "Be good guys. I love you. _I'll see you soon_."

With that, I stood and turned towards the car. I knew I was crying but I wasn't willing to acknowledge them just yet, or let the boys see them. I yanked open the driver side door and climbed in. And that is when I heard it.

"Billie no! Billie don't go!"

"Dylan, no." Dad urged, snatching him back as he tried to run towards the car in desperation. I had expected it to happen, as it has done whenever he's thought I wasn't coming back. Just like with the custody battle, or when I was hurt.

"No! I don't want you to go! No! Don't go, please?" he cried shrilly, ripping my heart out in the process. My hands clenched on the steering wheel as my eyes clamped shut in an effort to shut out his breathless cries and his struggling against our father. A hand rested on my shoulder and my eyes snapped open to peer over at Damon beside me in the passenger seat, his face grim and solemn.

"Let's go. Your dad will calm him down once we've gone but if you hang around, you'll just draw it out. He'll be fine." He murmured, softly. I took a deep breath, knowing he was right but the thought of leaving him like this was heart wrenching. I nodded, turning my face towards my family.

"I love you all. I'll see you at Thanksgiving...Don't hate me Dyl, please?" I added in a whisper, turning my head forward. Dyl's screams increased in strength and volume, heard over the roaring engine of my car as I turned the key in the ignition. "_See_ _you_ _soon,_ Dyl."

With that, my feet pushed the peddles without my conscious decision or permission and the tears streaking down my face hastened. Damon squeezed my shoulder and with one last wave towards my family, I pulled away from the pavement and onto the road.

"Mommy, why was Uncle Dyl so sad?" my Angel asked from the back-seat. I sighed, wiping my eyes and cheeks, and cleared my throat before I could answer her.

"He was just sad to see us go, Baby Girl. He'll be fine. Do you want to listen to Dora or are you still sleepy?" I asked her, clearer than I'd expected. She shook her head.

"No, I'll go back to sleep, Mommy. I still sleepy." she said, closing her eyes. I smiled and nodded, returning my eyes to the road.

Half an hour into the ride, I was still plagued by Dyl's heart wrenching dramatic. We were both quiet, thinking about it as Ellie slept peacefully in the back. I could sense Damon glancing at me every few minutes in worry and it was obvious that he had something to say but as I was about to call him out on it, my phone rang. I asked him to pass me my blue-tooth adaptor so I could drive and talk at the same time and I fitted it into my ear, answering the call.

"Hey Beautiful. You're on your way to Seattle now, right?" Paul greeted on the other end and a grin spread across my face instantly at the sound of his baritone after a hard morning.

"Paul, Baby, hey. Yeah, we are. Ellie's asleep in the back and Damon's riding with us to keep me company." I informed him, smiling.

"He tutted. "The one car ride I'm not there for and you're not listening to Dora. What the hell's up with that?" he teased, laughing. I laughed too and thanked him silently for cheering me up. "Anyway, that's good. You sound a little down, Baby. Everything alright?" he asked with concern lacing his every syllable.

"yeah, it was just...difficult, saying goodbye to the family, especially Dyl." my voice cracked slightly at his name and I sighed heavily.

"He kicked off." it was a statement filled with sadness and concern for me but I answered him anyway.

"Yeah. Dad had to restrain him. I doubt he would have even let me get in the car if he hadn't. D had to encourage me to go otherwise I don't think I would have been able to leave him on my own free will." I admitted, ashamed.

"Aw, Beautiful...I'm sorry I wasn't there. He'll come around though, you'll see. As soon as he knows that we haven't just disappeared, when he gets our first phone call and visit for the first time, he'll know that he was just being silly and over thinking everything. It'll all work out." he assured me, softly. I smiled and took his words to heart. He knew just what to say.

"I know; you're amazing at making me feel better."  
>"That's my job and my pleasure, Baby." he whispered, gently. I smiled.<p>

"So how's your trip? Any problems? Is Kwoli okay?" I asked, lightening the mood. I heard Paul groan and frowned, wondering what the problem was. I hope it wasn't anything bad.

"This damn pooch is driving e insane! I swear he does it on purpose as well. He gives me this look every time he does something as if to say 'yeah Fucker, that was for you!'" he complained loudly and I could envision him glaring at my dog. I giggled and shook my head.

"You love him really. Has he stunk the van out yet?" I asked, grinning at the thought. Kwoli's back end was like a nuclear weapon. Nuclear gas or some shit. If you were in the same room as him and he let one rip, you'd better get out fast otherwise you'd be smelling it for the rest of the day. Yeah, it was that bad.

"Stunk us out? Baby, my poor nose hairs were singed away after the first hour into the drive. I have none left! I swear to you, Beautiful, I'm never doing this again. The pooch has problems!" he ranted and of course, by now I was a laughing mess, hardly able to drive another metre. Damon had to signal for me to pull over so that we could switch I was laughing that hard.

"My poor baby! What should we do to save those poor nose hairs of yours?" I mocked, pouting. "You make me chuckle, Baby."  
>"First, I doubt there's any left to save and second, I'm so happy that you get enjoyment from my suffering." he replied, sarcastically with a small chuckle. "I'll remember this Beautiful. Mark my words."<p>

Yeah, yeah so where exactly are you?"

"We're passing through Albuquerque. We're about 12 hours or so away, give or take half an hour." he replied, nonchalantly.

"So you're still on track to get here for about eleven tonight then?" I asked, slightly put out by it but I knew that there was other routes that he could have taken that would have taken longer. I'm glad to have him here as soon as so I wasn't about to complain about it. He still heard the sadness in my voice though and picked up on it straight away, ready to sooth it.

"Beautiful, I'm driving as fast as I'm legally able. I'll get back to you, I promise. You can't get rid of me that easily, you know." he teased and I could hear the smirk in his voice as well as the mirth from him through the imprint bond. I giggled.

"Okay, okay, I know I'm being silly. I'll see you later on tonight and I love you."

"I love you too...God, I can't wait until I get my hands on you again. Nearly two days without you, your scent, your _touch_ is torture and I can't wait to claim it all again." he half sighed, half growled to me, low and huskily. I stifled a gasp and bit my lip, suddenly thankful that Damon didn't have super natural senses, more specifically – smell. I sighed and flushed.

"Hurry back to me." I almost pleaded, wanting him to claim me right now but knew that that was impossible, what with him being a state and a half away from me. I shivered at all the possibilities when we do reunite again.

"Always. I missed you last night. I had to sleep with a smelly mutt in a dingy motel without you to snuggle up to."

"Tonight." I promise him, sexily. He growled.

"You fucking bet, Missy. I can't wait to get my hands on you again and I'll show you just how much I missed you later." he vowed, dark and seductively.

"Like I said, hurry back to me." I repeated.

"Always. I'll let you get off, Beautiful – Ha, hear what I said then, huh? Later I promise, maybe, I'll see if I'm feeling generous or not, – No, seriously, I'll see you later, Beautiful. Kwoli needs to pee again. I'm telling you; he has serious problems, that dog." he chuckled and I blushed at his innuendo, smirking. I giggled.

"I'm sure and yeah, we'll see. I'll see you later then. I love you. Drive safe."

"I will. I love you too, Baby. Give Ellie a kiss from me. Bye."

"I will. Bye."  
>I sighed as I hung up, missing his voice already and wishing more than anything that he was here, that he would just forget the speed limits and hurry to me. Of course, as soon as I thought it, the responsible side of me, the parent in me, told that that was irresponsible and took it all back, wishing Paul to drive safely and legally. Yeah, I was at war with myself. It happens a lot these days. I looked over at Damon, suddenly tired and the look he gave me told me he knew exactly what I was feeling. I sighed again.<p>

"Have you called Anna yet?" I asked, looking forward. He shook his head. I nodded and offered him the blue tooth earpiece. He smiled thankfully and fitted in whilst I dialled her phone number and left them both to it.

The rest of the drive way silent with music playing softly in the background so that we weren't totally out of our minds with boredom. It wasn't long before we reached Sea-Tac airport with plenty of time to spare to board our flight back to |Texas. We met up with the others, who had beaten us here; not surprising when Greg was driving their car and he liked to drive like a maniac. Our cars were also coming with us, along with the few suitcases that wasn't packed into the moving van. As our cars were driven away to be boarded onto the plane, we went to customs and security, bypassing the metal detectors easily as the first time before sitting around in the waiting area to board the plane when it was ready.

"So how was your drive?" Livi asked as we took seats close to the desk. She took Ellie from me when she reached towards her. Bless her, he was still sleepy.

"It was alright. Peaceful. Yours?"

"Mad. Brandon and Greg took it amongst themselves to provide the entertainment for the whole ride, belting their lungs out the radio until we switched it off. Then, they decided to make their _own_ songs up. Let's just say, the radio was our saviour after that. Some of the stuff they were coming out with was just _weird_." Jennie huffed, rolling her eyes but nudging Brandon with a smile so he knew that she was only joking. I giggled, shaking my head as he smirked and leaned in to peck her lips.

We all board the flight a few minutes later with no problems at all and took our seats, waiting patiently for the plane to fill up so that we could get going. Ellie was back to sleep before the plane could even take off and I knew that she was still tired from getting up so early. With Paul not being here on this flight to talk to, it was just me and Ellie is a duo seat on one side of the plane so when the motions of the plane swept me away, my eyes slid closed and I fell asleep along side my precious little girl. I woke with a start as someone nudged my shoulder lightly. My blinked twice, focusing my eyes before peering up at Damon hovering over us with a small smile on his face.

"Hey, B. Sorry to wake you but the seatbelt sign just came on. We're over Texas so the captain's getting ready to touch down." he explained, sheepishly. I frowned slightly, surprised that we were here already. He saw my expression and chuckled, "Yeah, you slept the whole flight away."

"Oh God, really? I never even realised I was that tired. Thanks for waking us, D." I told him, yawning slightly afterwards. He chuckled and returned to his seat, buckling up. I sat up, buckling my seat belt before turning towards Ellie. "Wakey, wakey, Baby Girl. We're here."

"In Texas, Mommy?" she asked, sleepily as she sat up, rubbing her eyes tiredly and looking around the plane. I smiled and nodded, sweeping her hair from her face gently before reaching around her and buckling her belt.

"Yep. Now, sit still and play with Donna whilst we touch down, okay?" I told her, smiling. She nodded and pulled Donna the Rag Doll from beside her, pretending to brush her hair calmly. I smiled at her for a second before turning my attention to the window, seeing we were touching down already.

After we touched down, de-boarding was pretty straight forward, as was getting everything from luggage claim and our cars from the plane's storage cabin. They were waiting by the valet, who had our keys ready for when we stepped out the airport main entrance. The guys packed the cars whilst I buckled in Ellie and hopped into the drivers seat of my Mini Convertible. I was getting giddier and giddier as we drove further away from the airport. There was no going back to La Push tomorrow or the next day or the next. We were here until November, until Thanksgiving and we were going to attend college in a few days.

This was all getting so real and I was so excited, both for me and our family. Paul had agreed to take some classes part time at the college and Ellie was starting in a new nursery/pre-school as one of the youngest kids there. We had a new house that needed to be shaped into a home but between the lot of us, that was going to be an easy feat. I just can't wait to get started with it all. It was going to be awesome!

I decided to ring Martin to tell him that we were back in Texas and that we could meet any time he was free today, the earlier the better. It took me a couple of tries to get through to him but he answered the third time, on a fifth ring and I wondered whether I was interrupting something important. It didn't occur to be until he'd answered,

"Hello, Martin Grisolm speaking." he greeted.

"Hey Martin, it's Billie Meggan. I'm so sorry if I'm bothering you. I just realised that you might be busy." I apologised quickly, feeling guilty. He chuckled lightly.

"Miss Meggan, hello. No, it's fine. I was just driving but I'm out the car now. How is everything? Do you have more questions?" he asked, slightly concerned. I sighed in relief that I hadn't disturbed him.

"No, not really. I was just ringing to say that we were back in Texas and are willing to meet you whenever you're ready at the house." I explained.

"Oh, yes, okay. Well, I have a meeting in just ten minutes that should last about an hour. We could meet then?" he poised it as a question but I knew by the tone of his voice that the meeting was important, not that I'd make him cancel it or skip out or anything.

"That would be perfectly fine. We'll grab a bite to eat whilst we wait."

"By all means, please do. I'll meet you at the hour in about an hour, around 6.15?" he suggested.

"Okay, we'll see you then." I replied before we both said out farewells and hung up. I was grinning like a fool, I knew but I couldn't help it. I looked over at Damon.

"What?"

"We're meeting Martin just after 6, which gives us an hour to get a bite to eat. Where do ya wanna go?" I asked, cheerfully. He chuckled at me and shrugged.

"We could go to that place we went to the first time. What was it called? Moonshine...something?"

"Patio, I believe. Moonshine Patio Bar and Grill. Or something like that." I replied, shrugging.

"Horseshoes and Wishbones...Yeah, think that's it. Anyway, we can go over there if you want. It's not far from the house, is it?"

I shook my head. "No, don't think so."

"'Kay, I'll call the others and tell them."

I drove to what I suspected to become our regular dining place whilst thinking about our last visit there. I bit my lip, remembering who worked there but I'd be honest if I wanted to see Walter again. He was such a charming man. Just like Jake, you wanted to be around him to share his warmth and good vibes. Jake can make anyone smile just by being in the same room as them. I still wasn't so sure about Jamie or Alan. I didn't know what to make of them but I doubt we'd have any trouble from them in the future. It was Caleb that I was worried about the most. He seemed to be determined to get a rise out of Paul the last time. I found myself praying that he has the day off and would leave us alone.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so that's another chapter out the way! Tell me what you thought about it!<br>More trouble from Caleb in the next chapter, Billie gets the keys to the house ad Paul and Billie are reunited. I'll warn you now, it'll get heated at some point :D**

**Oh, and Moonshine Patio Bar and Grill is an actual dining place in Austin. I just tweaked its premises and goings on inside a little bit:)**

**Please review!**

**Love  
><strong>**MrsWolfPack  
><strong>**x**


	8. Home

**Hey, hey, my lovelies! **

**Thank you to those six who reviewed that last chapter. You obviously know who you are. I'm glad you're still enjoying it :D Hopefully you'll review again. What I do find really sad though is the fact that 21 of you have this story alerted and yet, only six are reviewing. Please review or I won't know whether you want me to continue or not. I won't write if I don't get any feedback because I'll feel like it's a waste of my time. Again, thank you to those of you who do review, I appreciate it very much and I can only say that I'm sorry if you're reading this as you obviously don't need to :/**

**PICTURES! They are now on my Photo bucket, of the house! Enjoy! The link is on my profile! :D**

_**PLEASE READ THE BOTTOM AN! I NEED YOUR HELP with two things!**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight D:**

**Without further ado...Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

**Home**

* * *

><p><strong>Billie's Point of View<strong>

The Moonshine Patio wasn't far away from the house, the place that Walter owns from the first time we came to Texas/ as we pulled up into the parking lot, one of the workers that was here last time, Jamie I think his name was, peered over to us and smirked before turning to say something so a person that was obstructed from our view. As I hopped out the car, my heart clenched at the sight of Caleb, grinning with a cigarette hanging out the corner of his mouth as he rushed towards us. He laughed and pounced on Damon first, who retaliated in kind and plucked the cigarette, or cancer stick as I liked to call them, from his mouth with a frown. Caleb shrugged, still grinning from ear to ear, saying something lowly. Me, I was busy unbuckling Ellie from her car seat in the back, hoping he went back to work after he'd finished greeting Damon. Luck wasn't on my side apparently.

"Hey Billie! Long-time no see. I was wondering if you'd be back. I take it you got the house you wanted right?" he asked, cheerfully as he pulled me into a hug. It was awkward on my side, feeling like I was betraying Paul by touching my ex. I smiled up at him, tightly.

"Hey Caleb. Yeah, we got the house. We move in tomorrow after Paul gets here with the moving van." I told him, watching as his face darkened in the slightest at the sound of Paul's name. I couldn't feel guilty for dropping him in there; he'll have to get used to it if I plan on coming back to Moonshine often in the future. I felt like I needed to drop him n through, to remind Caleb that the prospect of an 'us' that he so obviously wanted again was just an impossibility. I was Paul's, through and through. Nothing was going to change that.

"Oh great. Call me if you need any help moving in and shit. I'll be happy to help." he offered, giving me a flirtatious smile, one that probably would have worked had I not been with Paul or had been exposed to it before. Now, it just looked like he was desperate. Harsh but so true. I couldn't help but compare it to Paul's sexy smirk and his panty dropping grin. Yeah, Caleb's had nothing on those.

"Oh, thanks for the offer. I'll call you if we need anything but I don't think we will. My Dad, Uncle Sam, Craig, Leah and your brother is driving down here with Paul in the cars we didn't fly here with us to help us get settled before flying back to Seattle. Aaron and Leah are going to your house tonight to stay. He didn't tell you?" I asked, frowning. I watched as his expression turned even sourer, which surprised me.

"Great. Can't wait. Gotta get back to work now, B. Bye, D." he called over his shoulder as he stomped back over to Jamie before heading back inside. I gaped after him, stunned by his abrupt change of behaviour. But then, this was Caleb we're talking about. I didn't really know him anymore.

"What the hell was that about?" D asked, confused. I shrugged, reaching down for Ellie's hand.

"Your guess is better than mine, D. He's your best friend." I reminded him, shrugging again as I led Ellie towards the building.

Walter, the owner, greeted us like long lost friends when we stepped into the chaos of little children and barking dogs being chased by each other around the whole establishment. Ellie soon let go of my hand and joined in on the fun, even seeing a little girl she made friends with the last time we were here playing in the ball pool. I hugged and greeted Walter warmly, only a little surprised we could be so calm and fond with each other already.

He tried to take his hospitality too far and offered us a free meal but I wasn't about to take business off him like that, even if he offered so I thankfully declined, even though he insisted half a dozen times as he led us to one of the best tables in the bar. I did, however, accept the free lollipops and chocolate bar he offered for Ellie, not liking denying her anything.

From our table, I could clearly see Ellie playing and I smiled, knowing Walter did this for that exact reason. She was making friends, which seemed like a natural feat for her, effortless. We ordered a light dinner from Walter himself and I questioned why he seemed so taken by us.

"Well, ya remind me a lot o' me Gracie, ya see. My little girl passed away a few years ago now and seein' ya is like seein' 'er ghost or somethin', ya see." He explained, light heartedly and even a little sheepishly. It was obvious that he had come to terms with his daughter's death and had moved on from his grief and mourning, knowing that she was in a better place but still, I couldn't help but feel sad and depressed for this charming, kind hearted man. Before I could comment though, he held up a hand, seeing the expression on my face. "Hey now, Darlin', don't you be getting' all upset on my behalf. Ya much too pretty to be so sad for me. The resemblance is a good thing. I now my Gracie's in a better place now so don't ya worry about me."

"Right, okay…Well, thank you, Walter." I replied, smiling lightly. I was flattered that he'd shared what he did with us and that I reminded him of someone so dear to him. He tipped his imaginary hat to me, grinning like only a southern gentleman can.

"Ya very welcome, Darlin'. Ya dinner will be just a tick." He told us before walking away. I smiled after him.

"He's such a nice guy. Why can't northern guys be more like him?" Jennie asked, pouting. I giggled, agreeing with her to some extent, although I'd never ask my Paul to change.

"Thanks Babe/Jen." Damon, Brandon and Greg grumbled at the same time, glaring at her playfully. I laughed louder at their expression as Jennie smirked and shrugged.

"When did Martin say he was meeting us at the house?" Brandon asked as he sipped his coke. I glanced at my watch.

"Forty minutes. We've got time."

"Here ya go, kids. Enjoy ya dinner. It's on me." Walter said, placing several plates on the table. I frowned up at him, having already told him we couldn't possibly accept a free meal and deny him business. I began to say something but he cut me off, "Ah-ah, no bellyachin', Darlin'. It sharn't change my mind."

I sighed and shook my head. "I don't know what to say"

"Jus' say thank ya and eat ya meal, Darlin'." He chuckled, tapping my nose fondly with the tip of his index finger before walking away, chuckling to himself and mumbling something about his Gracie.

"he really likes you. I can see why." Caleb's voice said from behind me. I jumped but collected myself. I smiled at him, awkwardly.

"Hey Caleb, again. I thought you had to work?" I asked, confused. He shrugged.

"I did. I'm on break now. Mind if I join you?" he asked. Before I could say anything, Damon nodded and replied, "Yeah sure. We aren't here for long though."

I suppressed a sigh as he took the seat right beside me and I couldn't even shuffle over because I'd be on Brandon's lap otherwise. I distracted myself by calling Ellie over to eat. She trotted over on her imaginary horse, braying like one.

"Mommy, I play horses and cowboys with Manda and Sally." She shouted, excitedly. I widened my eyes dramatically and grinned.

"Cool, sounds fun! I promise you can play after you've eaten your dinner but not much longer okay?" I told her, lifting her up into a booster seat between Caleb and me. I felt him tense.

"Oh, the kid's here." He said with fake enthusiasm. I glanced at him, wondering what the hell he meant by that.

_The kid_ is called Ellie-May and of course she's with us; she's Billie and Paul's daughter." Brandon defended the both of us, glaring at my ex-boyfriend. I bit back a grin but Brandon winked at me, seeing through me.

"How old is she? Like four? She can't be yours." He frowned, looking between Ellie and me. Having the lack of our biological bond recognised hurt me more than I was able to express or even acknowledge. The pain of knowing that Ellie wasn't mine or Paul's by blood cut me, deeply and I think my friends could see that.

"That was a shitty thing to say Caleb. Both Paul and Billie love her as a daughter and Paul adopted her legally. Billie will when she turns eighteen. Blood isn't everything, you know." Jennie snapped, angrily. He just shrugged and sipped his drink, glancing every so often at my daughter. It made me nervous but I knew deep down that he'd never hurt her. I just concentrated on helping Ellie to eat her dinner. I was glad that she seemed oblivious to the almost glares Caleb was giving her and I was seconds away from slapping him hard across his face.

Thankfully, my phone rang then, distracting me from the tension circulating the whole table. I answered the phone without checking the ID, thankful for the distraction from Caleb's pissy behaviour. "Hello?"

"Beautiful…God, I miss you." Paul groaned in the form of a hello and I grinned widely at the sound of his voice. I sighed, not realising just how much I was missing him right now. There were no words.

"I love and miss you. Where the hell are you?"

"Just left Lubbock. We're in Texas now. I'll be another four hours. Oh, and I love you too. Are you in Texas now? You should be."

I nodded. "Yeah, we are. We're meeting up with Martin in about 20 minutes at the house. We're just eating at the Moonshine Patio, the place we came to last time. You know, Walter's place." I told him. He groaned.

"I could go with a nice juicy stake right now. Okay beautiful, I just wanted to check up and tell you that we were in Texas now. Is Ellie there? Can I speak to her?" he asked hopefully. I knew it had to be painful for him, not having spoken to his daughter for quite a long time. I smiled.

"Ellie Baby, Daddy wants to speak to you." I called, causing her head to snap up and a shrill squeal to rattle her throat as she reached excitedly for the phone. She grinned widely. I ignored Caleb's tense posture beside me.

"Daddy when are you coming home/"

"Daddy'll be there a little later, princess. Another four hours. I'll come kiss you goodnight when I get home, I promise." He assured her, softly. I could feel the love he had for our daughter through our bond and I grinned and closed my eyes.

"Okay. Hurry though, Daddy! I miss you lots and lots. Kwoli too. Mommy too but she's trying to hide it but I know." She informed him, making the two of us laugh.

"I miss you too, princess. I'll be as fast as I can, okay?" he told her, softly. Ellie nodded.

"Okay Daddy. Love you, Daddy." She said, sweetly and my heart shivered.

"Love you too, Princess. Pass me back to Mommy, yeah?"

"Okay. Bye-bye." She replied before handing the phone back to me.

"Hey. So I should expect a phone call when you're about an hour or two away?" I prompted hopefully. E laughed.

"Sure, sure, Beautiful. I'll call you."

"Good. Well, drive safely. I love you."

"Love you more. See you soon."

"Impossible. Bye."

I giggled and hung up before he could retaliate and I knew he'd get me back for that later. I smiled at the thought and finished off my coffee.

"I think it's time, guys. It's six." I announced, eating my last fry. Everyone nodded and stood up to get ready to leave. Caleb remained seated, seeming dazed almost before he shot up to his feet, looking determined.

"We need to talk." He blurted out, adamantly. He seemed anxious. I frowned and shook my head.

"We can't. I need to go. I have an appointment." I replied, nervous about what he could possibly want to talk about.

"Please?"

"No. I'll see you another time, Caleb." I told him, picking Ellie out of her booster seat. I walked over to Walter. He grinned. "Thank you for a lovely meal once again, Walter. We're going now."

"Ya welcome, Little Lady. Take care o' ya self and ya be sure to come back, now."

"We just might. Thanks again."

"Bye now."

Ellie waved at him over my shoulder as we walked away with the others on our heels. Caleb still stood at our table, watching me walk away with a 'someone killed my puppy' look on his face. He'd have to deal. I wasn't his to hold back any more. I had a life now and so did he. We needed to lead them separately.

On the drive to the house, my giddiness spiked and spiked. We were on our way to pick up the deeds and keys to our new life, at least for the next four years and I couldn't wait. I wanted Paul to be here for this moment more than ever but I knew it was an impossibility. I took a deep breath as we pulled up into the driveway of the new house, soon to become our home. Damon was grinning beside me and it made my spread.

This was it…

* * *

><p><strong>Paul's Point of View<strong>

This has been the most boring drive of my life. Don't get me wrong; I love the pooch and everything but there was only so much snoring grumbling and damn fluctuating that I could take. I mean, the dog hasn't even eaten anything out of the ordinary and yet, he's letting rip like he's eaten a month's worth of baked beans and sprouts. It was just nasty and I felt sorry for the girls back home for having to put up with us guys for however long. I was certainly more aware now.

Kwoli grumbled beside me and I glanced over at him. He was watching me intently with his head cocked to the side in confusion. Then he whined and pawed at me impatiently. "Yeah, yeah, I know. I want out of this truck too but we're nearly there so you'll have to deal." I told him, turning back to the road in front of me. He whined again pitifully and I sighed. "You know I hate it when you do that, Pup."

He huffed, whined and moulded himself to my side, nuzzling his muzzle into me with a grumbled. We drove through Santa Anna, TX, only three hours away from the new house and my family, my Billie. She would be getting the keys any second now and would probably be cleaning and planning out where everything would go once I got there with this stuff.

I saddened at the thought of my Billie. I haven't seen her for the last 24 hours. I craved her; her scent, her touch, her _body_. My wolf had been whining pitifully just as much as Kwoli. He missed our mate just as much as the man in me. The thought of being in the same state as her had me speeding up indefinitely. I couldn't wait to get her back in my arms again. Kwoli grumbled again as if in agreement.

"Took the words right out of my mouth, Pup." I chuckled, scratching his ear.

My Blue-tooth beeped then and I answered it instantly, "Hello?"

"Hey Paul. When we get to Austin, Lea and I are going to go straight to my parent's house. Tell B we'll be by first thing in the morning to help out and move everything, okay?" Aaron informed me.

"That's cool. Drive safe and I'll see you tomorrow."

"Alright, Later Bro."

"Yeah."

We both hung up and I threw the Blue-tooth adapter on the dash. I was tired. I've been driving since 1am and I've only had measly chocolate bars, chips and Gatorade; I'm more than ready for something more substantial, something my Billie has made. Soon, I kept telling myself. Soon.

"I'm coming home, beautiful…"I whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>Billie's Point of View<strong>

Martin was at the house, waiting for our arrival. He leant against his car, reading some sort of documentation as we pulled up. He pushed off the car, smiling brightly as he made his way to greet us. I turned off the car as Damon climbed out to greet him. The others pulled I after us as I helped Ellie out the car.

"Miss Meggan. It's a pleasure to see you again." He said, bringing my hand up to kiss the back of it, politely. I smiled at his charming nature.

"Call me Billie please and it's great to see you too. Do you maybe have something for us?" I asked, grinning excitedly. He laughed, grinning as he nodded, gesturing his head towards the car he drove over.

"Yeah, I have the deeds right here and all the sets of keys are in the trunk." He informed me, popping said trunk so that he could lift out a brown briefcase. "Where's that giant boyfriend of yours?"

I giggled. "he's driving the moving truck down here from La Push, Washington. He's here for about eleven tonight, maybe a little earlier." I explained, following him to the front of his car.

"Brave man. I'd never be willing to do that" he mused, cocking an eyebrow. I grinned and watched as he popped both locks on the briefcase, lifting it open to reveal many sets of keys and a note book, along with several folders and documents that I suspected were a permanent fixture and had nothing to do with me or this house. "Okay. Who needs keys?"

He proceeded to hand out the many sets of keys, glancing at some sort of name tag on each chain before handing them over. I suspected that there was some keys that we specific to the person, like bedrooms and stuff so I didn't question. I knew he knew what he was doing. He handed me two sets of keys, one of which was obviously Paul's but he wasn't here to collect them, obviously.

He then explained which were the front and back door eyes, a key less remote for the garage doors as well as the key to the door at the side of the garage. It seemed that the side gate also had its own key, along with a code padlock, the code for which he was going to explain in a minute. There was the basement keys and the loft key, which was only on mine and Paul's sets of keys since it led from our bedroom.

"Now, as you can see, each of your key chains have your names on it. This was for my benefit whilst handing them pout because the key to the bedroom you picked the first time you were here is on _your_ key chain and no one beside Billie and Paul has a copy of each other's keys." Martin explained, seriously. Livi frowned.

"How come they have copies of our bedroom keys?" she asked, confused. Martin smiled patiently.

"That because Paul and Billie own the house, their names are on the deeds meaning that have all access. By law, I cannot not give them every key to their house." he answered. She nodded in understanding and smiled at me.

"It's not a problem. I was just curious." she said, shrugging.

"Yeah, we trust her and Paul not to go snooping or anything." Damon smiled at me. Martin nodded.

He turned back tot eh briefcase and picked up the small note pad that was under the keys, resting it in the crook of his left arm as he opened it with his right. He read for a second before smiling up at us again.

"Okay, so what I have here is every code that you need for the security that the last family had in place. They were security nuts so there's a few. The actual house has a different one to the garage as does the basement, for some reason. I have no idea. Telephone numbers, like the land line and the last family's phone number is here in this note book, in case you had any questions for them. They were quite friendly so they shouldn't mind if you called them on an odd occasion. The code for the side gate padlock is also in here. Everything's clearly labelled so there's no chance of a mix up. Actually, there's even a code for the sprinklers." he chuckled, looking back to the notebook. I cocked an eyebrow.

"We have sprinklers?" I asked, surprised. He chuckled and nodded.

"How else do you think they kept their grass so green here in Texas?" he asked, rhetorically with a smirk. I had to give him that one.

"Good point." I allowed, smiling.

"There's one more code for the back shed near the back of the premises. It's rather large for a shed, more like a secondary single garage. The man of last family was a carpenter and he did all of his work back there." Martin informed us before closing the notepad gently and smiling up at us. "I suggest that you store these codes and numbers somewhere safe and concealed from prying eyes and visitors when you've gotten yourselves settled in. Really, that's it. There's nothing else to tell you other than there's a regular pool guy that comes around the whole neighbourhood to clean your pool, obviously. You can choose for him not to come but he's been doing it for a while and he's quite good at it."

"Oh, right, okay. That's cool. That's fine. He can keep coming. I don't mind."

"We don't either." The others replied, shrugging.

"Okay, well then I'll tell the agency the boy works for and they'll let him know to continue to come round here. He usually comes every Saturday afternoon, roundabout. But apart from that, that's all I've got tot say. I hope everything's alright for you."

"Thank you so much, Martin. This is all perfect. You've been a massive help." I praised, shaking his hand vigorously. He chuckled at my enthusiasm and grinned.

"You're quite welcome, Billie. It's always great to see the beginning of a new chapter. I hope college goes well for you and you can make this house into a home for your daughter. I now hand over the deeds and wish you one final good luck and congratulations."

I bit my lip and smiled giggly as he handed over the documentation to the beautiful house towering above us, the same documentation that he had been reading when we first pulled up. Once they were in my possession, I pulled them to my chest like a lifeline, sighing in happiness and relief. Martin chuckled and I smiled up at him widely.

"Now, you can still call me if you have anymore questions or if you need anything, do you hear? It was a pleasure doing business with you."

"You as well. Again, thank you so much." I gushed, excitedly.

"Thank _you_. I'll see you."

I waved, grinning like a mad woman as he climbed into his car and drove away from the driveway leaving us to our new house, alone for the first time ever. Jennie stepped beside me, looking up at the house before peering over at me. We shared a look of disbelief before she squealed and took off towards the front door, jingling with her keys in an effort to remember which was the front door key. There was so many keys… We all laughed at her exuberance and took off after her, Ellie shouting in delight at the all the excitement.

"Right. We can't unpack until Paul gets here with all the stuff and even when he does, it won't be until tomorrow morning. I say we take this time to clean the place up a bit, plan out where everything's going and maybe splash about some paint in the bedrooms. I kinda like the colours down in the kitchen and the living room. Paul will have our heads if we touch his rec room" Greg laughed, making us all join in. I nodded in agreement because I knew without a doubt that he was right.

I stepped up beside Jennie at the front door, holding up the right key as she was still frantically trying to locate the right one and was becoming increasingly frustrated. She glared at the key before smiling at me sheepishly. I turned to the door, unlocking it quickly before pushing it open. Blaring took over immediately and I covered my over-sensitive ears. All the other wolves with us groaned and I giggled, rushing over to the security system pad before opening the notebook and punching in the right code. The blaring stopped immediately as the red light on the pad turned green. I sighed in relief and looked at the others.

"Why didn't that go off the first time we came here?" Jennie asked, rubbing her ears. I shrugged.

"Don't know but who cares, we're in!" Livi shouted, jumping up and down on the spot. I giggled.

"Okay, one of you go and check that all the keys are right. I trust Martin but I just want to be sure. "Guys, go up to your rooms and decide on your colour scheme. One of us will go out to the nearest hardware store and buy all the paint so we can decorate tonight ready for tomorrow."

"Righto, boss lady." Greg teased, jingling his keys before taking off to somewhere in the house. The others nodded before rushing towards the stairs.

We spent about two hours planning, which took us to about eight in the evening. The kitchen, which was my personal domain in the house, was already my perfect, dream kitchen so I decided not to change one single thing about that. I would personally be unpacking everything that comes out of the moving van into the kitchen so that I knew where every single utensil was for whenever I needed it in the future. I was probably going to be the main cook anyway.

The only thing we were going to change in the living room was one wall that was painted beige. We decided that a more chocolaty brown would be more suitable, so that it could contrast well with the single wall of white brick that housed the fireplace. The other thing that we were changing was the colour of the shelves built into the beige/chocolate wall. They were dark brown at the minute but we decided to change that to white, again for contrast. The patio doors that led out to the garden were white so it wasn't too big of a change.

The study would not be changing very much. we wanted it to be open and light in there so instead of the dark wall paper that was in the originally, we were painting over it in beige/cream.

Paul's rec room, like Greg had said, was Paul's territory so none of us would be messing around with it until he got here. I knew that he wasn't going to be selfish and do the entire thing himself without taking any of our ideas into account but he should be the one to direct and supervise its change. It would mostly be for the guys anyway so they would probably do it altogether as a project. It would reflect them, especially Paul perfectly and I would never dream of taking the opportunity from him. It was like him redecorating my kitchen and that was just a no-no.

Ellie's room was her domain and like the red room, I wouldn't take it amongst myself to change anything about it without her say so. I spent twenty minutes with her in her room, thinking up ideas and what we came up with was utterly bizarre, to be honest. Her favourite colours was lime/bright green. Don't ask me why because I have no idea. However, she adamantly decided that all four of her walls would be painted as such. I didn't argue with her. Her flooring was a pine, almost yellow wood so the contrast between that and her walls were going to be bright and striking. We also decided that her name would also be going up on her wall, just for the fun and perk of it.

Paul gave me full reign of our bedroom, after I'd called him to ask him what he wanted me to do with it. He trusted me with whatever I decided and knew that I would choose a design that would reflect the both of us. I felt pride in his trust and vowed that I wouldn't let him down with it. There was absolutely loads of windows in our room and they were rather large so I could paint the whole room black and get away with it. SO that's what I did. I know, it's totally surprising but I didn't care. I made a mental note to get everything in regards to décor in purple so that it would look amazing. Our bed and furniture was a cherry wood so that also fit. The floor was a black plush carpet.

The others were assigned to their own rooms, obviously and we decided that us girls would take charge of the loft conversion. I still didn't know what I was going to turn it into but there was no rush yet.

After we'd finished planning, which was around eight in the evening, the guys and Livi headed out to find a hardware store to get all the paint that was need. I stressed to them to get quick dry paint so that it wouldn't take us very long, no matter how much it was. I let them take the credit card that Erik and Georgia had made in their will to help me spend my inheritance.

As for Jennie, Ellie and I, we were cleaning. The house from top to bottom was going to be scrubbed, dusted, vacummed and swept. We placed Ellie in charge of sweeping away all the dust from the skirting boards bordering each room, into the middle of the room so that Jennie could vacuum it up. Bless her, we said she could go play but she insisted to help. My little trooper. I handled all the ceramics in the bathrooms as well as the surfaces in the kitchen. Let's just say, between the three of us, the whole house was spotless in the hour and a half the others were out shopping. I also told them to pick up some pillows and a comforter so that Ellie could sleep until Paul got here and constructed the beds up. Bless her, when we were finished, she was dead on her feet.

When the guys and Livi got back, each of the guys went off with all the paint, placing the right tins in the right rooms ready to be opened and used. I suspected that they also began because the stench reached my nose a few minutes later, burning. Livi went to start on the study whilst Jennie went to paint that single wall in the living room. I carried a half asleep Ellie to her bedroom, which wasn't getting painted until the morning. Jennie had already made up the make shift bed for the night so I settled her down onto it. The night was warm so I didn't cover her up completely, leaving her in her panties and vest with a window cracked open.

When she was asleep, I made my way to mine and Paul's bedroom to begin my work. Greg proved to be an efficient worker and came in to help me about an hour into our work.

It was now 11pm and I was becoming antsy and restless, knowing that Paul was due back any second now, depending on how fast he drove from when we spoke last. My body was humming with anticipation of his arrival and the ache in my chest caused by the distance between us was slowly easing away. Yeah, he was nearly here.

The last stroke of paint in our bedroom was applied when I heard it. The tell tale of wheels on the gravel driveway, signalling that someone was driving up it. It sounded like a car…and a massive van. I ran over to the bedroom window, which faced the front yard, shouting out with joy at the sight of the logo belonging to the moving company we hired the van from. Greg laughed from behind me as I bolted from the bedroom, barrelling down the hallway and narrowly missed Livi walking from the study hallway as I took the stairs two at a time towards the foyer. Yanking the front door open, I launched myself out onto the porch, feeling tears rolling down my face as I volleyed over the porch railing in less than a second.

The van door open, practically being thrown off its hinges as my wolf, my love jumped out quickly, his eyes frantic as they locked on me the entire time. The large wolf was instantly followed out the van by a barking, excited Kwoli. Paul stormed towards me, his face full of love, relief and desperation as his arms extended towards me. Every cell in my body sighed in relief and joy as his thick, warm arms wrapped securely around me, coveting me in their safely as they buried my face into their owner's chest, my Paul's chest. We were both whispering comforting nonsense to each other, relieved to be together again until we both pulled back to look at each other. The instant my eyes connected with his, his lips were crashing against mine, his arms pulling me ever closer to him, if that were even possible without joining as one.

He ravaged my mouth with his, groaning and moaning into me as I clawed at him. His tongue sucked mine prisoner, making me keen. He chuckled, pulling away from me to breath but moving away no further than necessary. His nose skimmed up and down my jaw and neck, inhaling deeply and groaning every few seconds. My fingers raked through his hair, feeling its familiar texture whilst also inhaling the essence that was my Paul. He licked his way to my mark and nipped it gently, soothing it over with his tongue before kissing it gently. I was like water in his arms the minute his teeth came into contact and I was a moaning mess in his arms. He sighed heavily before pulling back and pressing his lips back to mine, softly. I smiled and pulled away again, stroking his face tenderly.

"I missed you. Thank God you're here." I murmured, burying my face into his neck again. His arms tightened around me as he lifted me into him. I wrapped my arms and legs around him, holding him close and praying that he never suggested to do that ever again, for both of our sakes.

"I missed you too, Beautiful. Never again, never. I can't be away from you for so long or far ever again. It hurts so much. Never again." he mumbled into my neck. I nodded in agreement.

"Never. I love you." I sighed, resting my head against his as we stared at each other.

"Love you more."  
>"Impossible." I giggled. He grinned and pecked me gently.<p>

"So what have you been up to all this time?" he asked, excitedly as he helped me to my feet again. Excitement welled up inside of me again as I pulled him towards the house by his hand. He chuckled and followed eagerly.

"We painted most of the rooms, except for the kitchen, which is already perfect as it is, and Ellie's bedroom. She's sleeping now so we might as well wait until tomorrow to put up her bed. I think you'll like our bedroom. Oh and I left the basement for you." I explained.

"I'm sure I'll love it either way, Beautiful." he told me.

"Hey Bro! When did you get here?" Brandon bellowed from the top landing, peering down at us over the railing.

"Just. The place looks great."

"Glad to know you've missed us so much, Treasure. You didn't even say hello to us." Craig teased, stepping through the front door after us with Dad and Uncle Sam behind him. I giggled.

"Sorry, Craig. Hello and thanks for coming down to help out."

"Nah, it was nothing really. This is a sweet pad." he complimented, peering around the place with much interest.

"Yeah, Lea-Rae. It really is. You did well with this place." Dad complimented, kissing my cheek. I grinned.

"This is home for the next four years." I announced, proudly. Paul grinned down at me, just as proud as his eyes shined with love and adoration.

"Just don't forget your first." Uncle Sam warned playfully, though I knew there was some seriousness to that statement. I nodded solemnly.

"Sure, sure. How about a tour?" I offered, raising my eyebrows. They all smiled.

"That's be awesome."  
>"Oh, Beautiful, I'm gonna go ahead and get all the beds put up for the night. Everything else can wait until the morning." Paul said, pecking my cheek before walking out the front door to the van.<p>

"Okay, go ahead. I think everyone's finished painting anyway.

"We'll be out to help in a minute, Bro." Craig called after him before turning to me and rubbing his hands together. I grinned. "Lead the way, Treasure."

I proceeded to show them every room of the house. The grin on my face was bright, not helping myself whilst bragging just a little bit. Craig seemed to drool over the rec room and the living room. Uncle Sam said that Aunt Emily would gape at the kitchen and made me promise to let her cook in it whenever they came to visit in the future. I just giggled and nodded. Dad just seemed impressed by the vast size of the house and the garage. He said Jacob would be envious of the garage. He couldn't believe that a group of college undergraduates were living here, that a 17 year old she-wolf owns the whole place with her wolf boyfriend, who was just under twice the age of her.

Yeah, when you say it like that, it sounded bad but so, so right.

"This place is spectacular, Lea-Rae. I'm so proud of you." Dad cheered, lifting me up into a hug as he swung me around. I laughed but he couldn't fathom how much his words meant to me.

I just hoped that I could continue to make him proud of me…

The next couple of days were spent making sure everything in the house was where it supposed to be down to the last book, DVD and plant. Paul had spent the whole day yesterday locked up in the basement alone, not even letting me in to see what the hell he could be up to. I sorted out my kitchen to every last detail. If you asked me where you could find the cheese grater, I'd be able to point to the exact draw. I knew where everything item of food was kept and how much of what was left after each meal. that would be one downfall for the other hungry wolves in the house. They'd never be able to sneak any food, as well as Ellie.

Jennie had taken it amongst herself to organise my closet. Yeah, you heard me right. She insisted that she be the one to do it, complaining yet again about the fact that she didn't have one. Livi had made herself at home in the study and I just knew that she'd be spending most of her time in there. Greg and Brandon set up everything in the living room, through they saved all the gaming consoles for when Paul was ready to move them downstairs. I insisted that none reside above ground level, wanting the living room for the family. I envisioned it to be the place where we had family meetings. I had to chuckle to myself at that thought.

After I'd finished the kitchen, I'd painted Ellie's room and it had long since dried to a suitable point where she could sort all of her stuff out. Paul had moved everything of hers into the room already. Her bed was in place and all Ellie had to do now was put what she wanted wherever she wanted it. She was having a field day and I knew that she felt grown up organising her own room and clothes.

When Paul had finally revealed the rec room after the fourth day, I was mesmerised at his creativity. He'd kept the yellow colour scheme, obviously deciding that he liked it. He also kept the cream carpet and knew that it was going to take a miracle to keep that clean for the whole day. Without us realizing it, he'd bought and moved in a very large, very wide TV and had stuck on the wall in front of a curved beige settee. Beanbags flanked the sofa along with a couple of armchairs. He'd added in a pool table, which I just had to roll my eyes at. That was the one thing I _was_ expecting. A rec room wouldn't be one without a pool table.

The gaming consoles had been set up near the TV and a whole wall had been dedicated to DVDs, CDs and all sorts of games upon shelf after shelf, top to bottom, side to side. I never even knew we _had_ that many DVDs or CDs. The best part of the whole room, however, was the little bar he'd fitted near the back. It had black marble worktops like in the kitchen, equipped with sink and a half sized refrigerator. I could also see a blender, smoothie machine and god knows what else. I was surprised to see that he'd even found room for a restroom. I was baffled by how he'd gotten everything in which us knowing but then remembered the entrance from the exterior. The sneaky little-

Warm arms wrapped around my waist, making me jump. He chuckled into my ear, brushing his nose across the shell. "So? How is it?" he asked, grinning. I turned and smiled back at him.

"It's perfect. You and the guys are going to have a field day in here. I love it." I complimented, kissing me chastely. He grinned proudly.

"Dude, this place is fucking amazing! Great job." Greg crowed, flopping down on the couch. Paul growled at him as he almost put his feet up on the cherry wood coffee table in front of him. I giggled.

"Thanks."

"Can you imagine the parties and shit we could have down here?" Damon laughed, sitting beside the bar. I cocked an eyebrow.

"Parties?"

"Well yeah, B! You have to let us host at least _one_ party here! It'd be fucking sweet!" Brandon insisted, pleadingly. Jennie pouted along with her imprint. I rolled my eyes.

"I'll think about it. You know Ellie lives here too." I reminded them, sternly. They all nodded seriously but were happy that I was considering it. I shook my head at them. "And none of that heavy alcohol goes above this ceiling. Only the beer and the wine. I don't want Ellie getting a hold of any of that."

"Of course not, Beautiful. I'll make sure it doesn't." Paul promised me, kissing my ear. I nodded, satisfied.

"Right, well, okay. Make sure you do. I'm going to go cook us up some lunch. Remember we have orientation in a few days so we need to get ready for that." I reminded them, smirking when they all groaned. I shook my head, wondeirng how they thought they were going to get away with coming to college and thinking that they wouldn't have to go to class. Sometimes, they puzzle me...

* * *

><p><strong>That's it! Please review! I need feedback!<strong>

**Now, onto the two things I need your help with...**

**1) I've just posted a new 'story' which really isn't a story. It's a collection of chapter samples from various stories that I want to write but I need your opinions on which ones to publish, as I can't do them all and I want to publish stories that you guys are actually going to read. It's called 'IT'S ALL ABOUT YOU!' because, well, duh, it's all about you guys! XD Just review the chapters that you like so I have a rough idea of what you think. I might also make a poll but that won't be just yet :)**

**2) The next chapter is their college orientation and their first day. Now...I live in England and I haven't the foggiest, idea really about what goes on. I want to get it right as well so if someone who knows all about it would be gracious enough, could you review or pm me with their knowledge of freshman college orientation :) I'd greatly appreciate it and it will benefit you as well as the other readers :) THANKS!**

**Remember that the pictures of their new house are now available! **

**Please review!**

**Thanks!  
>Love,<br>****MrsWolfPack  
><strong>**x**


	9. Orientation

**Hey, hey, my Lovelies!**

**Thank you to all who had reviewed the last chapter! You're amazing and every single one of you make my day!**

**The picture of Alex's nursery in my story Clouded Joy, has been uploaded on Photobucket if you want to check it out!**

**Bear with me with this chapter. I don't live in America and I've only had a few bits of info from those of you who were gracious enough (thanks for that by the way) so some aspects of this may be inaccurate for some of your tastes. But I've winged it so you either like it or you don't. It was harder for me to write this chapter because of this which is why it's taken me longer than I wanted it to.**

**I got a surprise for you in this chapter as well :) OH! And read the end AN because I want you guys to answer me something, thanks :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight! Unfortunately...D:**

**Without further ado...Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

**Orientation**

* * *

><p><strong>Billie's Point of View<strong>

The morning of Freshman Orientation at UT was slow starting to say the least. Don't get me wrong, I was up at the crack of Dawn, nursing my first cup of coffee by 7 am. No, it was my house mates who were being lazy asses, not to mention ignorant ones as well, ignoring my shouts and reprimands for being lazy. Shit, Ellie was up before all of them, even her father.

It seemed that I was the only one out the lot of us that had the sense to head to bed early. The others chose to spend their night messing around in the Rec room up until god knows what time. If I remembered correctly, Paul didn't come to bed until half one in the morning, even then he tried to coerce me into having sex with him! Okay, okay, granted! We all know that I didn't say no but still! He showed me the time of my life though...just sayin'.

Paul was a pain in my ass to get up in the mornings at the best of times but today, he seemed extra determined to make the job hell for me, making all manners of sensational noises of protest that was targeted directly at my libido. I tried my best at ignoring him whilst efficiently shouting for him to get up but the man was immovable when he wanted to be.

"I swear to God, Beautiful, if I have to get out of this freaking bed to drag you back into it, I'm so not going to be happy." Paul growled in warning, glaring at me through the ceiling to floor length mirror I was standing in front of. I cocked an eyebrow back at him in taunt.

"Don't you glare at me. You're being lazy. Get the hell up, Paul." I ordered yet again. He groaned.

"Beautiful, get back in the God damn bed. I'm fucking tired and I know for a fact you are too, especially after last night."

"Well, it's your own darn fault, Paul. You _chose_ to stay up until half one in the morning, knowing exactly what we had to do today and if I recall correctly, it was _you_ who seduced _me_ last night."

"Oh please, as if you put up much of a fight. Billieee, get back in beeeed." he whined, pitifully, making me giggle loudly. He growled.

I glanced at him through the mirror, seeing him sprawled across the bed with one arm outstretched across it, reaching over for me but not being bothered to move a single inch. Kwoli laid at the bottom of the bed, his head cocked to the side and his ears pricked as he watched Paul in confusion. I giggled and blinked on mascara, smirking to myself even more now. My back was to him and he was too busy burying his gorgeous face into my pillow to see it on my face in my reflection anyway.

"Baby, you have three seconds to get back in this bed or I won't be held accountable for my actions...One...Two..." God, I loved it when he was all husky and demanding in the morning and if I hadn't been determined to actually attend orientation today, I would have probably done as I was told and let him have his way with me. But, my will was strong and I resisted that overwhelming temptation.

As my thoughts and admirations ran ahead of me, my concentration and awareness was lost, making me neglect to notice two very warm, very strong arms wrap tightly around my waist to pull me back into an equally strong, broad chest. I gasped, dropping the mascara (thank God for dark carpets) to clutch onto his thick forearms to keep my balance. His heavy breath ghosted across my ear as he nipped and licked my earlobe, making me shiver.

He laved kisses down the side of my neck, leaving a wet, hot trail of lava in his wake as he reached my mark. I bit back a moan as he sucked on it, palming my breast as his other hand skimmed down my front. I gasped again as he cupped my mound through my jeans and panties, applying pressure at just the right spot with the heel of his hand.

"Oh, oh Paul..." I breathed, melting into him as my hand clutched the back of his neck to keep his lips fixed to my neck. He groaned and applied more pressure with his hand, making my hips buck rhythmically into him. He growled and began to lead me backwards towards the bed, cementing my gaze with his lust filled one in our reflection in the mirror.

He turned me around so my knees were at the edge of the bed, lowering me gently onto my back as his hand continued to work. Then, with a flick of his wrist, my jeans were undone and his hand was slipping beneath the material of them and my panties. He crawled onto the bed above me, latching onto my neck as he played with my little bundle of nerves with his thumb and slide two thick, warm fingers into me.

We both groaned and his lips crashed to mine, sucking and nipping at them until they swelled under his. He kissed me feverishly for a few seconds, pumping his fingers faster and faster until something broke. All the frenzied lust and desire in him calmed to tender love and care. His fingers began to trust slower and slower at a steady rhythm that felt just as good as fast and hard. His kisses became soft and passionate, slithering his warm, velvet tongue into my mouth and groaning low and long at my taste.

My hips rutted into him gently, throwing my head back as our kiss broke as he made love to me with his fingers. That coil deep in my stomach began to tighten and my breathing hastened. However, his fingers and lingering kisses to my collarbone did not. He knew I needed more but I was getting as good as he was willing to give right now. His kisses were barely called that anymore, more brushing of his lips like feathers against my skin. He was driving me crazy.

"Paul...Please." I pleaded, desperately. He grinned against my neck and shook his head.

"I told you I wouldn't be held accountable for my actions, Beautiful. You disobeyed me so this is what you get...just feel, Baby. Let go." he murmured into my ear, huskily and filled with lust and desire. I moaned and rode his fingers faster, tilting my head to the side in offering and praying that he took me up on it. He sighed and leaned down, sucking on my mark again until starts exploded across my vision and I was calling out his name in euphoria. He groaned as his fingers became slicker pumping inside of me to stretch the orgasm out for me.

Then as the last of my tremors began to receded, he extracted his fingers and sucked them both into his mouth. I watched half lidded as his eyes rolled back and a moan escaped his throat. The sight was so erotic that I couldn't help the whimper that escaped me at the sight. His eyes caught mine and he smirked around his fingers, licking the last of my essence off before coming to hover over me again. I smiled and grabbed the back of his neck to pull him into a deep kiss. Tasting myself on him made the both of us groan.

"Hmm, that was amazing. Thanks..." I told him, grinning. He chuckled and pecked the tip of my nose.

"You're welcome." he laughed, indulgently. We kissed for a few more minutes until I surprised him by pushing him off my chest and onto the bed beside me. He frowned up at me before scowling. "Urgh, why do you insist on going to orientation?"

"Because we need to? We need to sign up for classes and stuff." I reminded him, walking towards the walk in closet so I could pick out some new panties and pair of new jeans. I saw him smirking from the bed, from _in__side the bed_. I glared at him. "Paul! Get out of bed! Don't be so lazy. We need to get up and eat."

"No, don't wanna." he grumbled, folding his arms like a two years old. I cocked an eyebrow at him before walking into the bathroom to clean my self up and redress for the day.

"Don't be such a two year old and put your big boy panties on." I called through to him. I heard his indignant huff.

"I do not wear panties!" he protested, loudly. I giggled manically.

"I'm sincerely grateful for that fact, Babe." I told him, smiling at him as I walked back into the room. "Now come on, Orientation is at 10am at the university. It's eight thirty now. Get the hell up!"

He just groaned again and reburied his face into my pillow. I could hear his inhales from where I stood again at the mirror. _Back to square one it is _then. I thought to myself, wryly. I giggled and shook my head at Paul's dramatics. "Are you replacing me with a pillow, Paul? I can warn you know that it doesn't have the one thing to sate your insatiability to me."

"Har har, so funny. If you just get back in the fucking bed, I wouldn't have to resort to a fucking pillow, would I?" he growled, glaring at me again. Only his eyes and the tuft of hair was visible, making him look like a predator stalking its prey.

Ignoring his statement, I grinned as I asked him, "Do I have to send Ellie in here? I know _she's_ up and ready. I'm sure she'll ave no qualm getting up her daddy, especially if it means jumping all over him and shouting at the top of her voice."

"You wouldn't- No, wait, you totally would. Evil, annoying, beautiful, smart woman…" he growled to himself, not even being able to bring himself to insult me. I love imprinting. I grinned to myself and walked over to the bed, patting Kwoli on the head lightly.

"Get up. It's your last chance." I warned him, grasping the edges of the comforter gently so that he wouldn't realise what I was about to do. I gave Kwoli a look that he seemed to understand and he hopped off the bed, moving across the room to lie down beside the door, watching us curiously still.

"No. I don't even understand why I'm even going. I'm not even taking any classes." He moaned, childishly. I rolled my eyes.

"I thought we'd agreed that you were." I replied, confused. He just groaned. He probably hoped that I'd forgotten or something. He was running hot and cold about this class thing ever since we got here. I thought that he'd finally made up his mind last night. Obviously not.

"Baby, I graduated High School already. What more do you want from me?"

"I don't want anything _from_ you but I want more _for_ you. You're better than a high school diploma, Paul. Do this, for me?" I pleaded to the back of his head. He just groaned in response once again. I narrowed my eyes. "Fine, that's it. I warned you."

With that, I yanked the comforter clean off the bed and his body, causing a rush of cold air to wash over him like a waterfall. He gasped and shuddered and I couldn't stop myself from laughing loudly. He glared up at me, lying on the bed in all his naked glory and letting it all hang out without a care in the world. Well, it wasn't like I was complaining at all. The sight was mouth-watering but it wasn't doing much against my resistance to jump him.

"That wasn't very nice, I'll have you know. I just might have to punish you again for that." He growled, springing off the bed lithely. I threw down the comforter, aiming for him as I squealed, laughing before darting towards the bedroom door. I knew he wouldn't be able to follow me if I cleared it as he was naked and his 3 year old daughter was walking around here somewhere. He growled again behind the door as it slammed shut in his face. I panted outside in the hallway, glancing either side of me. Greg came waltzing out of his bedroom he shared with Livi, cocking an eyebrow when he saw me out of breath in the hallway.

"Do I even want to know?" he asked, chuckling as he kissed my cheek in greeting. I giggled and shrugged.

"Just teasing Paul, that's all. Nothing big. Are you ready for today?" I asked. He shrugged.

"As ready as I'll ever be, I guess. You know he'll pay you back for whatever you did, right?" he chuckled, glancing at the bedroom door opposite me. I nodded, grinning. He smirked. "Oh, so that's your plan. Nice, I like it."

With that, he continued down the hallway and descended the stairs. I sighed and shook my head, glancing at the bedroom door hesitantly before scurrying down the hall after Greg. He was pulling out bacon and everything when I entered the kitchen and I cocked my eyebrow at him. He caught my expression and laughed loudly, holding his hands up in surrender.

"I was getting it all out for you, I swear!" he told me, smirking. I hummed doubtfully. "I was! You know that I burn toast so why would I even attempt to cook stuff like this?"

"Good point. Scoot over, let the chef work." I teased, shoving my hip into his. He chuckled and moved as I requested, sitting at the island counter so that he could watch me work my magic. They'd taken to watch me cook the past few days, claiming that it was the greatest thing they'd ever seen. I doubt that immensely but I wasn't about to deny them any entertainment, even if it was me.

As I worked swiftly around the kitchen, the others began to trickle in and joining my cousin at the island counter. Every one of them was nursing a cup of streaming black coffee, as if waking up at this time was atrocious to them and they couldn't function without it. They were so going to fail college if they kept this up. They'd miss all their classes. They seemed to perk up a little bit when I placed breakfast in front of them and they ate ravenously. I smiled at them, satisfied that I could feed my family, just as Paul entered the kitchen with Ellie on his hip and Kwoli at his heels. He settled her down in her high chair, kissing the top of her head before coming over to me. Kwoli sat at the foot of her high chair, looking up at her longingly.

Paul's arms wrapped around my waist as he pressed me up against the counter behind me. I laid my hands on his chest as he got up close and personal. I smirked at him and he smiled, leaning in closely.

"I didn't get my morning kiss, Missy." he grumbled, lowly. I cocked an eyebrow.

"Oh, you got more than a morning kiss this morning, Babe." I reminded him. He smirked and shrugged.

"Yeah well, I want another one." he replied, demandingly as he leaned forwards. I rolled my eyes as pecked his lips quickly. That didn't seem to satisfy him though, and he pulled my bottom lip between his teeth before slithering his tongue into my mouth. His breath was minty fresh, as was mine. We kissed deeply for a few seconds, hands roaming before throats cleared conspicuously behind us.

"We are trying to eat over here. Geesh, if we'd have known what living with you two was going to be like, we'd have skipped out." Jennie grumbled as she glared at the both of us. I giggled as Paul shrugged, pulling me back in for a quicker, but nonetheless passionate, kiss before letting em go and settling down into his own breakfast.

I pulled out some bananas and began to chop them up along with some apples and kiwis for Ellie's breakfast. She smiled brightly in thanks as I placed the bowl in front of her on the tray and she instantly dug in, making slurping sounds as she sucked the pieces of slimy fruit into her mouth before grinning cheekily. I chuckled and kissed her rosy cheek. I then went about feeding Kwoli, who was waiting patiently now at the edge of the island, looking at _me_ longing. I giggled.

"Alright, Kwo, it's coming. I promise." I chuckled, making him cock his head before beating his tail against the floor excitedly. I filled his water bowl as well and placed them both down on the floor. He dug in immediately.

"Right guys, orientation is at 10. I hope you have everything you need." I told them all, sternly. Jennie rolled her eyes.

"We're not children here, B. We know what we need." she huffed, good-naturedly. I cocked an eyebrow.

"Really, and who wouldn't get out of bed this morning without a wake-up call?" I prompted, cocking an eyebrow. She ducked her head. "Uh-huh, that's what I thought. Ellie got up faster than you guys did. She was just playing in her bedroom."

"That's because she's a goody-two-shoes and does everything Mommy says." Brandon teased, poking her gently in her stomach. She giggled.

"Nuh-uh! Just cos I do what Mommy says, I not a goody-two-shoes." She retorted, scowling at him before shoving a piece of banana in her mouth as if it was to close the subject and she'd proven her point.

"Oh, okay, so what does that make you then?" Greg asked, smirking. Ellie shrugged.

"I just love ma momma." She said nonchalantly with a tone of finality in her voice. All the girls 'aww'd' as both Greg and Brandon held their hands up in surrender dramatically, making her giggle as they winked subtly at me. I laughed and shook my head.

"Stop picking on me or I set Daddy on you." Ellie threatened, eyeing them darkly. Paul cocked an eyebrow at the duo with a stern look to emphasise her threat. Suddenly, they'd become ravenous and was scarfing down their breakfast. It made me laugh harder.

I packed Ellie a small bag in case she got a little hungry or thirsty. I made a point of carrying around some wipes if she ever made a mess or was randomly sick, which didn't happen so often. I packed up my own purse with both mine and Paul's wallets, my phone, house keys and a few other necessities. Ellie, Paul, Brandon, Jennie and I were all riding in the mini convertible and I was actually pleased that I could drive with the top down around Texas. Kwoli was going to be riding with the others so there wasn't a risk of him jumping out my car or something crazy stupid like that the dog was bound to do.

After everything was picked up, locked up and the alarm systems were coded up, everyone dragged their feet towards the cars and I rolled my eyes at them all. I helped Ellie buckle her booster seat even though she was becoming quite the expert at it already before climbing into the passenger seat. Paul looked at me shocked before grinning, taking the keys I offered to him. It was rare that I let anyone else drive the cooper but he was the only exception. He started and revved the engine, grinning at me before pulling out the garage.

When we arrived at UT, the campus was, well, humongous! It took us all our time to weave through the throngs of existing and potential new students and their parents driving, or crawling even, through the car park. Then, heaven forbid we take someone else's parking space. Paul must have been thrown the bird at least half a dozen times. Brandon and Jennie found it exceptionally amusing from the back seat of the car and I was desperately trying to hide my chuckles but was becoming increasingly harder with every frustrated growl Paul released.

When we finally secured a parking space nearer the back of the lot (which pissed Paul off even more) we made our way towards the campus building, balancing Ellie on my hip as the mass of people more than freaked her out a little bit. Kwoli walked by Paul's feet with his lead in his hand. The others trailed behind us, laughing and joking around whilst they admired the campus and soaked up the hot Texan sun. Weaving through previously mention students and parents was a feat I could have done without this early in the morning but we managed and pushed our way through to the auditorium, where the Dean would be speaking to everyone. Shit, they better have a massive auditorium…

And fuck, they did! Their hall, or main one, must have been able to house at least 10 to 15 thousand people in at once. Paul and I led the way to a middle row on the ground with Kwoli moving first down the row and the others filed in after us. Kwoli settled himself under mine and Paul's seats, content to just fall asleep for the time being. The noise in the auditorium echoed massively around the room, making Ellie cover her ears. I passed her over to Paul's lap so that he could cover her ears with his massive paws. She seemed content so I turned my attention back to the room.

Up on stage, I could see the Dean speaking with some of the other teachers. He seemed nice enough and cheerful but I'd reserve my judgement for whenever, if ever, I met him personally, which I doubted, to be honest. All around me I saw the most diverse gathering of people I've ever seen in my life. Hispanic people, African-American, full blooded Texan, Chinese and Japanese international students and I'm sure I could hear someone close by speaking with an Aussie accent. People from the Middle East countries like Pakistan and Iraq were also here. I knew that with those people, a hell of a lot of culture came along with them and I'd be lying if I said I wasn't interested in it all.

Then a throat cleared through a microphone, followed by a deep but friendly southern drawl belonging to our Dean washed over the noise across the room, easing it away little by little until he was greeted with silence. He smiled down at us all with a bright grin as he spoke, "Welcome to all young adults and parents, sisters, brothers and whoever else you decided to bring with you today for raw moral support." We all chuckled. "Welcome to the University of Texas! I hope your stay here is enjoyable and a life changin' experience for y'all.

"As your Dean, I'm obliged to remind you that your studies and education must always come first to y'all but, as a human bein' who has been where you are today, I say just have fun, be yourselves and discover dimensions to yourself that you haven't met before. I'm not a fool; I know the majority of you will party, and party hard, until you drop…" – Hoots and hollers coursed throughout the room, making me smile – "…I know that, having been there myself, that all the young cowboys here are going charm the socks off every Belle they come across here and all you young Belles, I know y'all shoot down every single one of 'em just to make 'em sweat. Trust me, lads, I've been there."

Thousands of tinkling and boisterous giggles sounded from every single girl sitting around us, and a few dramatic, part filling groans from guys as well. I sat silently, holding Paul's hand as I watched our Dean, captivated by his voice and the power within it. It reminded me of Billy's voice and how amazing he sounded when he was retelling the legends. A small pang of homesickness coursed through me but with one squeeze of my hand from Paul, it was gone and I smiled up at him, returning my attention and gaze to our Dean.

"But no matter how much fun y'all allow yourselves to have here, just remember that you _are_ here for one main thing only – to learn. Remember that y'all are here to broaden your horizons, as clichéd as that sounds, and to become successful in your life. You're here to thrive and become someone that will mean something so society, to be recognised when you walk down the street, which applies especially to our drama and preforming arts students, along with the artists in the audience.

"To all you aspiring doctors and biologists and chemists, you're here to save lives and discover medicines that could very well change the face of the medical field. We could very well be sitting here with a student that may discover the cure for cancer later in life. It's possible, never doubt that. Never ever doubt that anything is possible because here, anything is possible if you put in the time, effort and dedication at masses and masses of students before you have.

"So now, I say one more thing to y'all and I want you to listen to me good – no one here is in charge of your future but _you_. You'll get support and guidance but _no one_ will be telling you what to do. It's all in your hands. Ask yourselves this one last thing – Where are your ambitions taking you and what needs to be done to get there? Thank you."

Loud, obnoxious applause echoed through the auditorium as everyone rose to their feet. I did too, clapping at the inspirational speech he'd just fed to us all. We watched as he bowed, grinning widely before handing off the microphone to some other lady who took his place. He took a seat near the back of the stage whilst the woman, who reminded me uncannily of Professor Umbridge in Harry Potter, began to speak.

"Thank you, Dean Thomas, for that inspirational speech," She began in a tight, edgy voice that demanded attention and silence as it spoke. "I'm happy to see you all here today and to help you in anything that you may need. Presentations will be given on various courses throughout the two hours here. You'll also be required to sign up for all your classes today, not after. Various staff will be offering you all services today. Anybody who wishes help with finances, has any questions about accommodation and such like, please exit from your right, in just a few moments.

"Class sign-ups are to your left exit but, be warned, you will not be able to sign-up for anything unless you have declared your major, and a minor if you wish to do so. If you have not declared your major, please leave from the exit at the back, from where you came in. That must be your main priority if you haven't done it. Tuition fee payments are also to your right and you need to speak to Trisha Lockheart, who is our financial officer. All that is left to say now is good luck and think rationally when signing up for courses. Thank you."

As she left the podium, applause sounded again but I noticed it was much more subdued than for the Dean. She seemed like an uptight…person, much like the prof from Harry Potter I'd compared her to previously. People began to leave to their preferred exit regarding to their needs. I turned to Paul, unsure of where to start.

I'd declared my major last night on the website. I knew what I wanted to study the most and that was to work with Children so I declared that I'd be an Early Childhood to 6th Grade Bilingual Generalist Certification major and hopefully, when I'm enrolled and everything, I could pick up a Visual Art Studies minor. I didn't know what Paul was going for or if he was going to. I wanted him to so I hoped he could, again, give me what I wanted. It'd only help him in the long run.

Jennie had also declared her major and also decided on a minor for when the time comes to sign up for it. She was going into Computer Sciences as her major but Advertising in her minor. I knew that she was a wiz on computers so she was going to excel in that area of expertise. Livi, I knew, was going to something in Dance and Music, as she was the best dancer I knew of. The others though, I had no idea.

"Okay, so what are we doing?" Paul asked, looking at all of us.

"I need to declare. I think I know what I'm going though so it shouldn't take too long." Brandon announced, shrugging.

"What are you going into?" I asked, curiously. He grinned.

"Sport, what else? But I'm thinking about Athletic Training as well, probably as my minor. Exercise Sciences will be my major." He announced, excitedly. Jennie smiled up at him and kissed his cheek, which made his grin all the cheesier. We laughed at him.

"I'm thinking Accounting. I dunno, I've just have a way with numbers and money and shit. And Marketing. I dunno." Greg shrugged, unsure.

"You'll figure it out, Babe. As for me, I'm going into Music and Human Learning. I want to teach music and dance, I think." She said, confidently. Greg grinned.

"She does dance exceptionally well." He laughed.

"We don't need to hear about the lap dances, Dude. Keep that between the two of you." Brandon quipped, smirking. Greg retaliated with a punch in the arm, which made Jennie growl in warning as she shot my cousin a glare.

"Paul? What about you? Have you decided whether you'll do anything?" Greg asked, interestedly. Paul sighed and shrugged. I turned to face him fully.

"You'll regret it if you don't, Baby. I think you should. You're so much better than what you've got. If I were you, I'd be cashing in on this opportunity, one that was taken from you all those years ago." I told him, matter-of-factly. He stared at me silently, just watching me as his thoughts turned over and over in his head. I smiled encouragingly and I could practically see his uncertainty ease away and his eyes brighten. He sighed in consent and I grinned, hugging him tightly. "So what do you think?"

"Okay…but only because I can't deny you anything."

"That's all well and good but what would you major in?" Livi asked. Paul shrugged.

"You've always been good with electrical stuff. Remember, you fixed my laptop without difficulty." I told him, suggestively. He thought about it for a second before grinning, leaning down to kiss me deeply.

"You're a genius." He laughed, appreciatively. I beamed.

"Okay, so which way do we go to declare?" Brandon asked, scratching the back of his neck. Jennie rolled her eyes and pulled him towards the door we entered the first time.

"This way, dork." She giggled, teasingly. We heard them bicker back and forth with name calling as we trailed behind them.

The declaring process was easy enough. We just had to speak with professors that are related to our majors for insight and guidance to see if that's what we really wanted to do. When that was done, we logged onto our student profiles and declared. Simple as. Paul's took a little longer since he didn't apply technically. He had to go through the whole application process and wait until the head of the Mechanical Engineering Department looked over his application. It also baffled me that he knew everything that he needed to fill in the application off the top of his head.

When he was finally declared in Mechanical Engineering (with the hopes of branching out to Electrical and Computer Engineering) we headed towards the financial officer Trisha Lockheart, to pay our tuitions. Some of us had full scholarships so it was just a matter of us waiting and hanging back for the others to pay whatever they needed to. Paul had to pay his full education but over the years, he'd saved up more than enough to go through college thrice over.

After we'd gone through all the finance supports and whatever else as well as the presentations given from our major professors, we signed up for our classes. After that, we toured the campus and where we would be spending our days here.

It really was a beautiful place. I couldn't wait to start coming here officially in a week. I wanted to get started now. We took our time with the tour, getting a feel for the place as we watched Ellie enjoy the grass and sun, roughhousing with Kwoli, who didn't leave her side for a second. That's why; whenever she went out of sight, we didn't panic because Kwoli would always guide her back to where we were. We heard a lot of 'aww's and such from passing students and parents, along with smiles towards us. I knew that Paul was as proud to call Ellie our daughter as I was.

It was a long two hours but afterwards, we went to Moonshine Patio for some lunch. I prayed to God that Caleb wasn't working and that he had to go to something regarding to UT today as well. He'd be a freshman with us so surely, he'd be orientated today as well. I was relieved when I saw that he wasn't working at all and we waved to Walter, who waved enthusiastically back and nudged Jamie to come over and get our orders.

"Hey, welcome, what can I get ya?" he asked, poised with his note pad ready. We ordered quickly and he scurried off. Ellie and Kwoli also dashed off to play with the other children and dogs by the play area. I swear, Kwoli was like having another baby. Soon Walter came over with a metallic bowl of water and a large marrow bone for Kwoli. I grinned up at him as I took it from his offering hand.

"Thanks, Walter. How are you today?" I asked, pleasantly. He smiled his southern cowboy grin.

"I'm doin' darn good, Darlin'. How're y'all?" he asked, glancing around the table. The girls waved as the guys gave a kind nod of greeting. Paul shook his hand.

"We're good, thanks. We just came from the University. We signed up today." Paul informed him, smiling. Walter raised his brow.

"Oh, o' course. Ya tol' me t'other day, Darlin'. How did that go? All sorted?" he asked, completely interested. I nodded.

"Yeah, all's good. I signed up for Early Childhood classes and such like. I want to minor in visual art as well." I told him. He nodded.

"I'm sure y'all will do amazing in whatever ya have chosen. If any of ya need some place to earnin' some cash. Don't be afraid to ask, 'specially ya darlin's. We need some more belles in this place. Those lads are drivin' me nuts." He laughed, glancing over at Jamie and the other guys whose name escapes me. We all laughed.

"Thanks for the offer. We'll keep it in mind. We need to see what our schedules are like first though." I told him, thankfully. He tipped his imaginary hat to me just as Jamie came over with our drinks.

"Here ya go. Are you ready to order ya lunch?" he asked.

"I'll get tha', Sonny. Go ahead and man the bar, yeah?" Walter instructed, gently taking the pad and pen from him and sending him on his way.

We ordered everything for lunch (and in Paul and Greg's case, it was nearly everything from the menu). I didn't even bother calling Ellie over since she gets the same things every time. Walter also had my own order down before I could say anything, winking at me. I'd ordered the same thing I had the four other times we'd come here to eat. He strode off to place in the order and I decided to head over to Ellie and play for her for a little while. I spent a good twenty minutes weaving through tunnels, digging through ball pools and chasing my little girls as she squealed and tried to get away from me. All the other kids joined in, which I didn't mind because I love kids. I could sense Paul watching me lovingly, his gaze tingling against my skin. Walter was also watching me, smiling.

"Okay, Princess, come and eat with us, okay?" I called to Ellie, who was at the top of the slide, ready to come down. She looked up and nodded, sitting down before swishing down to my feet. I plucked her up, throwing her in the air slightly as she laughed and clung to me.

After we finished lunch, it was Paul's turn to go and play with Ellie. Kwoli opted to stay out of it this time, exhausted from his excessive playing from before. All the kids liked to jump on him because he was so big now. Paul didn't fare any better though, since he was too big as well. He had all the little boys begging him to lift him up with one arm and was the target of some very giggly little girls who may have just developed a crush on the big muscle man, not that I blamed them.

"So hey, when's the last time you called home?" Jennie asked me as she snacked on a fry.

"Uh, yesterday morning, I believe. Why?" I asked, curiously. Jennie grinned.

"Susie's pregnant. I forgot to tell you last night. Jerry's over the moon, obviously. Dad told em when I phoned him up late last night." she informed me, grinning. I raised my brow in surprise and grinned back.

"Ah, no way! That's great! They'll be great parents!" I expressed. She nodded.

"I know, right? Jerry's always been good with kids, even though he constantly looks like he kicked his own puppy. Pun totally intended." she added, making the both of us giggle. "How's Dyl these days?"  
>"Oh, he's fine. Or, he says he fine but I can tell by his voice that he misses me still. He started back as school two days ago and is really getting into it this year. Harry's growing up so fast as well."<p>

"Apparently, Mom's sending a bunch of pictures all the young kids had drawn for us, just so that we could have a slice of home here with us. How cool's that?" she smiled. I nodded in agreement. I sighed as I thought about my brothers, little Lilly, Ruben and all the other little kids I had a hard time of saying 'see you soon' to. They only made it a fraction easier than it was with Dyl, let me tell you.

"My mom tried to send me some baby photos of me and Livi to hang on the walls. I mean, who the hell does that?" Brandon said, horrified as Livi's eyes widened.

"Oh hell no, she's crazy. She doesn't actually expect us to hang them up if she does send them, does she?"

he shrugged. "I dunno but I think I managed to convince her to keep them there. Well, hopefully I did." he grumbled, shaking his head. Jennie whined.

"But it would have been so cute to have a baby picture of you sitting on my bedside waking up every morning." she teased, smiling angelically. He glared at her.

"Why settle for a baby picture when you have the real life _man_ right here?" he asked, waggling his eyebrows. Us three girls shared a laugh.

"But baby you is so much cuter." Jennie said at exactly the same time Greg said, "Dude, you ain't no man. You don't even have chest hair!"

"Jennie, I'm hurt and you, you dick, I'll have you know what chest hair does not make the man." B replied, glaring at the both of them as he folded his arms. I giggled.

"Oh, okay then, Genius, what makes a man then? Please, enlighten me." Greg demanded with mock interest and mirth. B smirked at him and gestured vainly to his entire body.

"Just look at me, Dude. Just look at me." he said, cockily. Greg rolled his eyes.

"What? All I see is a baby face, which has no hair on it, a weird ass hair cut that makes you look even more boyish and a fashion style that makes you look...oh yeah, boyish."

"My hair cut does not look boyish! Babe, tell him." he protested, turning to Jennie, who put her hands up in defence.

"I ain't getting in the middle of this testosterone fight." she said, airily.

"Ha, because she knows I'm right but doesn't want to hurt your feelings! Owned!" Greg laughed, throwing a fry at him. Brandon scowled and sat back in his seat, arms crossed like a little kid. I rolled my eyes. Guys could be so immature.

"B, come on, you can't let him talk about me like that!" Brandon directed at me, outraged. I giggled, copying Jennie's actions by holding my hands in up defence. "Let me guess, not getting involved with the 'testosterone fight'?"

"That would be correct." I agreed, smirking. He rolled his eyes and playfully threw a napkin at my face.

"You're no help whatsoever." He sighed. I shrugged, giggling again with Jennie.

"You'll get over it, Baby Boy." I replied, jokingly. He scowled at me and childishly turned his head from me.

"I'm not talking to you for an hour."

"Awesome, it'll be nice and quiet then." Jennie and I said together, making us look and fall over each other laughing. He rolled his eyes at us. If he wanted to marry my best friend and cousin right here, he'd have to get used to being verbally ganged up on. It's gonna happen a lot.

**Jacob's Point of View**

_Go left! Shit, Jerry LEFT!_ I screamed in my head, simultaneously dodging a scrawny, red headed vampire looking to T-bone me brutally into a tree.

I turned sharply, catching his arm in my razor sharp teeth and clamping down until the vamp hissed and shrieked in pain. I growled and popped his shoulder out of place, tearing his marble skin apart until his arm was ten feet away from his body. He shouted in horror and fright; before I silenced him with a deadly gnaw at his throat, throwing it in the opposite direction to his arm. I continued to dismember his body so that he had no chance of fusing back together before throwing it towards the blazing, purple smoking fire Philip had started in the massive clearing we were fighting in.

_Jacob, you need to help out Jerry and Craig! They're fighting four of them!_ Embry shouted to me, taking down a blonde vamp. I growled and scanned the masses of white and fur until I spotted the two wolves in question.

_Jerry, Craig, whatever you do, don't expose your back- Craig NO! _I bellowed as he did the exact thing I was warning him against. One slight redirection and a slither of his back was exposed, allowing a ginger haired leech to spring up and onto his back. Jerry barked, trying to leap up to rip him off our pack brother before he could do too much damage but if effectively exposed his own back.

Craig threw the leech off his back, bucking and snarling at him until his teeth caught his hip, pulling and launching him several feet into a tree trunk. Jerry wasn't so lucky. I watched horrified as the leech's teeth sank into my pack brother's shoulder, enticing a agonised howl deep from the wolf's chest. Several of us screamed out for him as he collapsed onto his side, panting heavily as fire coursed through his entire body. Craig, upon seeing this, went savage and decapitated the leech before he could even look up from his last attack. I skidded to a halt beside Jerry's now human back, nudging at his shoulder softly but he just yelped in pain.

_Craig, get him back to Emily's house. Now._ I ordered, using my alpha tone to its max. Craig acted immediately, hoisting our pack mate onto his back before darting off into the thick, dense woods. Just as my mind sought to get back into the fight, another cry of anguish coursed through the pack mind, causing my attention to divert yet again.

Panic ignited through me as two black hared leeches were seen through Quil's eyes making a dash in the direction of Emily's house…where all the imprints and children were! Howls and growls of alarm surged through the clearing, our concentration suddenly broken as the fear for our mates and pups overtook us completely. I was already making a frenzied sprint after them with Quil, Andy and Seth on my heels.

_Stay in the fight! I want this over with. Now!_ I growled commandingly as we left the rest of the pack behind. Flashes of white danced in and out of our vision, appearing on our left only to disappear and reappear to our right. They were playing with us! But this wasn't a game; they threatened the safety of our families. There's nothing worse that they could have threatened in our eyes.

_Damn straight_! Quil snarled, viciously.

_Brady, Colin! Two leeches heading your way!_ I warned them through the pack mind. They were the ones left behind to guard the families. They always were but they didn't mind staying out the action. In their minds, protecting our loved ones was a greater, more important job that killing a leech for amusement. _Don't let them get there!_

_Colin, drop back nearer the house. I've got this._ Brady ordered his twin, straightening and strengthening his stance, facing the direction the leeches were inbound.

I knew one thing for sure. We weren't going to get there in time…

**Colin's Point of View**

I hated it when he took control. I could be stood up there with him, protecting his back but no, he insists that I stay back and protect my own ass along with the families. Always playing the hero. Regardless, I did as I was told, bunkering against the back door so no being, leech, wolf or otherwise had any chance of getting past me to our loved ones. My eyes were trained on the exact spot that the leeches would appear.

My attention was then divided by two muscular leeches launching themselves into the yard and a loud commotion from within the house. Furniture crashed and smashed, screams and shrieks of terror and surprise caught me off guard and I turned my head towards the back door…and my back against the leeches. Brady sprang, taking out one but the other back handed me across the head, wreaking havoc and pain inside as I was launched towards the tree-line. I yelped loudly as I landed crookedly on my hide leg. A snap sounded and I knew without a doubt that my back leg was unusable.

I heard a yelp and then a brother was pulled from the mind link by phasing back to human form. I began to search for Brady but his thoughts and presence was gone. I whined with intense worry but my concentration was broken once again as a shri8ll noise startled me from the house.

"Oh my God, Tyler! Levi!" Emily shrieked from the kitchen doorway, her hands clutching the frame as she watched with wide eyes as her twin sons threw themselves out the house. The horror on her face mirrored the panicked, horrified shouts from their father, Sam. He'd phased once he and Jared realised that they were needed; they were supposed to be retired now.

My eyes widened dramatically as I watched them explode simultaneously side by side, landing on four paws. Where Tyler used to stand was a jet black wolf with a silver belly and white paws. Levi was replaced by a dark grey, not quite as dark and metallic as Paul, but he also had darker, blacker patches of fur sporadically across his body. We were all filled with Sam's sense of pride and admiration of his boys, mixed in with the adrenaline and fear of them phasing into a battle such as this.

The leech stood not twenty feet from the boys, eyes darting between them jerkily as he kept them both in his sights. A small smirk pulled at his lips and I snarled at the sight of it. He thought that he had the upper hand what with the boys being new to this but I'll be damned if I doubted those boys were less than average fighters, being Sam's sons and all. They have alpha blood in them, whether it is the traditional Black family blood or Sam's default alpha blood.

_Holy Shit, boys, stay where the fuck you are. We did NOT need this right now! Tyler, Levi, I know you feel that you have to attack with everything in you but damn it, don't you move a muscle!_ Jacob growled at them in warning, though not quite making it an alpha order. He turned his attentions to me. _Where the fuck is Brady? Is he still phased? I can't hear his thoughts or sense is presence._

_I don't know where he is. He was heading the leeches off and I can only assume they did something. _I told him, worriedly.

_Shit...Quil, Seth, brand off and find Brady. He may be unconscious. Jacob_ ordered, pushing himself harder and faster so that he was pulling away from them with his speed. _Colin, what's the situation with you? Can you get up?_

_No, he snapped my fucking leg. I can't move._ I informed him, ashamed. I whimpered as I tried to prove myself wrong but the sickening, agonising pain that shot through my back legs had me down on the ground in a nanosecond. _I'm sorry, Jake._

_Don't worry about it, Pup. Boys,focus. He's baiting you. Don't fall for it. Keep calm and do NOT attack until he strikes first and NEVER TURN YOUR BACKS ON THEM! _He growled as flashes of others who had made that same mistake surged through his mind, myself included not 15 minutes ago.

I turned my mind to the pups'. All they seemed to be able to think about was ripping the leech apart, which was the idea but Tyler's vivid images of popping each finger and toe from their hands and feet was rather disturbing to say the least. The kid had a twisted mind for pain, let me tell you.

_Geesh, Ty, easy on the gore, would you? I knew Sam let you watch way too many horror gore movies._ I told him, cringing and I heard Sam's mental snort of amusement at my thoughts. An amused tint coloured Tyler's thoughts but primarily, he was focused on destroying the leech who was becoming increasingly closer and threatening our families.

_We're nearly there, Boys. Stay calm and keep your eyes on him._ Jacob coached, pushing harder and harder. He was only five minutes out.

But it was already too late...

The leech sprung, its snarls and vicious growls permeating the air, only being drowned out by Emily's shrill scream inside the house, as his sharp, long fingernails aimed at Tyler's eyes, their objective to blind him severely, potentially for the rest of his life. With agility and haste that shocked even Jacob, Levi sprung towards his brother, deflecting him from the claws' trajectory. He growled and yelped as the leeches fingers slashed and burrowed their way deeply into his shoulder, rivulets of blood trickling from the open wounds.

Levi's distraction allowed Tyler to lunge for the vamp's back, sinking his teeth into his throat. The vamp's reflexes were too fast and sharp though because as soon as his teeth came into contact, the leech spun around swiftly, pushing and launching Ty into the air, at least twenty feet. He landed with a huff and he growled in annoyance, his eyes fixated on the tick as the leech backed up and they began to circle him like _he_ was _their_ prey. The tick's eyes jerked to his sides, keeping both wolves in his sights as the three of them snarled and growled ferociously, practically foaming at the mouth to kill the other.

Suddenly, to the leech's fatal mistake, he overstepped towards Tyler, making himself panic briefly. It was only for a second but a second was long enough for Levi to lunge forwards quickly and snap the leech's leg in half before tearing it clean from his torso. The leech over balanc3ed, falling to the ground hard. Levi and Tyler had the corpse decapitated, dismembered and burning just as Jacob and the others came lunging into the yard, tense for a fight that was already long over before they got there.

_Well shit, the pups are fighting machines!_ Craig laughed mentally as he looked down at the piles of burning corpse and purple smoke.

Both boys had lost their adrenaline rush and were huddled together beside the kitchen doorway, which was now such. The girls were watching through the windows and the glass of the door but all of them knew better than to open that door right now, not until Jacob or someone deemed it safe for them to come out. Jacob was by their sides instantly, congratulating them on a brilliant fight whilst Seth came over to me. I whined as he sniffled at my leg and snorted in horror.

_Uh, Jacob, Colin's pretty bad over here. Bone protruding and everything._ He informed our alpha. I whimpered at the visuals hew as supplying not only Jacob but the rest of us as well. _Sorry Dude._

_Shit, Seth, help him phase back and then you do as well. Take him into the house and let Sue at him. I'm sorry Colin, but it's going to be painful when you phase. Sue can't work on a wolf though, you know that._ Jacob told me, sympathetically and empathetically. I cringed and nodded, understanding what he was saying.

This was going to be a fucking painful week for my poor ass...

* * *

><p><strong>:O I bet you guys weren't expecting that! Don't worry, neither was I! XD Vampires decided that they wanted to invade my brain but don't worry, they're not just errant vamps; I have a purpose for them being there :)<strong>

**For all of you who reads Clouded Joy, my Seth slash fic, the picture of the baby's nursery has been posted on Photobucket so go to my profile if you finally want a visual for that :)**

**I've created a new poll, it's on my profile. What do you want me to write about next? :) PLEASE VOTE!**

**It's the college kids' first day of school next chapter and I have a little surprise for all you Dyl lovers :D (No, he's not phasing in the next chapter)**

**I was also actually thinking for maybe the chapter after the next one that I could skip a year or two so the drama is closer. What do you guys think?**

**Please review with your thoughts!**

**Reviews = updates! I need feedback!**

**Love,  
>MrsWolfPack<br>****x**


	10. Surprises

**Hey, hey, my Lovelies!**

**I know that this is way overdue but I have my reasons. Exam period has not long ended and I've had to do some work experience for my college courses as well. Then there's work and the rest of real life to contend with. But, no matter, I'm updating now and hopefully, my loyal readers have stuck out for me and will review again this time :) Thanks!**

**There is some lemonade and a surprise POV in this one :) **

**There's a polyvore of the group's outfits for their first day of school on my profile as well so check those out! Thanks!**

**OH! AND READ THE END AUTHOR'S NOTE! IT'S IMPORTANT! THANKS!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight! Unfortunately! D:**

**Without further ado...Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

**Surprises**

* * *

><p><strong>Paul's Point of View<strong>

"Kwoli, damn it, I swear to fuckin' God. Nudge me with your nose once more, I dare you. Go on and see what happens." I growled into my pillow as I glared at nothingness and tried to resist the urge to maim my own pooch. It was way too early for this shit, even for him.

The room was still densely dark and Kwoli had woken us both up about half an hour ago. He must need to go out or some shit but I just couldn't be arsed to move at all. B and I had a heavy night last night and I just wanted to sleep. Billie was dozing softly next to me but Kwoli's insistent whining had been keeping us both up.

"Just go with him. He won't shut up before you do." Billie mumbled, tiredly. I sighed heavily, looking over at her through the darkness.

I smirked to myself, seeing that she was still as rumpled as I'd left her last night, possibly even worse. There was no greater sight than a sex rumpled Billie, let me tell you now. I reached over and skimmed my fingers across the smoothness of her stomach. It quivered beneath my touch and I smirked. Her hand came to rest on my forearm, where she brushed back and forth. My eyes closed at the rhythmic stroking and I began to fall asleep once more.

Then Kwoli nudged me with his fucking nose…again!

"Fuck's sake, Kwoli." He growled lowly, turning my head to look at the pooch. His head was cocked to the side and his mouth was slightly ajar. I frowned before he seemed to be vibrating somehow. "What the fuck is wrong with you, boy?"

"What?" Billie asked, catching the tone in my voice. He was worrying me. He whined again but this time it sounded gargled, like he had something in his mouth. "Paul?"

"Hold on a sec. Come here, Boy, give me what you got there." I ordered gently, sitting up and holding my palm out for him to drop anything he had. He shuffled forward before dropping something rectangular and vibrating in my hand. I cringed at the slobber encasing it and wiped it off on the comforter. It was only when I looked down at it that I realised that it was my phone. And it was ringing silently. "Shit, it's my phone."

"Well answer it then. Who is it?" she asked, mumbling.

"Jacob. Hello?" I answered, pressing the phone to my ear as I flopped back down in bed and stroked Kwoli's head in praise with my other hand.

"Paul, are you awake?" Jacob's calm voice asked from the other end and I sighed.

"Dude, you're lucky my dog's a persistent little shit. You realise it about…" – I glanced at the bedside clock and groaned – "Half five in the morning here, right?"

"Yeah, shit, I'm sorry but this is pretty important. Is Billie awake or is she asleep?" he asked, an edge of worry saturating his voice enough to make my own surface. I frowned and glanced at B, who was propped up on one elbow, watching me with a furrowed brow. I sighed.

"Yeah, she's here. What's the matter? What happened?" I asked, worriedly. Jacob sighed heavily and I could hear his finger rake through his hair.

"We have a problem. A clan of vamps trespassed. There was so many that Sam and Jared had to phase. We needed them. Dude…the twins phased." He informed me, barely above a whisper. My eyes widened as a small gasp sounded next to me. I looked over at Billie and saw she had her hand over her mouth. The worry on her face and in her heart was adding to mine and I had to take a deep breath just to get a handle on myself before I could answer.

"The Uley twins?"

"Yeah. The vamps reached Em and Sam's house. All the imprints were there. Shit Dude, if it weren't for the twins, a lot of us would be in agony right now. They got into the yard. Brady was taken out early and Colin's leg was snapped in half so he was out the picture as well. The twins saved the imprints. Sam's so fucking proud of them, we all are." Jacob said, expressively. I couldn't quite get my head around the fact that the imprints were that close to danger.

"They're alright though? I mean, no one other than you said was injured, right? No imprints?" I asked, concerned.

Billie moved beside me, wrapping her arms around my left and hugging it close. I pulled out of her grasp before circling it around her shoulders, pulling her even closer. I had to bury my face into her hair for a second, scenting her to calm myself down. Just thinking about the danger presented to other imprints made me think about my own imprint's safety and happiness. Billie, as if reading my mind, leaned up and kissed my cheek, turning my head slightly to capture my lips briefly. I smiled at her in thanks against her lips and sighed as well both pulled away.

"Yeah, everyone's fine. The twins are fairing okay, considering. Everyone's just in shock at the minute. Emily's kinda freaked out; all but one of her kids are wolves. She's also slightly pissed about Sam phasing again. It took him ages to control it the first time and it took Jared even longer. Kim's not even speaking to Jared right now even though she understands why he had to phase again." Jacob chuckled dryly. "Everything's under control and the vamps are gone.

"Em, Quil and I are going to be training up the pups tomorrow night when they get out of school." he informed me, making me sigh in relief softly. At least no one was permanently injured. I'd have hated it if we had to return to help a brother through his mourning. I could see the relief on Billie's face as well and I shot her a small smile. She returned it and cuddled further into me, burying her face under my arm. I kissed the top of her head.

"Thanks for calling and telling us, Jake. We appreciate it. Does Jennie know her brothers phased?" I asked, thinking of her sleeping just down the hall with Brandon.

"No, not yet. Emily wanted to wait until she was awake to call her so could you ask Jennie to call Em when she does. Em wants to tell her though Paul so keep it under wraps for a while, okay?" Jacob demanded, softly. I nodded though he couldn't see.

"yeah, of course. I don't think she'd care though. Sure, she'd be worried but we all knew it might happen eventually." I reminded him, sighing.

"yeah...Still, I wished that it didn't have to happen. I guess it's the penalty of having Nessie near the Res." he mumbled, blaming himself.

"Dude, she's your imprint and they're her family. No one blames you." I assured him. This had been kind of a running theme with him for the last few months. "Besides, the Cullens may not have had anything to do with it. You said that they got too close. Maybe their protective sides just exploded...literally. It's not your fault."

"yeah, okay...Thanks. Listen, I'll let you get off, Man. You've gotta be tired and it's your first day right?" Jacob asked in a slightly more excited tone./ I grinned and looked down at Billie. She was grinning as well.

"Yeah, we can't wait. I doubt we'll get back to sleep though. Kwoli won't let me anyway. He's glaring at me as it is." I chuckled, looking over at the pooch. He cocked his head to the side, as if he knew that we were talking about him but couldn't understand the words being said. Jacob laughed.

"Right, I'll see then, Man. Good luck today. Love ya, B." he called through the receiver, knowing that my imprint will be able to hear. Her head picked up from my side as she smiled at the phone.

"Love ya too, Jake. Bye."

"See ya Jake." I added before the both of us hung up the phone.

It was silent for a good ten minutes as we cuddled on the bed. Even Kwoli was quiet as he let us process the information we'd just received. If my calculations were correct, the Uley twins were only 13 years old. They're age wasn't that uncommon anymore, what with some of the new guys phasing at that age, not to mention Colin and Brady as well. Seth phased at 14, which wasn't that much better. I bet Emily hated that her boys had phased so young though. Fuck, I'd hate it too. But they phased at the perfect time. She, and they for that matter, should be proud of them.

I looked down at Billie, who had been silently musing like myself. Her brow was furrowed slightly and I leaned down to smooth it out with a kiss. A small smile played at her lips as she peered up at me. "You okay?" I whispered softly. She nodded.

"Yeah..."

"What is it?"

"It's just...I was hoping that it wouldn't happen to anyone else...you know? They deserve to be kids for a while longer." she sighed, heavily. I closed my eyes and nodded, pulling her impossibly closer.

"I know what you mean. I phased at 15, just short of my 16th birthday. I didn't really get to be a proper kid, you know? Well, yeah, I guess you would know, huh?" I tacked on, smirking down at her. She giggled and nodded. "That's still bizarre you know. Thinking of you as a wolf...To me, you're just Billie."  
>"Your Billie." she sighed happily as she leaned up and over me for a long, passionate kiss. I growled in approval to her words and actions, branding my arms around her waist to crush her chest to mine. I kissed her heatedly, forcing my tongue into her mouth without permission and she moaned, scratching at the back of my shoulders.<p>

I growled again, pushing her back to the mattress and pressing her into it. My wolf was at the surface as we peered down at our mate. "Mine." I growled again, leaning down to burying my face into her neck. She sighed happily, tilting her neck back in submission without a second thought. My wolf growled in approval and I began to nip and scrap my teeth along her delicate, delicious skin. She moaned when I teetered at the edge of her mark, teasingly. She grunted in protest when I detoured to her ear. I grinned against her.

"Something wrong, Little Pup?" I whispered in her ear, making her shiver. I chuckled.

"Stop teasing. If you're gonna do something, do it. Otherw-wise-" her breath hitched and she cut off abruptly with a loud moan as my mouth swallowed her mark whole, sucking and licking her into submission as my fingers slid down into the back of her panties, grabbing her soft but firm globes to hold her steady as I thrust into her core. She gasped and threw her head back, raking her nails down my bare chest. I growled against her neck, making her keen softly.

I was so hard for her. I was always so hard for her. I could never get enough. She was mine and my wolf and I knew it. We could take her any time and she'd never protest. I wanted to take her right this second. I kept thrusting against her core, crushing all I had against her as she writhed and moaned beneath me. The head of my cock was peaking out the band of my boxer briefs and I pulled back to discard of them instantly. I was back on her, thrusting against her and nipping at her mark before she could even groan in protest. Once she felt that I was fully naked, she snapped.

Faster than I could comprehend, my back was pressed against the mattress and I looked up at her, shocked that I'd missed it. The smirk on her face had my cock twitching and my mouth went dry. She looked like the predator I'd known her to be occasionally but rarely got to see. She loved it when I took control in the bedroom but every so often, control was just too hard to resist for my Billie. Fuck, I loved it when she took control. So sexy.

She leaned forward and began to suck and nibble on my clavicle. I groaned and bit my lip, throwing my head back as she moved further and further up my neck. She licked from the hollow of my throat to the tip of my chin before biting it softly and I growled. Her hips were bucking into mine gently and the movement was driving me crazy it was friction but not nearly enough. I reached down to grasp her hips so I could bring her down on me harder but lightening fast, she grabbed my wrists and threw them above my head. I frowned at her.

She smirked.

*****LEMON***STARTS***HERE*****

"Move them and you get nothing." she threatened darkly with that sexy little smirk still on her lips. Breaking eye contact, she returned to her torture to my neck, swirling her tongue and nibbling on pieces of skin. I damn near jumped out my skin when she simultaneously sucked hard on my pulse point and grasped my cock with her dainty, warm hand. I moaned, desperately. She giggled. "Alright there, Old Dog? You want me to stop?"

"You fucking stop woman and you'll know about it." I growled, warningly. She giggled again but thankfully never stopped her ministrations.

Her firm grip on my cock tightened as she began to pump up and down. Her lips kissed and sucked their way back down my neck, biting my clavicle once more before venturing lower. I groaned loudly as her wet, sexy mouth closed around one of my nipples, her tongue playing it like a guitar until I was panting like the dog I was. Then she switched over and took me to a whole new level of aroused. I was gonna come soon and she'd hardly touched me where it mattered the most.

"Tell me what you want, baby." she whispered into the darkish room. The sun was rising and now I could see her silhouette even more. She'd scrapped her night shirt. She had nothing on underneath. Fuck. I groaned again. "That wasn't an answer, Baby."

I moaned as her lips travelled lower, tracing the hard ridges of my abs before dipping into my belly button. She was driving me fucking crazy and all I wanted to do was bury my cock deep inside her but she'd kick my ass if I interrupted her now.

"Paulie, I'm waiting." she murmured seductively low and I groaned at the sound of her childhood nickname for me. Using it in this situation seemed erotic. Something so innocent being used so sensually and arousing.

Then I nearly choked on my own tongue as her grip on my cock tightened until she was practically suffocating the poor thing. Don't get me wrong, it didn't hurt but fuck, I was hard as steel and the pressure really wasn't helping matters. I squirmed under her, trying to relieve the pressure but she held firm, hovering over me. When my gaze locked with hers, her eyebrow was cocked and I moaned.

"What was that, Paulie? You want me to stop?" she asked, sweetly. My grunt of protest fell on her deaf ears and she shrugged. "You do? I kinda guessed that when you didn't answer me."

"Fuck...Billie...You're driving me crazy." I whimpered, closing my eyes in need. Her snicker was amused and low.

"I only asked you a simple question, Baby. It's not that hard."

"You have a vice grip on my cock, Beautiful. It's kinda hard to speak right now." I whined, still squirming. She looked down at my cock in her hand and gasped.

"Well, would you look at that! I do. Oh, I'm sorry. I never realised." she purred, looking convincingly angelic and apologetic. I gulped hard as she leaned over me, her nose brushing against mine as she breathed, "Do you want me to kiss it better for you?"

My vision swam as I nodded desperately, incoherently whines and moans escaping my mouth as she kissed down my body again. She buried her nose in my happy trail, inhaling her way down to the base of my cock before humming appreciatively. She brushed her nose back and forth against the base of my member, poking her tongue out slightly as she did. It barely grazed me. Her index finer was tracing the head, smudging the heavily droplets of pre-cum over it. I threw my head back in need and impatience.

"Billie, please...fuck! Just suck me already. Please..." I whined, loudly. I felt her breathy giggle against my balls before her tongue slurped one into her mouth. I nearly jumped out my skin and let out a moan that could very well have woken the whole house. My legs opened further, shamelessly as to give her more space to work with. And fuck, did she use it! "Oh, fuck yeah, just like that...Shit!"

She pressed her thumb against my perineum, the area between my ass and balls and I saw stars. Using that moment of vulnerability (as if I wasn't before that moment) she licked the tip of my cock and engulfed it whole, relaxing her throat so that I slid all the way in without resistance. She hummed around my cock and swallowed just as I hit the back of her throat. My balls were so tight I was about to come any second but my mind was mush and I couldn't find the words to warn her. She began to massage my sac with her dainty, warm hand, squeezing with just the right amount of pressure that sent me wild.

"Come for me, Paulie. Please?" she whined, deep-throating me right after. I came with a loud growling shout, my head thrown back hard into the pillows as my fists clenched in her hair, holding her in place as I shot my load down her throat. She swallowed greedily, milking my cock of every drop it had to offer before I jerked one last time and collapsed in exhaustion and satisfaction.

I was panting like a dog as she shimmied up the bed to peer down at me, smugly. I peered at her through my heavy lidded eyes. She was smiling like the devil and I groaned quietly as my hypersensitive cock began to inflate once again. Fuck, I wanted her so much.

"Enjoy that?" she asked with a sly grin and I growled, flipping her over so fast that she could hardly blink before my lips were on hers, nipping and sucking until I felt them swell against my own. She moaned loudly when I bit her bottom lip exceptionally hard and soothed it over with my tongue. I pulled on it before letting her go, trailing my lips down her jaw line and neck until I reached her pert little nipples. I groaned at the sight of them, so rosy and hard for me. It was damn near impossible to not take one into my mouth. So that's what I did.

She gasped and threw her head back as I lavished her chest, sucking, licking, pulling on her until she was a writhing mess beneath me. I growled at how wild she looked. She's never looked so fucking beautiful. Her hands fisted my hair as I switched breasts, giving it the same attention as they other before I felt her hands subtly [push on the top if my head. I smirked against er, knowing exactly what she wanted, where she wanted me. She was mewling now, totally incoherently and that alone had me craving her vast array of noises that I knew she was capable of.

I let go of her nipple with a crude pop which made her giggle slightly. I grinned up at her from my position at her navel, maintaining eye contact before dipping my tongue into it. Her stomach sucked in and she giggled again. Shit, I think out of all of them, that was my favourite noise of all. I trailed my hand up her leg, gently pinching her inner thigh to entice a moan from her before I let my fingers glide down her glistening, saturated slit. She moaned louder and threw her head back again. Inside, my wolf growled and clawed for the surface but I fought him back. I wanted to enjoy _my_ mate, damn it.

"Oh, Paul please..." she whined, panting down at me as my mouth hovered right over her entrance. I smirked up at her and she groaned, knowing that I was teasing her intentionally. Nothing new there then. "Will you just fucking _do_ something already?"

Her growl hit me right at the groin and I groaned, delving forwards and wasting no time as I latched onto her little pink button. She keened and bucked up into me. I threw one of my forearms over her hips to pin her down, something she didn't appreciate one bit, and really went to town on her. My mouth devoured her, sucking and nipping as I flicked her clit with the tip of my tongue. I could feel her thighs twitching in time with it and I groaned against her. That had to be the most erotic thing ever. I alternated between flicking and swirling and it didn't take long at all for her to be clawing at my shoulders, pushing my head into her as she tried her damn hardest to lift her hips as well.

Two fingers probed her entrance before sliding home easily. I revelled in the tightness of her, so like a virgins tightness. One of the perks for a female werewolf, especially if she was a virgin before her phase, was that she would remain virgin tight possibly for the rest of her life, what with healing powers. Though, thank fuck the barrier didn't heal too. Popping her cherry was fucking awesome but it would suck if I had to do it every time we had sex. The other thing though, I was praising and fucking worshipping the wolfy gods for that one. She was always so fucking tight!

"Oh God...Oh shit, Paul, I'm- I'm so c-clo-ose!" she shouted, pulling at my hair. I groaned against her and peered up at her face. Her mouth was shaped in that delectable, sexy 'O' that I loved so much and her eyes were screwed tightly shut. Her chest heaved and I couldn't help but growl at the sight. I could tell that she was teetering on that very edge, craving for that one last push over the cliff. Acting on instinct, I added another and curled my fingers upwards, hitting her g-spot at exactly the same time I let my teeth grave her clit. "OH! PAUL! Oh Fuck! Yeah..."

I groaned as I felt her walls constrict around my fingers and her sweet, sweet juices coating my fingers in the bucket load. I removed them and lapped at her entrance, not being able to get enough of her delicious nectar. My wolf was going wild, as wild as I was. I sucked on her clit a few times to prolong her orgasm and when I felt her began to twitch beneath me, I took pity on her and removed my mouth from her hypersensitive sex, panting in time with her as I flopped down next to her on the pillows.

"That was freaking amazing." she moaned, biting her lip through a smile. I chuckled smugly and turned to face her on my side, throwing a possessive arm across her stomach as I peered down at her relaxed face. My other hand stroked the top of her hair and I had to smirk at it's ruffled appearance. Sex hair. After a minute, she opened her eyes and turned to face me, smiling. "Thank you."

I laughed shortly, grinning widely. "You're welcome. Anything for you, you know that." I reminded her, leaning down for a hot, searing kiss. She mewled against me, twisting her fingers into my hair to secure me to her. The hand I had thrown over her stomach gripped her side, pulling her up and over me as she repositioned herself to straddle me. Our lips didn't part. I felt her reach down between us, trailing her fingertips down my abs. I shuddered violently and moaned as they sifted through the dark curls at the base of my cock. Her small hand wrapped around my shaft, pumping once before guiding me to herself. I broke the kiss and groaned as I slid home, never forgetting the feeling of doing so.

With her ass in the air, she began to rock on top of me, our lips still pressed together as I reached down to cup both her ass cheeks with my hands. I rocked her harder, making her moan so I did it again. She panted above me, sitting up in all her glory. The sight of her chest had me groaning and reaching a hand up to cup and fondle one. Her head threw back as I pinched her nipple and bucked into her exceptionally hard.

"Shit, you feel so fucking good, Beautiful." I growled lowly, watching myself as I slid in and out of her. There was no sight that compared to it. She just moaned in response and I peered up at her.

Her cheeks were flushed, as was her neck and chest. I grinned as I saw that familiar 'O' mouth and her eyes were squinted shut. Fuck I loved that face! She continued to ride me steadily with my hands caressing her outer thighs as I watched her. My wolf revelled in the noises that our mate was making because of us, pride welling up inside me more with each one. I angled my hips slightly as she bounced back down on me and she gasped, lurching forwards suddenly. I steadied her waist and she pressed both her hands to my chest. I smirked up at her and hit that same spot. She gasped and moaned loudly, watching me all the while. Fuck!

I flipped her onto her back before she had time to even blink, pushing into her harder and deeper than before as I raced us both to our finishes. She clutched onto my shoulders, digging her nails into my back as I pounded into her, hitting that spot each and every time. She was a moaning, panting, cursing mess beneath me and I was right there with her.

"Nngh, Paul, please...I need...something!" she panted, shouting that last word in her desperation. I grinned down at her and allowed one of my hands to glide down her chest, pausing briefly to squeeze her breast gently and tweak her nipple before continuing down on its way towards her sacred land. My fingers tickled her curls softly before landing directly onto her little button, circling lightly. I knew it wasn't what she wanted. The light circles wouldn't be enough. "Oh God, please...Don't tease, Paul. I'm so close. Let me come."

I crushed my lips to hers as I applied more pressure to her nub, thrusting faster and deeper as she threw herself off that peak, crashing down hard. I swallowed her moans and gasps, feeling her constrict around me so tightly that I thought she was suffocating me. I groaned loud and long as she tweak and slammed my nipple, pulling me off that ledge with her as I emptied myself deep within her.

I collapsed on top of her, exhausted and sated as we both tried to catch our breath. After a second, I pulled out and flopped down beside her on the bed. We were panting like dogs and my mind was like a fucking sponge right now. Once my breathing calmed down, I turned to face her and buried my face into her neck, inhaling deeply. She smelled of sex, sweat, lavender and me. Fucking delicious!

*****LEMON***ENDS***HERE*****

"That was the best ever!" she exclaimed, laughing. I chuckled and pulled back from her neck, watching her face. She looked so happy and overjoyed. MINE! I leaned down and crushed my lips to hers. She giggled and kissed me back before pulling away and glancing at the alarm clock just as it blared through the room. I vaguely heard the others' alarms going off at the same time along with a couple of protesting groans. I chuckled and reached over to turn ours off. "Time to get up, Old Dog."

"But what if I don't wanna, Little Pup?" I asked, playfully.

"Tough luck. Besides, Kwoli's been glaring at you for the last fifty minutes." she told me, inclining her head towards the dog, who hadn't moved! Fucking pervert. I groaned and she laughed as she hopped out of bed, naked as the day she was born. I took the liberty of watching her traverse the bedroom, taking out clothes for the day, our first day of college, before prancing off towards the bathroom. Her ass cheeks jiggled slightly and I was mesmerised, more so that I never even realised she'd turned and caught me before she giggled. I grinned up at her and she rolled her eyes, disappearing from my view as she entered the bathroom.

As she disappeared, I turned my head and looked at the pooch. He was sat there right from before, his head cocked to the side as if he'd not understood what he'd just witnessed. I shook my head at him and sat up in bed.

"You, my canine companion, are a fucking pervert. Could you not see we were busy? You just HAD to watch?" I asked him, disapprovingly. His ears pricked as his head moved to the other side. I sighed. "Come on, let's go for your jog before you go all savage on my ass."

That he did understand and he barked lowly once, springing up from his perch as he twisted around in excitement. His tail swishing this way and that. I chuckled at him as I pulled on some cut off shorts and a pair of sneakers. I snapped my fingers twice. "Come on then, Pooch, let's get you exercised." I sighed.

He followed obediently and I nodded towards Jennie and Greg as they came down the halls from their rooms. They nodded back before I strolled down the stairs and straight out the front door. Jogging here wasn't the same as in La Push. For one, we used to jog in the forest. I think it'd look a little suspicious around here though so I decided from the start not to risk it. Kwoli had been excited to start up our jogs again, though I'm glad that it's not at the crack of dawn anymore, just after now. Big difference. We jogged for about an hour before making our way back. Breakfast was sitting on the table when we strolled through the back door and everyone was eating around it. I kissed Billie on the lips as I walked by and then Ellie's forehead.

"I'm just going for a shower. Don't eat my breakfast." I called out to the wolves in the room, including my Billie. They all chuckled.

Once I didn't smell like the guys' locker room and was presentable in some tan cut off shorts and a white tank top, I made my way back down to the kitchen. All the non-wolves had finished eating but the others remained, eating way more than their share. Billie stood up and pulled two plates overflowing with pancakes, bacon, sausages, scrambled eggs and even an omelette, placing them both in front of me as I sat now next to where she was sitting, with a loud smack on the lips. I grinned at her.

"Thanks, beautiful. It looks fantastic. I'm glad you saved me some because these fuckers wouldn't have." I said, glaring at the two other wolves at the table. They both shrugged, not denying it as Billie laughed.

"You're welcome. Now eat up. We have to take Ellie to Mrs Jenkins from next door in about twenty minutes and that's when we have to leave for our first day." she ordered the lot of us as she left the kitchen, obviously having had enough of breakfast. I rolled my eyes at her bossy nature before devouring my breakfast.

Mrs Jenkins was a mid-elderly woman somewhere in her late forties that was the neighbourhood child-minder. She took on about five kids a day, sometimes different kids but there was regulars that went to her everyday. She was pretty cheap considering and Billie and I had taken to her as soon as we met her one morning in her front yard. She happened to mention what she did for a living and the rest is history.

Ellie, starting today, will be going over next door every day except Friday, Thursday morning and Wednesday afternoon. Friday mornings, I had off and then in the afternoon, Billie was home so there wasn't any need for her to go over for that day. Wednesday afternoons were where Damon and Brandon were off and then Thursday mornings, Jennie was home. The rest of the week though, we all had college so Mrs Jenkins was a life saver, to put it bluntly.

"Babe, come on!" Billie shouted out to me fifteen minutes later. I sighed and rolled my eyes, snatching up my wallet, car keys and phone before throwing my bag over my shoulder. There was one thing I thought for sure, and that was that I'd be finished with school and bags and work books and fucking pencils for the rest of my life. Whose idea was it for me to come to college? Oh yeah, I couldn't deny my imprint anything. Fucking imprinting. "Paul!"  
>"I'm coming, I'm coming. Jesus Christ woman!" I shouted back, bounding down the stairs.<p>

"Please, leave the coming for the bedroom. That shits nasty. Oh! And don't think we didn't hear you two going at it this morning. Could you have been any louder?" Brandon grumbled as we walked towards the cars. I smirked smugly to myself and shrugged.

"Could have been. Was that a complaint? You want to hear more and learn how to truly satisfy your woman from the noises I make her scream?" I asked, cockily. He glared and rolled his eyes at me.

"Fuck you, Man. As if I need pointers from you! Right Babe?" Brandon asked Jennie, who rolled her eyes but smiled.

"That is the penalties of living communal, Babe." she told him as if they'd had this conversation before now. Brandon grumbled and I shrugged unaffected.

"Suit yourself." I replied, climbing into the drivers seat of my truck and then waited fro Billie to get back from Mrs Jenkin's house. About four minutes later, she was sliding in next to me, smiling watery. I frowned at her.

"It was harder saying goodbye than I thought it would be. I mean, it's the whole day! I already want to get out and go get her and take her home already!" she gushed, biting her lip. I smiled at her empathetically and reached for her hand, squeezing it softly.

"She'll be fine. _You_ convinced _me_ of that, remember?" I said, cocking an eyebrow. She sighed and nodded, knowing that I was right but then, she had all those motherly instincts and shit so it's probably a lot harder for her. Well, maybe...I also felt the need to go pick her up and bring her to college with us but I'm pretty sure that's not allowed. "Come on, let's just enjoy our first day. Our first day of college! You should be more excited!"

She grinned up at me. "I am! I am but still, that;s our little girl I just dropped off into the hands of someone outside the family. I'm a little antsy." she re[plied, sighing. I nodded and backed out the driveway, doing everything I could think of short of putting my lips on her to distract her from our daughter's whereabouts. "I can't believe we're going to college. This is unreal."

"I know, beautiful but this is real and you deserve all of this and more. I'm so proud of you, you know." I told her sincerely. She smiled over at me.

"I'm proud of you too. It took some guts, and a little nagging, for you to be able to come back to school after so long." she replied, smiling coyly. I chuckled and nodded.

"Well, we're here." I announced, glancing around out the windscreen at the bustling campus before us. There was cars as the eye could see of different ages, makes and models. The diversity of the college student body struck me instantly. It was a little bit of a surprise, seen as though I was used to seeing Quileutes or Forks pale faces for the entirety of my life so far.

Several pairs of eyes turned our way as we stepped out the car. I almost growled at the stares and leers my Billie received from all the males looking this way and cringed back from the disgusting, not-so-seductive leers I received from the females. Out of the corner of my eyes, I could see that Billie didn't appreciate all the attention either, towards her or me. I smirked to myself as she wound a possessive arm around my waist and I leaned down to kiss the top of her head.

Oh yeah, college was going to be fucking awesome!

* * *

><p><strong>Levi's Point of View<strong>

I laid on my bed, across the room from my brother asher rummaged through his closet for a 'tighter shirt'. I rolled my eyes at him and his cocky immaturity. Ever since we fursploded, he's been thinking that he was all that.

I thought he was arrogant before that but damn, that was nothing to what he was like now. He hummed loudly to himself, knowing full well that it was getting on my nerves but I wouldn't let him get to me. I wanted to avoid being a wolf if I could. I would work on my control even though I'd phased four times in the day so far as it was. It was only five in the evening. I guess there was still time for more 'incidents' as mom loved to call them.

I hadn't been down all morning. Whenever I felt the need to phase, I always jumped out my window and then back in the same way after I'd gotten a handle on myself. Every time I'd phased, the wolf that was on patrol would coach me back, feeling what I was feeling at my phase – how angry and disappointed in myself I was. It was embarrassing, being on display like that. Tyler loved it. He loved being in wolf form with Quil or Craig to see all their man whoring ways. Well, Craig mostly. With Quil, it was all old stuff that was bought up on request of my idiot brother.

He was loving this life. Me, I hated it. I hated the anger. I hated the heat (which made me angry). I hated the lack of privacy and the thought that half, if not all of my uncles have been my junk. I hated the attention that we received at school now. After the first week off, Dad forced us back and let's just say all the girls loved our new and improved selves. Tyler lapped it up. Like I said before, I hated it. Another thing I hated was the fact that we seemed to be adding to the food bill. It was already enough what with Dad and all the other wolves coming around some times but to actually have two active wolves living here. I felt I was pushing my luck.

"How long are you gonna lay there feeling sorry for yourself? It's been two weeks, Dude. Get over it and embrace it. I, for one, think this is totally fucking cool." Tyler called across the room, making em roll my eyes. I counted down in my head for the expected...

Three...two...one...

"Language, Tyler Uley!" Mom screamed up the stairs and again, I rolled my eyes at her predictability. He shouted his apologies, rolling his eyes at me as if he was exasperated before going back to his t-shirt scouting.

"Urgh, I cant' find one that's tight enough!" he exclaimed after another ten minutes of silence. I sighed.

"Why don't you try wearing one of the ones that you wore before phasing. You're not that much bigger than before so your old clothes should just be super tight." I suggested, fed up of his whining. He looked at me for a second before grinning.

"Why hadn't I thought about that?" he laughed, running to our closet where mom stored our 'old' clothes after she'd been out and bought us entire new wardrobes. Waste of money but oh well...back to the matter at hand.

"Well, it's clear that I'm the beauty of this duo. I pinned you down in wrestling before fursploded about a month ago and I got an A- in our science test yesterday, whereas you only achieved a D. I think I have the full trifecta in this twinship so there's no surprise you hadn't thought about it." I told him, casually. He threw me a glare over his shoulder and this time, I was the one grinning arrogantly, which happened few and far between.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Who said you had all the beauty?" he asked, aghast. I smirked.

"Pamela." I answered simply and he glared.

Yesterday at school, we were approached by this chick duo. Both were known whores of LPH and of course, Tyler couldn't wait to 'get a piece of them'. I had simply rolled my eyes at him and told him to grow up. The girls giggled and linked my arms, which really pissed me off to be honest. They were invading my personal space. Then one of them came out with..."Come on, Sugar, you're the cute one. We want you."

To say Tyler was pissed at _me_ for the rest of the day was an understatement. Dad knocked some sense into us last night at dinner when we nearly phased at the dinner table and scared mom half to death. He wasn't happy. At. All.

"Fuck. Dude, way to early to be joking about that." he gritted, shaking slightly. I held my hands up in defeat and counted backwards...

Three...two...

"Language, Tyler Uley!" Mom shouted once again from the bottom of the stairs. Tyler paled and all I could think about was – Damn mom, you broke your record. Maybe I should only count from two from now on...

"Whatever." Tyler mumbled, turning back to his searching.

We didn't say anything to eat other and then he was going out to do some shit, probably chase girls or something. I stayed in, lounging on my bed as I threw a basketball in the air above me, watching it absent-mindedly. I could hear Gracie playing in her room, probably 'My Little Ponies' or something like that. Dad was down stairs with Mom, probably foddling whilst doing the dishes judging by Mom's girlish giggles. Urgh, not something a son wants to think about... And of course, Jennie wasn't even here.

I missed her. I'd always known that her going to college was inevitable before the whole wolf thing. When she did wolf out, I was slightly relieved that she wouldn't be going anywhere like Dad couldn't. I was both happy and sad when Jacob announced that they would be able to go to college. I wondered how she would have reacted to us phasing, had she been here. I knew that she went totally ape shit with Dad over the phone and I'd not actually been phased with her at the same time yet. I wanted to talk to her but she was probably busy with Billie or Brandon, or college work.

I just wished that she was around so that I could talk to her about all this...

"Levi, dinner!" Dad called up the stairs before going into the kitchen. I wasn't very hungry but I got up anyway, sighing deeply. Everyone minus Tyler and Jennie were sat at the table, waiting for me and I had to admit that it just wasn't the same. Dad watched me curiously as I took a seat opposite him and Mom, next to Gracie. She grinned up at me, toothless. I smiled back lightly before concentrating on my dinner. I was quiet throughout but Gracie made up for that, talking about school and how Miss Jackson wanted her to be in the leading role of the winter play. Of course, mom gushed over it whilst Dad smiled on silently but I could still feel his eyes return to me every few minutes.

"What about you, Sweetie? Anything happening at school?" Mom asked across the table, smiling obliviously at me. I smiled and shrugged. "Oh come on, there has to be something going on. Oh, how did you do in your science yesterday?"

I shrugged. "A-." I replied, quietly. She beamed.

"Well done! I knew you'd have no problems with it. All that worrying for nothing." she tutted, smiling at me. I nodded. Little did she seem to know that it wasn't the test I was worried about.

"You know what Ty got?" Dad asked, cocking an eyebrow. I shook my head – they'd kick his ass if they knew he'd gotten a D. "you sure you do and don't wanna get him in trouble?"

I grinned wryly at him. He chuckled. "Something like that." I agreed, shrugging. I ate the last of my mashed potatoes. "Can I be excused?"

"Oh, sure Honey. You want some dessert?" mom asked, standing from her seat to get me some. I stopped her, shaking my head.

"No, I'm stuffed. Thanks." I told her before turning towards the stairs. At the bottom, I stopped thoughtfully as I looked at the front door. Maybe some fresh air would do me some good...and I'd be able to get away from Dad's cautiously curious stares. I nodded to myself. "Hey Mom?"

"Yeah, Sweetie?" she called back.

"I'm gonna head out for a bit, okay?"

"Oh, going to meet up with Ty?" she guessed, smiling at me from the sink. I shrugged uncommitted before reaching for my coat. Then thought better of it: It's not like I'll get cold...

"Make sure you stay calm and you know what to do if you can't." Dad reminded me from the living room doorway. His face was stern but had that same curiosity to it. I avoided his gaze and opened the front door. Stepping outside, I took a deep breath, wondering what I was going to do now. It was warmer than what La Push was used to, not that I could really feel it anymore. I suppose I could go to the beach. It wasn't that late.

I started my long haul towards the sandy beach, my head hung low with my hands stuffed deeply into my cut off pockets. I was positive that from the outside, I looked like a teenager in his gangly, awkward stage, well, that is until I started walking. All us werewolves had this unusual grace after phasing, apparently. There were few people out in the streets at this time of night but I was grateful for that fact. I didn't need their annoying, persistent staring aimed my way. I definitely wasn't in the mood.

The beach was empty apart from a couple of guys and a girl from Forks messing around near the water. We all ignored the other. I flopped down on the sand with an 'oomph', folding my knees up and wrapping my arms around them as I stared off into the distance. The tide lapped at my scorching feet and I wiggled my toes. It felt nice. I revelled in the silence of the beach, knowing that this was the only place I could achieve it now. My mind wasn't even a quiet place all the time anymore. There was always a wolf phased at one point or another. Damn pack mind...

"Oh, hey Levi. What are you doing out here this late?" a young kid's voice called out to me as they approached me quickly. I glanced up to see Dyl walking towards me. He had his little brother Harry next to him but he seemed mesmerised by the ocean like I was. I sighed and looked back over to the sea.

"Hey Dyl. Nothing much. What about you?" I asked absently. He flopped down beside me, pulling Harry down with him as he did. He copied my posture with his knees up but rested back on his hands.

"Mom and Dad are kissing and stuff. Ew." he dead-panned, grimacing. He glanced at Harry. I figured I'd save the lil' bro and his innocence as well."

I chuckled and nodded, remembering how Mom and Dad could be at times even at their age. Well, they were in their mid thirties but still... "Smart kid. Got out whilst you still could. Just wait, never you'll hear them going at it." I teased, shaking my head.

"Oh, ew! No way!" he protested loudly, making me chuckle. "That's just sick man. Not cool."

"Sorry." I replied, simply. We were silent for a couple of minutes.

"So, whatcha thinking about then if you've not come out here to do something?" he asked, curiously. I sighed but remained quiet. "Is it because you turned into a massive wolf? Is that it? I think it's cool. I know that you don't li-"  
>His words hit something in me that made me snap and I growled, turning to face him with a fierce glare that made him shuffle back from me in fright. "You know nothing, Dyl so shut the fu-"<p>

My words were cut off with a startled gasp abruptly as I peered into the 10 year old's eyes. They were wide with fear and his mouth was ajar in shock. I could hear his heart hammering in his chest and suddenly, it was like I could _feel_ the shock and betrayal coursing through his system as I stared at him, confused and bewildered. What the hell had just happened? Why did I feel like he was the only thing that mattered now? I wanted to make sure that her was happy, that he got everything that he';d ever want or need. I wanted, no, needed to protect him from what I knew could take him from me. That's when I realised what had happened...What the fuck?

I scrambled to my feet faster than I could comprehend, wanting nothing more in this precise moment to put as much space between us as po9ssible. My eyes were still glued to his as he stood as well, cautiously. |Harry remained on the ground, oblivious as to what was happening around him. Dyl looked nervous now, twiddling with his hands as if he wanted to reach out to me. I bit my lip and shook my head, unable to accept what happened.

I wasn't gay! How the fuck did this happen? This couldn't have happened to me! Maybe I was overreacting and hadn't really heard what Dad explained imprinting was like. Maybe I was misunderstood. But then, deep down inside, I knew that there was no mistaking this. My wolf felt a possessiveness over him that overwhelming. The intensity of admiration and adoration I felt for the kid was enough to tell that I had gotten it right – that I had imprinted on Dylan Clearwater, a ten year old kid.

"L-Levi? Is...everything okay?" Dyl asked, hesitantly. I was still staring at him. He swallowed hard. "I-I'm sorry if I said something wrong. I...I didn't know you'd react that way. I'm sorry."

I shook my head before he was finished, suddenly ashamed of my outburst and more than embarrassed. "No, Dyl, it's...it's fine. I'm a little edgy these days. I'm sorry." I told him, smiling because quite frankly, I couldn't help myself. Fucking imprinting...

Dyl's beaming smile made all the embarrassment worth it though and I smiled wider. He watched me curiously, inclining his head as he sat back where he was previously. I mentally cursed myself for moving overeagerly to retake my seat next to my imprint. He smiled up at me as I did.

"Okay...let's start again." I prompted him, swallowing hard. "You asked me if I was okay?" he nodded, peering up at me with rapt attention. "Well...no, not really."  
>He frowned with worried and I smiled at him. "What did you mean? You're not sick are you?"<p>

I snorted. "Dyl, you know wolves don't get sick...No, it's not that. I'm just...not as enthusiastic about all this wolf stuff as Tyler or even you seem to be. I've never wanted this ever since we really understood it. To have a beast trapped inside of you, to turn into a gigantic wolf...it's all a little too much." I confessed, looking down at my hand. Dyl squeezed my shoulder and I sighed, revelling in the comfort.

"it'll all be okay, Levi. It ma not seem like it but it will, I promise. Billie always used to tell me that a situation was like a coin – there's a good side and a bad side. You know, like the coin Two Face uses in batman?" he told me, grinning. I snorted and laughed at his analogy, smiling back down at him.

"Billie's always been able to find a good side of a situation, even with her parents' deaths. She bounced right back. She's so strong. I'm not that strong, Dyl." I mumbled, ashamed to admit that to my imprint. He sighed.

"Even Billie has her moments,. Trust me, I know. Who do you think was there telling her it'll be alright like I'm with you? Well, when Paul wasn't around to do it instead." he added, frowning. "I always knew something fishy was going on with them. It's weird how a grown up as old as Paul imprinted on her, don't you think?"

I stared down at him. "I dunno. I never really questioned it. You...don't like imprinting?" I asked, trying to keep the fear from my voice. He shrugged.

"It'd be nice, I guess. I probably wouldn't say no or anything but really, who'd imprint on me?" he asked, rhetorically. He looked incredulous. I looked away from him.

"It could happen...You never know." I muttered, lowly. I saw him shrug from the corner of my eyes.

"Maybe. Maybe not. It's unlikely though." he told me, matter-of-factly. I remained silent and then suddenly, he was getting to his feet, helping harry up as well. "I guess we should go home. It's nearly Harry's bedtime and Dad said he'd watch a DVD with me."

"Oh..." I replied sadly. I got to my feet as well. "I guess...I'll see you another time then."

"Yeah, I guess." he replied, lightly as he smiled brightly at me. I grinned back. "See ya later, Levi."

I waved and watched him walk away some. Then a thought struck me and I called out to him. He stopped and looked back at me curiously., "Hey, would you wanna come swimming tomorrow? It's supposed to be sunny and stuff. Tyler wanted to come out." I asked, nervously. He smiled and nodded. I beamed.

"Yeah, okay. Sure. You mind if I bring Harry if Tyler's coming along as well?" he asked, excitedly. I nodded.

"Yeah, cool."

"Okay, well, I'll see you tomorrow./ Meet here at about eleven?" he suggested. I nodded and waved once more as I watched him walk away and ff the beach, holding his brother's hand. I sighed to myself as he disappeared, shaking my head in disbelief. What the fuck Levi? You had to go imprint on a ten year old fucking _boy_? What the hell is wrong with you?

I knew it was nothing too serious at the moment. I guess you could say I only wanted to be his best friend, or a big brother, which I guess is one thing he doesn't really have at the moment. I knew one thing for sure though... being a wolf didn't seem all that bad anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>:O :O :O :O <strong>

**Levi imprinted on DYL! What's up with that? Do you think he'll tell anyone? I dunno...**

**So there is was! Review if you liked it! I'd love to hear from you! Thanks!  
>Check out the Polyvore as well!<strong>

**THIS IS THE IMPORTANT BIT!...**

**Okay, so I'm going to time skipping in the next chapter. Possibly to the college graduation or around that time. I could have just gone through their whole college experience but I don't think I'd want this story going on forevr, like over 100 chapters. That's too much even for me! LOL!**

**If you have any suggestions to where I should jump to in time, please let me know or even if you agree! I'd love to hear your opinions! THANKS!**

**Love,  
><strong>**MrsWolfPack  
><strong>**x**


	11. Freshmen Year

**Hey, hey, my Lovelies!**

**Okay, so I've listened to what you guys have to say about the time gap and have decided and planned out five chapters that will focus on different aspects of their college education. One will be in their freshman year (this one), the next will be their sophomore year (though ****there are**** two for sophomore year), ****and one**** for junior year and then their senior year chapter will be their graduation/homecoming to La Push. I hope that sounds okay for you all**

**V*** SPOILER FOR CHAPTER ALERT***V**

** I have just changed an aspect of this chapter and Dyl/Levi's imprinting. I've chatted with a good critic and friend of mine here on FF and she helped me decide on some things. Levi WILL NOT be romantic with Dyl...EVER! Just saying. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight! Unfortunately… D:**

**Without further ado…Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

**Freshmen**

* * *

><p><strong>Spring Break<strong>

**Freshman Year**

**Year 2026**

* * *

><p><strong>Billie's Point of View<strong>

"Babe, will you please get a move on?" Paul's deep, sexy baritone floated up the long staircase whilst I packed the last few minuscule belongings for our household trip. I sat down on my smaller suitcase, grunting slightly as i tried to slide the zipper closed without breaking it. Let me just say that it was a feat. "Beautiful, do I want to know what you're doing?"

"Get your dirty mind out the gutter, You Dog. I'll be down in a second!" I called back, laughing. I heard a couple of chuckles from random places in the house and smirked.

"The plane is at eleven thirty. It's 10 now." Paul reminded me as he strolled into the bedroom. I sighed, rolling my eyes.

"Yes, Paul but it hardly takes an hour and a half to get to the airport. Chill out, would you?" I chuckled, turning to face him. He smiled at me apologetically, wrapping his arms around my waist to pull me flush to his chest. I circled my arms around his neck, smiling.

"I'm sorry. I just really can't wait to get back." He admitted, sheepishly. i grinned.

"I know how you feel Paul; I've missed home too." I reminded him, thinking about the shell scattered shore of First Beach and the dense luxury of the forest for us wolves. I missed the rain. Don't get me wrong, I loved the sun but the rain, it reminded me at home.

"I know. But hurry up, Woman. I wanna get outta here." he rushed me, patting my bum towards the bed and my last suitcase. "Beautiful, did you need to pack another case? You've already got one, what more do you need?"

"Paul, it's a two week trip. I want to make sure that I've gotten everything with me." I told him, rolling my eyes at his whining. He sighed and shook his head before approaching me and the bed. He hoisted the case up to carry down the stairs as he grasped my hand and pulled behind me.

The foyer was littered with suitcases in every direction as we reached the bottom of the stairs. i chuckled at Jennie's _three_ suitcases and smirked knowingly at Paul. he grinned and chuckled, dumping down the suitcase before leading me to the kitchen where everyone else was eating and chatting excitedly for the impending flight towards home.

Spring break had just hit us. The first semester of college had been interesting and taxing. Getting into the flow of this new life had been easier than I thought it would have been but it had been slightly difficult juggling everything at the same time. There was college every day with more homework afterwards; there was Paul and Ellie, who seemed to be clinging to me a lot these last few months. I had taken it amongst myself to become the head cook of the house, though others pitch in most of the time with most meals, understanding that I wasn't their slave or maid and wanted to do their part. Jennie's cooking skills had improved greatly whilst cooking alongside me. Brandon had been highly appreciative of that towards me.

In the middle of October last year, Walter offered me a job at the bar/restaurant/play house we ate at every time we felt like it. We only ate out there and we'd become good friends with Walter and even the two bartenders. A lot of the kids shined up to me after working only a couple of days there and I'd become a favorite of the parents that came as well. Walter said I was a treasure to be around and the job, apart from one aspect of my work team, was very much enjoyable. Walter was becoming like another father figure to me and Ellie had even taken to calling him Pippa, Walter's chosen name for her only. He truly acted like some sort of grandparent towards Ellie and she loved it, especially in the absence of her real grandparents at the moment.

Caleb was the only thorn in my side at the moment. He was constantly watching me from afar at work, which hasn't gone unnoticed by the other guys or Walter. What was worse was that Paul was often there at the bar whilst I was working, playing with Kwoli and Ellie. He'd noticed also and I'd had to interrupt many, many glaring contests between the two over the last six months. Caleb didn't seem to be able to get it, though. He keeps insisting that I talk to him alone, away from the bar and Paul. Even around campus I couldn't escape him. He was in my Art class, albeit sat on the opposite side of the room but nonetheless, I sensed his eyes on me for the whole lesson and right afterwards, he'd once again try and talk to me. Only Paul would be right there, ready to walk me to my next class.

He was becoming a nuisance in my life bit I trained myself to ignore him, which was a shame because I would have liked it if we were friends, like old times. I guess a girl couldn't have everything and I doubt that Paul would have appreciated seeing Caleb around the house more than he already does when he hangs out with Damon. I found it hilarious that Paul had restricted him on the ground floor, meaning NOT being allowed into his rec room. Perhaps it was childish of Paul but this was his house too and technically, we'd all given him reign over the rec room. His rules were law down there.

"So are you all ready now?" Brandon asked, resurfacing me from my daydream. I snapped out of it and smiled at him, innocently.

"What do you mean? I wasn't taking _that_ long." I chuckled, rolling my eyes. He cocked an eyebrow and Jennie giggled.

"You kinda were. You always leave packing to the last minute." She laughed. I shr7ugged, not denying her accusation, making Paul chuckle and kiss my temple. "Livi's still packing though. She's driving Greg insane because she's made him sit on the bed whilst she packs all those Vicky's Secret purchases we got last week."

My eyes widened with my grin before I burst out laughing. She joined in whilst the guys watched on confused, and slightly empathetic of their friend. We calmed down after a second though and decided to pack up the cars for when we actually were ready to leave. Damon was once again riding with us and we decided to take the five-seat truck of Paul's because there was no way we were going to fit my two suitcases along with Paul's, Damon's and Ellie's two into the back of my Mini Cooper. Eventually, Greg and Livi were making their way towards his car, arguing between them. I could see Greg was slightly uncomfortable and Livi was trying her hardest to look apologetic but the smirk pulling at the corner of her mouth was proving to be a challenging feat to work around.

"You alright there, Cuz?" I called out mischievously. He turned and glared at me, making me giggle.

"You knew she'd do that. A little warning wouldn't have gone amiss!" he called back, though he was unable to contain his amusement. I held my hands up.

"I knew no such thing, I swear." I lied, winking at Livi purposely in his direct sight and he groaned. The guys laughed at him as Jennie high fived our friend.

"Come on, let's get going." Brandon called out, still chuckling slightly as he climbed into his Jeep. We followed suit and climbed into our respective cars. Ellie had strapped herself into her seat on her own like the big girl she now was so I got straight into the front seat, smiling back at her as I buckled up.

"You ready to go see Grandpa and Nanni?" I asked her, excitedly. She grinned and nodded, hugging Donna excessively in her enthusiasm. Paul chuckled at her fondly before pulling out the driveway, leading our group towards the airport.

"I'll take Kwoli to be readied for transport. I'll meet you at our seats." Paul murmured in my ear, kissing me deeply before pecking Ellie on her cheek. She waved at him before running off towards Brandon walking ahead of the rest of us with Jennie and Damon.

Once the luggage was where it needed to be, we all met back up at the gate where they checked our tickets and allowed us to board the plane. I instantly claimed the window seat, placing and buckling in Ellie beside me and leaving a seat open for Paul when he got her on the other side of her. He arrived not ten minutes later, explaining how Kwoli whined and howled for him as he was walking away. I whimpered on behalf of our loyal pooch, my heart aching for his confinement for the next 6 hours or so. We were lifting off fifteen minutes later and I followed Ellie's example by falling asleep for the entire journey.

* * *

><p>Paul shook me awake when we were flying over Seattle so that I could get my wits about me and sort everything out with him that needed to be taken with us off the plane. I felt guilty for sleeping the entire journey without talking to him but he brushed me off, saying that Brandon kept him company as Jennie had fallen asleep as well. He carried a still sleeping Ellie off the plane. She was in a deep sleep and wouldn't be waking up anytime soon.<p>

I left him and the others to go to luggage claim as I went to rescue my dog. When I saw him, my heart broke for him. He was laid down in a spacious cage, though a cage none the less, his head down on his paws as he flashed his sad, puppy dog eyes to the whole world. The man who was handling him was talking to him but as soon as Kwoli saw me, he shot up from his laying position, barking and howling in excitement as he tried to prance and dance around in the confined space. I approached him quickly, crouching down to pet him through the cage.

"Hey there, Big Boy. I'm so sorry. Come on, let's get you out of there, huh?" I asked, looking up at the attendant before giving him the paper work and whatnot to claim him. Five minutes later, Kwoli was free and stretching widely as I clipped on his leash. "Thanks, Sir."

The attendant nodded in acknowledgement and I made my way out of the airport, knowing that everyone would already be outside waiting for whoever was here to pick us all up. When I exited the main entrance of the airport, I saw a familiar truck along with another car I could also recognize. I beamed as I saw Jennie and Livi hugging my Father tightly in greeting. Aaron stood beside his car with Paul, chatting about God knows what. Paul's head lifted as he felt me approach and I smiled at him, handing off Kwoli to him so that I could hug Aaron tightly.

"Oh my God, hey Aaron! I haven't seen you in forever." I laughed, pecking his cheek. He chuckled.

"Forever is an exaggeration. Decades maybe, but not forever." He replied, smirking. I rolled my eyes and giggled.

"Oh, yeah, hug him first, not your own father. You know, the father you haven't seen for what? Six months?" Seth's teasing, mockingly sad voice sounded behind me and I squealed, launching myself at him for a fierce hug. He chuckled and hugged me with everything he had, whilst inhaling deeply. Knowing from experience, I knew that he was seeking the comfort like only a wolf can. I was his daughter for all intents and purposes; he was checking to see if I was alright. "Hey Baby Girl. I've missed you."

"Me too, Dad. Me too. I slightly regret not coming for Christmas." I admitted, smiling sheepishly. He cocked an eyebrow.

"I told you that you were all welcome but no…you insisted to spend your first Christmas together in _Texas_." He reminded me, pouting slightly. I smiled.

"Well, we're here now, right?" I said, optimistically. He grinned and nodded, pulling me into another hug.

"Yes you are. I'm so happy your home, Lea-Rae. Dyl's been lost without you but he hasn't been nearly as catatonic as he was before. He mooched around a lot and sat on your bed most nights but nothing out of the ordinary. Jack can't wait to see you and Ellie. I don't think the kid's been away from Ellie for so long before."

"I know, he hasn't and I've missed everyone too. Come on, get me home so I can smother my brothers in kisses." I insisted, pulling him towards the car. He chuckled before helping Paul pack the back of the truck. It was drizzling slightly so they covered the luggage with a tarp. Unfortunately, Kwoli was going to have to deal as there was no way he was going to be trapped under a tarp for the next couple of hours.

* * *

><p>"Oh Baby, I can't believe you're here!" Mom shrieked as she stormed towards me across the uneven sand of First Beach. She threw her arms around me and hugged em close to her chest, kissing every part of my face that she could get her hands on. I giggled and hugged her back, grinning at my other family over her shoulder.<p>

Dyl was practically vibrating with excitement, ready to launch himself at me as soon as mom stepped away far enough. Jack was hugging and playing with Ellie, having missed her greatly. Paul was catching up with his brothers whilst Jennie molded her twin brothers to her chest in worry and relief. She'd phased as soon as she found out the evening of our first day at college and wouldn't return human until she spoke to her brothers personally through their minds. This was the first time they'd be together in person.

"Mom, I missed you too. I can't believe I stayed away for so long. I'm so sorry." I gushed, apologetically. She pulled back and scowled.

"You better be sure you stayed away for too long! Do not do that again! Thank God it'll be summer break soon!" she scolded, trying to sound angry but failing miserably.

"Right, we missed your incredible motherly skills around here. The kids go crazy now. It's good to have you home." Kim laughed. I smiled.

"It's just good to be home. Texas is great, college is great but there's no place like home." I replied, chuckling.

"You said it, B. I hope Paul has been as gentlemanly as ever. Just because he's halfway across the country, doesn't mean I won't run out and kick his ass for you if he steps a foot out of line." Craig threatened, glaring at Paul, who smirked and looked at me expectantly.

"He's had his jerk-off moments but there's no need for violence. Besides, I have Jennie with me and all the back-up I need. I could take Paul by myself anyway. I don't need help." I told him, smirking back at Paul's slightly shocked, mischievous face.

"We'll see about that, Beautiful. Just you wait." He promised me, his eyes smoldering.

"Oh please, I could take you in your sleep." I scoffed, folding my arms. He cocked and eyebrow and leaned down to whisper in my ear, so that only I could hear.

"Or _I_ could take _you_ in _your_ sleep." He murmured, seductively. I shivered and closed my eyes, envisioning him doing exactly that. He growled softly as he caught my scent and I blushed.

"Wow, what did you say to her? She looks like a cherry!" Dyl exclaimed, staring wide-eyed at my face. He barked a laugh and pecked my temple, leaving me with my little brother as he strolled off smugly towards his brothers. I rolled my eyes at his back before looking back at Dyl. He rushed forwards to hug me around my middle and I pulled him closer, pecking the top of his head. He came up to my shoulders already. "I missed you so much, Billie. I wish you don't have to go back after break."

I sighed heavily. "I know Dyl but I'll be back again before you know it. I love you." I told him. He lifted his head and smiled at me. He straightened up so that his face was equal with mine and grinned.

"Love you too. Oh, guess what!" he shouted, excitedly. I chuckled. He could grow up but that little boy is still at his heart. I raised my eyebrows in question. "Levi's my new best friend now, with Jack of course. We swim and play video games and stuff. He's always around now."

That confused me slightly as Levi had never been particularly close with either of the Clearwater boys. I wondered what was going on. "Oh, that's great. When did this happen?" I asked, confused.

"Ages ago but I never got round to telling you. I always forgot when we talked on the phone. I guess it all started whilst you we at Texas in September." He informed me. I nodded, thinking intently. Oh shit…that's when Levi phased. He didn't…did he? He couldn't have imprinted on him.

"That's awesome, Dyl. I'm glad you're getting on well. Will you be okay if I go talk to Levi for a sec?" I asked, gently. He eyed me suspiciously.

"Why? I didn't get him into trouble did I?" he asked, worriedly. I shook my head, smiling.

"No, I just want to ask him whether he's treating my little brother like he should." I assured him, punching his arm gently. He chuckled and nodded, watching me as I walked away towards the twins, who were standing with all the other wolves. Levi looked towards me as he saw me approach. He glanced over my shoulder to where Dyl was still standing before looking back at me. I cocked an eyebrow in question and his eyes widened, knowing what I was thinking.

"H-hey Billie how's college?" he asked, looking down. The other wolves, who clearly knew something was going on, glanced between us and I could see recognition in Sam and Jacob's eyes. They gave me looks of warning and I shrugged, looking back at Levi.

"It's good. How're you finding wolf-hood?" I asked. He shrugged and nodded.

"It's alright, I guess." He mumbled, suggesting he thought oppositely to what he was saying.

"You wanna come talk me a sec?" I asked, inclining my head towards the woods. He seemed hesitant, as if scare di was going to hurt him or something. I sighed. "I'm not going to do anything, Levi. I just want to talk."

"Oh…okay. Um, sure." He agreed, still hesitant. He began to walk towards the tree-line and I started to follow.

"Billie." Jacob called. I looked back at him. "Don't be too hard on him. You know he couldn't help it."

I sighed and giggled. "I'm not going to flip out. I just want to see it for myself. I don't mind it at all." I assured him and he nodded, placated.

Levi was already phased when I entered the fores.t I quickly moved behind a tall, wide tree and stripped down, rolling my head and shoulders to relax my muscles before thinking about my time apprehended by Tyron and Omar. Anger coursed through me and I arched forward, landing on my front paws.

_Alright, Levi. How about you show me how it happened? Don't worry. I'm not bothered. I just want to see._ I assured him mentally. He sighed and ran through his night at the beach. Tyler had gone out and he was feeling a little depressed with the phasing. I felt what he had when he looked at my little brother in the eyes

I felt that familiar urge to protect as well as make him happier than he'd ever been before. All I could feel from him was protectiveness and adoration. Nothing romantic whatsoever at the moment, if ever. I'm not sure why he'd imprinted on my little brother but I found myself relieved and happy that it was Levi and not someone else, like his twin brother. I knew that he'd be there when I couldn't be. Maybe that's why he'd imprinted...because he needed someone to be there when I wasn't? Huh, it was a theory. (**AN: Thank you to **_**I'm in the loon**__**e**__**y bin**_** for that idea. I hadn't thought about it like that but I like it :D**)

_I don't feel that way about him, Billie. I doubt I ever will. I just want to make sure he stays safe and has someone to talk to whenever he needs it. I want him to be happy. Please don't be mad._ Levi whined, sadly. I sent him all the reassurance that I could through our mind link and his body relaxed slightly. He hesitantly met my gaze.

_It's fine, Levi. I don't know why you imprinted on him…as long as you're okay with it…and what it could possibly become in the future…_ I hedged, trying to coax out something he might want to tell me. His eyes widened and disgust coursed through our mind link. _Would you mind? If something _changed_ between you in the future? Listen, all I'm saying is that I don't want you be uncomfortable if Dyl, when he's older, maybe begins to feel something for you. It's possible, otherwise you probably wouldn't have imprinted. I'm not trying to be nosey, Levi. I just want to make sure that this is all okay with you._

His wolf body shuddered and his mind protested. _Billie, please...I don't see him like that and like I said, I don't think I ever will. It just feels right being there for him, whilst you're away and in the future, I think I'd like to stay his big brither/ best friend type of thing...Besides...I'm straight. The mere thought of being with a guy like...that is just weird..._

_Easy Levi, I was just asking. I'm kinda glad that you feel that way. Although I wouldn't care if my little brother was gay, I would really love to meet the type of girl he brings home. I just want to say that I'm happy it was you who imprinted on him. I'm glad he has someone close to talk to whilst I'm away because I feel a little guilty leaving him here...so thanks._ I told him, sincerely. He grinned at me and we parted ways to phase back and dress again. I came out from behind my tree and I was engulfed into a big hug.

"Thanks for understanding, B." he whispered in my ear and I pulled back, grinning.

"No problem, Lev. Come on, let's get back to the bonfire. Everyone'll be wondering where we are." I suggested, pulling his hand. He laughed.

"You mean _Paul_ will be wondering where you are." He corrected. Eh, he wasn't that far off the mark. I giggled.

"Pretty much and I don't want him to come storming in here and dragging me back out. He might think something's going on, which is just disgusting." I chuckled, smirking back at him. He nodded his head in agreement.

Paul _was_ watching the tree line when we reappeared and made a straight beeline towards me when I emerged. He scowled at the hand wrapped around Levi's and I rolled my eyes, giving Levi one last smile before letting go and meeting Paul halfway. His arms branded around my waist instantly, looking me over and inhaling.

"Chill out, Paul. We were just talking. You're awfully territorial." I giggled, leaning up for a kiss.

"Damn straight. You're _mine_." He growled, kissing me heatedly. I smiled into the kiss before breaking away.

"Yes, I'm yours; you're mine. We all know this. Just chill out." I repeated, smiling at him. "Come on, I'm hungry."

I pulled him towards the food table and made up a heaping plate. Paul made two and I grabbed some drinks, leading the way towards the bonfire that had been held in honor of our homecoming for the next two weeks. I think Mom and Aunt Emily were just excited to have us home again. Aunt Emily hadn't left Jennie's side, which meant Uncle Sam hadn't either. I noticed that Brandon looked a little shifty and nervous, glancing between Jennie and her father. It made me suspicious and I wondered what his problem was.

The bonfire was pretty much typical of every La Push/Wolf Pack bonfire. There was heaps of food, every wolf attending switched off to run a patrol sweep through the Reservation before returning to the party. The legends were told and they never ceased to amaze me, especially when they were now recited between Billy and Jacob, both of whom had powerful, amazing story-telling voices. Billy retold the older legends, the ones about Taha Aki and the Third Wife and such like whilst Jacob told us about the Great Newborn War that the older wolves had participated in with the Cullens as well as the Volturi threat against Nessie. My whole attention was riveted on him and his father.

Music was inevitably played and the alcohol came out after the elders had gone home. Those wolves who had retired, such as Sam and Jared, escorted their families home for the night and everyone who was still actively phasing stayed to enjoy the hard Moonshine liquor that was home brewed by none other than Old Quil. Mom and Dad, who was trying to quit phasing now that I'd begun, offered to take Ellie home for the night so that we, Paul and I, could enjoy the rest of it without having to worry about her. We graciously accepted and did exactly what we were told.

Paul alternated between dancing, drinking and spending time with his brothers. I danced a lot with Jennie, now that her parents had left her alone for the night and Livi of course. Brandon was still shifty but not as much with Sam's absence. It made me wonder even more. The whole night was an epic success and it was nice to just get away from everything and enjoy our time. Though, Paul didn't' allow our party to end after we got back to our house.

The rest of Spring Break was spent with the family. I took Dyl and Harry to Port Angeles to go shopping and just enjoy spending time with them. We went to the cinema and in the afternoon, I took them to the nearest leisure center and swam with them for a couple of hours. Paul met us out in Port Angeles with Ellie and Kwoli and we ate out at McDonald's (at the kid's insistence) before heading home at around seven thirty. To say that all of them were worn out would be an understatement. They all crashed out on the drive home and when we got to Mom and Dad's house, Paul and Dad carried the boys in to the beds.

I spent a whole day cooking with Aunt Emily and catching her up on college life. I told her about Walter and Caleb, saying that Walter had been amazing though Caleb, not so much. The wolves especially enjoyed coming around that day what with the amount of baked goods we had made. I spent a couple of days with Anna, sleeping over at her house like old times, though it was weird not having Paul beside me to cuddle up to. We had an amazing time and being there with her, it made me sad at how much I'd missed her. I couldn't wait until she started her senior year and graduated in year and a half.

A lot of our time was spent on the beach, swimming and sunbathing. Paul and I took advantage of the forests and reveled in our wolf forms after being without for so long. I mean, we still phased when we wanted to back in Texas but we had to find forests that were dense enough to conceal us. There was no problem with that here in La Push and it felt amazing to be phased on Native ground again. I couldn't explain it.

We did our fair share of patrolling though. It was the least we could do with Jacob allowing us four years off for college. He tried to argue but people should know that when I put my mind to something, it was hard to change it. He gave in eventually but it wasn't like I wouldn't have done it if he'd had said no.

Collin and his imprint, Zoe Costello, had announced their engagement halfway through spring break but both wanted to wait until she graduated, at least, until they got married. It hadn't stopped Zoe from planning every aspect of it, some of which I helped her with. I wanted her to have an amazing wedding because she was such a sweet girl, from what little time I'd spent with her before going off to college and her little sister was Ellie's best friend. I knew for a fact that Lillanna was one of her bridesmaids when the time came.

It was three days before Paul, Ellie and the rest of us were due to head back to Texas. I was cooking a massive meal for everyone and since it was a nice day, we were all eating outside. I was cooking a full roast with various sides to satisfy the wolf appetites that would be attending. Livi and Anna were helping me with the cooking btu Jennie was nowhere to be found. Even her parents hadn't seen her or Brandon for that matter and I was worried for the whole morning, wondering where they could be. I tried calling but nothing. Brandon wasn't picking up his phone either. I just hoped that they made an appearance later at the meal.

Ellie was at Mom and Dad's house whilst we got the day ready. Paul was cleaning and prepping the grill since we knew we'd have to cook a lot more meat than a large pork road, along with a large ham joint. Whilst cooking, I found myself missing my kitchen back in Texas and vaguely wondered whether we could replicate it here. It was rather big and between Paul and I, we had enough money to extend on the house as well. But that was far off yet. I'd revisit that topic in the future and ask what Paul thought about it.

"Baby, where's the can of petrol fluid for the grill?" Paul called out to me and I reached under the sink where I stood, grasping the bottle and throwing it out the window towards him. He caught it perfectly and winked in thanks.

"Where on earth is your cousin? She's been AWOL the entire day." Livi vented, glancing at the clock as she cut vegetable after vegetable. I shrugged, frowning in worry. "It's just like her to bail when we have so much work to do for this. Her sole kryptonite is cooking. No wonder she's disappeared."

I chuckled. "That is true. She hates cooking but I don't think that's it. She'd have called or something. She's with Brandon anyway so they've probably found some place to fuck like bunnies."

"Damn, I love it when you curse, Beautiful." Paul laughed, plastering up behind me to kiss the back of my neck. I giggled and pushed him back.

"Is that a fetish of yours, Paul? Kinky." Greg teased, grinning mischievously. Paul rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, I've gone with grill. We can start any time. When is everyone coming?" he asked, looking at the clock.

"Five. We've got an hour. Could you see if you can get through to Jen or B whilst you aren't doing anything? They should have been here by now. They should have been here three hours ago." I added, frowning to myself. He nodded and pecked my cheek.

"Yeah, sure. I'll just go shower and then call 'em. I'm sure their fine. If anything was wrong, someone would have howled or something." He assured me, stroking my hair before walking away. I smiled at him in thanks.

"Yeah, you're right." I conceded, going back to my jobs.

Everyone started arriving just before five and conjugated out in the back yard. The women stayed inside and helped me with the finishing touches to dinner but I soon sent them out back with their husbands and such. Jennie and Brandon were still absent and my worry had skyrocketed. Both Sam and Emily had said that they hadn't heard from them all day but something in their eyes told me that they knew something that I didn't. I eyed the both of them speculatively before shrugging and letting it go. If her parents were worried then why should I be?

Paul started the grill and musk was started for background noise. Ellie and the other kids were playing nearer the back of the yard on her jungle gym, the one Paul had installed for her when she first got here. The older kids stayed beside their fathers. I noticed Levi wasn't though, choosing instead to play with Dyl and the other kids. I smiled at that.

It was getting towards half five and I ended up making the two absentees a plate to store in the oven whilst the rest of us started the meal. I had no idea what was keeping them but still, Sam and Emily were at ease and smiling along with everyone else as laughter and chatter dominated throughout the yard.

We got several wishes of good luck and words of advice throughout the meal and barbeque. All of the our family was sad to see us go and we had one last briefing from Jacob. Uncle Embry had been acting a little strange since he and Aunt Violet showed up for dinner and he hadn't left her alone all evening. When I asked Jacob about it, he just smirked and told me to wait until later as they had something to say. Surely enough, at the end of the meal, Embry stood up whilst Violet looked up at him with adoration and pure love. He grinned down at her before addressing the whole congregation.

"Okay, so we've got some news. A couple of days ago, Vi found out she pregnant again. We've got a doctors appointment in a couple of days to check everything's alright." He announced, his eyes brimming with pride and happiness as he pulled Violet up to stand next to him. They were instantly surrounded with hugs and congratulations. I couldn't stop smiling

When it was my turn to congratulate the couple, I hugged my Uncle tightly. "I'm so happy for you guys! It's about time Lilly had someone to start arguing with." I teased, grinning at them both. They chuckled.

"Oh, she argues plenty with the other kids. I blame her mother's stubborn streak." Uncle Embry chuckled. Violet back slapped his chest. "But I know what you mean. I've been trying for ages but it's only just happened."

"Well, this is awesome. How did she take it, Lilly? When you told her?" I asked, curiously. Violet rolled her eyes.

"How else do you think she took it? She demanded a baby brother and then pranced away to play with erh dolls. I think that's a positive reaction, don't you?"

I laughed. "Yeah, as long as you have a boy." I replied. They both laughed and then was ripped away for more hugs and kisses.

"Oh my God, where the hell have you been? You've missed the meal!" Livi shouted across the yard as the side gate opened and the two absentees stepped through, grinning like idiots and seeming to be in a world of their own. Aunt Emily instantly raced towards them, practically skipping as she bombarded her daughter with questions. I followed her lead, wondering what the deal was and stood before my best friend and cousin, hands on my hips as I stared at her with a cocked eyebrow.

"I take the time to make us all a nice meal and you don't even have decency to attend? Explain yourself, Woman." I demanded, only half joking. She didn't seem apologetic one single bit as she stepped back into Brandon's awaiting arms. She looked happier than I'd ever seen her before.

"Oh, B, you will not believe that happened that night!" she screamed, bouncing in his arms. He laughed and then addressed me.

"I'm sorry, B. I commandeered her for the night. We went to Seattle, actually. I asked her to marry me and-"

"Guess what!" Jennie interrupted, screaming. My eyes widened along with my grin as they searched out her left hand. Sure enough, a beautiful diamond sat at the top, glistening in the twilight. "I SAID YES! I'M GETTING MARRIED, BITCH!"

"OH MY GOD! Jennie that is frickin' amazing! When? Where? Oh my God!" I gushed, rushing forwards to hug her tightly and jump around together for a little bit. We were both giggling like maniacs. Then I pulled back and stared at her ring. I grinned widely. "That is beautiful. I'm so happy for you guys!"

"Thanks. She totally didn't expect it." Brandon laughed as I hugged him. "Her reaction was quite funny."

I cringed at the thought. "Oh God, what did she do?" I groaned, glancing at Jennie, who was blushing.

"Called me a 'fucking dick' for surprising her like that and then she said 'you've got to be fucking kidding me. You better not have a fucking knocked me up'." He informed me, smirking at his girlfr- no, his fiancée. She blushed harder as I stood there in hysterics. "I mean, how would _I_ know that she's pregnant? I'm not the one with the wolf hearing and all that. We kinda had a little tiff about whether or not she was pregnant and when I'd had enough, I kinda screamed 'Do you wanna get married or not?' She kinda attacked me, said yes. I put the ring on and then we fucked.

"All in all a very good night for me." He gloated, grinning down at me. I was practically on the floor crying now and Paul came over, lifting me up with an amused smile on his face. Laughter danced in his eyes as well and I knew that he'd heard the story too. Jennie was redder than I'd ever seen anyone and that just made me laugh harder.

"Th-That has to b-be that funniest…the funniest engagement story I've ever h-heard." I cried, wiping my eyes. Jennie huffed and folded her arms, scowling at me.

"Well…just shut it, okay? It's unique." She excused. I cocked an eyebrow at her.

"It's epic. Wait 'til everyone else hears." I giggled. She flipped me off.

Everyone congratulated the newly engaged couple as much as they had Embry and Violet. The party had even more things to celebrate about now and boy, did we celebrate. Most of the wolf girls were slightly tipsy and for once, it was the wolves who were gathering everything and their children to get ready to go instead of the girls. I hugged everyone goodbye, hearing their last goodbyes if they weren't able to see us any soon than Sunday morning (our flight was at 7 in the morning. Good times.)

Once everyone went home and there was only Paul and I left here at the house, we started tidying the place up. Ellie had been in bed long ago so we didn't have to worry about wandering eyes as we kissed, smelled and practically groped each other all around the garden and kitchen whilst we worked. He may or may not have taken me against the sink…and the kitchen counter…and he was going to have to work on getting the dent out the fridge tomorrow before anyone saw it but eventually, we finished cleaning and headed to bed, where he made love to me numerous times.

* * *

><p><strong>So there you have it, guys! I know that this chapter was a little short but I want to get the college part over with so that I can carry on with the plot. Whose happier for the expecting parents and the newly-engaged?<strong>

**I hope you all enjoyed it! I need some reviews guys otherwise I don't know whether you want me to continue! Thanks!**

**I also hope that my plan for the next five chapters is alright with you guys or whether you want me to do anything different. Tell me in a review!**

**The next chapter will be Sophomore year! And a special day of the year where love is most important :D Expect some lemonade ;D**

**Love,  
><strong>**MrsWolfPack  
><strong>**x**


	12. Bonus Chapter  Brandon and Sam

**Hey, hey, my Lovelies!**

**So, this is obviously not chapter 12. I've decided that I was that happy with reviews for the last chapter that I wanted to write something special for you guys. So this is Brandon's POV and he has a certain conversation with Sam :)**

**I hope you enjoy it! It's short for you!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight! Unfortunately...**

**Without further ado...Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Bonus Chapter<strong>

**Permission**

**Brandon and Sam**

* * *

><p><strong>Brandon's Point of View<strong>

Never before had I ever felt this nervous in my life. Not before my very first football game; not for my university interview or when I first asked Jen out. Never. Even though the other three events have contributed to my future, what I was about to do was the key to opening the next chapter of my life with Jennie. It was the life I wanted so, so much with her and only one man stood in my way – Sam Uley. Jennie's father.

Asking Jennie to marry me wasn't what was making em so nervous. I was ready for that. I'd hyped myself up for that ever since we moved out to Texas for college but this, this I hadn't prepared for. It hadn't even occurred to me that I'd have to overcome this obstacle to get to where I needed to be with my girl but it should have because I knew Sam was big on tradition. Including his daughter's boyfriend asking him for her hand in marriage. I knew that shit would hit the fan if I didn't. Sam would never bless our marriage if I went behind his back. Maybe if I asked him, it might even earn me some respect in his eyes.

I'd never been able to gauge what Sam thought of me. His behaviour towards me had always been indifferent; not cold but not friendly either. Just indifferent. That made it hard to read him even more. Sam was a very hard man to read anyway without that complication. He was like a stone, immovable wall – one I was about to face head on. Fuck.

I'd never truly been afraid of him, a little, well no, a lot intimidated but never afraid. He loves his daughter very much; it was understandable that he'd be indifferent to any guy who wanted to 'take' her from him, or at least I hoped it wasn't just me.

Any sane guy wouldn't even think about going up against a 6 foot 8 man head on, a man who morphed into a giant wolf and beheaded vampires for fun and duty; a duty that he took very seriously. No one in their right mind would risk themselves like I was about to do but I loved Jennie enough to try. Fuck, I loved her so much I'd happily die for her if I had to. Perhaps I should tell Sam that?

I'd never actually faced Sam alone before. Jennie had saved me from the father/boyfriend 'hurt her; I kill you' talk when we first got together, something I was grateful to her for eternally. Apparently, she was frightened that he'd chase me away. Silly girl; even back then I was head over heels for her.

I took a deep breath as I pulled up to my girl's childhood home. Sam's truck was in the driveway as was Emily's car. I sighed in relief slightly. I knew having Emily there was diffuse any situation that may get out of hand. Perhaps she should be there when I asked? Sam probably wouldn't go for that though.

I could feel my hands shaking as I turned off the ignition and hopped out the car. My heart felt like it was about explode as I walked up the walkway to the front door. I could_ do this. Shit why was this so hard?_ I thought to myself. Before I could stop myself, I was knocking on the door and waited nervously. Biting my lip, I fiddled with my car keys, waiting for someone to open the front door. I spun, surprised as it opened, revealing the very tall, very buff Levi.

His glasses were no longer on his face, not needing them since he became a wolf. Even from here, I could see the sadness in his eyes that was remaining from his phase. It had to suck for him. He watched me critically for a second before smiling politely, "Hey Brandon. What are you doing here? Where's Jennie?" he asked, opening the front door wider to allow me passage. I nodded to him in thanks. Tyler, who was even bigger than his brother, waved at me from the sofa in the living, controller in hand as he focused on some game on the X-box. I waved back, nervously.

"Hey, Levi, um...Jen's shopping with Billie and the others girls. I figured I'd come visit for a little while. Actually, where's your father?" I asked.

"Are you looking for Sam?" Emily called from the kitchen before appearing a second later. I smiled and hugged her tightly. "He's out with Jared but he should be back for lunch in about ten minutes."

"Oh, okay, do you mind if I wait? It's kind of important." I asked, sheepishly. She cocked a curious eyebrow but nodded, gesturing me to the living room.

"Sure, make yourself at home. Did you want some lunch whilst you're here?" she asked, walking back into the kitchen. I cleared my throat.

"Uh, no thank you, Emily." I politely declined, sure that I wouldn't be able to keep it down anyway. I walked to the couch and flopped down next to Tyler, who handed me a second controller. I played but I didn't really concentrate. Ty didn't really pay attention to the fact that I wasn't either, only revelling in the wins he would have never achieved if I was on my a game.

About fifteen minutes later, the front door opened and in walked Sam, Jared and Kim, along with their kids. Kim smiled and waved at me as she entered the kitchen as did Jared, but Sam took one look in my direction and my face before his eyes hardened and he gave me a weird look. He walked into the kitchen without another look or word.

I glanced around the living room, seeing no one playing attention to Sam's weird behaviour but when I glanced back at the kitchen doorway, Jared stood there smirking, watching me. It was then that I knew he and quite possibly Sam knew why I was visiting here today without his daughter. It made what I had to do that much harder. I felt doubt begin to creep into my mind as I combined Sam's weird look to Jared's and perhaps I wasn't coming out of this with Jennie's father's blessing for her hand in marriage.

"You, come talk on the back porch." Sam''s deep, commanding voice demanded from the kitchen doorway. My head snapped up and my eyes widened as I met his very cold state. It made my hands sweat more. I swallowed deeply, raising to my feet cautiously. The others looked at me in confusion but I ignored them, following Sam slowly into the kitchen and out the back door. The women in the kitchen watched me curiously, but also excitedly and hopeful.

Sam stood with his back to me on the back porch, his massive hands on the railing as he peered out into the endless yard leading to the tree line. When I exited the house, I was shocked and nervous to see Jared and Jeremy sitting a few feet away, smiling at me like they knew the purpose of life...and that I was going to fail. It was tense and quiet for the longest time. Neither of us seemed to want to breath , the silence suffocating us. Every couple of minutes, I'd hear a snicker from the other two present.

"So...you've come to ask me to marry Jennie." it was a statement, not a question. A statement said in the flattest, coldest voice I'd ever heard. It was quite obvious that he was not fond of the idea but I was still reeling over the fact that he'd read me so easily. What was I? An open book? My mind shattered, blown to pieces by his words and I lost my train of thought, along with my reasonable vocabulary skills.

"Oh, uh...well, I, erm...how- erm..." I spluttered nervously. Sam chuckled dryly, turning to peer at me with dry humour and amusement in his eyes.

"Do you think I'm a fool, or to have forgotten what it felt like to be in exactly the same situation as you with Emily's father? Looking at you now is like looking in a mirror of me 20 years ago. You look terrified, scared shitless and totally out of your element." he laughed coolly. I remained quiet, not denying anything he'd just said. He watched me closely, critically. "Nothing to say? Deny that you're scared to hell right now?"

"No, Sir, I can't deny that I'm, um, nervous and scared right now. What normal kid wouldn't be?" I asked rhetorically. He smirked as the other two laughed lowly.

"A kid is exactly what you are, Brandon so why are you asking me for Jennie's hand? Imprint aside, why should I allow it?" he asked curiously. His deep, hot eyes burned into mine, intensely but I didn't cower. I held my ground. I knew that my next words would impact greatly on his decision and I took a deep breath, readying myself to justify my love of my girl.

"With all due respect, Sir, I love your daughter, sassy attitude, wolf and all. I've never been more proud to walk in public with her by my side. I love her wit; I love her intelligence. I love everything about her because she's perfect for me. She makes me smile and laugh; she keeps me on my toes with everything she says and does and life is never, ever boring with her with me.

"She may be the wolf in this imprint, in this relationship but I still feel that urge to make her happy and keep her safe. I want to give her everything she could ever need or ever want. That, Sir, is why I ask you for her hand because I know that I can be anything she needs me to be, including a great husband and someone worthy enough to be the father of her children." I told him with intense conviction and determination in my voice, looking at him right in the eye as a wave of adrenaline coursed through me, pushing me onwards as I held his gaze and waited for him to give into my request.

Sam and I stared at each other for the longest time, so long that they sky was beginning to darken above us. I didn't even know whether the other two were still sitting a few feet away; all I could focus on was Sam and convincing him with my eyes, imploring him. When he was still silent for another age, I sighed.

"Please, Sir, allow me to marry you daughter and I'll spend the rest of out lives showing her how special and loved she is. I'll make her as happy as she could possibly be, given half the chance." I promised him, sincerely and genuinely. I don't think there's much else I could have possibly said or done to convince him that I was the right choice for his daughter. All I could do was wait for his verdict.

"You're a pretty talker, you know that, Brandon?" he said after a few minutes. I didn't know what to say to that so I didn't, remaining silent and waiting for him to continue on. "But...I put faith, trust and blessings into your pretty words and I will hold you to them until the day I die. You break my little girl's heart then I'll break you until you're unrecognisable, you got me?"

"h-that seems, uh, fair...Do you mean to tell me that, erm you a-aprove? That's to say...I can ask her?" I asked, dazed by the turn of events. This seemed too good to be true. My heart was hammering fast and despite him being human now, I was sure that he could hear it perfectly. I didn't care though. All I cared about was hearing his true answer with my breath held.

A slither of a smile crept upon his face and his eyes shined more than I'd ever , personally seen them. "Yes, Brandon. I give you my...blessings to ask Jennie to marry you." he told me plainly, nodding. My eyes widened with shock and disbelief.

"You're serious?"

He rolled his eyes. "Yes, boy, I'm serious. Now stop giving me chances to change my mind and get out of here before I take you up on one." he threatened, half-heartedly. I beamed joyously and ecstatically as I thrust my hands towards him.

"Thank you so much, Sir. I won't let you down, I promise." I spluttered overjoyed that I'd accomplished this supposed impossible task.

"I think you should ease up on the excitement there, Brandon. _She_ has to say yes first." Sam laughed as he taunted me and raked all feelings of doubt to the surface. My face fell as dread took me as well. Shit, what if she didn't say yes? What if she said no? What the fuck then?

Sam and the other two, which had become three as Embry had shown up at some point, began to laugh loudly at my face and I huffed, blushing.

"Oh God, Dude, your face just then – priceless!" Jerry laughed, hysterically. I folded my arms and waited for them to ride out their laughter.

"We all know how you feel, Brandon. Trust us. She's – well, _you're_ her imprint; of course she's going to want to marry you." Embry assured me, slapping me on the back a little too hard, knocking me for wards a little. He smiled apologetically.

"Yeah man, Sam's just teasing, though he ought to know better. She'll say yes." Jared seconded, shooting a look towards Sam, who stood against the railing, more relaxed and obviously smug with himself.

"Right, okay...now I just need to figure out how to ask her..." I mused, mostly to myself.

"How's about tonight, you take her to the beach or the cliffs for a picnic or something. I'll help you out with that though, or I'm sure Billie will help you." Emily offered from the back door, where was leant against the door frame as she grinned brightly with tears in her eyes. We all turned to look at her when she spoke and I blushed.

"Oh, tonight? Um, do you think it isn't too soon or something?" I spluttered. She shook her head.

"Definitely not." She exclaimed, aghast, though I know she was joking.

"Oh...okay then, um...I'll think about it and let you know, okay?" I said. Sam laughed fondly at his wife.

"Take no notice of Em, Brandon. DO it when you're ready, the way you want to." he told me, smiling fondly at his scowling wife. She folded her arms, huffing.

"Fine, suit yourself...Oh! Can I see the ring?" she asked, excitedly. My hand automatically travelled down to my pocket, which didn't go unnoticed by the men around me, where the ring resided. I didn't want to hide it somewhere because I was afraid that she'd sniff it out or find it accidentally. I couldn't risk that.

"Um...actually, I wanted Jen to be the first to see it, you know? I'm sure you'll be one of the first people she'll come to though...if she says yes."

"Emily snorted. "Of course she'll say yes." She scoffed with a small laugh and a dismissive wave of her hand as she turned back into the kitchen. She seemed so sure.

"See? Em said it so it'll happen." Embry assured me, winking. I nodded.

"Okay then...so it looked like I have a date to plan. I'll see you guys later, hopefully as with some good news." I told them, smiling as I nodded once and waved my hand. To Sam, I said, "Thank you, again, Sir. It means the world to me."  
>Sam nodded once. "You're welcome, Brandon." he replied gruffly. I let go of his hand and began to walk away. His voice stopped me. "Oh, and Brandon?"<p>

I turned to face him. "Yes, Sir?"

"I think it's time you called me Sam." he demanded, nodding with the respect I could only dream of receiving from this great man. I grinned.

"Alright then, Sam. I'll see ya later."

"Yep, go make my girl happy and remember what I said."

"I will. Bye guys"

I was buzzing with relief and happiness driving home from Sam's house. Honestly, I expected it to turn out much worse than it did. It helped that Jared, Embry and Jeremy were there. Perhaps it diffused some of the tension a little every time they snickered under their breath. Sam certainly was a lot calmer than I expected. I couldn't believe I received his blessing to marry his daughter. I was going to ask Jennie Uley, my wolf, my imprinter, to marry me and I couldn't be happier.

All I needed to do know was to get her to say yes.

Oh God...

* * *

><p><strong>So there you guys go! I hope you liked that little insight to Brandon's mind!<strong>

**The next chapter is already written and I'll post that on...Tuesday, maybe earlier if you guys are generous with reviews! Thanks! Oh, and it's only part one (**there's** two parts to sophomore year)**

**Please review!  
><strong>

**Love,  
><strong>**MrsWolfPack  
><strong>**x**


	13. Sophomore Year Part One

**Hey, hey, my Lovelies!**

**Thank you to all who reviewed! You're awesome! I still think it's a little bit disappointing that only 9/10 people are reviewing when 24 of you have me on story alert but I'll take what I can get. More would be welcome though :)**

**I hope you liked the bonus chapter between Sam and Brandon. Thank you again for those reviews as well :)**

**There won't be much lemonade in this one but there is two parts to this Valentine's Day :D There's still time :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight! Unfortunately...**

**Without further ado...Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<br>****Sophomore  
><strong>**Part One**

* * *

><p><strong>Valentine's Day<br>****Sophomore Year  
><strong>**2027**

* * *

><p><strong>Billie's Point of View<strong>

Valentine's Day.

When I was younger, I consistently asked my father, Erik, why he'd brought bouquet after bouquet of yellow sunflowers home with him on that very day. I thought it was sweet and to this very day, I can still smile brightly at the memory of my mother's face every time she caught the slightest glimpse of a sunflower, or the slight whiff. Every year, I used to watch my father plan out the perfect night whilst my mother was at work, typing away on his computer as I curled up in the leather brown recliner in his office, pretending to read a children's book as I watched him from the corner of my eyes.

Mom and Dad thrived on Valentine's Day. Don't get me wrong, their love was palpable and overwhelming on every day of the year but on that particular day, my mother was more considerate and loving and my dad, well, he was a lot more affectionate. He kissed and caressed her more than usual (which was saying something) and he never failed to bring her breakfast in bed. I used to swoon every time he shared his plans with me, always hoping that I would grow up and find a guy like my Dad, who loved so unconditionally and intensely.

As I grew, Valentine's Day was one of my favourite times of the year (barring Christmas, of course. I was still a little girl) and to this very day, it still was. I loved the romance, the love and the happiness shining on the faces that were in love. As I looked in the mirror, I was proud and happy to see I looked exactly the same way…

* * *

><p>Warmth caressed my spine; tantalising breaths stroked my neck like a lover's touch, waking me from my slumber but I didn't open my eyes, revelling in the feather-light touch my soft skin was graced with. I lay on my stomach. My face was buried deep into my lover's pillow and I inhaled steadily, my mind whirling as his scent numbed and calmed every nerve in my body. I'd never felt so serene before, so light. I felt like I was floating on a cloud and I just wanted to stay here.<p>

Hot, plump lips played at my neck. Paul's hand continued to stroke up and down my spine, occasionally dipping lower to my rear before making the circuit again. He knew I was awake but like me, he was enjoying the intimacy of the morning, the peace between us. He reached up to gently move my hair further from my neck, his finger like feathers as he continued his motions on my back and began to kiss and brush his lips at the back of my neck and across my shoulders. His fingers began to knead the soft muscles of my back, pressing and rubbing in all the right places until he had me sighing and moaning softly into my pillow.

His quiet, husky chuckle penetrated the beautiful silence of the bedroom as he lithely straddled my backside, leaning over my back so that his face was buried into my neck again. The feel of his weight against my back made me tingle.

"'Bout time you woke up, Beautiful. Happy Valentine's Day." He murmured into the shell of my ear, making me shiver but smile at his soft spoken words.

I turned my face to the side, my cheek pressed against his pillow as I peered over my shoulder at him. He smiled softly, leaning forward to trace my jaw and cheek with his nose. The gesture was wolf-like and had me smiling brighter. I puzzled him back before he captured my lips for an affectionate, passionate kiss. My eyes fluttered closed and I could feel myself turning onto my back. He pulled his weight up off me slightly, giving me room to move before settling back on top of me. I sighed contently at his warmth and weight, wrapping my arms around his back to feel the hard contorts of the broad plain.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Paul…You smell so good." I whispered, burrowing my face into his neck and inhaling. He chuckled.

"I showered already." He informed me, pulling back to kiss me again. He was leaning on his elbows either side of my head and his hands were gently stroking my hair back from my face. He trailed pecks across my face, my cheeks, eyelids, nose and forehead before pulling away to peer down at me, lovingly. "I have plans for you today."

I raised my eyebrows and smiled. "Oh yeah? I can't wait." I told him, happily.

"Hmm, neither can I." he replied, suggestively as he wiggled his eyebrows. I rolled my eyes and giggled. "But right now…"

I frowned slightly as he trailed off and began to pull off my body. I started to protest but he silenced me with a kiss, smirking before reaching down beside the bed and re-emerging with a load tray full of all my breakfast foods – pancakes, omelettes, bacon, mushrooms and scrambled eggs. There was a separate plate with loads of toast on it and even a couple of jarred condiments at the edge of the tray. My breath caught and I grinned widely but the one thing that stood out for me clearly was the tall, crystal vase filled with three of the largest sunflowers I'd ever seen.

Tears prickled at my eyes as they turned to Paul, wide and shocked. He was grinning and his free hand reached forward, wiping away the tear that escaped my eye. He knew what this would mean to me, to see these sunflowers. He knew all about my mother's love for them that had imprinted onto me. I reached over and plucked one out of the vase. He watched me closely, gauging my every expression as my eyes closed. I buried my nose into the flower and inhaled greedily, the scent that reminded me solely of my mother bombarding my senses and emotions.

"Oh God, Paul. This…This is…Thank you." I breathed, opening my eyes again to look at him. He smiled and moved to rest the tray on my folded legs before taking his seat next to me. He gently took the sunflower from my hands and replaced it into the vase before reaching beside the bed once again. I gasped softly as a large bouquet of sunflowers appeared, brightening the room. He handed them to me with a smile and I giggled, hugging them close to me. "God, I love you so much…"

"I love you too…I know how much you still miss them and I thought that you'd appreciate a little piece of your mom today." He explained, gently. I peered over at him and nodded.

"You were right…Thank you." I said, lovingly. He stoked my cheek.

"You're welcome." He simply replied as he took the bouquet and placed it carefully at our feet on the bed. I would have to find a vase later. "I bought you a vase too. It's actually just a larger version of this one here."

He gestured to the vase on the tray before smiling at me. I grinned. It really was beautiful and thoughtful of him. I leaned over and gave him a searing kiss. He slipped his tongue in my mouth briefly and groaned as he pulled back and pointed to the breakfast silently. I giggled and scooted closer to his side, pressing myself against him. He wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me closer, pecking the side of my head before stealing a slice of toast from my tray. I slapped his chest.

"Hey! This is mine. Go get your own." I griped, glaring up at him playfully. He grinned and made a show of taking a bite of the toast, demolishing half of the poor, unsuspecting slice. I giggled and rolled my eyes. "You know, I should really lay into you for cooking in my kitchen. You know that it's off limits."

He cocked an eyebrow. "You got breakfast out of it, didn't you? It's not like I can't cook. I'd never risk burning your kitchen to the ground…Jennie, however, shouldn't be trusted." He said, chuckling. I nodded in agreement, grinning along.

We sat in companionable, comfortable silence as we shared my breakfast in bed. Despite being a wolf, I wouldn't have been able to finish it by myself anyway. My eyes continually drifted to the end of the bed, where my bouquet laid undisturbed. I could feel Paul's yes on my face as he watched me constantly, contently. After the whole breakfast was demolished between us, he took the tray and laid it back on the floor, pulling me down to lay against the pillow with him as he just held me close, silently. My eyes closed on their own accord and I couldn't help smiling, beaming really, into his chest. I'd never felt so happy.

"Where's Ellie? It's Sunday. We usually make a big breakfast." I asked, curious.

"Livi and Greg dropped her off at Moonshine. Walter offered to watch her for the day, since it's just another day for him. Don't worry. He doesn't mind and you're going to work at lunch anyway, which I'm still pissed about, by the way." He tagged on, glaring down at me. I blushed.

"I promised Jamie. You know he's taken his girlfriend to New York for the week. He practically begged me. What do you want me to have done?" I asked, pouting. His eyes softened as he sighed, leaning in to nip at my bottom lip and then kiss me feverishly. My head swam as he pulled away and I smiled.

"You, my Baby, are entirely too giving." He scolded, lightly. I giggled and shrugged.

"Well, you'll have me for the rest of the night. Ellie's going to Maggie's isn't she?" I asked. He nodded.

Maggie was one of our friends from college. We met this past year at the start of sophomore year. She was smarter than even some students in my own year and she had completed all the freshman work in her senior year of high school and over the summer previously. She came straight into sophomore year and she had become a great friend since. She also had a child, a little boy to be exact. Timothy was one of the cutest little boys I'd ever met, along with Dyl, Harry and Jack, of course. He and Ellie had become fast friends and since Maggie was single, she had volunteered to take Ellie for the night.

"Yeah. I'm going to drop her off before I come and get you from work. Oh, and I'm driving you by the way. That way, I don't have to worry about you coming home early." He informed me, smirking. I rolled my eyes.

"Fine. Be a spoilsport." I pouted, huffing. He chuckled.

"You'll love it, I promise." He assured me. I cocked an eyebrow.

"That's very presumptuous of you, Mr. Meraz. Maybe I'll absolutely detest your plans for the night." I replied, flippantly. He smiled, smugly.

"Oh, believe me, you won't _detest_ them." He said, adamantly.

"Only hate?" I asked, innocently. He growled and flipped me over abruptly, making me laugh and giggle as he moved to hover over me, scowling down at me playfully. I raised my brow in challenge and he growled again. I slapped and shoved at him as his lithe fingers danced against my sides. I squirmed beneath him, trying to throw him off but it was hard when he let his whole weight fall on top of me, pinning me to the bed. He laughed above me, watching me intently as I peeled with laughter.

"Are you gonna take that back?" he growled, continuing his torture. I was too breathless and panting too much to be able to answer him so he just continued. I felt like I was going to pee myself when I finally chocked out, "P-Paul, stop it! I'm gonna piss myself!"

He barked with laughter and he jumped off me, allowing me to scamper off the bed and rush towards the bathroom to take care of my business. I grumbled to myself as I washed my hands, thinking about how I could get him back. I paused at the bathroom door way, my eyes fixed on the bed where Paul sat with his legs crossed in the middle and three presents along with a large purple envelop sitting in front of him on the comforter. He smiled warmly, watching me watch him.

I approached him slowly as he reached for me, though after a second, I put my finger up and rushed out of the room, into our walk-in closet to retrieve his presents as well. Grinning, I returned to him with my hands full, taking a seat opposite him on the bed, placing the –presents beside his.

"So, how are we gonna do this, Mr. Meraz?" I asked, glancing between him and the presents. He grinned and picked up the card for me. He handed it to me and I smiled at him before opening it. I grinned at the pink card, full of hearts, teddies and god knows what else; the typical valentine's card. I giggled at the caption 'Will you be my Valentine?' across the top and rolled my eyes at his cheesy grin. I leaned up on my knees and kissed him deeply. "of course I'll be your valentine. As long as you'll be mine."

He grinned. "Always." He replied simply before handing me my first present. I sighed and tore through the wrapping paper, giggling hysterically at the multiple boxes of chocolates that were a cliché for this particular holiday. He chuckled and shrugged.

"I couldn't not get my girl chocolates on Valentine's Day. It's just not right." He defended, playfully. I giggled and nodded.

"Flowers, breakfast in bed, chocolates. You're day's getting rather predictable, Paul." I teased, smirking at him. He rolled his eyes and then smirked smugly.

"Not everything will be predictable, I assure you." He promised me with a grin that told me he was up to no good. I eyed him suspiciously before shrugging and handing him his first present along with his card. He smiled thankfully before tearing into the card. He kissed me and placed it beside mine on the bedside table.

I watched in excitement as he tore into his first present. I'd tired my brain out, thinking about what to get him and decided to go with simple but something I knew that he'd get most use out of. I watched his face brighten with a grin as he pulled out a new knife set, for his carvings. Most Quileute men had taken up the hobby as tradition and Paul was no different. He had been complaining that his were getting blunt but had no time to sharpen them as of yet. I decided to just cut out the middle man and buy him new ones. Alongside the carving knives was a regular Swiss Army Knife that he could use for whatever.

"Baby, this is perfect! Thank you." He said sincerely as he pulled me into a deep, toe-curling kiss. I moaned and he chuckled, smirking as he pulled back. I rolled my eyes and playfully tugged my second present from in front of him. He watched me as I tore into it.

I gasped at the Pandora box in my hand and looked wide-eyed at Paul. He chuckled at my expression and I squealed, ripping the lid off to reveal and purple and teal themed bracelet and necklace set! There must have been at least ten beads on the bracelet and about the same on the necklace, making me wonder how much this had bust him but didn't ask.

I could see a wolf bead that was obviously supposed to represent Paul as it was silver as well as a bead with my first initial on it. I also saw a dog bead and loved that even Kwoli seemed to have a place on my wrist. I had to contain tears as I saw a bead with Ellie's name on it.

"That's Ellie's bead obviously but I customised it to say her name. When we start having pups…I'll get you one for each baby you give me…if you wanted." He explained, glancing at me as he suddenly became very shy and nervous. I bit my lip and nodded dumbly before squealing and launching myself at him. He laughed and toppled backwards on the bed, wrapping his arms around me and holding me close. He pecked the tip of my nose.

"That sounds perfect. I can't wait to start a family with you. I want that so much." I sighed, burying my face in his neck. His arms tightened around me as a quiet growled coursed through his chest. I pulled back to look at him and saw that his eyes were dilated slightly. I cocked an eyebrow. He blushed.

"You have…_no_ idea how much my wolf and I loved hearing that. I want that so much too; Beautiful but not right now…Besides, I think your Dad will have my balls if I got you pregnant in college." He added, smiling wryly. I giggled and nodded in agreement. "But in the future…the near future, hopefully…"

"Hmm, how soon were you thinking?" I asked him, suspiciously. He chuckled.

"After college." He assured me. I nodded. "Come on, we've got more presents to open. You want me to put that on for you?"  
>I quickly sat how we were and thrust the Pandora bracelet to him. He chuckled and unclasped it, winding it around my wrist before re-clasping it with pride. I asked him to do the same for my necklace and grinned as I peered down at them both. Then I silently handed him his second present, watching him with a loving smile as he unwrapped the Metallica and ACAD CDs that he was eyeing the other day. He grinned widely.

"Perfect, thank you." Was his simple, but heartfelt reply. I smiled. "I have one, well no, two more presents for you. One is for later but the other is actually downstairs. You'll get a laugh out of it but I couldn't not buy you one. It's tradition."

"Okay…Paul, all this is perfect. You're perfect." I sighed, leading my arms around his neck again and straddling him. He grinned and grasped my hips, holding me steadily against him as I kissed him deeply.

"I'm glad you're happy, Beautiful but the day is far from over. Come on, I think everyone's finished doing their thing now and they're downstairs." He informed me, even though I could hear everyone myself. I smiled and hopped off the bed, reaching out for his hand. He rolled his eyes but humoured me, grasping it and letting me help him off the bed. He wrapped an arm around my waist as we left the room.

"Oh God, Girl, I _love_ Valentine's Day!" Jennie screamed as we came into the kitchen. I giggled and nodded. "What did this dog get you then?"

I laughed as Paul growled, playfully. "Well…some chocolates of course and some flowers-"

"Of course." Livi and Jennie cut me off, smirking. I giggled.

"But also these!" I screamed, jingling my bracelet towards them. Livi reached forward and grasped my left hand, 'oohing and ahhing at my pretty bracelet. Jennie was scowling at me, obviously jealous that I had received Pandora jewellery before her.

"That is so unfair. Not only do you get a bracelet but a necklace too! Greg!" Livi pouted, folding her arms as she glared at him, mildly. He smiled apologetically before wrapping her up in his arms and glaring at Paul.

"Wait to show us all up, Man." he said, jokingly. Paul laughed and pulled me against him.

"So what are everyone's plans today?" I asked, looking around everyone.

"We're going out for a meal and then taking a hotel room for the night." Greg informed us.

"I'm taking Jen here to a show she wants to watch, going for a meal and then who knows where we'll end up."

Brandon said, chuckling. I rolled my eyes as Jennies sparkled. It was obvious that neither of them had been informed of their plans. I turned to Paul expectantly and he stared back defiantly.

"Well? What are we doing?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"Oh no, just because these dweebs just blew their surprises doesn't mean I will as well. You'll just have to wait." He replied, smugly. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Fine, be that way." I huffed, put out. he kissed my temple.

"Aren't you working today? That sucks." B said, empathetically as Paul growled behind me.

"Tell me about it." He grumbled. I stroked his arm.

"It's only from 12 until five. I'll be home with plenty of time for us." I assured him, leaning up for a kiss, of which he gave me reluctantly as he couldn't deny me anything. Not that I could talk, I was powerless against him as he was to me.

"Yeah, I guess. I just wanted to spend the whole day with you but I can't because you're fucking working of all things." he growled at the end in frustration. I sighed and leaned up to kiss him on the lips.

"I know, I'm sorry." I replied, suddenly cursing my inability to say no to someone who needed help. He sighed and looked defeated.

"It's okay. I'll need to plan for tonight anyway so I guess it's a good thing."

"You'll make your mind up." Jennie scoffed, rolling her eyes. He growled at her. She smirked.

The ringing doorbell jarred the words that were about to escape in response to Jennie and we all looked towards the foyer. I pecked Paul's cheek before moving towards the front door, my brow furrowing when a delivery man was revealed. He held some sort of electronic device, probably for some sort of signature. I smiled politely at him, even though I was thoroughly confused by his appearance.

"Hello, can I help you?" I asked, eyeing the truck behind him.

"Yes, is Miss Billie Meggan here?" the guy asked, briefly peering down at his device. I frowned deeper.

"Uh, yeah. That's me." I replied. He thrust the device towards me, startling me slightly.

"Sign here please?" he requested, gesturing to the screen. Frowning, I did as I was asked and watched as I handed him the device back and he rushed towards his truck. A second later, he was pulling a massive bouquet of red carnations from the back, walking back towards me. "These are for you."

"Oh, um…" I hesitated, knowing exactly what would happen if I touched those flowers. I turned slightly to the kitchen, "Paul?"

"Yeah?" he called back, appearing a second later. I pointed to the flowers and recognition flashed in his eyes, along with anger for the fact that someone was sending me flowers. He growled. "Here, I'll take those."

The delivery man handed Paul the flowers whilst I kept my distance. "Have a nice day, Miss Meggan." The guy said before hurrying off towards his truck. I frowned after him before shutting the front door. Paul had already returned to the kitchen with the flowers so I rushed over.

"Who the fuck is sending you flowers on Valentine's Day?" he growled at me, glaring at the flowers. I scowled back.

"I have no idea! Let's read the card before you bite my head off, huh?" I suggested, slightly pissed and hurt. He glared.

"There isn't one. I guess you've got a secret admirer that knows jack shit about you." He replied, sarcastically.

"Well no wonder he knows nothing about me because I don't know who it is!" I shot back. Still, he glared. The others glanced between the two of us as if they were watching a tennis match.

"What's wrong with red carnations? I think they're pretty." Livi said, pruning the flowers delicately. I sighed but it was Paul who answered her.

"Billie's allergic to carnations. Always has been." He said, lowly. The anger in his eyes was still there and I couldn't understand why he thought this was my fault.

"Oh! Well, I could take them off your hands if you like. I love carnations." She giggled. Greg rolled his eyes, smiling. I nodded.

"Sure, go for it. I can't be anywhere near them." I allowed. She clapped her hands before swiftly walking out the kitchen, flowers in hand. I breathed a sigh of relief as they were taken from my proximity. Even the pollen made me flare up with rashes.

"Who would be sending you flowers, B?" Jennie asked, curiously. I shrugged and Paul snorted. I rolled my eyes.

"I have no idea." I replied.

"I _do_ have an idea." Paul growled, angrily. I turned to him.

"Then by all means, enlighten me." I snapped, crossly. He just glared and I threw my hands up in the air. "Fine, whatever; believe what you want to believe. I'm going to shower for work."

They all watched me leave the kitchen in silence, fuming to myself that Paul was jumping to conclusions, yet again. I suppose I could see his angle, even just a little bit. It was Valentine's Day and his girlfriend and lifelong mate was receiving flowers from someone that wasn't him. But he should trust me, you know?

I showered quickly and dressed for work, my anger at Paul ebbing away until sadness took its place, along with confusion. I wanted to get to the bottom of those flowers but I had no idea where to start. Greg and Livi had vanished when I returned to the ground floor. B and Jen were sat in front of the TV in the lounge and I could hear the pool balls of the pool table in the rec room bouncing around. I sighed and made my way down the stairs, hesitating slightly at the door before pushing it open.

I leant against the door-frame with my arms crossed, just watching him. He either knew I was there and was ignoring me (which hurt) or he didn't. Either way, he wasn't looking at me, the glare and snarl still on his face as he stewed over the flowers. Hitching my bag up my shoulder, he looked up startled. I smiled slightly and he just shook his head, going back to his game. Again, it hurt.

"I'm going to work now so…I'll see you later?" Doubt turned my statement to a question and I bit my lip, still watching him. He didn't look at me again, just nodding in acknowledgement.

"That is, if you're really going to work." He said under his breath and I froze in the doorway, looking back at him shock and hurt as the words registered in my mind. Then anger took over and I glared at his back.

"Yes, Paul, I'm going to _work_. It's nice to know you trust me and everything." I snapped, venomously as I stormed back up the starts and veered right to the garage without saying goodbye to everyone. I was so pissed. How dare he accuse me of cheating on him?

Driving towards Moonshine, my heart ached at how I'd left and that I'd said what I did. But, I couldn't change that now and I focused on parking up and heading inside the bar, shoving all thoughts of Paul and our argument to the back of my mind. Walter looked up as I entered the back staff area. He was hunched over the large steel island counter, overlooking some sort of documentation and he smiled at me, warmly.

"Hey there, Darlin'. How's everythin' goin'? Feeling the love today?" he asked. I shrugged.

"I'm alright. Just had an argument with Paul so…I dunno." I replied, vaguely. He abandoned his documents to give me his full attention. A frowned was pulling at his mouth and his brow furrowed as he circle the station to stand before me. he placed his hands on my shoulders and squeezed gently.

"Is everythin' alrigh'? What happened and what can I do?" he asked, worriedly. I sighed and shook my head.

"It's nothing, Walt. Promise. It's just Paul being over-dramatic...and probably me as well." I assured him. Still, the concern stayed on his face.

"Well, what happened?" he repeated, adamantly on helping me vent. I sighed.

"A delivery guy showed up at the house today, with flowers form someone unknown. They were for me and Paul was pissed about it. He thinks I'm cheating on him or something." I moaned, fighting back the tears that were building. He sighed and pulled me in for a hug.

"He's probably just as shocked and confused as you are. Give him some time and I'm sure ya'll both be alrigh'. Don't let it stress ya out." he ordered with a stern look. I smiled and nodded. "Come on, there's lil' kids to entertain for the day."

I giggled and nodded, following him out to the front bar where screams of children, laughter of parents and barks of countless canines filled my ears and sight. I smiled at Walt once more before taking my place behind the bar. Caleb stood at the other end and waved as we locked gazes. I looked away swiftly, not in the mood to deal with him today.

Most of my shift went without incident. All afternoon I couldn't stop thinking about Paul and the flowers, despite my initial insistence to forget about it whilst I was here. I served countless parents and played with the children on my break. Andy was cheerful today and at times, he cheered me up to but my mood was still awful. I steered clear of Caleb for the whole shift. I didn't want to talk to him. Walter, God bless him, stationed us on opposite ends of the bar so that I could avoid him. Walter just _got_ me.

Halfway through my shift, I suggested that we hold some sort of special event for the kids here, since it was Valentine's Day. Walter vanished as soon as I said that, which confused me but I shrugged it off and went back to work. Then, about an hour to go of my shift, Walter returned laden down with bags of some sort. Andy and I rushed over to help him manager but he shrugged us off.

He put me in charge of making Valentine's Day cards with the children for the rest of my shift. I had to say that it was fun watching the kids and even made one myself for Walter. He blushed and kissed my cheek, making me giggle. The parents stood back, watching on silently and smiling as their children got creative.

But my shift was close to ending now and I collected my stuff. Despite my mood, I'd had a good time nearer the end and I'm glad that I covered for Jamie. Walter said a few last words about Paul and I and then sent me on my way at five o'clock. I waved and smiled on my way out to the car park and hurried towards my car so that I could get back to Paul and fix this whole silly mess.

I was almost to my car when I felt a rough hand wrap around my elbow. I tensed and turned swiftly, ready to demobilise my attacker but froze when I saw Caleb standing there, looking sheepish as he let go of my arm. I eyed him warily, pissed that he'd stopped me from going home. Paul was expecting me.

"What do you want, Caleb? I need to get home." I asked, trying to keep my irritation from my voice but I don't think I succeeded. He smirked cockily.

"You wanna go out for a meal with me tonight? I figured we could have that talk I've been begging for all this time." he said, confidently. I gaped at him and his audacity and barely suppressed my growl.

"Caleb, you seriously need to get this and get it good – I am with Paul. I have no interest of talking to you, or seeing you but since we work together, the latter is inevitable. Please stop stalking me, okay? It's creeping me out and you're pissing both me and Paul off. Back off already." I demanded, angrily. His eyes narrowed and he took a rather threatening step forward, or I would have been threatened if I weren't 100 times stronger than him.

"No, I don't see why I should. You were _mine_ first. I should be able to take you out on Valentine's Day without getting it thrown back in my face. I mean, I sent you flowers this morning as well. What's your problem?" he griped, irritated.

"Wait, it was you? _You_ sent me those flowers?" I asked, shocked. The more I thought about it, the more I kicked myself as I should have guessed that this was his entire fault. He was my own personal stalker – of course he sent flowers to me on Valentine's Day. Caleb looked smug again as I asked that and I glared at him. "You sent me flowers to my house, where I live with my daughter and you think that was acceptable? Are you fucking crazy? You're such a fucking prick! You've caused so much trouble!"

"What? You and Mr. Perfect fighting? Oh, boohoo. He's not good enough for you." He exclaimed, adamantly. I shook my head with a small incredulous laugh.

"You are so blind! Just stop already, Caleb! I can't take much more. You do realise that I'm allergic to carnations, right?" I spat with narrowed eyes and crossed arms.

He hesitated, spluttering for something to say at my revelation. "I-I…uh, I thought that w-was sunflowers?"

I snorted, shaking my head. "No Caleb, sunflowers are one of my favourite flowers, like they were for my mother. God, did you even know me at all? Well, this obviously proves that you don't. I would have thought that a guy who loved buying flowers for his ex-girlfriend would know something like that." I shouted, angrily. "Just go away, Caleb. I'm with Paul; I _want_ to be with Paul, not _you_ so just back off."

"He's too dangerous. I can't believe you're with him! He's not good for you!" he exclaimed in disbelief. I frowned.

"He would never hurt me. How dare you even comment on our relationship! You have no right!" I shouted, getting in his face. "Stop sticking your nose into everyone else's business, especially when you have no right anymore. Maybe once but never again."

"I'd rather die than see you in danger and as long as you stay with him, that's exactly what you are. How can you not see that? Do you think I'm blind, or grew up confined to my house? I know about your precious uncles, Jennie, all of them!"

I froze and stared at him wide-eyed. His face was vicious and it was clear that he believed wholly about what he was saying. How the hell had he found out? Surely Aaron hadn't told him? No, no I knew that he didn't. Aaron was one of the most trustworthy people I knew. Maybe he saw something before he left. What other explanation could there be? Caleb chuckled as he watched the emotions play across my face.

"Yeah, I know about the legends and the wolves. Oh, and vampires. You can't deny it. It's written all over your face. Paul's dangerous. Billie, he could hurt you. You need to get out while you can before he's has the chance. I can help. You can come live with me. I'll keep you safe." He offered desperately as he tried to take the car keys from my hands. I staggered back away from him, still wide-eyed but then my eyes narrowed.

"How did you find out? Have you told anyone?" I asked, lowly. He smirked.

"Come with me and I'll tell you." He bartered.

My eyes narrowed further. "I'm not going anywhere with you, Caleb. Just know that if you told _anyone_, it'd be treason in the eyes of the council and the tribe. You could be exiled. You realise that, right?" I informed him, dangerously. He laughed.

"Why do you think we got out the res so fast? Dad saw your precious uncle, Embry I think, phase one day and then your beloved the next. He had originally declined the job here because he didn't want to leave home but that soon changed when he saw the freaks he resided with." He murmured, hurtfully. I stepped forward, growling reflexively.

"Don't call them that! So what, you moved because of the wolves?" I asked, confused. He nodded.

"Yeah, we had the sense to get the hell out of dodge. They're dangerous, Billie. You only have to look at your Aunt to know that. That could happen to you one day." He said. "When we found out Aaron _knew_ about them, he was disowned by mom and dad. I doubt that he's told anyone that isn't his bitch."

"Do not call her that. How dare you…you piece of scum!" I growled, hitting his chest. He whined and threw my hand away, grasping it so he could pull me to his chest.

"Why not? That's what she is, isn't it? She mutates into a bitch for a living. I'm only calling her what she is. Oh, and that Bree as well. Let's not forget her. What about Jennie? They're just a bunch of bitches. Tell me, do they go into heat?" he asked, sarcastically.

"What on earth happened to you, Caleb? How can you be so...vulgar and disrespectful of the people who kept you safe at night? GET THE HELL OF ME!" I screamed as he began to pull me backwards towards his car. I yanked my hand from his and he glared at me. I glared right back. "You stay the fuck away from me, Caleb. I swear to God, if you come near me, I'll file for sexual harassment."

"What? That'd be a lie! What about _him_?" he snarled.

"Who? Paul? What about him?"

"He's too dangerous. You should really come with me. I need to keep you safe." He tried to grab me again but I took a step back. He sighed exasperatedly.

"Safe from what? A werewolf? Caleb, you're so dumb. If we're so dangerous then how on earth do you plan to _protect_ me from the rest of them? You're just a weak human, unlike us. We have super natural strength and speed. Paul could kill you in an instant if he wanted to." I spat at him, venomously but he just stood there, looking at me from head to toe. I straightened for the crouch I never realised I bowed into and struck hair out of my face. His mouth was popped open in disbelief and I ran back through what I'd just said to cause such a reaction. When I realised I'd said 'we' and 'us', I gasped but stood my ground.

"Oh God…Baby, what did they do to you? They turned you, really?" he croaked, reaching towards me as if to console _me._ I drew back, snarling at him. His face hardened.

"Great…So you're just a bitch too, huh? I should have seen this, you know? You're uncles, cousins are all dogs. Why not you as well? You're all just a bunch of freaks!" he bellowed to the sky before stalking off, pissed. I stared after him, more than slightly shaken from the confrontation as I watched him go. I worried about what he would say to people when he was so hell bent on some sort of vengeance but I couldn't worry about that now. I'd talk to Aaron the next time I saw him.

I shook myself out of my daze and moved back towards my Mini, yanking the door open in residual rage and hopped in. My mind raced with everything that had just been said.

The house looked cold and gloomy as I pulled up into the driveway. No lights were on and I felt a pang of guilt and regret course through me. This morning seemed to have done more damage than I thought it would and I could have very well destroyed our valentine's night. I hoped that it hadn't but looking at the house, it appeared to be the case.

Sighing heavily, I cut the engine outside the garage door and unbuckled my seat belt. Grabbing my bag, I hopped out the car and locked it. I just stood there and looked for some signs of life within the building before me but there was nothing. So had Paul gone out then? Lovely, valentine's night by myself then. The others would have already left for their own plans.

Despite its chilly atmosphere, the foyer was rather warm when I entered. I slide my coat off and hung it up, dropping my car keys into the bowl beside the door. Slipping my shoes off, I called out, "Paul?"

No answer.

I sighed and shook my head sadly, making my way to the stairs. All I wanted was a nice hot shower and perhaps an early night. It was clear that Paul was nowhere to be found so what better else was there to do? About halfway up the stairs, a deep, low cough sounded behind me from the dining room doorway. I gasped, startled as I spun around and almost lost my footing. Something jerked towards me in my peripheral as I righted myself with the banister but stopped again when I was alright. My eyes snapped up in its direction and my heart jumped out my chest at the sight of Paul stood nervously in the wooden frame, twisting his hands as he gazed at me.

We both stood there, saying nothing and captivated wholly by each other's presence. I didn't know what to say; I didn't know where to start. I knew one thing for sure, and that was apologising to him was one of my first priorities. Slowly, I returned to the foyer, taking the few steps mechanically as I maintained eye contact with Paul. He followed me with rapt attention and I swallowed hard, becoming wreaked with nerves and sadness. I bit my lip and ducked my head, guiltily and a sigh came from his direction.

"Welcome home." he murmured, slowly. I smiled and nodded. "How was the shift?"

So he wanted to make small talk. That was unusual for him. I looked up and shrugged.

"It was okay, I guess. Work's work. I helped all the kids make valentine's day cards. It was fun." I told him, softly. He remained silent.

The tension between us was stifling; it almost choked me, it was that thick. I hated that we'd been resorted to this. I wanted this right. I stepped towards him slowly, glancing up at him every so often. I hadn't escaped my notice that I was being especially submissive right now and I heard him hum gravelly. I stood before him nervous of my reception. Was he still mad? Did he even want me here right now? I had to fix this. I took a deep breath.

"Listen, Paul...I'm sorry-"

"Don't." he cut me off. I shook my head.

"No, I need to. I'm sorry for this morning. I should have thought about what the flowers meant and how they'd make you feel. I never meant to make you think...what you did, to make you think that I wanted someone else because I don't, okay? I don't want anyone else; all I want is you but now, those stupid flowers seemed to have cost us our day and seemingly a piece of the trust you have for me and all I can say is that I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me? I'll make it up to you, I swear. I never meant to hurt you..." I ended on a whimpered but fought back the tears begging to be set free.

He didn't move for a second and my heart sank. I was too late. He hated me and now he probably wanted to break up or something. Happy Valentine's Day to me. I sighed heavily and ducked my head again in defeat.

I was about to turn and walk away when a warm hand grasped my upper arm, making me freeze in shock and the beginnings of hope. I didn't dare meet his gaze, lest it make him change his mind and kick me to the curb. I swallowed hard and waited for him to say something. But he didn't.

However, his hand did. Slowly, it moved up my arm to my shoulder. His touch was so soft and I couldn't resist closing my eyes at the sensation against my own. His fingertips caressed the side of my neck, making me tremble slightly.

They crept upwards until his whole hands was cupping the back of my neck. He squeezed gently, more like a massage and I moaned, flopping my head forward. He did it again before sliding his fingers up and into my hair. Massaging my scalp, he took a step forward that had me holding my breath.

Not a word was spoken as his touch uttered everything he needed to say for him. I could feel the love, devotion and desire in his very fingertips, each pass making me shiver and tremble beside him.

His hand continued to massage my scalp as he took a position behind me. His front pressed gently to my back, I could feel his excitement pressing into my hip. Warmth saturated my centre in response and I heard him inhale deep in my neck and exhale on a moan. It was the first sound he'd made since touching me and it sent electric coursing through my very being. I felt like my mind was going to explode and my mind was scrambled past coherent thought.

I clutched at his pant legs, fisting the denim in my hands as his infiltrated the bottom of my shirt, undoing each button as he soothed sensual circle into my soft abdomen skin and kissed the side of my neck. Everything was slow paced and calculated, each touch deliberate and every breath timed with each other's. His chest would rumbled against my back every couple of minutes as he scented and nipped at my neck leisurely.

I didn't say a word or move a muscle, allowing him to do whatever the hell he wanted with me. I knew that it was the least I could do for him and that was only the start. I'd make this up to him somehow. I moaned softly as he nipped my earlobe before bringing it into his mouth. That rumble sounded against and I pressed further back into him. His arms tightened around me, moulding me to him.

Then I was spinning and my chest crashed with his. We panted into each other's neck, taking in the other deeply. I clutched at his back, feeling the strong muscles ripple under the taut skin with every breath he took. My face was pressed against his warm shoulder and I planted a soft kiss on the skin. He returned the gesture to my neck.

Before I could say anything, he spoke. "I'm sorry for the way we left it before you went to work. I shouldn't have said what I did; I was angry at this guy and hurt. Jealous as well. I don't share well and I just...snapped I guess." he mumbled into my skin. Hos words made me feel even shittier.

"Paul, this wasn't your fault this time. It was all on me. Though I didn't know who sent the flowers at the time, or expect them, I knew I could have handled it differently. I should have told the delivery man to take them back to the sender or something and we could have avoided this whole thing. But I admit, I was curious. I didn't wan them but I was curious, like anybody would be. I hope you don't condemn me for that." I whispered back, lowly.

We remained silent for a few minutes before he pulled back and looked at me in the eye. I smiled hesitantly and he sighed, leaning forward to place a light, gently kiss on the tip of my nose and then my lips. We kissed for a few seconds before he pulled back.

"Baby, I just want to forget about it. Neither of us were in the right so let's stop the blame game. I hate arguing with you so let's just stop and...enjoy the rest of the night." he said, quietly. I smiled brightly and nodded, relieved that he felt the same way as I did. I just wanted to forget that this happened at all. I nodded. Suddenly he smiled and kissed me, grabbing my hand. "C'mere, I made you something."  
>Excitement welled up inside me and I followed willingly as he pulled me into the kitchen. The house was still dark but I noticed a soft glow coming from somewhere deep in the kitchen. I smiled softly and he stopped at the kitchen doorway, turning to me. I frowned in confusion when he pulled out a piece of fabric from his back pocket. Then I realised wryly that he was probably about to blindfold me. He grinned slyly.<p>

"We might use this again later but for now, I want this to be a surprise." he informed me, making me blush brightly. He chuckled and lifted the fabric to my eyes. I was encased in darkness as he tied and moved the fold so that there was no chance of me to see anything. A soft kiss was placed on my lips and had vanished before I could respond. I pouted. He laughed and traced my lips. "No pouting. I promise you'll love it."

I pouted harder. "It's not that." I admitted reluctantly. He remained silent, waiting for me to elaborate. I didn't.

"What is it then?" he asked after a second. I bit my lip.

"You kissed me too quick." I answered before I could stop myself and I felt the harsh blush over my cheeks again. He laughed loudly before leaning down to me. I moaned as he plunged his tongue into my mouth and kissed me hard. I stood up on my tip toes, pressing myself further into him and he chuckled against my mouth before pulling back. I whimpered.

"There'll be time for that later, you little minx. Now stop stalling, you'll ruin the surprise." he demanded, moving behind me so that I was suddenly walking forward. It seemed weird not having my eye sight but he guided me perfectly. Suddenly I was bending forward to sit and then he disappeared from me, somewhere else in the kitchen.

"Something smells amazing in here." I said suddenly, relying on my other senses to get a feel of what was happening in the room. His chuckle sounded on the other side of the kitchen.

"I hope it does. I slaved over this all afternoon." he chuckled, moving closer to me. The sound of plates being set on the table made me perk up and straight in my seat. I itched to take the fold off to see what he was doing and if he read my mind, he said, "Don't think about it. Be patient."

"Fine." I pouted. He kissed it and danced away, again, before I could respond. I growled.

"Fuck, I love it when you growl. So sexy." he groaned, strained. I giggled.

He stopped working and moved around behind me again. I felt his fingers at the back of my head, on the fold ties and my hands began to sweat in anticipation. He chuckled, sensing it in me and then light was granted to me again and I blinked. He crouched so that his chin was on my shoulder, peering over it and at me for my reaction.

Me, I was staring at the table in front of me. The candles glowed dimly in the room but it sent the mood perfectly. Before me was a spread of my favourite foods, from breakfast, lunch and dinner. My huge bouquet of sunflowers was placed in the middle of the table, which I smiled brightly at. Tears collected in my eyes and I turned to look at my boyfriend perched on my shoulder. He smiled at me and pressed his lips to mine.

"I love you. This is perfect." I whispered against his lips. He sighed in relief.

"God, I love you too, so much." he replied.

Tonight was going to be amazing...

* * *

><p><strong>Don't worry, thi<strong>**s is only part one! :D I hope you liked it!**

**Don't worry, Billie isn't going to keep the conversation with Caleb from Paul. They've just not gotten around to talking about it yet! (I hope you liked that twist :D)**

**Oh, and if I get another twenty reviews tot****al for Valentine's Day Part One and Two, I will give you another bonus chapter about the blow up of the Tamah family (Aaron, Caleb and their parents) (Ideally, that'd be ten reviews per chapter obviously xD) I know you all want to know what truly happened ****:)**

**Please review!**

**Love  
><strong>**MrsWolfPack  
><strong>**x**


	14. Sophomore Year Part Two

**Hey, hey, my Lovelies!**

**Sorry that this chapter is a little late! I've just finished off a term of college for Easter break and I had a lot of college work to tie up! Hopefully, this is worth the wait!**

**Don't forget I want reviews if you want the Tamah bonus chapter!**

**There's a new pic on my photobucket as well :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight! Unfortunately...:D**

**Without further ado...Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13<strong>

**Sophomore**

**Part Two**

* * *

><p><strong>Valentine's Day<strong>

**Sophomore Year**

**2027**

* * *

><p><strong>Paul's Point of View<strong>

I felt like shit as soon as the door slammed closed behind her. I knew that I shouldn't have said what I did, that I shouldn't have accused her of cheating on me. We were imprinted; it would tear her own heart out if she were to cheat. It was impossible and yet I accused her of it, in a roundabout way. I knew she was working. I knew that she'd have no reason to lie to me but I was pissed. Not at her, not really but at this fucking _guy_. How dare he send my girl, my, mate flowers? Even if it was yesterday or tomorrow when the flowers got here, I still would have been pissed.

She was MINE, damn it! He had no right!

Of course, I knew the instant that they had come who they came from. It was obvious. The only other guy who showed her any amount of attention was that fuck up of an ex of hers. Caleb Tamah. The fucker didn't know how to take a hint and on several occasions I was seconds away from cocking him repeatedly in the mouth. Probably the only reason why I hadn't done it yet was because I was either with Billie or Ellie. I didn't want to get violent in front of either of them, even if it was towards Caleb.

I wallowed on the couch for about an hour, cursing myself out mentally at what I'd said and probably how much worse I'd made the situation. I decided that I needed to do something about it so that's what I did.

I dug out Billie's recipe books, hoping to have a nice, piping hot meal on the table for her when she got home from work. I wasn't much of a cook, hence the books, but I had to try my best for Billie. She deserved her Valentine's Night even after my douche ways. I knew all of Billie's favourite foods but it was a matter of making them all and in time for when she got here. It would suck if she came home in the middle of me cooking. I wanted to surprise her.

I set to work, moving double time as I'd only gotten 3 and a half hours to do all these dishes thanks to my pity party on the couch for an hour. I chopped vegetables for her fish pasta bake and marinated some chicken breasts just like the book told me to for her red wine chicken and rice. Fuck, I even made strawberry pancakes, her utmost favourite meal. I was pulling out all the stops.

I rushed out to the store at one point to buy some candles, feeling like a pussy chick but I didn't give a fuck, it was for my girl. I also picked up some more red wine and a six pack of beer for me. All the food that I'd left to cook whilst I was gone had pretty much finished by the time I got back so I started on the next lot.

Half an hour before she was set to come home, it was getting dark. I didn't bother putting any lights on because I wanted to set the mood right from the get go as she walked it and I was only going to light candles anyway. As soon as I heard her car at the end of the driveway, I switched off the kitchen light and silently moved all the finished meals to the table. My heart was hammering as I lit the candles; two in the middle of the table and rush off back into the kitchen to grab her vase of sunflowers set them in the middle as well, making sure the candle flames were well away.

She was opening the front door now and I felt like I'd had only a minute to prepare for this moment. I could feel her sadness and apprehension, along with her guilt. That made me feel like a bigger piece of shit. I swallowed hard and shook myself out. She called out to me but I stayed silent. I heard her sigh and walk further into the house with heavy feet. She sounded tired.

I decided to put my big boy pants on and greet my mate so I stepped out into the doorway, watching as she made her way sluggishly up the stairs. The expression I could see on her face broke my heart. I cleared my throat nervously, hoping that she wouldn't be able to tell. She gasped and spun around in the middle of the stairs. I panicked for a second as she almost lost her footing and jerked towards her instinctively, thinking that she might fall but then she righted herself and I slapped myself mentally. She's a fucking werewolf, you idiot. Her heart sped as she peered over at me, standing nervously as I played with my hands.

We stared at each other silently, taking each other in after the whole afternoon away from each other. She really did look tired and I began to doubt my idea and questioned whether she was going to be up for this night at all. She seemed to want to say something but was hesitating like she didn't know how to say it. Slowly, she descended the few steps to the foyer, never breaking eye contact with me as she stepped closer to me. I was riveted on her. Her nerves spiked, as did the sadness in my chest as she bit her lip. I sighed heavily, knowing that she was blaming herself for today just as much as I was. We're idiots.

"Welcome home." I greeted, quietly. She smiled and nodded as if she didn't know how to talk with me all of a sudden, which was really sad. "How was the shift?"

She shrugged. "It was okay, I guess. Work's work. I helped all the kids make Valentine's Day cards. It was fun." She said, lowly. I just watched her. She was so beautiful.

A swallowing tension enveloped us and it was suffocating. Neither of us knew what to say next and I didn't want to speak first in case I said something that would make the situation worse than it already was. She took a step towards me suddenly, glancing up at me as if I was suddenly going to snap at her or bite her head off. Her stance screamed submissive and fuck if it didn't capture the attention of my wolf. She looked so unsure of herself, of us and it killed me. She took a deep breath in preparation to say something. I knew what before she even uttered the first word.

"Listen, Paul...I'm sorry-"

"Don't." I cut her off before she could get started but she shook her head, imploring me with her eyes to let her finish.

"No, I need to. I'm sorry for this morning. I should have thought about what the flowers meant and how they'd make you feel. I never meant to make you think...what you did, to make you think that I wanted someone else because I don't, okay? I don't want anyone else; all I want is you but now, those stupid flowers seemed to have cost us our day and seemingly a piece of the trust you have for me and all I can say is that I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me? I'll make it up to you, I swear. I never meant to hurt you..."

My heart broke as I stood, frozen in shock at her words. The shaky vulnerable tone to her voice was wounding to my soul and all I wanted to do was scoop her up into my arms and hold her until she felt safe and that everything was right again between us. I wanted to take away her pain. Whilst my own thoughts ran amok in my head, hers was too and I suddenly saw her turn away from me with a defeated expression her face. That made me jerk from my idiot daze and I reached out to grasp her arm gently. She froze at my touch and I slightly panicked that I'd hurt her or something. She didn't turn around but her nervousness radiated off her in waves.

I watched my hand as it slowly trailed up her arm to her shoulder. I was captivated by my own movements and how her skin shivered under it. Her eyes closed and peacefulness settled upon her. I sighed silently as I felt it within my own chest. I felt the soft skin of her neck, imagining myself sucking on that very skin and hearing her moan. She trembled.

My hand cupped the back of her neck and I kneaded the tense muscles there. I couldn't resist fingering her hair and suddenly found it buried deep within the silky strands. Her head fell forwards as she moaned and I massaged her scalp rhythmically. I moulded my front to her back, inhaling deeply.

I tried to convey what I was desperate to say through my touch and prayed that she felt it. I hoped that she felt I was sorry and that I loved her more than anything in this world, even before myself.

I felt my hardness grow and press into her hip. The scent of her arousal permeated the air and my nostrils flared, trying inhale as much of the sweet scent that I could. I pressed my face into her neck for more and moaned.

My hands crept up her shirt and she anchored herself on my pant legs. I began to up button her shirt, wanting nothing more than to feel more of her silky skin. Kissing the side of her neck, I rubbed slow circles into her abdomen. Her arousal continued to get stronger and stronger and I couldn't stop the soft growls that rumbled in my chest or prevent my teeth from nipping her neck leisurely. My wolf wanted everyone to know that she was ours.

She allowed me to have my way with her, standing solitarily in my arms and under my ministrations. I bit her earlobe and she moaned again, making me growl. My arms tightened around her, moulding myself to her. Her scent was bombarding my senses and I was finding it increasingly difficult to keep this beautiful woman where she was. Before either of us could comprehend it, I had her front pressed up against mine and my face was buried deep into her neck, whilst pushing her face into mine. I sighed happily as she placed a soft kiss on my shoulder and I returned it in kind, revelling her silky skin against my lips.

I knew one of us was going to have to say something sooner or later and she'd already apologised to me. It was about time I gave her the same courtesy. "I'm sorry for the way we left it before you went to work. I shouldn't have said what I did; I was angry at this guy and hurt. Jealous as well. I don't share well and I just...snapped I guess."

"Paul, this wasn't your fault this time. It was all on me. Though I didn't know who sent the flowers at the time, or expect them, I knew I could have handled it differently. I should have told the delivery man to take them back to the sender or something and we could have avoided this whole thing. But I admit, I was curious. I didn't want them but I was curious, like anybody would be. I hope you don't condemn me for that." she replied quietly.

Fuck, of course I could _condemn her._ What sort of sentence was that? No matter what either of us do in the future, good or bad, I would never hate her for it and I would always love her, no matter how pissed I am.

Holding her in my arms like this reminds me of all those times I nearly lost her. When Omar had stabbed her. When she was taken from me by the same douche and his sidekick. It reminded me that everything could be taken away in an instant and I knew that us fighting like this was irrational and unnecessary on both our parts. There's no need for it. I pulled back to peered down at her and she gave me an tentative smile. She still looked too unsure for my living. I leaned down and pecked the tip of her nose delicately before pressing my lips to hers. There truly was no feeling like it.

"Baby, I want to forget about it. Neither of us was in the right so let's stop the blame game. I hate arguing with you so let's just stop and...Enjoy the rest of the night." I pleaded slightly, imploring her with my eyes. She smiled brightly at the idea and I sighed in relief. I kissed her again before grabbing her hand. It was time we got this night under way. "C'mere, I made you something."

She smiled in excitement and followed me willingly as I pulled her into our kitchen. I was nervous about how she'd take it, if she'd appreciate it. I paused in the kitchen doorway and turned to her, smiling. She frowned in confusion as I pulled a scrap of fabric from my back pocket. I had to admit, tying a blindfold around her was kind of a turn on but I wouldn't let myself dwell on that thought…right now. Realisation crept upon her face and I smiled slyly.

"We might use this again later but for now, I want this to be a surprise." I told her and she blushed at my husky words. I pulled the fabric over her eyes and tied it, not too tight but I made sure that she couldn't see a single scrap of light or that the fabric wouldn't slip at all. I leaned down to kiss her softly on her lips briefly and when I pulled away, she was pouting. Her expression made me laugh as I stroked her pout. "No pouting. I promise you'll love it."

"It's not that." She grumbled, disgruntled. I cocked an eyebrow curiously and smiled as I waited for her to explain. She didn't.

"What is it then?" I asked. She bit her lip and I felt myself twitch slightly.

"You kissed me too quick." She blurted out and I smirked, laughing loudly. I couldn't resist giving her what so obviously desired. I kissed her hard and she moaned, pressing herself closer to me. I chuckled at her eagerness and pulled back before it could go too far, just yet. She whimpered and pouted again.

"There'll be time for that later, you little minx. Now stop stalling, you'll ruin the surprise." I demanded, moving so that I was behind her so I could guide her into the kitchen. I placed her in front of one of the dining chairs and gently bent her to sit down.

"Something smells amazing in here." She complimented, inhaling deeply. I chuckled.

"I hope it does. I slaved over this all afternoon." I teased, chuckling. I set some empty plates on the table and she sat up straighter in her seat. I saw her hands twitch and I knew exactly what she was thinking. Smirking, I said, "Don't think about it. Be patient."

"Fine." She huffed, pouting again. I couldn't resist kissing it once again but didn't let her grab me to deepen it. She growled in frustration and blood rushed to my cock.

"Fuck, I love it when you growl. So sexy." he growled, strained. She giggled.

I moved behind her and began to untie the fabric. She began to squirm in her excitement and anticipation and I chuckled. I removed the fold and she blinked against the low light, adjusting. I crouched behind her, wrapping my arms around her waist and looked at her sideways over her shoulder so that I could see her reaction.

She just stared for a while. The look of awe and happiness on her face warmed my heart and I sighed in relief silently, knowing that it'd done the right thing. She smiled brightly as tears collected in her eyes and my heart sank, wondering whether I'd not done so well after all but then she turned to look at me properly and pressed her lips tightly to mine. I smiled into the kiss.

"I love you. This is perfect" She praised against my lips. I couldn't stop the sigh of relief that passed my lips.

"God, I love you too, so much." I sighed, pressing my lips to hers again before pulling back, "Come on; let's eat. I'm starving. I haven't had anything all day whilst I've been cooking this."

"Aw, you poor dog, it must have been pure torture." She cooed, teasingly. I scowled at her playfully and she giggled. I took a seat opposite her, chuckling.

The conversation was light and teasing throughout dinner. I couldn't stop grinning as I peered at her, seeing the pure happiness on her face as she ate her many different foods. She'd eat a piece of the other before tasting each in turn. Then she'd go back to the first dish. I couldn't help my reaction to her appreciative moans and groans as she ate. She was driving me crazy. I was sure that my eyes smouldered every time she looked at me because her face would flush that little bit redder.

When I brought out dessert, she squealed, seeing the strawberry and blueberry cheesecakes that I sneakily asked Maggie to make for me. She did so without qualm and they looked absolutely delicious. Billie was practically salivating, itching to get her hands on them. I went back into the kitchen and pulled out two forks from the drawer, turning around to see her fingering the blueberry sauce from one of the cheesecakes and placing her finger in her mouth, moaning. I had to suppress a groan at the sight before me.

"Fuck, Baby, if you keep making them noises I don't think we'll even get around to eating these." I told her, hoarsely. She looked up at me with innocent eyes, her finger still in her mouth and I growled. She quickly removed her finger and giggled like schoolgirl. All the while, I was straining in my fucking pants. "It's not nice to tease."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. I just really wanted some juice." She defended but again, I groaned at her words. My mind was firmly in the gutter and comments like that just weren't helping. She realised what she'd said and giggled again, throwing her head back.

"I'll get you back. You know, I just might have to eat all this by myself." I mused, twirling her fork in between my fingers as I forked a piece of blueberry cheesecake and put it in my mouth, watching her watch me. Her eyes narrowed.

"If you don't give me that fork, I just might have to take drastic action." She threatened and I cocked an eyebrow, intrigued. That was just incentive to keep the damn fork.

"I'm intrigued. Hit me with your best shot." I challenged. I was sure that there was a fiery spark in my eyes that matched hers.

I watched as she stood slowly from her seat, smiling with mirth. The sight reminded me of a cat, rather than a wolf and my pants tightened. I bit my lip and watched her intently as she circled the table to stand a couple of feet away from me. my hands twitched, feeling the urge to reach out and pull her towards me but she shook her head, smirking. I held my breath as her hands began to trail up her body, slowly. My eyes were riveted on her movements as she toyed with the hem of her shirt and fingered the front buttons. When she reached the top one, she surprised me by snapping it open. My eyes widened in shock and anticipation. I was so hard I could probably hammer nails and I wanted her in my arms, like NOW!

She pushed me back as I began to stand up, dancing out the reach of my arms as I went to grab her. She giggled at me over her shoulder before reaching to her shirt again. I knew that she was opening buttons but her back was to me and I couldn't see. Her eyes maintained with mine over her shoulder and I groaned in need as she reached up and pushed the fabric off one shoulder, revealing her gorgeous copper skin. Her black lacy bra strap also didn't escape my attention.

Then she turned around, holding her full unbuttoned shirt closed with on hand as she took a step forward. I swallowed hard as she straddled my lap and stroked my cheek with her free hand. My hands instantly found purchase on her hips and my eyes watched her with amusement and arousal. She smirked and trailed a hand down my chest.

"Are you sure you want me to do this?" she whispered in my ear, seductively. I groaned and bit my lip.

"Do what?" I asked, strained. She pulled back and smashed her lips to mine, making me growl at her force and pull her hips into my aching erection. She moaned.

In the next second, she was on her feet, buttons closed on her shirt before she retook her seat, fork in hand. I sat there speechless, unable to comprehend what had just happened as I looked over at her. She forked a piece of strawberry cheesecake and put it in her mouth, exaggerating her fork movements as she smirked smugly. I sat in my chair, aching desperately to be inside of her and she just left me hanging, teasing me mercilessly.

"FUCK!" I growled in frustration. She giggled and shrugged as I glared at her and adjusted myself in my pants. "What the fuck was that? You're such a tease!"

"I said I'd take drastic measures. I warned you but you didn't listen." She laughed, nonchalantly. I glared at her as she gave me a matter-of-fact look. "And it's not teasing if you plan to follow through later."

"Shit…" I whimpered, shifting in my seat. I had the worst case of blue balls ever!

"Aw, what's wrong, Paulie? You a bit achy?" she crooned, teasingly. I growled. "Calm down, Lover Boy, I'm eating dessert."

"I could be eating dessert as well if you'd get over here." I murmured huskily at her and her eyes dilated. I knew that she heard the double meaning to my words. She shook her head as if to clear it and gave me a look. I smirked.

"No, I'm eating." She said, firmly. I pouted. "You're cute when you pout."

I glared at her, predatorily. She saw the glint in my eyes and paused in her movements with the fork; it was now suspended between the plate and her mouth. Slowly, the fork lowered to the plate as we watched each other intently. The atmosphere in the kitchen began to crackle with electricity and sexual tension, desire and need and her eyes widened slightly as I smirked.

Then she was off like bullet, zooming out the kitchen as fast as her legs could take her, squealing and giggling all the way. I gave her a second head start before bolting from my seat after her, adrenaline pumping madly through my veins at the chase she was providing. Fucking loved it when she ran. She heard me coming and her giggles heightened. I was closing in fast as she lurched up the stairs. Little did she know that she was heading right where I wanted her.

"You can't hide from me, Little Pup." I growled menacingly and her arousal thickened in the air. I growled louder and she moaned. "I will catch you."

Despite my words, I slowed as she approached the bedroom door, my heart beating faster at the thought of what she was going to find behind the heavy wood. She opened the door and froze, gasping slightly at the sight presented in front of her. I bit my lip and slowed to a walk, watching her.

Fuck I hoped she liked it…

**Billie's Point of View**

Adrenaline coursed through me as I raced through the house, Paul hot on my heels. Being chased like this had always been arousing for me and he knew it. I could hear him growling and talking menacingly behind me and I couldn't stop the moans his words enticed from me from escaping. My wolf was keening inside of me, begging me to be caught by the dominant wolf behind me but the thrill was too much, I had to go on.

But then I felt and heard Paul slow considerably behind me and I frowned in confusion, not slowing down as I figured he was trying to force me into a false sense of security. Only when I opened the door did I suspect something different. I froze and gasped, stunned by the sight before me. I was awed and touched by Paul's romantic thoughtfulness and his desire to make tonight special.

The bed was scattered with sunflower petals, a change from the clichéd rose petals and I grinned at his cheesiness. A single line of the same petals was scattered on the floor, leading towards the bed. Candles resided on every surface and tha5t same scent permeated the air. Brand new sheets covered the bed. Was that silk? I could almost feel how soft the material would be against the skin of my back as Paul caressed every inch of my front.

What amused me the most was Kwoli sat in the middle of the bedroom, a sunflower sideways in his mouth as a little bundle slept between his front paws. My hand came up to my mouth in shock and surprise. Warm arms slowly slipped around my waist and I closed my eyes, smiling softly. He kissed the side of my neck and inhaled deeply.

"What do you think?" he whispered against my neck, making me shiver. I smiled.

"I think you're amazing." I sighed, lovingly. I felt him smile and pull me tighter to him.

"I hope you don't mind your extra present." He murmured, peering over to Kwoli. "I know that it might not be practical right now, what with College and stuff but I couldn't resist. Kwoli and I were walking past a pet store and he was in the window. He looked so sad and when Kwoli stepped up to the window, he went berserk. I mean, he was scratching at the window like he was trying to dig through and he was whining so loud. Even the shop owner couldn't calm the little pup down.

"When we entered the shop, his whines were even louder and Kwoli trotted straight over to him. The holding space he was in was just bars and as I watched them both sniff at each other, I knew he'd have to become a part of the family." He explained softly.

I listened intently as I watched the two canines before me. The little puppy was slowly waking up at the extra background noise and Kwoli's attention snapped down to it. He put the sunflower down and began to snuffle at the pup, who whined with his tail wagging. He flipped over to his back, paws in the air under Kwoli. I watched as the older dog leaned down and nipped the pup's belly before snuffling him harder. The pup's tail reminded me of a whip and I giggled.

The noise captured both dog's attentions and the pup's eyes pricked up as his head cocked to the side, as if he didn't know what to make of me. Paul chuckled behind me and gently pushed me further into the room. The pup awkwardly flipped back over to its stomach, tail wagging faster as I knelt down on the floor. Kwoli came straight over and nuzzled his head against my neck. I stroked and kissed his head.

"Hey Boy, you got a new friend?" I asked the pooch. He grumbled and licked my face. I giggled. "What's your new friend's name, huh?"

Paul sat down behind me, sliding his legs either side of mine as he held my waist. "I named him Tuck. I hope you don't mind." He murmured in my ear. I smiled and shook my head, watching Tuck as he slowly traversed towards us, sniffling at the floor as he came. I patted the floor between my legs and he looked up curiously.

"C'mere, Boy. C'mere Tuck." I cooed, patting the floor again. He came charging across the bedroom floor like a bullet and I giggled as he crashed into my thigh, whining and scratching at me to pick him up so I did. He was instantly licking at my face excitedly and as if in reprimand, Kwoli leaned down and butted his side with his nose. "He's okay, Kwoli. He's just excited."

"He knows who his mom is." Paul whispered in my ear and I smiled back at him, happily. He grinned. "So I made the right decision?"

"Of course. This little guy is perfect. It might be a stretch finding the time to take care of him but between all of us, someone's mostly home. I know Maggie is a dog lover. Maybe we could sweet talk her into watching out for him whenever we can't." I mused, thoughtfully. I felt him nod against me. "Getting everything he needs won't be a problem. It'll just be time, like I've said."

"I know. I didn't know whether you'd be too impressed at another dog but I'm glad you're okay with it. Kwoli didn't want to leave the shop without him." He informed me, petting our boy. I chuckled.

"Maybe he's adopted him as his pup." I joked but Paul looked thoughtful and shrugged.

"Maybe." He replied, smiling.

"You think?" I asked, surprised. He nodded and we watched Kwoli and Tuck mess around on the bedroom floor for a few minutes. Tuck tried to jump in the air to latch onto Kwoli's tail whilst the older dog grumbled and growled at him in warning. The brave pup took no notice though. I giggled. "They're perfect together. Does Ellie know about him?"

"No, not yet but I'm sure she wouldn't be opposed to another doggie to play horsy with." He chuckled, shaking his head. I laughed.

"Give the pup chance to grow. He's only a bean sprout at the minute." I joked. He chuckled.

It was silent for a few minutes as we watched the pups. I couldn't help but smile brightly to myself. I'd never entertained the thought of another dog. I thought that one would be sufficient but now, I realised that this was a good choice. Kwoli needed a play mate and I think Tuck was perfect for the job and to be another member of our family.

Paul began to play with the bottom button of my shirt before he popped it open. I smirked at his slyness and turned my head to glance at him. He was grinning before he leaned down to plant soft kisses against my neck. I closed my eyes and sighed, leaning back into him. His hands continued to unbutton my shirt and caress the skin that was slowly revealed. A whine caught my attention and my eyes snapped open, looking towards the dogs.

"Paul, look." I murmured, quietly. He pulled his face from my neck and peered over, seeing Kwoli stood sharp on his legs with Tuck on his back beneath him. I smiled at them.

"He's inserting his dominance. Don't worry. Kwoli will keep him in line." He told me, kissing my neck again. I nodded and turned so that I was facing him on my knees. He kissed my belly button and finished on my shirt, pushing it from my shoulders as he growled hotly. I bit my lip as he fingered the fabric of my bra at the swell of my breast. "Fuck, Billie, you're so sexy."

"It's all for you." I whispered, sexily. He growled and snapped his gaze towards the dog's, who were oblivious to my state of undress.

Picking me up bridal style and taking me towards the bed, Paul snapped, "Kwoli, Tuck, out."

Kwoli's head snapped up at Paul's tone, his ears pricked. One look at Paul's face Kwoli snagged Tuck up with his mouth by the ruff of his neck and carried him swiftly from the room, the little pup dangling hap-hazardously from his mouth and yipping confusedly. I giggled at Kwoli's perceptiveness and then squealed as I was thrown down onto the bed. Paul was instantly over me, leaning down to suck on my breasts above the material. I moaned.

"You've been driving me crazy all night. I can't take anymore. I need you." He groaned, popping the button of my pants and wrenching my down my legs. His eyes turned black as he growled deep within his chest at the sight of my full present to him. My black lacy panties were wet with arousal that only he could induce and my perk, hard nipples strained against the lacy of my matching bra. The material was most see-through so he could see everything.

"Like what you see?" I moaned, biting my lip suggestively. He growled.

"Fuck yes, I do! MINE!" he snarled, pushing his hot erection against my core. I gasped and moaned, arching into him. I hadn't even seen him take them off. His hands roamed all over my body, pressing down on all the right places and making me keen and whine under him. "Shit, do you have any idea what you do to me, huh? All I want to do is take you right here and make you mine again!"

"Nurgh, yes, please!" I moaned as he palmed and squeezed my breasts. He arched my back to allow him access to the hook and he unfastened it, sliding the fabric down my arms before throwing it across the room. His mouth found purchase on my nipple and I arched further into him. His hands slid my stockings down my legs before they came back for my panties.

"Do you want me to take these sexy panties off and lick your sweet pussy, baby? Is that what you want me to do?" he crooned to me, licking my lips. I trembled and nodded. "Tell me. Tell me what you want."

"I…I…Oh God!" I screamed, throwing my head back as his hand slipped into my panties, sliding right home into me. He pumped a couple of times, making me moan loudly. "Oh, that feels so good...Yes..."

"Not the words I wanted to hear baby. Should I stop?" he whispered in my ear as he continued to pump his fingers in and out of me, making me wetter with every stroke. I bit my lip and shook my head desperately. He chuckled. "Then you know what you need to say., don't you?"

"Paul, please...please..."

"Please what?" he asked, amusement clear in his voice as his fingers slowed almost to a stop. Panic coursed through me and I reached down to make his hand move faster. He resisted my guidance, watching my face intently.

"Please...k-kiss me...d-down there." I breathed, feeling suddenly shy as I peered up into his intent black eyes. He cocked an eyebrow and slowly shifted so his mouth hovered over my mound. His fingers continued to work as he lowered his mouth. His hot breath only added to the heat radiating from my mound, making it scalding. I was so swollen; I needed that release.

I moaned as he began to place chaste, teasing kisses to my mound, over the fabric. I groaned for more and he chuckled.

"Like this, you mean?" he asked, teasingly. I growled. "Fuck, so sexy!"

"Paul, don't tease." I gritted. He smirked.

"Well, if you'd only tell me what you wanted. I could oblige. You wanted me to kiss you here" -he kissed my mound over the fabric again- "so I did. You should have been more specific, Beautiful."

I huffed. "Take my panties off." I growled, demandingly, making him growl in turn.

"Now we're getting somewhere." he chuckled, darkly. He sat back on his knees and gripped the sides of my panties, yanking them down my legs until they were discarded behind him. He growled at the sight of my dripping sex and I wanted nothing more than to feel his mouth and tongue against me. I bucked my hips slightly, letting him see my wetness glisten against me and he moaned, biting his lips as he stared.

"Like what you see, Old Dog?" I asked, sultry. He growled and dragged me down the bed so that my hips were at the end edge and he was knelt on the floor before me, between my legs. I bit my lip against a groan, knowing what was about to come...literally.

"Damn straight I fucking love what I see. It's all mine. No one else will ever see you like this and will certainly never get to do this." he growled, not giving em a chance to reply before his tongue licked right up my slit, from entrance to my clit. He gave it a swirl and I moaned, throwing my head back in ecstasy.

He didn't relent, licking at me with broad, long strokes and lapping up every drop of my juices. I could feel my release building in the pit of my stomach and began to claw and pull at the bedsheets, keening into the gently lit room. My world exploded as he pulled my clit into his mouth, allowing his teeth to scrap it gently as he sucked hard. Starts exploded behind my eyelids and I screamed out his name over and over, twisting and turning on myself at its intensity.

"Fuck, you look so fucking sexy when you come." he growled against me, making me whimper at the vibrations coursing through my sensitive flesh. "You get this daze look on your face, like your mind just exploded. So beautiful."

All I could do was moan in response as he gently cleaned me of my climax. Each time he swirled his tongue around my clit, I jolted, my thigh muscles twitching either side of his head. It made him chuckle. Finally, I had to push his head away and groan in protest at his ministrations, something I never thought I would do but the man was torture. He chuckled heartily; it was that sort of chuckle every guy had when he was satisfied and smug with him. I smiled at the sound, knowing he had a right to be.

"You okay there, Beautiful?" he murmured into my ear as his warm palm massaged my abdomen. I moaned and nodded. "Glad I could be of service."

"I might have to come back; the service was five stars." I teased back, opening my eyes as I pushed my backwards to lie down. He laughed loudly and pulled me down for a searing kiss that had the both of us panting for each other.

"I want you." he demanded, breathily. I smirked and shook my head. "No, Billie, I fucking want you, NOW."

I gasped as I was suddenly airborne, landing with a soft thud on the bed again, my head on the soft pillows. My eyes were wide as I peered up at my boyfriend, his eyes rimmed with gold; a sure sign of his wolf being just under the surface. I bit my lip and mewled in response, making him growl deeply and capture my lips again. He kissed me hungrily, dominating me with his mouth as his fingers tested my slick folds again. His fingers dipped inside and he groaned, pulling on my bottom lip with his teeth before getting off the end of the bed.

I watched him as he smirked, shoving his pants down to reveal his hard, engorged cock. I practically drooled at the sight and then he was on me again, sucking at my neck as he lined himself up with my entrance. With one hard shove, he thrust inside of me, groaning at my slick heat encased him fully, deeply.

I sighed in relief and pulled him down so that his full weight rested up on me before wrapping my legs tightly around him. He moaned as I shifted my hips into him and then began a gradually increasing rhythm into my heat. I threw my head back and gave myself over to the intensity of our bond, having nothing else in the world to compare it to.

No words were exchanged between us; our synchronised movements and gentle noises said all that we needed to say. Lingering stares and soft kisses screamed his utter love and adoration at me as my caresses and soft moans did the same. As we both reached out mind-blowing climaxes, our names were one each other's lips, spoke in rapture and pure love.

He made love to me throughout the night and into the early hours of the morning, breathing words of promises and our future into my ear until we collapse with exhaustion. The last thing I heard as I fell into unconsciousness was Paul's murmured words.

"You're my everything...Happy Valentine's Day, Beautiful."

* * *

><p><strong>Aww, that was so sweet to write :D Tell me what you guys though! Hopefully it was worth the long wait!<strong>

**A picture of Billie's black lacy lingerie set in on my photobucket so go check it out! :)**

**Please review!**

**Love  
><strong>**MrsWolfPack  
><strong>**x**

**PS – Don't forget that if you want the Tamah family bust-up bonus chapter then I want ten reviews at least! Thanks! :D**


	15. Junior Year

**Hey, hey, my Lovelies!**

**Okay, so I know that some of you are probably annoyed with my absence, and that's completely justifiable, but it couldn't be helped. Some times, RL get in the way but also writer's block became a pain in my ass. Hopefully, I'll still have some readers, but I'll understand if not. **

**There is no beta for this story! All mistakes are mine. Sorry! Point them out in a review and I'll try my best to correct them! Thanks!**

**Don't own it!**

**Without further ado … Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Junior Year<strong>

**Halloween**

**2027**

* * *

><p><strong>Billie's Point of View<strong>

"Oh my God! Sweetheart, come in!" Mom shouted in surprise, throwing her hands up in the air in joy after she'd opened the front door.

Her face lit up as soon as she registered that it was me hiding behind all this fancy make-up, and I had to giggle at her enthusiastic reaction. I couldn't blame her though, she hadn't seen me since Thanksgiving last year. She had practically begged me to come home for the Halloween weekend, and I found I just couldn't deny her because I'd missed her as much as she'd missed me, along with everyone else.

"Seth! Seth! Get your ass over here! Billie's home!" Mom screamed over the music. She quickly ushered us in and pulled me into a tight hug.

I melted into her. It's been so long since I'd felt this hug, and I always forgot how truly amazing they were after long stretches without them. It makes that very first one, after a drought, all the more amazing. I remembered my mother's hugs, they had been the greatest, but Mel's came extremely close.

I barely got my arms around her when I was wrenched out of her grasp. My face was smushed up against a broad, russet chest as the familiar arms of my adopted father encompassed me. Seth, my Dad, came a close third in the 'amazing hugs' league. I giggled as he lifted me up off the floor, squeezing me tighter. I threw my arms around his thick neck, hugging him back.

My wolf relaxed within me, recognising her father wolf was close, and holding her. She and I felt safest with him, or Paul, and at times with Jacob as well, him being my Alpha and all. I inhaled his familiar scent, but also caught salt in the air. One glance over at mom told me the source.

"Oh, Mom, come here," I crooned sympathetically as I pulled away from Dad, to pull her back to me. Dad stepped forwards, wrapping his arms around the both of us. Mine and mom's foreheads were touching. Dad placed his in the valley where they met. "I'm sorry I've left it so long to come visit you guys. I promise never again. We'll make a real effort to come for Christmas or New Year, right Paul?"

"We'll certainly make it, yeah. Can't speak for the others though," he agreed from behind me. Dad pulled away from Mom and I to give my boyfriend a hug. "S'up man?"

"Nothing much. I'm glad you guys could make it. Mel was driving me insane and personally, I wasn't much better even with our occasional check-ups in wolf form, " Dad admitted with a chuckle. Paul grinned.

"Where's my baby? Where's Ellie?" Mom suddenly asked as her eyes lit up.

"I'm here, Nana!" my beautiful little girl shouted, as she ran into the house. Her bright blonde curls bounced around her shoulders. Her grin brightened up the whole room as soon as she'd entered.

I giggled as she crashed into our legs. Mom bent down instantly to pick her up to pull her close. I moved to stand under Paul's arm as Ellie's grandparents doted on her. I couldn't help but smile at them fondly. They didn't get to spend half as much time with her as they should.

"So where are the others?" Dad asked as he came over. Mom was walking away with my daughter, talking animatedly about her Cinderella princess dress and how Aunt Jennie had fix her hair really prettily.

_I guess I became obsolete,_ I thought jokingly.

"Oh, they went around the back to their folks. B and I knew you guys were in the house, so we thought we'd surprise you this way," Paul explained. Dad nodded and grinned suddenly, before laughing loudly. He eyed our costumes.

"Wow, I have to say you guys have got it bang on," he teased, taking in Paul's devil costume and my dark angel costume. I giggled as Paul flipped him off, chuckling.

"It may look awesome, but it fucking _hot_ under this thing," he laughed, pulling at his collar. I slapped his hand away, giggling.

"Blame Jennie and Anna, they picked these up for us all," I told my Dad, rolling my eyes.

"I just might do that. I knew you'd eventually show your true colours, Paul," he jabbed before taking of through the house with Paul hot on his heels. I laughed loudly and shook my head, walking towards the kitchen when I was greeted by an enthusiastic hug from my Uncle Embry.

"Hey! Damn, it's great to have you here. We thought you'd abandoned us after finding your 15 minutes of fame or something out in Texas." He joked, pulling away. I rolled my eyes with Aunt Violet as we hugged.

"Oh please, Uncle Em, as if I'd ever be able to forget about you." I laughed. He grinned.

"That's why you're my favourite niece." he stated, pecking my temple.

"Hey!" Jennie protested from the back door with her talon hand braced against her blood red hip. She was dressed as a vampire's assistant, equipped with demonic wings and teeth.

"You come a close second, Jen-Bug," he assured her, making me snort. She huffed.

"Was that supposed to make me feel better?" she asked, glaring at him, but hugged him tightly anyway. He laughed.

"Yes?"

"Well it didn't. You suck. No wonder Uncle Jared is my favourite uncle," she retorted. He frowned.

"He's not your real uncle," he pointed out. She smirked.

"Yeah, which says a lot about you, doesn't it, Uncle Em?" she quipped mockingly, as she spun on the spot and strolled into the backyard. I giggled.

"You're still my favourite," He stage-whispered to me.

His head jerked slightly as something smashed into the side of his head from outside. I giggled at his surprised expression and the bread roll sitting on the kitchen floor.

"I heard that!" Jennie shouted, making everyone in the yard and kitchen laugh.

Embry blushed and winked at me, but knew better than to repeat himself again. I winked back and took his hand, leading him outside where I was promptly ambushed by hordes of children of all ages.

I tried to brace myself the best I could, but they were running so fast and were much older, taller and larger than they were when I saw them all at Thanksgiving. I careened backwards and hit the floor hard as loads of kids formed a dog pile on top of me.

I, of course, was at the bottom.

I groaned.

"Fuck! Tyler, get your knee off my boob! Megan, you're sitting on my bladder," I shouted in pain, but was unable to keep the laughter and amusement from my voice. Was it masochistic of me to have actually missed this? Maybe.

I sighed in relief as pressure from all over my body suddenly vanished.

"Kids, kids, let her up!" Uncle Sam called, laughing with everyone else at my expense.

They scrambled up and Paul was by my side, holding his hand out for me to grab. I did gratefully, and he hoisted me up, brushing off my dress. I turned to the mobsters.

"I swear you guys are way too big to be doing that now. Christ." I laughed, pulling the closet one to me into a hug. It happened to be my cousin, Lilly. "Hey, Lil. God, you're so grown up. Stop growing."

She giggled prettily. "Thanks. I missed you," she commented, hugging me again before bounding off after Reuben. I smiled after her, touched.

"We've all missed you. You graduate next year, right?" Harvey begged. I shook my head.

"Year after, sorry buddy," I corrected. There was a collective groan. "Sorry guys."

"They miss you a lot. We all do, but you're going this for your future, so all I can say is hurry the hell up and come home, girl!" Nessie urged, pecking my cheek. I blushed and smiled, then hugged Jacob tightly as he stepped up beside her.

I had to admit, it was refreshing for both my wolf and I to be in our alpha's presence again.

"I'm trying, Ness. Hey, Uncle Jake," she greeted. He grinned at me.

"Hey, B. You look great, but I have to say, Livi and Greg have won my vote tonight." He laughed, looking over at the couple. I giggled too and shook my head at them.

Typical of the two, they went for the tradition Native American get-ups. Everyone seemed to get a kick out of them, including the Elders that were present. The littler kids kept begging Greg to take of his headband and let them wear it. Anna and Damon had gone with being Batman and Batwoman. God knows how Damon got Anna to agree to it, especially with the length of that freaking dress, but I think sexual persuasion was involved. That would be typical of Damon and his ways.

"I couldn't believe they even went there. I should have expected it though." I giggled.

"Has Sam seen you in that dress yet?" Aunt Emily asked, eyeing me with wide, mischievous eyes. I smirked and shook my head. "Well, he's coming this way so good luck."

"Oh, thanks for the heads up. Hey Uncle Sam!" I shouted enthusiastically with a pinch of feigned innocence. Aunt Emily moved out the way, and he stopped in his tracks as he set eyes on me. They darkened slightly and he looked miffed. "Now, before you go off on one, might I remind you that I'm nearly 22, and not a little girl anymore."

He looked taken aback and then his expression dropped in defeat. "I guess … doesn't mean I like it though." he grumbled, wrapping his arm around Emily. I giggled, leaning up to peck his cheek.

"I know, but it won't change anything. Paul likes it though," I goaded, seeing his eyes flash over my shoulder in a glare. I fought back my chuckle.

"I bet he does." He growled as warm arms of my man wrapped around my waist. I smiled and leaned back into his devil chest.

"You shouldn't antagonise him like that, he can still kick my ass even though he isn't phasing," Paul whispered in my ear in amusement. I smirked over my shoulder.

"You better remember that too, Lahote," Uncle Sam warned, sending a glare his way. I giggled and Aunt Emily reigned in her husband.

"Okay, Sam, go back to the grill," she commanded in amusement. He huffed, but did as he was told. Paul smirked at his back.

"You're right though, I _do _ love this … but it'd look even better on the floor with you in my lap," he practically purred in my ear. I moaned softly so that only he could hear.

"Behave yourself, my dad is here," I protested weakly. He licked up the side of my neck, and I bit my lip before pushing him away. "Stop it, you devil. Go play with your brothers."

"You're no fun, babe," he pouted. I stepped forward so my chest was pressed to his. It expanded with an inhale as his nose flared. He leaned down towards me. Our lips were inches apart.

"I might not be just yet, but just you wait until we're home. You'll see just how 'fun' I can be," I whispered breathily. He growled against me and moved to crash his lips to mine, but I pulled away quickly, smirking widely as I walked away from him. He growled again. I could practically _feel_ his eyes on my backside as I walked away.

It made me feel sexy and wanted.

Nothing new there whenever he leered at me.

"You know he's going to make you pay for that later, right?" Jennie giggled at me. I grinned.

"I'm counting on it."

We both laughed.

Everyone was excited and happy to have us all home. Mom hardly strayed from my side, nor did Dylan. Gracie was the same with Jennie. I had to say that Aunt Emily did an awesome job with this party. There were fake cobwebs in the corners of the room, pumpkins, ghouls and ghosts hanging from the ceilings. There was even fake blood splattered across the walls.

I must have danced at least twice with everyone, before I had a chance to rest my feet. These heels were fucking awesome, but painful. I sat at the picnic bench set beside the back door and took them off, rubbing my feet with relief. I heard a chuckle from beside me, and I looked up with a smile. Paul sat down beside me, lifting my leg up onto his lap. I moaned softly as his large, warm hands began to massage my foot.

"Damn, you're so _good_ at that," I gasped in delight. He chuckled and winked at me. "Thank God I have you all to myself."

"You bet, baby. Always," he murmured adoringly. I smiled at him.

"We tired you out, B?" Quil laughed as he flopped down beside me. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Not you, the shoes. I might go without them for the rest of the night actually. It's not like it makes a difference," I grumbled, referring to my inferior height to these behemoths, even in the heels. I shoved my heels under the bench seat, glad to be rid of them for now.

"So how come it's been so long since we saw your faces around here? It seems like months," he complained. I giggled.

"Quil, it _has_ been months," I pointed out.

"Exactly so what are your excuses, missus?" he teased, poking me in the side. Paul growled at him softly in warning for 'hurting' me, sending a glare his way, but Quil just laughed it off.

"We've all been so busy what with work and school. Then Ellie's daycare. It's been hard for us all to get time off at the same time," I answered, contrite. He pulled me into a hug, pecking the top of my head.

"I'm only pulling your leg, B. We love having you home but we want you to get your education more, all of you. We all understand," he assured me. I smiled at him in thanks.

"How is that going, Billie? Keeping on top of your classes okay?" Jacob asked as he slid into the side of the table. I nodded.

"Yeah, I'm really enjoying all my classes right now, and my lecturers are saying I'm on point," I debriefed him, knowing he took our education seriously.

I would too, if I were him. He'd given up four years worth of active duty from Paul, Greg, Jennie and I, and he didn't take that likely. He wanted to know that we were doing exactly what we were doing, having been put on the 'inactive' wolf roster. I also knew that he cared about my education, and wanted me to do the best I could. If he, or any of the others, had to push me a little bit for that to happen, then I was all for it. As it was, I think I was managing just fine.

He nodded in satisfaction of my answer.

"Good, good. And he's not getting you into any trouble, is he?" he asked, jerking his head towards Paul, who retaliated by throwing a piece of candy at his head. It was dodged successfully with a laugh.

"No more than usual. I keep him on a tight leash," I teased back with a wink in Paul's direction. He growled at me and nipped my neck.

"She thinks," he grumbled, giving me a dark look. I giggled.

"You're both sickening," Brandon scoffed in disgust as he sat beside Paul. We both snorted.

"As if you and Jennie are any better!" I exclaimed in disbelief. He just shrugged, grinning.

"Yeah, whatever," he admitted with a shrug when Jennie glared his way. I giggled.

"How's Anna been settling in her first year?" Jake asked curiously. I glanced over at my best friend, who stood with her parents talking enthusiastically. Damon stood beside her, smiling proudly down at his girlfriend.

"She's settled in nicely at home. She was a little intimidated that first week after summer, but we all were really. She's fine now though. Loves her classes." I summarised, smiling at my Alpha. He nodded.

"Good to know."

"So I heard Collin and Zoe are tying the knot. When will that be going down?" Paul asked, peering over at the love struck duo. Jacob shrugged.

"I dunno. Some time next year maybe. Zoe wants a semi-long engagement. They just moved in together and they want to take it as naturally slow as possible," Jake replied, also watching the two.

"We'll definitely try get back for that, if it's during school time. I know Collin will want his whole Pack there for his day. It'd help if you gave us a few months notice, so we could make the plans though."

"Of course," Jake agreed easily, smiling at me.

"Come on B! You've rested long enough! I want another dance!" Uncle Embry shouted over to me with a wide grin on his face. I groaned dramatically, causing the two wolf-men beside me to laugh, before I rose to my feet.

Uncle Embry pulled me onto the dance floor, and despite my complaints, twirled me around like a rag-doll. My whole night progressed with much the same treatment, but I had a blast. I was glad Paul, Ellie, the others and I could get back home for this. I really had missed my family, and I knew Paul had missed his brothers too. Just under two years and we'll be back permanently.

* * *

><p><strong>Junior Year<strong>

**Spring Break**

**2028**

* * *

><p>Collin and Zoe were ecstatic that we made it home for their wedding, though it helped that it was during Spring Break. Paul, myself and the others had been studying hard for our exams, and it was nice to have a break from that stress for at least these seven days. It was refreshing to get back home again. After working so hard studying.<p>

Col and Zoe's wedding was being held at the Tribal Centre. It was being ordained by Billy Black himself in the main hall. A bunch of Zoe's family and friends were her bridesmaids, and Collin had chosen Brady and Seth as his Best Men. His choices made sense, since they had been the youngest in the Pack when their generation first started phasing, and Brady was Collin's best friend anyway.

Zoe had settled on a white and purple theme for their days, which I thought looked beautiful. Her dress was strapless, long and white, but had a purple sash around her waist that tied into a bow in the back and raped down her train. The bridesmaids were wearing a one-shoulder silk dress in some Bordeaux colour. It was a kinda of purple, I guess. They looked beautiful.

I teased Dad all before the ceremony about how handsome he looked. His blush was hilarious, and Paul got a kick out of it too. Brady lapped up the attention, which he ought to have done without. His ego was big enough as it was. Collin, of course, was a nervous wreck but he was ready to make Zoe his one and only.

I thought he was so sweet.

The flowers were beautiful, and I'd caught a glimpse of the reception on the way over here. They'd planned it out perfectly. I hoped that I'd do as good a job on my wedding as they did with theirs. Of course, Paul needed to _ask_ me first. He gave no indication whether that time would be tomorrow, next month or ten years from now.

The actual ceremony was beautiful, and I held my mother as she cried for them both. Happily, of course. I had to wonder if she was in this state for their wedding, what she would be like for my own. Dad would have his hands full with her on my day, but then I couldn't help smiling at the fact that Seth would probably need her as much as she'd need him. They were both as bad as each other.

Collin and Zoe had written their own vows. I had to admit, seeing Collin blush and stutter slightly through his little speech had brought a few tears to my eyes.

We all threw confetti and the sort over the happily married couple as they exited the Tribal Centre. Their grins were beaming, and they looked like they were on cloud nine as they hurried towards the car they had waiting to take them to the reception.

"Oh, that was so beautiful!" Mom cried at me as we exited the Centre. I had to hold her up so she wouldn't trip through her tears, before Dad could get to her.

"Yeah, Mom, it really was. It's over now though so … maybe stop crying?" I suggested, handing her a handkerchief Paul passed me.

I rolled my eyes at him, but he only smiled. Mom took the 'kerchief with a grunted 'thank you,' before obnoxiously blowing her nose into it. I was sure Paul wouldn't want it back now, and the grimace on his face proved me right. I couldn't help but giggle at him, and he poked me in the side in retaliation.

"You get so emotional at these things, baby." Dad suddenly commented as he seemingly appeared out of nowhere. Mom shot him a glare, and with a wink towards me, Dad guided her towards their car. She ranted at him the whole way, obviously not appreciative of the fact that he'd called her 'emotional.'

Paul's arms suddenly wrapped around my waist. I smiled and melted back into his broad chest, wishing we were both naked, or at least shirtless, so that I could feel his skin on mine.

He placed his chin on my shoulder, breathing into my neck slightly as he spoke, "Seems like all my guys are leaving me behind …"

I frowned slightly in confusion, before turning my head minutely to peer up at his face. He smiled down at me, seeming less bother by his statement than I had initially believed.

"Why would you say that?" I asked curiously. He shrugged.

"They're all getting married. Having kids. All that malarkey, you know?" he clarified with a smile.

I watched him for a minute or so as he watched Sam and Emily walked towards their car with Gracie and Tyler. Levi was riding with my parents and Dylan, his imprint. No one knew what to make of that particular imprint, but all Levi seemed to be interested in was friendship, perhaps brotherhood. I couldn't be sure whether or not that would change as Dyl got older, but we'll see.

"Baby, look at me," I ordered, pulling his chin gently so he'd follow through. His gaze shifted to mine and he smiled again. "We'll get there, okay? We'll get married and everything."

"Yeah?" he asked, almost vulnerably. I smiled at him and chuckled softly. I turned to face him in his arms, and he pulled me closer whilst dropping his forehead to mine softly.

"Yeah. I promise. Whenever you decide it's time to make an honest woman out of me, I won't say 'no,' I promise. I can't wait to be called 'Mrs. Billie Rae Lahote,'" I reassured him, smiling as my future name rolled right off my tongue. He growled softly as his eyes closed. Brief as it was.

When they opened again, they were burning, like molten lava. They made me shiver. Then he kissed me breathless. I just held onto his shoulders through it all, letting his tongue plunder my mouth. I moaned softly. He pulled away, gasping.

"Fuck … You can't imagine how I can't wait for that day. I'll make an honest woman out of you, Billie Rae. You watch this space," he rumbled against my lips, capturing them even before the last word was spoken. I pulled away from him that time.

I was positively beaming. "I'll be waiting," I vowed. He sighed in contentment, a soft purr rumbling in his chest.

"God damn it ..."

"What?" I asked in slight alarm.

He lifted his head from mine, grinning raffishly down at me. "I wish we could just skip this damn reception, so I can take you home and just … _devour_ you," he growled. I gasped and moaned as he thrust his prominent erection into my centre.

"Paul … you're right, we can't skip … but there's always later," I finished, smirking seductively up at him. He growled again.

"Little tease."

I shook my head. "It's only teasing if I don't plan to follow through," I reminded him, smirking at him over my shoulder as I begun to make my way towards our car.

I could feel his eyes burning into my bare back and ass. I was wearing a dress that plunged in the back, stopping a couple of inches above my ass. Let's just say Paul _loved_ this dress. Though, I wasn't sure he loved it enough to keep it intact when we were alone later.

Mmm, I couldn't wait!

* * *

><p>After dancing with the groom <em>and<em> bride_, _I focused all my attention on Paul. After our conversation at the Centre, I couldn't help but feel especially connected and in tune with him. He was a lot more attentive for some reason, kissing my neck softly and holding me exceptionally gentle, but I was lapping it all up. It was always rough and tumble with Paul; it was just the way he was. I loved seeing this side of him.

Honestly, I think it was because I'd assured him there wasn't a chance in hell I'd say no if he proposed. I think that took a whole weight off his shoulders, even if he wasn't planning on asking just yet. I had to admit though, this wedding has brought forth a whole new yearning for me. I wanted Paul to make an honest woman out of me sooner rather than later, though still after we finished school.

That way, I could concentrate on my wedding, and not divide my attention between it and my finals, or some other assignment due in that month.

There was a lull in the festivities so that the bride and groom could cut their cake. Brady was standing close to Collin as he lifted a piece of cake to her face, and he nudged Collin's arm, causing the piece to fall into her cleavage. The whole room erupted into laughter, including Zoe, as Collin pulled his best friend, and best man, into a headlock and socked him in the gut.

Zoe took a huge piece of cake and smashed it into the man's face, before doing the same to Collin.

Zoe thought that serving an actually meal would be cheaper than letting the wolves loose on a buffet selection. I had to agree with her, to be honest. The meal was delicious, all three courses, and was courtesy of Sue, Zoe's mom and Collin's mom, Connie Littlesea.

We partied until Ellie became tired, at which time we bundled her up in her coat and whisked her home for bed. Not before congratulating the happy couple a second time. I hugged Zoe and kissed Collin's cheek, allowing Ellie to do the same before I picked her up and let her rest her head on my shoulder. Paul soon joined me on the way to our car, wrapping an arm around my shoulder.

The drive home was short. Paul pulled Ellie carefully from the car and took her up to bed, whilst I took a couple bottles of water from the fridge. I was making a few toasted raise tea cakes with cream cheese when Paul reappeared.

I had to smile as he'd taken the first chance he got to get rid of his tie. Or at least, he'd untied it and was now hanging loosely around his neck. He'd also unbuttoned the first few of his shirt and had rid himself of the jacket. He looked sinful and delicious, and I wanted him.

"It always feels a little weird being back here after spending most of our time at the Texas house, you know?" he commented as he took one of the bottles of water from the side, unscrewed the cap and took several gulps.

I bit my lip as I watched his Adam's Apple bob up and down with every gulp. I could feel myself become wet at the simple, but enticing sight. He took one last gulp, too the bottle from his mouth before wiping his lips with the back of his hand. He seemed oblivious to the scrutiny I was giving him. The toaster popped then; he reached over and took the tea cake out before he began to spread the cream cheese.

Me, I just couldn't seem to be able to take my eyes off him. He was so relaxed. So _at home_. Our daughter was sleeping soundly upstairs and everything was calm, peaceful and just … us. If it was like this for the rest of my life, maybe a few more kids thrown in and perhaps a dog, I would be the most content and happiest girl on the planet.

He began to eat the tea cake he'd just coated with cheese, grunting with every bite. He seemed to realise the attention he had then, raising his eyes to meet mine under his eyelashes. He froze with the tea cake half in his mouth. He looked like he'd been caught out at something, which I found incredibly adorable.

"What?" he asked, muffled by the tea cake. He tore off a bite then, continuing to watch me as he chewed. He seemed to become amused and grinned as he repeated himself with a small chuckle, "What?"

I giggled, snapping out of it. I ducked my head and shook it. "Nothing. I'm not allowed to watch you now?" I asked flippantly. He smirked.

"You can watch me all you want, baby," he reassured me, finishing off his snack. He pointed to mine. "You gonna eat that?"

I smiled softly, but shook my head. "Nah, go ahead."

"You sure?" I hummed in confirmation, watching at he devoured the second tea cake within minutes. He took a few more mouthfuls of his water, throwing the plastic bottle in its recycling box after he'd drained it completely.

He took a few steps towards the kitchen door before turning slightly to offer me his hand. "You coming to bed, or what?"

I smiled, nodding as I took his hand. I threaded our fingers as we walked up the stairs. Once in our bedroom, he turned. Silently, watching me the entire time, he reached behind my neck and untied the halter ties there. The front of my dress caressed my skin, seemingly in slow motion, as it fell from me, revealing my ample chest to his hungry gaze. Unhurried, his hands cupped me, rubbing my nipples sensually.

"Mmm, Paul …" I sighed longingly.

He simply hummed in response, watching his ministrations on my chest. He leaned down and captured one rosy nipple into his mouth, causing me to gasp. My hands twisted in his shaggy hair, holding him to me as his tongue swirled around the peak. He placed one last kiss against the hard nub before kissing his way to the other, showing it as much attention.

He turned me, guiding me back towards the bed with my peak still in his mouth. As my knees hit the edge of the bed, his hands grasped the material still sitting idly around my hips. As I had anticipated, he simply tore it from my body, discarding it somewhere over his shoulder without taking his attention from me.

He then pushed me gently onto the bed, crawling over me. Everything was so slow and attentive, like he had been all night. His lips attached to my neck and began suckling whilst his hands stroked down my bare body, to the band of my lacy panties. In the next second, they were in several scraps on the bedroom floor. The sudden rush of cold air against my wet, scalding centre made me shiver.

"Mmm, wet for me already," he purred against my neck as his middle finger nudged between my swollen lips. I whimpered as it flicked against my clit before retreating.

With my juices coating his middle finger, he trailed it up my body, circling my belly button before moving further up to the valley of my breasts. I groaned as I realised what he was about to do. He kissed and nibbled down my neck, no doubt leaving tiny marks in his wake, to the valley of my breasts … where the trail of my juices began.

He licked down my body sensually, lapping at my nectar. He moaned and grunted in pleasure, swirling his tongue around my belly button before dipping it inside. I gasped and arched up into him, causing him to chuckle.

"You _really_ love that … never fails," he chuckled huskily. I could only mewl in response. He knew how to handle my body to give me the utmost pleasure. It was like he was worshipping a temple or something. As he paused at the beginnings of my curls, his gaze roamed up my body to my face. I peered down at him through hooded eyes. "You ready, baby?"

"Yes … yes, please …" I breathed, arching my head back into the pillow in anticipation. I heard his chuckle again and then he was there. "Yes ..."

His fingers spread me open as his lips sought out my nub of nerves. I gasped as the wrapped around it, sucking gently as his tongue swirled and played. One of his hands held my hips down as they began to undulate into his face, and I whined in protest. The vibrations of his chuckle sent my mind spinning.

"Let me take care of you, baby," he murmured, rubbing my clit with his thumb whilst his mouth dipped lower. I grunted in pleasure as his tongue plundered my entrance, delving deeply to collect my nectar. "Mmm, taste _so good_, Billie. Fuck ..."

I was a gasping, moaning mess below him as he ate at me, bringing closer and closer to the pinnacle. I was so close, so close to exploding …

… but I didn't want to do it this way. I wanted him to come with me.

I reached down and fisted his hair, pulling gently. He got the hint and lifted his head. His eyes smouldered as they peered up at me in question.

"I don't- I want- Please ..." I panted, pulling slightly on his hair again.

Once again, he proved to be able to read my like a book, kissing my clit only once more before pulling away. He sat back on his heels, eyes roaming all over my exposed body. His hands stroked up my sides, grazing the sides of my breasts. His thumbs rubbed across my nipples briefly, before they lowered to grasp my hips. I moaned as he pulled my whole body down the bed, elevating my hips onto his thighs as he rolled his hips and hard erection into me.

Peering up at him, I realised I was at a hefty disadvantage.

"You have too many clothes on, Mr. Lahote," I purred, biting my lip. He smirked down at me, holding my gaze as he thrust into me again.

"Is that so, Miss. Meggan?" he murmured back. I nodded slowly.

I belly-crunched, sitting up slightly until my fingers grasped the ends of his tie. He smirked as I laid back down, pulling him with me until he was hovered above me once again. His mouth captured my lips, parting them with his tongue. I moaned around him, allowing him to suck my tongue into his mouth.

My hand pulled the tie from around his neck. I threw it off to the side, before caressing his clothed chest reverently. He broke our kiss to watch me unbutton his shirt. He smirked down at me as I pushed it off his shoulders slowly. He casually took care of the cuff links before discarding the shirt. He recaptured my lips with his, kissing me deeply for a few minutes before pulling back again.

I reached for his belt buckle. "Let's take care of these," I suggested seductively with a sultry smirk up at him. He grinned.

"Yes, let's."

I made quick work of his pants. He was naked above me. I bit my lip, taking in his prominent, swollen erection in all its gory. He was cut, and the head was slightly purple. I grinned and crooked my finger at him. He fell towards me, catching himself on his hands before he could crush me. His nose brushed against mine softly. My eyes fluttered closed and a soft smile graced my lips.

"I love you," he whispered reverently, bumping his nose with mine again. My eyes opened and my smile widened.

"I love you too."

"I wanna make love to you."

I moaned. "Please … Oh god, please do."

His lips took mine. It was soft; it was slow; it was sensual. I built a new kind of excitement in the pit of my stomach. My hips wiggled impatiently and he chuckled against my mouth. He hooked his arms under my shoulders as his member unerringly found my entrance. I moaned as he nudged against me gently, before sliding home.

"OH! Yes …" I gasped, clutching his back.

He gave me a minute to adjust to his massive size, before rolling his pubic bone into my bundle of nerves. I groaned deeply. He did it again. And again. For the longest time, he rolled his hips into mine, nuzzling the sensitive skin of my neck whilst murmuring lowly in my ear. About how much he loved me. About me becoming his wife. About who I belonged to.

His pace quickened slightly as my breathing became heavier, a tell-tale sign that I was close to coming. He read me like a book, every single time.

"You gonna come for me, Billie? Hmm? You gonna come around me cock?" he purred in my ear, which seemed to be connected directly to my centre.

"Yes … God yes! That's it …" I cried out as he nudged something deep inside of me. My walls rippled around him. I was so close …

"Come for me, Baby," he rumbled, enunciating his order with a hard thrust of his hips.

It was exactly what I needed as I screamed out as I fell off the edge. I clawed at his back, making him grunt, but he never ceased his rolling thrusts into me, riding out my orgasm with me. Before I could catch my breath, he sat back onto his heels, bringing me with him. I gasped in surprise, wrapping my arms around his neck. His hands held my hips firm.

And then he moved.

Faster.

Hard against me.

Racing towards his own release.

It was all I could do to hold on for the ride, crying out at he pummelled the bundle of nerves inside me. He sucked hard and bit at my neck. I clawed at his back and pulled his hair. With an exceptionally hard thrust, he stiffened, groaning loudly in my ear as I felt his warm seed spread through my womb. It set off another mind-blowing climax within me and we writhed together.

He panted into my neck as I cradled his head, stroking his jet black locks affectionately. His hands splayed across my neck, keeping me flush against him. Eventually, as he regained his breath, he lowered me back to the bed and pulled out of me. Both of us whined in protest as he did.

I felt the familiar hazy exhaustion roll over me. My eyes fluttered closed whilst a small smile spread across my face. Wordlessly, he got up to go to the bathroom, coming back with a damp cloth. He knelt at my feet before gently spreading my thighs to wipe me clean. He threw the cloth into the wash basket. He slipped a pair of panties up my legs.

We had learned the hard way not to sleep naked. Ellie had a tendency to barge in in the morning, and she had one day been in danger to seeing Paul in all his glory. After that, he made an effort to cover us both before he went to sleep. I have done it myself, but he always made love to me so good. Beside,s he didn't seem to mind.

I was boneless as he lifted me to lean against his chest, so he could slip one of his t-shirts over my head. I barely managed to move my arms so he could slid them through. He kissed me gently and laid me back down, before jumping behind me. He pulled my back to his chest, covering us both with the comforter before reaching over to turn off the lamp.

With his sweet, warm breath panting into my neck like a lullaby, my mind finally slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading guys! I hope you enjoyed! <strong>

**I'll update soon :)**

**Please review!**

**Love MrsWolfPack xx**


	16. Senior Year Part One

**Hey, hey, my Lovelies!**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! It means a lot! And also, thanks to those who put this story in their favourites and alerted it!**

**There is no beta for this story! All mistakes are mine. Sorry! Point them out in a review and I'll try my best to correct them! Thanks!**

**Don't own it!**

**Without further ado … Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Senior Year<strong>

**Christmas**

**2028**

* * *

><p><strong>Billie's Point of View<strong>

It was good to be home for Christmas. The past few months hadn't been the easiest at our house in Texas. Ellie had come down with the chicken pox, and it turned out that Damon had never gotten them during his childhood. He quickly came down with the disease as well.

Livi had a pregnancy scare, which shook both her and Greg. Brandon had found out about it as well, and he had gotten into fisticuffs with his sister's boyfriend. Paul had to physically break it up, which was easily done since Brandon wasn't a wolf. It had been a complete mess for a while. I had to redo a couple of big assignments for school because my idiot lecturer lost them. I wasn't the only one either.

To say the last three or four months had been stressful would be an understatement.

But alas, my Paul was there to keep me level-headed and focused. He let me rant at him, cry on his shoulder and quite frankly, be an utter bitch towards him, but he was constantly there, taking it on the chin. I didn't deserve that man, but was entirely too selfish to let him go.

I did have a short break over Thanksgiving, and my birthday. We didn't come home for that. Paul surprised me with a trip to Compass Dive Resort on the Cayman Islands. Let me tell you – beautiful place. I would easily go again with Ellie, maybe next year for summer. A whole week of relaxation and Paul, all to myself – enough said.

We went diving, snorkelling, skiing and coral diving. I swear to God, the sand was white, not the usual grey we had in La Push. The waters were brilliant blue, instead of the murky water I had been brought up with on First Beach.

Coming home was bittersweet. I didn't want to leave, but I was ready to get back to my Ellie. I missed her more than anything. I wasn't overly fond of getting back into the stress, but I was much more relaxed after the vacation.

Christmas had rolled around now, and we found ourselves back at our true home, Paul's home, in La Push. The entire place was decorated from the massive Christmas tree, to stockings, to exterior house lights, to snow globes and flashing Christmas ornaments. Ellie insisted her room be decked out with more fairy lights than I could fathom fitting in there. Of course, all of them were pink. Figures. We even had the garland hanging on the outside of the front door. The whole place screamed Christmas.

As it should because we all loved Christmas. Paul's Christmas spirit, which had lessened over the years, especially after his parents died or abandoned him, had been renewed by Ellie, who got so excited this time of year. Amazingly enough though, it wasn't due to the presents, but the sugar cookies. She'd give a limb for just one sugar cookie. Between grandma Sue, Aunt Emily and me, she got plenty. I loved Christmas because it was all about family. It was a time of togetherness, and I loved it.

It was Christmas Eve night. Ellie, Paul and I were curled up in front of the Christmas tree, watching TV. Ellie insisted on the Santa Claus movie, which I hadn't watched in a while. Paul was all too willing to indulge our daughter. She was squashed up between us with her head flopping forward in her sleepiness. I smiled at Paul over her head.

"Ellie, baby, you want to head to bed?" I asked her quietly. Her head snapped up before shaking vehemently.

"No! I'm not tired, Mommy. Can we at least finish the movie?" she asked, pouting at her father. He was suckered once again by the pout. He nodded. I rolled my eyes at him over her head. He just grinned with a shrug.

Ellie hadn't made it to the end of the movie, and Paul had to carry her up to bed. It was a good job we set the mince pies and milk for Santa, and carrot for Rudolf out before she'd fallen asleep. I poured my own glass of milk and took a sip as Paul walked into the kitchen, dressed in his sleep pants.

"You ready for bed?" he asked casually as he got a glass of water. I smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, I'll be right up," I told him. He smiled, nodded and kissed my lips before heading on up the stairs.

I finished my milk, rinsed out the glass, and then slid it into the sink. I picked out a bottle of water for the morning and headed up to Paul. He was laid out with the comforter pulled up to his waist when I entered the bedroom. He cracked an eye open before closing it again, and reaching a hand out to me. I smiled.

"At least let me change first," I laughed. He pouted, but dropped his hand back to the bed tiredly.

I changed into a pair of Paul's boxer short and his t-shirt. I hardly ever wore my own nightwear anymore, so I never bothered to buy it. Even after a wash, Paul's clothes smelt like him, and it loved pulled the collar of his shirt over my nose so I breathed him in all night. Of course, the alternative was burying my face into his neck, which was also good.

I let my hair down and brushed it out. He loved waking up with it over his face, for some reason. I knew Brandon had a bitch-flip if it was Jennie's hair. He hated it. She always wore hers in a loose bun. I finally joined Paul. He reached for me as soon as my knee hit the bed, pulling me roughly towards him. I gasped and giggled. He rolled me over him before pulling himself over me, burying his face in my neck. I stroked his hair soothingly, and he purred in delight.

"Love you," he muttered tiredly. I kissed his ear.

"I love you too … now get off me before you crush me in our sleep," I teased, pushing at him half-heartedly. He snorted.

"Please, as if," he scoffed, "Besides, I have it on good authority that you love my weight on top of you."

I shivered as he purred in my ear. I giggled when he dipped his tongue into it. "You're disgusting! Get over there, old dog," I ordered, laughing. He chuckled, but did as I asked anyway.

He pulled me with him, gently pinning my head to his chest as his other arm branded around me. I splayed my hand over his stomach, tracing the muscular peaks. Funny – if I did this in the mornings, he'd twitch and complain about it tickling, but I've known it to actually send him to sleep in the evenings. Strange man.

His breathing evened out beneath my ear, making me smile. I watched myself trace his skin for a few more minutes before my eyes finally slid closed, and I joined my boyfriend in slumber.

"Mommy! Daddy! Get up! It's Christmas!" Ellie screamed through the room as the bedroom door slammed open, bouncing off the bedroom wall at the impact.

Paul jolted awake beneath me with a low grunt, and I giggled at the dumbstruck expression on his face in that moment. I turned to look at Ellie over my shoulder, just before she jumped onto the bed and began bouncing happily. Her blonde curls bounced on top of her shoulders. Paul groaned, throwing an arm over his face to block out the light from the hallway.

I laughed and pulled Ellie down between us, tickling her slightly. She reached over to Paul, pulling at his arm, which didn't move an inch.

"Daddy! No more sleeping! I want my chocolate chip Christmas tree pancakes!" she shouted impatiently. Paul just grunted, throwing the arm from his face, before pulling Ellie under him. I watched in glee as he began to tickle her mercilessly. "DADDY! No! Daddy!"

I laughed again, leaving them to their father-daughter moment as I slipped out of bed. I pulled on my robe. None of us got dressed before we'd had breakfast on Christmas day. It had become a tradition in the family. As had the Christmas tree pancakes. Paul had been making them for Ellie since she was able to eat foods like such. He made them every year without fail.

I descended the stairs, opening the kitchen blinds, but leaving the living room curtains closed. I loved the cosy atmosphere in there with them closed, and the wall lights on half capacity with the Christmas tree lights on. In the kitchen, I got out everything that Paul would need for breakfast, before pouring myself a cup of coffee. I poured Paul's as I heard him moving on the stairs.

"Merry Christmas, baby," he wished, leaning in for a kiss as he reached over for his coffee. I smiled and kissed him deeper, before he pulled away.

"Merry Christmas. Have you gotten our daughter under control yet?" I teased, smiling. He snorted.

"As if. That would be a 'no'. She's currently shaking the hell out the presents though. It's a good job there isn't a puppy or something in those," he joked, smirking at me. I giggled.

My mind was cast to our actually canine family members, who were currently enjoying the wide, vast backyard of Walter's home. He watched them whilst we came home to La Push, but I missed them today. It was family time after all, and they were family.

"We can call Walter later, ask about them, if you want," Paul suggested suddenly, having completely read my mind. He smiled at me knowingly, which I returned. I kissed him.

"Yeah, we'll do that. I hope Tuck's behaving himself though," I mused, frowning. Again, Paul snorted.

"Behaving himself? That dog doesn't know the meaning," he mocked. I gently slapped his arm with a giggle, but knew he was right. He was a lot more to handle than Kwoli ever was.

"Mom! Dad! Come ON!" Ellie shouted again. Paul and I shared an eye roll before making our way to the living room.

"Remember, _one_ present, and then it's breakfast. You know the drill," Paul reminded her, just like last Christmas. Ellie rolled her eyes, but nodded, regarding the mass of presents beneath the tree with her scrunched up, thinking face. She looked utterly adorable.

"Daddy, open this one. Mommy … this one. I'll open this one!" she announced, holding up a big box after she handed Paul and I a present each. Mine was Paul, where his was from Ellie. Ellie's was, of course, from the both of us.

"You first, Baby Girl," Paul prompted.

She needed nothing further, and began ripping into the present like it contained the last ever Barbie doll. Of course, it _had_ contained a Barbie doll. She screamed in delight before throwing her arms around Paul's neck.

"Thank you, Daddy! Mommy! It's the one I wanted!" she cheered, hugging me too. I was positively beaming at her happiness, watching as she fawned over her new discovery. Then she looked at Paul, "You next, Daddy! That one's from me!"

"I can see that, Baby Girl," he chuckled and casually tore the paper off his present. He was casual about everything these days, like he was just that relaxed. I smiled as he began chuckling, holding up a t-shirt in front of him. I couldn't read what it said, but he ended up turning it my way anyway.

I laughed so hard. "'Property of Ellie Rae Lahote – Daddy's Girl'" I read aloud, revelling in the goofy grin on Paul's face as he kissed the hell out of Ellie's. Her giggles filled my heart with warmth.

"That, is the best present, ever," he announced once he'd finished his peck-fest. Ellie was still giggling. "I'm wearing it today."

"And I know you'll wear it with pride," I said, leaning over for a kiss. He grinned.

"Of course. Now open yours," he prompted, nudging at the hand holding my present towards me. I smiled.

My heart began to race as I noted the size and shape of the box, but one shake of his head and I knew that it wasn't an engagement. Part of me was disappointed, but I knew it would be coming sooner or later so I just tore into the paper, lifting the lid. I grinned, seeing the three new Pandora charms for my bracelet. Two were pretty obvious, being my '18' and '21' birthday milestone beads since I just turned 21 back in November, but the third confused me slightly.

"What's this one for?" I asked, picking the charm from the box.

"Just to signify college in general. Of course, anyone can go to college, but not everyone graduates. Graduation is next year, and I'll get something to mark that occasion as well," he informed me with a grin. I smiled at him and kissed his lips.

"What is it, Mommy?" Ellie asked, leaning in to get a closer look.

"Oh, just a book, for studying. It's perfect. They're all perfect," I added to Paul. He smiled at me with a wink.

"Can we have pancakes now?!" Ellie asked enthusiastically.

Paul grinned at her and heaved himself up off the floor, lifting his daughter into his arms to head to the kitchen. I followed them through, sitting with Ellie at the island as we coloured Christmas pictures together, like every year. Paul watched us from the stove with a soft, content smile on his face. He looked so happy, and winked at me every time we caught gazes.

"When will you be starting the food for dinner at your mom's?" Paul asked as he sat down on the other side of Ellie. He'd finished the last of the pancakes and was just about to tuck into his own.

"Around noon. Dinner's not until three, so I'll have plenty of time," I replied, colouring a holly leaf on Ellie's picture.

"Are you making your banana bread again, Mommy?"

"Yeah, Ellie, I'll make banana bread. You need to remind me to make Grandpa one this year though, after all his whining about not getting any last year," I told her, making her giggle at the memory.

"Okay, Mommy, " she readily agreed. "Can I help?"

"Of course."

"Right, I'm done! More presents?" Paul asked Ellie, lifting his eyebrows. She beamed and threw her crayon down on the work top.

"Presents! Come on, Mommy! More presents!" she shouted, hopping off the stool to high-tail it into the living room.

Paul and I chuckled. He grabbed my hand and lead the way after her. Ellie was already sorting through them as we entered the living room. I took a seat next to the tree with Paul beside me, whilst Ellie sat the other side of the tree, shaking boxes before passing them to either Paul or me.

"Daddy first," Ellie dictated, pointing at the box in his lap. He smiled at her before tearing off the wrappings. It was from me – a brand new pair of Troopa boots. He'd exploded in his last ones, shredding them to pieces. He leaned over with a thankful smile to give me a kiss.

"Me next!" Ellie shouted, already ripping the Disney Princesses paper off her parcel. "Ooh, clothes! From Auntie Anna! Look, mommy, princesses!"

"I can see, baby girl. You want to wear that one today?" I asked, absently tearing some paper from my present, since it was my turn next.

"I'll see. I might get some different jumpers!" she mused, looking over the presents.

"Open it, that one's from me," Paul whispered in my ear with a devilish tone. I glanced at him, noting the sly smirk on his lips. I cocked an eyebrow.

"Paul Lahote, did you buy me lingerie?" I mocked gasp, low enough so Ellie wouldn't hear. Paul just laughed and pushed the present to me.

"Open it and see," he challenged.

So I did. What lie under the tissue paper made me blush, and I glared up at him. He'd only got me some edible panties and a sheer kimono. White. I could just imagine him going into Victoria's Secret, taking these to the counter and causing the poor check-out girl to have a heart attack as her thoughts ran wild with the possibilities and fantasies.

They were cute though, so I couldn't be too mad at him. I kissed him anyway, cluing him in to the fact I wasn't mad. He just had that look of a thousand promises, when he's thinking about all the ways he could have me.

The Clearwater household was bustling with activity. Mom was busy in the kitchen with most of my Aunts, getting dinner ready to be serve in an hour or so. There was a mass of kids, small and large, in the living room, doing stuff from watching Christmas movies to playing with their new toys.

It looked like Dylan got a new phone and was sat in the recliner, alternating between playing with that and watching the movie. Penny and Gracie were playing with some new dolls, whilst Lilly and Megan played around with a bedazzle kit one of them had gotten.

Dylan, now fourteen amazingly enough, looked up as I peeked into the room. He grinned widely, a new grin I'd never seen before. I was sure that was his 'lady-killer' smile. He put down the phone as if it was yesterday's news, before bounding up to me. He wrapped his arms around my neck, since he towered over me now, and hugged me tight to his hardening chest. My little brother was growing up!

"Merry Christmas, Billie!" he wished enthusiastically. I kissed his cheek.

"Thanks, Dyl. Merry Christmas," I replied warmly. "You're growing way too fast. You need to stop, and remain my little brother for the rest of your life."

"Aw, Billie, I'll always be your little brother … I'll just be bigger than you," he added with a chuckle. I joined in, slapping his arm playfully.

"Good to know, as long as you remember that. You'll never get too big for a hug, ya hear me?"

"Loud and clear," he laughed, hugging me for emphasis.

"Did you like your present?"

He beamed. "Yeah! It's awesome. Thanks," he replied, referring to some new Xbox game I'd purchased for him. He'd been raving on about it to Mom and Dad for a while now, and to me whenever we spoke on the phone.

"Ellie! Ellie, come play with our new dolls!" Penny shouted over to the little girl at my feet. Ellie beamed and scampered off, waving her own new doll in the air.

"Go on, back to your game and movie. I'm gonna go say hi to mom and dad," I told him, ushering him back towards his seat. He smiled, kissing my cheek before doing as he was told. I made my way to the kitchen.

"Hey, Lea-Rae! Merry Christmas, Baby Girl," Dad wished, pulling me into a big hug. Mom did the same.

"Thanks, and thanks for the gift certificates too," I added, smiling at them both. They nodded. "Ellie adores the doll's house you made her, Craig."

"Good, I knew she wanted one," he replied, grinning.

"Is everything set for dinner? Do you need me to do anything?" I offered. "Oh! Paul, could you get the food from the car, would you?"

"Already on it, babe," he chuckled, pecking my cheek on his way out the kitchen. I sighed.

"I love that man," I giggled, causing Dad to roll his eyes. My mom and aunts giggled.

"I sure hope so," he muttered, "You've been living with him for the past three years or so."

"Where's all those behemoths I call Uncles?" I asked, glancing out the kitchen window to see if they were outside in the back yard.

"Oh, they're helping out at the beach, getting it ready for the bonfire," Grandma Sue supplied as she walked into the kitchen. She pecked my cheek. "Merry Christmas, dear."

"Thanks, Grandma. Merry Christmas to you too."

"Where's that precious daughter of yours?" she asked fondly.

"Playing with her new dolls, with Penny and Gracie," I answered.

"Is her schooling coming along nicely? How about yours?" she continued her questioning as she began to help with dinner.

"Both of us are doing well, Grandma. Ellie received another Effort Award before we came out," I announced proudly. Everyone smiled brightly.

Ellie was in second grade and was doing so well, she was amongst the top students in her class. Delilah was right up there with her; they were partnered together for everything. It was going to suck for her when we come back home next year. I would let her keep in contact with her friends though, because I know she has grown close to them.

The Effort Award I was referring to was a grading system enforced at her school. There were three grades for effort – one, two and three. One was the biggest effort, while three was the poorest effort. So far, she hadn't gotten anything less than a two.

Dinner was served at three on the dot. Mom and the other Aunts did an amazing job on everything. Once we sat down, the conversation flowed effortlessly and laughter was a constant. Elbows knocked and knees nudged, but it was all part of the experience. It amazed me that Mom had found so many chairs to accommodate everyone, but she had managed it.

All throughout though, I noticed that Paul was acting a little shifty, and his brothers would shoot him knowing glances, or sly smirks. He kept my hand in his for the entire duration of dinner, and would squeeze it every now and then, as if to reassure himself I was still there. Whenever I caught his gaze, my expression concerned, he just smiled softly before going back to his food.

Mom kept beaming between the two of us, as if she was expecting something any moment. Dad looked at Paul in disdain occasionally, whilst giving me longing glances.

I just wished I knew what was going on here.

The shifty behaviour continued onto dessert, though it got slightly worse. Mom's happy grins turned to impatient frowns that were aimed primarily at Paul, but he would ignore her persistently. The sly smirks of my Uncles had turned to snickers and chuckles.

It was just very strange.

I helped with the clean up after dinner, though Mom and Grandma tried to protest. I just had to get away from my Uncles and their weird behaviour, as well as Paul, who seemed to cling to me after we'd finished dessert. It was actually refreshing just standing at the sink, methodically scrubbing dishes, pots and pans for Mom to dry.

"Mom?"

"Yeah, baby girl?"

"Have noticed anything strange about Paul today?" I asked, trying to be casual. She glanced at me, but I noticed she avoided my gaze.

"Not really. Why do you ask?"

"He's just been … weird. And the wolves too, for that matter. Why were you grinning at me throughout dinner?" I fired off in rapid succession.

"Oh honey, I was just happy to have you home," she tried to lie to me. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh please, Mom, you suck at lying … Fine, keep your secrets, but I _will_ find out, sooner or later," I warned her. She smiled.

"Oh, no doubt you will, baby girl," she agreed, which only proved to confuse me even more.

"What does that even mean?" I huffed, kinda irritated. She just smiled at me and patted my arm.

"You'll see."

Someone called Mom's name, and suddenly she was all chirpy and excited. She turned to me with wide, excited eyes before manhandling me in front of her. I protested as she covered my eyes with her fingers, pressing slightly.

"Can you see?" she asked suspiciously. If her fingers were digging into my eye-sockets, I would have rolled my eyes.

"No, Mother. It's kinda hard with you trying to gorge my eyes out," I griped. She tutted at me, but didn't otherwise respond as she began to lead me forward.

I knew this house like the back of my hand. A few paces out the kitchen doorway got me to the living room. She took me three paces into the room before pulling me to a stop. She kept her hands over my eyes, and I sighed impatiently. I could hear numerous breathing in the room, the loudest being directly in front of me. She held onto me for a beat more before taking her hands away.

"Okay, now you can look," she prompted before scurrying off into the room somewhere. I could hear the excitement in her steps and the little giggle she gave when she reached her destination.

Cautiously, I cracked an eye open, seeing nothing out of the ordinary. It was only when I opened both eyes, and glanced down just slightly, that I realised what all the fuss was about. A gasp escaped my throat in surprise, my hands flying up to my mouth as I stared down at my Paul, in front of me … down on one knee.

This was it. This was the true beginning of our life together. He was going to propose.

I had to stop myself from blurting out my answer before he'd even asked the question. I kept my hands over my mouth as a preventative measure, smiling wildly at him from behind them. He looked the most nervous I'd ever seen him, holding a red velvet ring box in his hands, partially extended towards me. I could feel tears collect in my eyes as he peered up at me, smiling nervously, but brightly.

"Billie, I know you've been expecting this for a while. I know how much you've wanted me to do this. Well, I'm here … killing my kneecap, but I'm here," Everyone chuckled at that. I had to roll my eyes and giggle. That was so Paul. "I'm here asking you to spend the rest of our lives together, with Ellie. I'm here to make an honest woman out of you, if you let me. You know I'll love you unconditionally, and I'll try to be the best husband and father the two of you could ever wish for."

At that point, Ellie had come to wrap her arms around my hips, grinning up at me. I kept my eyes fixed on his, tears falling steadily.

"Billie, I love you. Please, would you do me the honour of becoming my wife?" he asked with so much more confidence than he'd had only a minute previously.

I felt my heart explode with love for this amazing man as I nodded my head slowly. I giggled as he cocked an eyebrow, prompting a verbal answer, "Yes! Yes, of course I will!" I shouted.

Paul grinned wider than I've ever seen, jumping to his feet as I threw my arms around his neck. I kissed him deeply as cheers and hoots sounded all around us. I could hear Ellie giggling and clapping beside us. Paul pissed me breathless, pulling back with a gasp before resting his forehead against mine. He looked so happy, and I knew I'd never been this happy before in my life.

He pulled away from me slightly and lifted the red velvet box he still held in his hand. I reached over and lifted the lid, feeling the air whoosh from my lungs at the sight of my mother's engagement ring peering back at me. It was exactly as I remembered it, with the small ruby heart stone and two flanking diamonds.

I felt my chin begin to wobble as her face flashed before my eyes. I peered up at my fiancé to see his own eyes swimming with moisture. He pulled the ring from its box and reached for my hand. I held my breath as he slid it onto my third finger, sobbing once when it settled into place.

Perfect fit.

"Oh Paul ..." I cried, throwing my arms around his neck again. "Thank you!"

"No, thank you," he whispered in my ear as he stroked my hair. "I love you, and I know your Mom is watching right now, proud for you to be wearing her ring. She'd be so proud of you right now, baby, and your dad. _I'm_ proud of you."

I cried. I just cried for the longest time as our family and friends milled around us, each crying into shoulders of their own. Eventually, I pulled back and kissed Paul with everything in me.

"I don't think you'll be able to top this Christmas present next year, Paul," I laughed, peering down at my new ring. He laughed loudly in my ear, along with the rest of the room.

"I'll try my damnedest," he vowed, kissing me once more before I was at the mercy of my friends and family.

Mom cried at me. Dad hugged the life out of me. Paul was slapped on the back more times than I cared to count. Jennie and Anna squealed at me and I couldn't wait to tell Livi as well. The Aunts just marvelled over my ring.

Right now, I just felt that everything was falling into place, that I was becoming the woman I wanted to be, like my Mom. Having her ring settling safely on my finger, I've never felt so close to her than in that moment as it was slipped on. I knew that Paul was right, that she was staring down at me, from Dad's arms, smiling brightly.

I just hoped that I could continue to make her, _them_, proud of me.

* * *

><p><strong>Aww, they got engaged! He gave her her mother's ring :) <strong>

**All new pictures are on my photobucket! Thanks!**

**Please tell me what you thought!**

**Love MrsWolfPack! **


	17. Senior Year Part Two

**Hey, hey, my Lovelies!**

**Thanks to those who have reviewed! I appreciate it :)**

**I'm going to skip over the actually graduation ceremony because I find it boring to write, so it'll probably bore you guys too. Half of the chapter will be graduation, and the other half will be them going home! This chapter rounds off their college years! I hoped you've enjoyed them! **

**There'll be a new picture of Paul and Billie's graduation party outfits, their La Push home, as well as some pictures, like Jennie's engagement ring, from older chapters on my Photobucket, if you guys want to check it out!**

**Here's a surprise Paul POV chapter for you all! I just felt like a change :)**

**No beta, sorry! All mistakes are mine!**

**I don't own! I only play!**

**Without further ado … Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Senior Year<strong>

**Graduation **

**and **

**Going Home**

**2029**

* * *

><p><strong>Paul's Point of View<strong>

"Mom, seriously, you're snorting all over yourself, and people are staring," Billie complained as she wrapped Mel up in her arms. I couldn't help but grin, knowing the emotion behind her tears were similar to those deep in my chest.

Pride.

Love.

Happiness.

I was so proud of my girl getting where she was now. She's a college graduate, with honours, and she did pretty much all of it by herself with only minute support from her friends and I. In fact, I was proud of all our friends.

Jennie got her degree in Computer Sciences with a minor in business. In fact, she had helped me out somewhat with my own major, Computer Engineering. There were some aspects I could help her out with too, so we owed some credit to each other. Brandon, being the typical jock he was in high school, submerged himself in Exercise Science and Athletic Training.

At the last minute though, somewhere between Halloween and Christmas last tear, I'd decided to take up some sort of English qualification. I thought, being in the Pack and all, that it would be easier if I could work from home as well as occasionally get my hands dirty fixing computers. My minor had been English Language, and now I was qualified to write Computer manuals for the normal households and business that were just starting out.

Livi came away with a qualification in Music. Over the passed four years, she has learned to play more instruments that I cared to list. To name only a few, there was the drums, electric and acoustic guitar, and even the cello. She took her minor in Dance. I've never known anyone else who loved to do it so much, so it was perfect for her. Greg was all about numbers, choosing the Accountancy route with a minor in Marketing.

Anna still had a couple of years to go yet, but she was riding on her catering and hospitality plan. Damon, though he'd graduated in something to do with swimming and lifeguarding, was staying in Texas with her, so that she wasn't alone. I knew it was going to be hard for her to see everyone leave, especially after coming later than we did. I've already held Billie a couple of nights this week because she was upset over it.

Then of course, there was my Billie, coming away with her Teaching degree as well as Visual Arts degree. She wanted to teach high school students, though I couldn't think for the life of me why. I expected her to go with elementary, second or third grade perhaps, not juniors and seniors in high school.

When I'd said something to her about it, she simply replied, "That's when the true artist comes out in them. Those who want to pursue it in college, try the hardest and produce some of their best work, because their passion for their art is raw and unleashed. They produce some of the most beautiful work. It's when their talent can truly be moulded, and I want a part in that."

Needless to say, I was quite floored by her answer and didn't question her about it again. She definitely knew what she wanted and wasn't afraid to take it. I'd learned that the hard way, though regarding a different … _lesson_ entirely, if you know what I mean. My Billie would be quite dominant when she was denied or teased too much.

"Paul?" someone called for me, snapping me out my daze. "Paul, baby?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, what's up?" I asked, seeing my Billie stood before me with a small smile on her beautiful face. I couldn't stop myself from leaning down to kiss her deeply. She giggled as she pulled away way too soon before snorting slightly at the pout on my lips. She leaned forward to peck it and retreated before I could take it further. I grumbled. "Aw, poor Paulie, am I teasing you?"

I cocked an eyebrow as I gazed down at her heatedly. "Go ahead and tease me a little more, _Billie-Bear_, and see where it gets you," I threatened, smirking at the cringe she couldn't contain as I said my nickname for her during her childhood. "Yeah, my thoughts exactly. You haven't called me _Paulie_ in years."

"No, I called you it just the other week, remember?" she replied, smirking up at me. I returned it, pulling her flush against me as my hands branded her hips. She gave a shaky breath.

"_Yes_, I do remember, little minx," I growled. I remembered all to well now she'd brought it to the front of my mind. She giggled.

"Are you do coming, or are you just going continue humping in the middle of the parking lot?" Brandon bellowed from where he was about to slip in his car. When he saw the murderous glare I sent his way, he threw his head back and guffawed before climbing in. He screeched out the lot a few seconds later, smirking at us as they passed.

"I'm gonna kill him, Billie. I swear to God, I'll deal with Jennie afterwards**—**she can be just a fucking bad," I grumbled, glaring at the fucker's bumper before he disappeared. Billie laughed loudly.

"Come on, Mr. Grumpy-Gills, we have a party to get to," she ordered, grabbing my tie before pulling me towards our car.

I cocked an eyebrow at her over the top before she climbed in, asking, "Did you really just quote _Finding Nemo_ to me?" I asked incredulously.

She just chortled and climbed into the car without comment. I followed her lead, getting into the drivers' seat. She reached over to take my hand in hers and intertwine our fingers as soon as I buckled in. I grinned over at her, sliding my sunglasses on my face before peeling out the parking lot towards home.

There weren't that many people here, so I assumed that they'd already gone onto the Moonshine Patio, where we were expected as two of the guests of honour. Walter surprised us all by throwing a graduation party. The only downside of it was that Caleb was also a guest of honour, since he too was Walter's employee like Billie was.

Kwoli and Tuck barked as I unlocked the front door, allowing Billie in before me. She giggled as Kwoli jumped up at her, resting his paws on her shoulders comfortably. She roughed up his ears, smiling happily.

"Hey Boy, you been good? Kept Tuck in line?" she crooned at the stupid mutt. I loved him, I loved them both, but they were fucking irritating. I'd often wondered what they'd be like if they had a human counter-part. I had to snicker to myself when I thought that they'd probably get on well with Brandon and Damon. They could be idiots too.

"Get down, you stupid mutt." I laughed, catching Tuck's paws as he copied his companion. His tailed wagged incessantly behind him and tongue lolled out the side of his mouth. "Yeah, yeah, I missed you too. Down."

He whined softly but did as he was told, following me into the kitchen. Billie and Kwoli followed as well.

"I think we've got about half an hour before we're _actually_ expected at Moonshine," I commented, glancing at the clock on the microwave. Billie nodded.

"Yeah, Walter said to be there at around five."

"You wanna take advantage of the empty house?" I asked, leering over at her. I waggled my eyebrows up at down, making her guffaw.

"Did you really just do that?" she asked between giggles. I growled at her playfully. "Down, boy. You _know_ we don't have time. I'm gonna go get changed real quick for the party. You're _definitely_ keeping the tux on. _I wanna see you strip for me later_," she purred over her shoulder as she walked away.

I growled and it took every ounce of my self-control not to follow right behind and ravage her on top of the nearest available surface. I took a deep breath and attempted to tame the monster hard-on I had in my pants. Kwoli and Tuck sat next to each other, staring t me. They both whined pitifully, as if they could sense the state I was in.

"Thanks for sympathy, guys. I sucks as much as you think," I grumbled. I glared up at the ceiling, hearing my fiancée's tinkling laughter from the bedroom.

Half an hour later, we were pulling up into the Moonshine parking lot. There place was packed, judging by the cars here. We pulled in at the same time Brandon and Jennie did. I smirked as they got out their car, seeing their dishevelled state. I turned to Billie, pointing towards them.

"See, _they _made it in time," I pointed out in a 'I told you so' tone. She rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, sure, but look at the state they're in." She laughed as our friends flipped her the bird.

"A state we may look, but I feel fucking _great. _Legs are a little shaky, but I feel fucking _great_," Jennie crowed, winking at Billie.

She laughed, blushing only lightly as she shook her head at her best friend. I glanced at Brandon, who looked mighty damn smug with himself. I let him gloat, knowing he must be doing _something_ right to keep his _shape-shifter _girlfriend satisfied.

"Jen, you slut!" Billie laughed, hooking her arm into Jennie's.

"That's me! Brandon's personal slut!" Jennie announced in a stage-whisper, just loud enough for Brandon to hear her. She winked at him and the poor guy actually gulped.

"Fuck …" he cursed under his breath as his and my mate walked off.

I threw an arm around his shoulder. "Brandon, my friend, I think we _both_ regret the day they became best friends," I told him. He nodded.

"Why do I get the feeling that our futures are going to be one _hell of a ride_?" He laughed. I grinned at him.

"Because it is! And what a sweet ride it's gonna be!" I crowed, smirking coyly. He smirked back. "Come on. This is our party too. Let's go steal the limelight from our girls."

Brandon chuckled darkly. "Yeah, let's," he agreed, jogging towards Moonshine's entrance. I followed right behind him.

There was a loud round of applause as the four of us stepped into the large, party decorated room. I saw familiar faces**—**Sam and Emily, their kids, Mel and Seth, their boys, and Jacob**—** smiling back at us, joining whole-heartedly with the applause and cheering. I was mortified to feel my cheeks flare slightly, catching Sam and Jacob's knowing smirks just before I ducked my head.

_Fuck, they'll never let me live that fucker down_. I growled internally.

I watched as Billie's parents wrapped her up in a huge hug between them. Over her shoulder, Seth smiled and nodded his congratulations to me. I grinned back. Once he let her go, he gave me a real hug.

"Congrats, man. It's taken a while, you've finally got a degree under your belt," he chuckled, pulling away. I snorted.

"Yeah, I'll say, but it feels good," I replied.

Billie slipped underneath my arm, wrapping her own around my waist as she grinned up at me. I couldn't help scanning my eyes over her gorgeous body wrapped up in that god damn dress. I was there when she bought it, and when she came out the dressing room wearing it. Let me tell you that it took everything in me not to shove her back behind the curtain and have my wicked way with her up against the dressing room mirror. _Fuck_.

The dress in question was jet black but wrapped around her curvaceous body perfectly. She may not have actually given birth to Ellie, but damn, she had the hips to suggest she had. And the breasts. _Fuck, I love her breasts_ … Anyway, I digress. The dress, it ended just above her knees and showed ample cleavage I just wanted to motorboat**—**cough**—**yeah. Her accessories were red, including her heels, which had diamond spikes down the back of her heel.

_I would avoid getting her angry tonight, unless I wanted my junk speared by those fuckers_. I thought to myself.

"Christ, Paul, snap out of it!" Billie shouted with a laugh.

I did so, snapping my gaze to her. I blushed slightly when I realised I'd been blatantly gazing down at her cleavage. I glanced up at Seth, who had a knowing smirk on his lips, but annoyance in his gaze. I coughed.

"Sorry," I mumbled, taking one last peek at her cleavage before lifting my eyes to hers. She was smirking. I stared back at her unperturbed, and she knew it. "You were saying?"

"Dad just asked when we planned to move back, and whether we'd like him to drive Kwoli and Tuck back with them when he leaves tomorrow," she repeated for him. I looked at Seth, surprised by his offer.

"You want to ride back with _those two_?" I asked incredulously. Seth shrugged. I snorted. "Well, by all means, go ahead, but I'll warn you—Kwoli has a rat living up his ass. You'll know when he blows," I informed him with a grin. Billie guffawed beside me, nodding her head.

"He can't that bad," Seth denied. I shrugged.

"Sure, dude, I'll let you take your chances. Beats me having to ride back with his ass, and Tuck can be as bad," I added with a smirk. "But as for when we'll be home, I'm not sure. There's still a few loose ends we need to clear up on this end before we can hit the road."

"Sure, no problem. It's just that Mel wants to know, and me too I suppose," he added, winking at Billie. She giggled. "I'm ready for my girl to be home."

I growled playfully, pulling Billie closer to me. "She's _my_ girl, Fucker," I grumbled. Seth rolled his eyes, punching me in the shoulder.

"Shut the fuck up, Paul, you know what I meant." He laughed. Billie poke me in the ribs, making me grunt in surprise.

"Don't be mean. I know what he meant, and I can't wait to be home either, Dad," she assured him with a loving smile. He returned it.

"Have you two spoken any more about your wedding?" Mel asked, bouncing up to Seth's wide with a wide grin on her face.

I had to roll my eyes at that. It was at least the fifth time she'd asked since she arrived a couple days ago. "No, Mel, we haven't decided," I told her. Billie giggled.

"Mom, I swear, you and Dad will be the first to know whenever we make a decision. That won't most likely be until after Jen and B's wedding," Billie informed them. Mel pouted while Seth nodded in understanding.

Jennie and Brandon had set the date for the wedding on July second. That was only about a month away, but Jennie had been working in tandem with her mother to get it planned out. To say Emily was excited would be an understatement. Getting Sam to admit that he was as well would be an impossible feat. Although he tried to act like a hard-ass whenever Brandon was around, I could tell that he was happy for him to be in the family soon.

Jennie had, of course, chosen Billie as her maid of honour. She had taken up that role very seriously, giving opinions or whatever whenever they were requested. Me, I was just dreading having to wear a tux again. What made it even worse was the fact that I knew I'd have to do it _again_ for my own wedding, and then probably Damon and Anna's, whenever they decide to get engaged and to tie the knot. Fuck, come to think of it, I'll probably have to do it for Greg and Livi's too.

_Fuck's sake_.

"Paul, baby, you look grumpy now. What's on your mind?" Billie asked in amusement.

I peered down at her, though noticed that Mel and Seth had disappeared. I pulled at the collar of my shirt, drawing her gaze and inevitably, her knowing smirk.

"Ah, I should have known," she said mostly to herself. She then reached up and popped the top button of my crisp white shirt before loosening the tie around my neck. She grinned up at me. "Ceremony's over now. This is the after party. You can't be uncomfortable at your own party, baby."

"Gah, I love you," I sighed, leaning down to kiss her soundly. She giggled against me. When I pulled back, I told her, "I was actually also thinking about the times I'll have to wear one of these in the future. Jen's wedding. Our wedding. Probably Anna's, and Livi's as well."

She grinned. "Damn skippy, you will. You _know_ Anna will want me as her maid of honour as well. God help me when I have to choose between them for my own," she added with a groan. I chuckled and kissed her again.

"Just have them both," I suggested.

She gave me a funny look. "Can I do that? That would be perfect," she replied excitedly. I shrugged.

"Who knows? But if you want both, have both. It's _your_ wedding," I reminded her, smiling. She kissed me again.

_Damn, if this is the response I get for commenting about the wedding, I'm gonna have to give my opinion here and there for ours_. I thought to myself as she deepened the kiss, slithering her tongue into my mouth. I groaned, taking dominance for my own.

Then she was pulled away from me. I growled in displeasure, glaring at the person who dared to do it, only to come face-to-face with Walter himself. He was smirking knowingly, daring me with his eyes to start something. I backed down, knowing he stored a shot gun under bar for the more … rowdy customers at night. I knew he wouldn't hesitate to use it on me, considering how much he cared for Billie. I glanced at her. The little traitor had moved slightly behind him and was giggling silently behind her hand.

"Son, I know how much I care for this here girl. Damn near like a niece to me. I don' wanna see that shit," he told me, and not the first time either. I scrubbed the back of my neck with my palm, trying t look sheepish, though I felt anything but.

"Sorry, Sir," I mumbled. He snorted.

"No ya ain't, Son, but that's alright," he told me, winking back at Billie before they both shared a laugh. I rolled my eyes. He turned back to me. "I just came over to say me congrats. I 'spect ya'll to stop by before ya leave, ya hear?"

Billie smiled at me over his shoulder, resting her chin on her hand as she leaned on his shoulder. She nodded, side-glancing him.

"You know we will, Walt. We wouldn't dare. You'll come right up to Washington to gripe about your displeasure, I know," she teased, smirking. He grunted.

"Ya'll better keep that in mind, too," he ordered. I saw the slight smile pulling at his lips.

Billie moved around to the front and hugged him tightly. "I'm gonna miss you, Walter," she sighed.

He smiled and wound his arms around her too. "Me too, Darlin'. But ya'll will be back in no time. I'll make sure of it," he promised, winking at me.

I smiled, knowing I wouldn't mind coming down here again once Ellie was a little older, for a vacation. This place held a lot of memories for the both of us, and Walter. It would be nice to relive some of them … like fucking Billie behind the bar. The old fucker still didn't know about that one. I was sure, if he had, that my dick would be blown off.

"I know you will, Walt." Billie chuckled, pulling away.

She tried to wipe her eyes discreetly, but I never missed anything my girl did. I smiled softly to myself, pulling her back to my chest. She smiled up at me. I kissed her forehead. I held my hand out to Walter.

"As much as you like to make my life more difficult than it has to be, Walt, I'm going to miss you too. I know Billie loves you like an uncle, so that makes you family in my eyes," I told him with respect.

Walter coughed a couple of times and blinked. I knew the old fucker was trying to fight back his tears and be the hard-ass he tries to portray some times, but I knew better. He reached out and grasped my hand in his, shaking. Billie watched on, smiling with happy, and I suppose sad as well, tears in her eyes.

"Gah, 'nough with this emotional crap. Get ya'selves a drink an' have a good time. They're on the house," he told us, walking away before we could protest. Billie and I shred an eye roll and smile.

"Come on, let's do as he says. He'll only moan at us if we don't have a drink the next time he spots us," she pointed out with a wry smirk. I chuckled and nodded, grabbing her hand.

We got our drinks and made our way towards the table her parents were sat at. Sam, Emily and the kids were also there. Jacob was talking to some dude over by the bar. I sat, pulling Billie into my lap. Ellie came charging over from where she was playing with her friends. Little Delilah followed behind her, holding her hand. Lilah hugged Billie around her waist, peering up at her with wide eyes.

"Ellie told me that you're going away, across the country," she wailed, though tears were absent at this point, thank God.

I glanced at Ellie, seeing she wasn't at all keen with this idea either. I pulled her to me, kissing the top of her head while Billie crouches down in front of Lilah.

"Oh honey, I'm sorry. It's time for us to go back home though. Our family misses us. I know Ellie doesn't want us to go either," she sighed, pulling the little girl into her arms. Lilah sniffled and I could now smell the salt in the air. _Fuck._

"But, I'll never see you again," she cried. Billie pulled her tighter, sharing a helpless look with me.

"Oh no, you will, Lilah, I promise. We'll bring Ellie back for a visit one day, and then you'll be able to get into all sorts of trouble again together," she told her with a chuckle. Lilah smiled somewhat. "And I'm gonna talk to your mom. Maybe she and I could work something out, and you'll two will be able to call each other a couple times a week and send each other emails."

Lilah sniffled again, peering up at Billie with wide, hopeful eyes. "Really? Really, Miss. Billie, you'll let us still be friends?" she asked.

"Oh, of course, Lilah! I wouldn't dare end your friendship. You can call and email. I promise to bring her back."

"We can send pictures and videos too? In the emails?" she asked, wiping her eyes.

Billie swept her thumbs under her eyes, smiling widely. "Yes, of course. You can send whatever you want to each other … within reason," she tacked on. "The only thing that will change between you is that there'll be distance. You won't be able to play together anymore, or go to school together, but you can still talk, laugh and tease each other like always."

"Thank you, Miss. Billie. I was afraid I'd never be able to talk to Ellie ever again. She's my bestest friend."

Billie grinned, kissing her forehead. "I know, Lilah."

"See, Lilah, I _told_ you Mommy wouldn't stop us talking," Ellie piped in, smiling at her.

Lilah grinned. The girls embraced tightly before grasping hands again and taking off towards the kids area. Billie took her place back on my lap, smiling to herself.

"She's such an awesome friend. I feel so guilty splitting them up, " she sighed, taking a sip of her drink. I nodded.

"Yeah, me too, but they'll be fine," I assured her with a kiss on the side of her neck. She nodded.

"She'll make new friends in La Push, Billie. Don't worry about her," Mel soothed her.

"I know … She's my baby, you know? I hate to see her sad."

Seth and Mel nodded in empathy. "We get that, Billie. Once you get home, and she gets into a routine of calling and emailing Lilah, she'll calm down," Seth said.

Billie smiled. "Thanks, Dad."

"Now come on, I want to dance with my college graduate daughter," he teased, standing up before offering his hand to her.

She giggled and took it, grinning back at me as Seth lead her to the dance floor.

"Wanna dance with your future son-in-law, _Mom_?" I asked Mel, smirking.

She scowled at me. "Call me that again, _Lahote_, and I'll castrate you," she threatened, only half joking. "Besides, it's weird. You're _older_ than me."

I threw my head back and guffawed loudly before grasping her hand and pulling her to the dance floor behind our loved ones. They both grinned over at us as they swayed with the song.

At some point in the night, I gave Billie her 'graduate' bead. She thanked me profusely with tears as we danced, laughed and said our goodbyes to Texas for the rest of the night.

* * *

><p><strong>Couple of weeks later … <strong>

I threw the last case into the trunk of my car with a grunt. We were certainly leaving with more than we'd come with.

The moving van had left a week ago with the pieces of furniture Billie wanted to take back home, but mostly, everything like that was staying since Damon and Anna were sticking around so she could finish school. She wanted to take pretty much all of Ellie's bedroom furniture, our bedroom furniture and the few pieces I'd made and carved for her over the four years we'd been here.

We decided just to drive back to Washington. I wasn't in the mood to be confined in a tin-can full of sweaty and grumpy passengers, thousands of feet up in the air, and neither was Billie. We were wolves**—**we don't belong in the air but on land, in the forest. Preferably _fucking_ in the forest, but that was my dick talking, not my head.

One thing I was fucking thankful about on this trip was _no dogs_. Fuck, I was serious when I warned Seth. He'd called when they got home just over a week ago and started cursing me out. I'd just laughed, knowing right off what his problem was, told him _I told you so_ and hung up. He didn't appreciate that, let me tell you.

I had to admit I'd missed the mutts over this last fortnight, just not their _flatulence, _to put it nicely.

"Paul, when is Lilah and her mom getting here? We should be hitting the road soon, but I don't want to leave before Ellie can say bye," Billie called from the front door. I peered over to her.

"They should be here any min—wait, they're here now," I amended, spotting their car coming up the road.

"Ellie, baby, Lilah's here," Billie called back into the house.

Minutes later, I had two sobbing little girls on my front lawn. They were hugging so tightly that I couldn't figure out where one finished and the other began. I felt bad. I felt my eyes prickle. I looked away from them, busying myself with mundane tasks like checking the oil in the car, so I wouldn't have to watch my little girl's heart break anymore.

Both Billie and I hugged Lilah and her mother when they decided to go back home. Lilah's mother knew her daughter's limits. Those limits didn't include watching her best friend actually drive away. I assured Lilah that we had her phone number, or at least her mother's number, and that we'll let Ellie call as soon as we get back to La Push. It seemed to placate her somewhat. She willing climbed into her mother's car, waving at Ellie as they drove away.

Ellie, of course, was weeping softly. I lifted her into my arms and let her bury her face into my neck so that she could let it all out. After a few minutes, her sobbing had lessened to sniffles and hiccups. She told me she was okay, like the brave little girl she was, and requested to be put down. Then she busied herself by helping Billie with Kwoli and Tuck's dog stuff.

Once we were all set, Anna and Billie shared a goodbye eerily similar to that of my daughter's while I shook Damon's hand. I hugged Anna before hopping into the drivers' side of my car. Billie strapped Ellie into her booster seat and closed the door. She gave me a kiss through my open window before circling around to her side.

"I'll see you guys at Jen's wedding! Love you!" Anna called, waving with one hand as she wiped her eyes with the other.

Damon had his arm securely around her waist to prevent her from running to Billie—wise move on his part—as he waved with his other. "See you guys! Drive safe!"

"We will. Take care of her for me, would you?" Billie chuckled. He grinned.

"You know I will."

Shared all shared one more wave before I pulled out the driveway. Once we were driving steadily, I reached over at grabbed my girl's hand. She smiled, enveloped my hand in both of hers but kept them in her lap. I only let go to change gears, but my hands always returned to hers, where it belonged. Ellie sat in the back, reading her book or playing with her doll. She seemed pretty down still, but I was thankful that there wasn't any more tears.

_Hated those fuckers_.

It was a long drive ahead of us, with many predicted stops, but in the end it would be worth it.

_We would be home_.

"You're here! You're home!" Mel screamed as she came barrelling out our house.

I groaned mentally. We'd just finished a long ass drive and we have to deal with her already? Fuck's sake. I didn't dare grumble aloud though, not if I wanted both Mel _and_ Billie on my case.

Billie unbuckled and shot out the car, running towards her mom. I climbed out too, opening Ellie's door to let her out. She'd already unbuckled herself, but the doors had child-safety locks on them, or at least the back two did.

As soon as her little feet hit the floor, she was running towards her Grandpa Seth. He waved to me with a grin once he had her up in his arms. I waved back, making my way back to the trunk. I had to admit, it was nice seeing my own home again and knowing we weren't leaving this time. I popped the trunk and heaved a few cases out, setting them beside the car. Seth came up a few minutes later to give me a hand.

"Welcome home," he wished, grinning at me. I grinned back.

"It's good to be back. I need a good run, but it's hard to do that without being careful back in Texas."

"Say the when and we'll run with you brother," Seth vowed, slapping me on the shoulder. I grinned and nodded at him in thanks before we carried our loads towards the house.

Of course, my girls and Mel were in the kitchen. I smelt cooked chicken—Billie was probably making lunch. Thank God, I was fucking starving. I'd been living off bags of chips, store sandwiches and soda for the last two days, passing through five States to get here. I was ready for a home-cooked meal, courtesy of my girl.

"How were the mutts? Have they behaved?" I asked him as we stepped into the house.

At the sound of my voice, two sets of pounding steps bounded towards me. I turned in time to see Kwoli and Tuck barrelling towards me, tongues hanging out the side of their mouths as their tails wagged so hard it made their entire ass shake from side to side. I threw my hand up just in time.

I ordered, hard and firmly, "Stop!"

They skidded on the hard-wood floor, but came shy of colliding with my legs. They righted themselves and sat back on their haunches, tailing polishing the floor as they panted up at me. It occurred to me right then that I'd missed them more than I realised. I grinned widely and crouched down in front of them. They took this as a go ahead to clamber all over me. I laughed as I sat on my ass, letting them slobber up my face for a while as I stroked them.

My girl's giggled came from the kitchen doorway, where I caught a glimpse of her. She was grinning widely with her arms crossed, leaning against the door frame. I pushed the mutts away and told them to calm down. They sat back and panted while they let me pet them for a few more minutes. I then got to my feet, walking over to my Billie.

I pulled her away from the door frame and flush against me. She wrapped her arms around my neck, smiling happily. "Welcome home, Beautiful," I breathed, brushing my nose against her.

Her eyes fluttered closed. Her fingers weaved into my hair as she sighed softly, smiling even softer. "You too … I love you," she replied, finally lifting her lips to meet mine. I kissed her for a few minutes, revelling in the contact before slowly pulling back.

"Love you too," I murmured.

"Come on, I made lunch. I'll make a big dinner tonight, just for the three of us. Mom wants us over to dinner tomorrow, as a sort of official welcome home, you know," she told me, rolling her eyes at me over her shoulder. I chuckled.

"Sounds real good, Beautiful. Want we having?" I asked, sitting next to Seth at the island counter.

"I was thinking going to the store to buy all the fixings for a pork roast. I know you love it," she suggested, smiling knowingly. I groaned in anticipation.

"That would be amazing. Please do," I practically begged. She giggled and nodded.

"I could stop by the store for you guys, if you want. I need to get the burgers for our dinner anyway," Mel offered, looking at Billie.

"Oh, you don't have to. I don't mind going," Billie replied.

Mel shook her head before guiding Billie to sit next to me. "Nonsense. You've just driven for the last two days. I'll go," she told her, leaving no room for argument.

Though …

"Actually, _I_ drove for two days," I pointed out.

Billie rolled her eyes.

"That's great, Paul," was the only response I got from the bloody woman before she was out the door.

Billie and Seth chuckled, smirking at me. "She loves fucking with you, you know that," Seth reminded me.

I nodded, rolling my own eyes.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Ellie screamed suddenly.

I was out my seat and at the bottom of the stairs before I could blink, thinking she was in trouble or had hurt herself. Though, the first thing I saw as she ran down the stairs was her massive grin. I wanted to grumble about her giving me a heart attack, but her happiness was contagious and found myself grinning with her.

"Daddy, Nana and Grandpa decorated my bedroom! Just like it was in Texas!" she shouted excitedly.

My brow rose in surprise. I turned to see Seth smiling from the kitchen.

He shrugged. "I wanted her to feel at home here like she did at Texas. You'll find your bedroom is also decorated," he supplied before going back to his sandwiches.

Billie beamed at me before turning to Seth. "Dad, that's awesome! Thank you," she crowed, throwing her arms around his neck. He chuckled and patted her hand.

"It was nothing. Anything to help," he brushed her off.

"Mommy, come see!" Ellie ordered, pulling Billie off her stool.

Billie giggled as they stormed passed me. She grabbed my hand at the last minute, pulling me up the stairs with them. Sure enough, Ellie's room was almost the exact replica as the one in Texas. Of course, the shape of the room wasn't the same so the furniture was arranged differently, but the colours were the same. Even the floor—yellow wood

"I think you should go thank you Grandpa again, Baby Girl," Billie suggested, smiling down at her.

Ellie nodded, shouting for Seth as she raced out the room. I turned to Billie and grinned. She grasped my hand and pulled me towards the master bedroom—our bedroom. I was actually more grateful to Seth for this than I was willing to admit. I'd grown so accustomed to our bedroom back in Texas that it would have felt strange coming back to this one, had it not been decorated.

"This is so sweet of them. I had planned on redecorating them as they are in Texas anyway, but they did this off their own back," she murmured, smiling around the room.

I walked over, pulling her into my arms. Her back was flush with my chest. I leaned down and buried my head into her neck, inhaling her delicious scent. Her scent was like my own personal aphrodisiac. I couldn't get enough of it, or her. She melted back into me, lifting one her hands to rest on the back of my head, as they other stroked my hand around her waist.

My lips brushed against her sensitive, soft skin, and she shivered, fisting my hair in her hand. My mouth opened and tongue slithered out, licking her from shoulder to her earlobe, sucking it between my lips and tugging gently. She moaned softly, pressing her hips back against my growing erection. I groaned and reluctantly pulled away. She whined in protest.

Leering at her, I promised, "Later. Ellie's up though, coming this way." I smirked at the fact she was too out of it to hear for herself. She blushed and giggled. I pointed to my crotch. "I'm going to go take care of this."

She giggled again. Ellie entered our bedroom just as I shut the bathroom door. I couldn't help but be thankful that Billie's wolf ears were the only ones around as I 'took care of it.' It was a nightmare back in Texas, having both Jennie and Greg to be aware of as I jerked off whenever Billie wasn't … _available_.

Here, back home, I didn't have to muffled my grunts and growls, taunting my girl at the same time as I got myself off. Always a plus. She would be more than ready later with what I was murmuring right now—everything I wanted to do to her sinfully delicious body.

_Yeah, I will pay for that one later,_ I thought as I left the bathroom and caught Billie's devilish glare and smirk that spoke of a thousand promises before she was pulled out the bedroom by Ellie. I smirked and thought, _I couldn't wait_.

I got changed out of my clothes, having been in them for two days straight, and then went back to the kitchen. Mel wasn't back yet, but Seth smirked at me from where I'd left him at the counter. I flipped him the bird, though was smirking myself.

"You couldn't have waited until I'd left? I mean, it's bad enough I have to hear it, but I actually know _who_ you think about. It's disgusting," he griped, glaring at me.

I just smirked and said, "Blame your daughter. It's her fault," and then laughed as he cringed and shook his head as if to clear the images.

"Wrong, dude, so wrong," he growled lowly.

"I'm back!" Mel announced, finally, as she entered the house.

Seth got up from his seat to go help her with our groceries. I took them from him and began putting them away. Billie came into the kitchen and helped me, leaving out everything she would need for dinner. She playfully bumped me with her hip or shoulder if I got in her way. Eventually, she banished me to the stools on the other side of the island. I laughed.

"Sure you two don't want to stay for dinner? What's Harry and Dylan doing? Actually, I'm surprised they're not here," Billie added with a pout.

I kissed it away, earning a dirty look from Seth. He seriously needed to get over it since she'll be my wife some time this year, and there's the fact that for the last four years, I've been screwing her brains out.

"Harry's at Jimmy's," Mel began. I knew Jimmy to be his best friend, so I nodded. She continued, "And Dylan is with his g—friend."

Both Billie and I caught Mel's slip, and by the look on her face, she knew it too. She cringed as Billie froze, glancing up at her mother with curious, but protective eyes.

"Mother, does Dylan have a girlfriend?" she asked in a strictly calm voice.

I shared a glance with Seth, who was smirking. Then I glanced at Mel, who was worrying her lip as she stared at Billie. She levelled her mother with her best 'tell me now or else' look, making Mel sweat and nibble on her thumb nail, or lack thereof.

"He wanted to tell you," Mel mumbled, clearly torn between spilling the beans and respecting her son's wishes.

Billie's glare intensified. "Mother …" The threat was clear in her voice.

Mel sighed heavily and groaned. "Oh … Okay! But if he finds out I told you, I take _no _responsibility," she stipulated.

Billie nodded and gestured for her to continue. Mel still hesitated.

"Well … see … he's been dating this girl called Madison since … just after the new year. So four moths or so," she informed her daughter.

_Wow, the kid was only fifteen and he's already had a longer relationship than I ever had by the time I was twenty-one. The fuck?_ I thought incredulously. Then I realised Dyl was nothing like me when I was a teenager, and I calmed down.

I watched Billie's expression closely, seeing many different emotions pass across her features—anger, sadness, betrayal, protectiveness, happiness and excitement—before settling on a strange combination of hurt and curiosity.

"Why didn't he tell me before?" she asked, cutting up carrots to avoid Mel's gaze.

"He wanted to tell you face-to-face, so that you could meet her at the same time," Mel replied, worriedly.

Billie nodded and remained silent for a while before murmuring, "I can't wait to meet her. What does Levi think of her?" she asked, clearly thinking of the imprint between him and her brother.

Mel grinned. "Oh, Levi thinks she's great. Compliments Dyl very nicely. She's gotten used to the fact that he'll be around Dyl an awful lot, and has become best of friends with Levi too," she explained.

Billie nodded. "Well, if Levi, his imprint, thinks she's okay, then I'm sure she is," she eventually stated, smiling up at us.

"Oh, you'll love her. He really likes her, and even though he doesn't quite love her yet, I can feel that he's close. Seth and I like her, don't we, Seth?" Mel asked her husband, who nodded with a genuine smile.

Their words seemed to relax Billie completely. "Alright, alright, I'll calm down."

"Just don't scare her off with your big sister inquisition, will you, Billie?" Seth warned her, cocking an eyebrow.

She grinned, failing miserably to look innocent as she replied, "Of course not, Daddy."

I just smirked.

Her face suddenly lit up. "Oh! Will she be there tomorrow?! At the dinner?" she asked excitedly.

Mel nodded. "Yeah, that's when he planned to introduce you."

This juicy piece of information perked her right up and she grinned. I just chuckled, giving her a knowing smirk as she looked my way.

"Just don't tell your brother I told you, and please, act surprised when you meet her?" Mel pleaded as she stared at Billie.

Billie nodded. "I promise, don't worry."

Mel snorted. "Please, you've just found out your little brother is dating, and you don't want me to worry. We're going to have to keep an eye on you two—you'll eat her alive," she retorted, smirking because she knew she was right.

Dylan was part of Billie's everything. It's only natural for her to be protective and possessive when some girl gets her claws into him. She was only looking out for him. I just hoped that Dyl would see it that way as well.

"I will behave myself, Mom … within reason," she tacked on with a devilish smirk at Mel, who snorted with a knowing nod.

"Just don't upset him. Your father and I are going now though, I want to feed him before his stomach eats itself from the inside out," she joked, poking Seth in the side.

He just laughed, kissing Billie on the forehead as he murmured, "It's damn good to have you home, Lea-Rae."

"Thanks, Dad. It's great to be home. I'll see you at dinner tomorrow," she assured him.

He nodded, shook my hand again and then left. I heard his car door shut seconds later. Mel gave us both a hug, told us to be at the house by six, and then left after her husband, leaving Billie and I alone once again.

I crossed the kitchen and stepped up behind her, wrapping my arms around her waist. I saw her cheek lift in a smile as she melted back into me but didn't stop her chopping. We stood there for the longest time, my chin resting on her shoulder. She giggled and slapped my forearm occasionally as I stole chunks of carrot or swede from the pans, but it never stopped me from trying again.

After we'd eaten, quite frankly, the best pork roast Billie had ever cooked, she, Ellie and I settled in front of the TV to watch a movie. Of course, we were suckers for Ellie's pout and sad eyes since we let her pick it. I barely suppressed the groan when she came back with _Pocahontas._ She'd gotten it last Christmas from Sam and Emily and had watched it at least three dozen times between then and now.

I wouldn't be surprised if she could quote along with the whole damn feature.

Billie gave me a knowing grin when I sighed since her head was resting against my chest. I smirked down at her. Ellie set up the movie, insisting that we let her do it. She grabbed the remote and charged over to us on the large sectional couch, snuggling in between us and replacing Billie's head with her on against my chest. I wrapped my arms around her and Billie, pulling them close.

Ellie was asleep long before the final credits, her tiny arms attempting to circle my waist as she snored softly into my chest. Billie leaned over and kissed her forehead.

"I'm gonna go get ready for bed. Best get her there too," she suggested, smiling up at me.

I nodded, leaning in slightly for a kiss before heaving up from the couch as gently as I could. Ellie stirred slightly in my arms but settled back down soon enough. I followed Billie up the stairs after she'd turned everything off the for the night. She continued down the hallway as I turned into Ellie's room.

I laid her down and tucked her in tightly, leaning in to kiss her smooth forehead before walking towards the door. I paused when her sleepy voice called out to me.

"Daddy?"

"Yeah, Princess?" I whispered back, idling in the doorway.

Her eyes fluttered open slightly. "Love you," she murmured, barely audible.

Warmth spread through me, reaching the very tips of my fingers and toes. I smiled softly. "Love you too, Princess. Go back to sleep," I ordered gently.

"M'kay, Daddy. Nigh'" she sighed as was back to sleep before I'd even shut the door.

I switched off the hallway light before stepping into our bedroom. I had to smile once again at the familiar décor, thanking Seth mentally for thinking ahead on our behalf. Billie wasn't in the main bedroom, but I could hear the shower running in the en-suite. I smirked to myself, stripping down before making my way over.

The bathroom was steamy, but I could see through it easily. She was facing the tiled shower wall, hands in her hair as she washed it. I took a good few minutes just to watch the water cascade down her beautiful body. Once again, my eyes lingered on her wide hips. My hands twitched to hold him as I made love to her against the shower wall.

My cock grew harder the longer I watched her. I approached the shower door as my balls began to ache and my cock strained towards her. If she heard me slip into the shower, she didn't show it, just continued to wash her hair. She jumped as soon as my hands touched her silky skin, so I guess she hadn't heard me.

Her scent was thick and heady in the enclosed, humid space. I pressed my engorged shaft against the cleft of her ass, sliding a large hand around her waist and up to cup her breast. She moaned and leaned back into me. I began to trace my lips up the side of her neck, taking her earlobe into my mouth before suckling on it. My fingers pinched her nipple at the same time, and she gasped, thrusting back into me.

"Paul …"

"Mmm," I hummed, letting my teeth scrap off her lobe before returning to her neck. I petted it with open-mouthed, wet kisses, sucking her sensitive skin just a little with each one. "Taste so good, Billie …"

"Paul …"

"Mm? What, Baby? What do you want?" I whispered against her neck. She shivered.

"Touch me," she whimpered, placing her hand on mine at her breast before making me squeeze harder. She groaned. "Yes …"

"Only there, Beautiful?" I asked her seductively as my other hands skimmed from her hip to rest over her womb.

She quickly shook her head, reaching her free hand down to her stomach. I let her guide my hand, sliding it south until I cupped her wet mound. I groaned against her neck.

"Fuck, so wet," I panted.

She nodded. "Yes … for you. Please, Paul … touch me," she pleaded, pressing my hand harder against her. Her hard clit speared my palm, and I rubbed softly. She gasped, writhing in my arms.

"Like that, Beautiful?"

She nodded.

"You want more?" I murmured.

She whimpered and nodded, her eyes closed as she leaned her head back against my shoulder. The water cascaded down the front of her body, providing my hands with the perfect slippery surface to glide around her body on. I pinched her nipple again while circling my palm over her clit. My fingers were long enough to slip right into her … and deep.

"Oh Paul, yes!" she exclaimed, opening her thighs shamelessly.

I continued my ministrations on her body, expertly playing her like my own personal instrument. Her hips rocked against my palm, forcing my thick fingers to pump deeper and faster into her. Her hand on mine at her breast urged me to squeeze harder and pinch her nipples before forcing me to change breasts, not that I was compai9ning. My mouth, it now suckled at her mark … _my_ mark. _Mine_.

When she shattered with pure bliss, screaming and writhing, I held her tight against my body, stimulating her clit gently with my palm to prolong her orgasm while undulating my engorged, throbbing cock into the cleft of her ass. I was so hard for her. I needed to be inside her.

I didn't give her a chance to catch her breath. I spun her around, pressing her hard against the tiled wall before reaching back to grip the globes of her sinful ass. She gasped as I slid her up the wall and urged her to wrap her legs around my waist. My cock sunk home, needing no guidance, sinking down to the hilt. We both groaned loudly at being connected once more.

"Fuck … always so damn tight, Baby," I breathed into her neck.

Her response was to tighten her legs around my waist, pulling me even deeper into her. I shivered—I was so damn close already. Taking care of her first always put me this close to coming. Every. Single. Time.

"Paul … fuck me. Now," she demanded, staring me right in the eyes.

I growled and lost it. Pulling back to my head, I slammed into her in one hard, smooth thrust. She gasped and threw her head back into the tile. I didn't let her catch her breath, repeating the motion over and over until she was panting, babbling mess in my arms. Our hips slapped together loudly as I ploughed into her, enhanced by the water trapped between us.

Her hands clawed at my back and shoulders, leaving angry, red lines across my russet skin. I growled at the thought of her marking me in anyway and renewed my vigour. My cock slammed into something deep inside her, causing her to wail wantonly. I hit that spot repeatedly, dipping my head down to take her nipple into my mouth.

I bit down as I slammed my cock head hard into her cervix. She fell apart in my arms, one hand fisting my hair while her other clawed hard at my shoulder. I smelt the metallic tang of my own blood swirl around the shower as her internal walls clamped hard around my shaft. One more thrust and I exploded inside of her, the head of my cock cradled by her cervix as I held myself deep inside of her.

We stood there panting into each others necks for what felt like hours. My softening cock was still buried deep inside of her, but I could bear to move away just yet. As she caught her breath, her fingertips traced the red lines across my shoulders. I let her, planting soft, chaste kisses across her collarbone as she checked on me.

"I made you bleed again … I seriously need to stop doing that," she sighed softly, fingering the already dried blood near the tip of my shoulder.

I lifted my face from her neck, meeting her guilty gaze. I sighed, leaning in for a tender kiss. "Don't stop. You know I like it," I reminded her against her lips. She sighed again. "I heal fast. I feels amazing in the moment. You know I like it rough. The thought of your clawing me up, marking me … _Fuck_, Billie, _you know_ I love that."

"You're incorrigible," she accused with amusement as I hardened inside of her simply at the thought. She stroked my shoulders again. "I won't stop … but I'll try not to draw blood again."

I shrugged. "Alright," I agreed easily. Anything to make her happy. Now that subject was dropped, I smirked at her raffishly. "Ready for round two? I want you bent over that chest near the bed."

Her breath hitched. I smirked.

"And over your vanity … your dresser … _my_ dresser … against the headboard …" I whispered sinfully in her ear before softening my voice, pulling back to gaze lovingly into her desire-filled eyes. "And then I want to make love to you, nice and slow, on our bed."

Amazingly enough, it was that last one that set her off. She leaned over and turned off the shower before wrapping her arms around my neck. I grinned, peering at her hungry gaze.

"Do it. All of it. Now."

I growled loudly with lust and need. We were in for a long night … and early morning … better get started.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>There you guys have it! They're home! I hope you liked the citrus ;)<strong>**

****Remember to check out my photobucket! Link on profile!****

****Please leave a review! I would greatly appreciate it! Thanks guys!****

****Love MrsWolfPack xx****


	18. Giving Back

**Hey, hey, my Lovelies!**

So I know it's been forever since I updated. I'm sorry! My only excuse is writers' block, I'm afraid.

**But thanks to everyone who review the last chapter, and for all the alerts and favourites too!**

**This chapter isn't beta'd. All mistakes are mine. Sorry!**

**I don't own. I only play. **

**Without further ado … Enjoy!**

**=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=**

**Chapter Seventeen**

**Giving Back**

**=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=**

**Billie's Point of View**

The three months following our much anticipated graduation and homecoming were reminiscent to a whirlwind or small twister.

I'd been rushed off my feet from the moment I got home, busying myself with making the necessary changes around _Casa de Lahote_ and making it more homier for the three of us, and the pooches of course. Tuck had initially made himself at home in Kwoli's old puppy bed until the older pooch had come along and wrestled the poor pup out of it. Up until we got the young pup his own stuff, he'd had nothing to do other than rough and tumble with Ellie or Paul because Kwoli was a grumpy, possessive fool regarding his toys.

With the bedroom decorating done, courtesy of my loving parents, it was then only the communal rooms that needed a little touching up. I'd spent a whole day in the hardware store, or what seemed like it, with Paul as we argued back and forth about colour schemes and whatnot. It was decidedly domestic and normal; I loved every second of it. I then spent the next two weeks painting every room just the way I wanted it.

With the house done, I'd actively began searching for a job and, to settle me before the new school year, when I'd be taking the art teaching position at the high school, I'd found a temporary position at the ragged community centre right here in La Push, holding arts and crafts classes for anyone who wanted to attend. It was a bigger hit than I'd originally thought, gaining attendees from as young as three or four, to older faces who were well into their thirties. I wasn't really being paid for it in the traditional sense, which wasn't at al a problem for either Paul or I, but seeing the happy faces of the art deprived young students who came in every day was payment enough for me.

Paul had also secured a well-paid job. He was writing all sorts of manuals for a local company. He could work from home, which was easier for his Pack duties and caring for Ellie and the dogs. It was at his pace, with no real outrageous deadlines to abide by. It was completely flexible, and he loved it. I'd never envisioned him to be a writer of any kind, but I've read his work and it was awesome. He had a way with words.

Ellie and I were slowly getting accustomed to the dreary weather of La Push again, having gotten used to the bright, warm, sunny Texan days. Tuck, bless him, wasn't coping at all and constantly wanted to be inside, snuggled up in front of the fireplace with his new, plush teddy bear that was already missing an eye. He was four years old, but we'll never get the puppy mentality out of him, much to Kwoli's displeasure. Paul, as adaptable as he ever is, was in no discomfort but loved it at night when I snuggled even closer to his warmth.

As July 2nd drew nearer and nearer, enticing the panic and butterflies within my best friend to stir more and more until she vibrated with them, I found my days even more crowded with wedding plans. Everything had been set, planned to perfect. Jennie wouldn't have settled for anything less. She'd invited most of La Push, if not everyone. She was the daughter of an ex-Chief, and in the eyes of the Pack, the daughter of an ex-Alpha; her wedding was a big deal.

When the day finally came, I found I'd been less stressed about my senior finals than I was about Jennie's day. I had been the first up, of course, and had stayed with her the whole day, listening to her doubts and bridezilla complaints. She had been a nervous wreck up until she'd seen her handsome groom standing at the alter, waiting just for her. I'd never seen such a beautiful smile on her face and spent the whole ceremony on the beach trying not to wipe my tears away wit my crimson red shawl.

The ceremony had been beautiful and had gone without a hitch. The meal was delicious, cooked by Grandma Sue's and Aunt Emily's catering company perfectly. The first dance almost made me cry until Brandon started to squeeze her ass with both hands, much to her amusement and Uncle Sam's extreme displeasure. But really, the man had to know they hadn't been celibate over the last four years, and that it was his daughter's wedding night just hours later.

I danced the night away with Paul, after catching the bride's bouquet myself. Paul was smug, of course, when Brandon launched Jennie's garter at him, hitting him right in the cheek. My family hotted and hollared like the beasts some of them were, making me blush deeply.

Our night ended earlier than most, since we had Ellie to worry about, but that didn't mean our celebrations didn't continue well into the night, between the two of us.

Things were shaping up real nice in the next chapter of my life with Paul and our family, but I still felt like something was missing, or like I wasn't doing as much as I could be doing for my community.

**=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=**

… **La Push Community Centre … **

… **Wednesday Morning … **

**=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=**

"Miss Billie, Miss Billie!" I heard one of my students call from across the arts room.

I looked up to see Molly waving a piece of paper at me and smiled. She was one of my most enthusiastic attendees and loved anything and everything I threw at them to attempt, be it drawing or painting and everything in between. She, of course, was only five and was yet to achieve her full potential, but I had a sneaky feeling she would be one of the students in my class who really excelled in the future.

"Yes, Molly, what have you drawn for me today?" I asked, strolling over to her babbling table whilst wiping my hands over my apron. "Hello, guys, having fun?"

"Yes, Miss Billie!" several voices chimed back.

I smiled.

"Miss Billie, look!" Molly insisted, pulling me down to look over her picture.

I smiled, scanning the childlike drawings of flowers, hearts and, what I assumed to be, a dog. "Moll, that is wonderful. Who have to drawn that for?"

She blushed beautifully and smiled up at me. "I did it for you. The doggie is Tuck. I like him because he licked my hand at the park the other day," she giggled, hiding her mouth behind a dainty hand.

"Well, thank you, Molly. I'm sure Tuck likes you too, and I'm sure he'll love the picture," I assured her.

"Where's Ellie today, Miss Billie?" one of my other students, Lori, asked from the other end of the table. She'd become a good friend to my daughter in such little time, having met in this very classroom.

"She's at home with her grandma today, got a little sniffle, I'm afraid," I told her, frowning at the memory of leaving my sick daughter in her bed this morning.

"Oh, I hope she's okay. I'll draw her a picture to make her feel better. Ellie likes flowers, doesn't she, Miss Billie?" Lori asked with a smile.

I nodded. "She most certainly does. She'd love it if you drew her a picture. If you finish it today, I promise to give her it tonight," I told her.

She got right into drawing it, her tongue sticking out the side of her mouth in concentration. I smiled at the sight.

"Miss Billie, come here a sec!" a little boy, Graeme, called for me.

I strolled over, pecking the top of his head in greeting as I sat in the little chair beside his. He blushed as he smiled up at me, showing his pearly white grin, albeit holey in a couple places. I glanced down at his picture and grinned. The boy was utterly obsessed with all things aquatic; both water and marine life. He'd drawn several different sea cretins on a white sheet of paper in wax crayon and was now currently colouring the background light blue for the sea.

"That's a real cool picture, Buddy. Who is this one for?" I asked, fingering a little pink and orange fish at the corner of his page.

"For my girlfriend, Willow. She likes water, but not fishes. Do you think she'd like it anyway?" he asked hopefully.

"I'm sure she'll love it because it's from you, Gray. And look at you! Already having a girlfriend at six!" I teased, nudging his shoulder lightly.

He giggled and blushed. "I have her my pudding. My big sister always tells me that whoever I give my pudding to is my girl, you know? I gave mine to Willow and she ate it!" he told me triumphantly.

"Gray, that is totally awesome. Well done, you!" I praised, knowing he revelled in it. He didn't get much from his parents, and very little from his sister as she wasn't around much. He came here, to my class, to get away from his parents' fighting. I felt for the poor guy.

"Hey, Miss Billie?" he asked quietly, suddenly subdued.

I turned to face him a little more. "Yeah, Gray?"

"I like swimming." It was statement, one I'd already been aware of, so I knew he'd said it for some ulterior reason.

I nodded. "I know you do, Bud. Your sister takes you up to Port Angeles a couple times a month, doesn't she?" I asked, already knowing the answer. Hopefully, it'd make him open up a little more though. He wasn't the most talkative of kids in this class.

"Yeah, she did," he sighed, forlorn.

I frowned at that. "When is she taking you next?" I asked softly.

He shrugged sadly. "I dunno. She's busy. She was supposed to take me two times already but … she always had more important things … You know, Miss Billie, if we had water in the pool downstairs, I could go swimming every day! As much as I wanted, you know? Why doesn't Chief Jacob put water in the pool?"

I felt my heart sink at the little pout of his bottom lip, wishing I had an answer for him, but alas, I didn't. I had an idea, of course; there just wasn't the funding within the tribe to keep the pool maintained, which could also be said for most of this community centre, as well as the library just across the road. Both were small, but they provided many residents an outlet, young and old. It was sad that even the buildings were deteriorating due to the lack of funding.

"I don't know, Gray," I sighed, stroking his head. "How's about I ask Chief Jacob myself about it?"

His eyes lit up. "You will? Really? That would be awesome!" he crowed, along with a few other boys and girls sat near us.

Okay, so the pool facility would be greatly received, at least by the young. I glanced around the room and noticed a couple who came here only occasionally smiling at me hopefully. They nodded at my silent question, making me smile. I made a serious mental note about talking to Jake about this, even if I have to fund it myself.

"Actually, Billie, there was something I wouldn't mind talking to you about as well, " the man from the couple stepped forward, smiling shyly down at me as I was still sat in the child seat.

I deftly got to my feet, smiling what I hoped to be approachable. He smiled, more at ease as he stepped closer, his girlfriend, Clara, lingering just behind but very much part of the conversation.

"Go ahead, Jim. I'll help if I can, of course," I assured him.

"Well, I'm not sure if you were aware, but I'm quite, um … skilled at Mixed Martial Arts," he informed me.

I hadn't known. "Oh? That's great. Did you learn as a child?" I asked interestedly. Why was he telling me this?

He nodded. "Yes, indeed. I took the sport up at a child, around six years. I'm now a full black belt. I miss it, you see. I miss that teaching environment I was always a part of, even if I was only a student," he said, looking to his girlfriend for some sort of support.

She smiled, stepping closer to him as she took his hand. "What he wishes to ask, Miss Billie, is if you speak to the Chief about perhaps opening the small sports hall so Jim here can teach a few students," Clara continued on for her boyfriend, who was blushing.

_Why on earth would they come to me about this? Surely, it was a matter for the council. I wasn't part of it. Surely they knew that?_

Sure or not, Clara continued, "He's already had a few youngsters interested, including little Fredrick over there," she said, pointing to a small, somewhat chubby boy, who was staring over with a big grin, obviously having heard the conversation. "We just think it would be a good opportunity for the kids, and my boyfriend, you know? He's so bored these days, and as he's said, misses the MMA teaching environment."

I stayed silent for a beat or two before replying, "I think it is a great idea, Clara, Jim, I really do … I just don't understand why you're coming to me with this. I don't mind! I'll speak to the Chief about it, since we're close, I just don't understand," I expressed in slight confusion.

Clara blushed while Jim looked down at the floor sheepishly. "We know it isn't a matter for you, and we don't mean to abuse your closeness to the Chief. We know he's a busy man. We apologise if we overstepped-"

"No! No, of course not. Honest. Forget I said anything. I'd be happy to run it by Chief Jacob. No doubt I'll see him in the next couple of days," I assured them both. A thought occurred to me. "I must say though, that sports hall is in slight disrepair. Would it be safe for them to use it? I thought that's why it was closed."

Jim sighed. "Yes, it is why. I understand if it can't be done, due to funding, I just thought we ought to try, for the kids," he replied, smiling.

I nodded in understanding. "I do understand. No worries, I'll speak to the Chief. Come back on Saturday and I'll have surely spoken to him by then," I told them.

They both nodded, smiling hopefully as they returned to their table.

Surprisingly, I got several more of these requests over the next couple of days. One lady would love more books for the library. Another child wanted to learn how to play the guitar and piano. Several more expressed wants for the pool facility as well as the MMA class (I'd had a run in with little Fredrick, of course). I heard a few teenagers complaining about the lack of computers at their respective homes and the community centre for them to do their homework.

Each and every one of those comments and requests had somehow laid heavily on my mind and heart, making it hard to sleep at night almost. Many times Paul had been jostled awake by my restlessness. I knew he was a little concerned about it, and me.

It was Friday afternoon when I was finally able to talk to Jake face-to-face. He and Nessie had been visiting Grandma Sue for the evening, since Nessie was essentially her granddaughter through her marriage to Chief Swan. They had just been leaving as Paul, Ellie and I arrived, but I'd managed to pull him over for a few minutes to talk beside the tree line.

**=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=**

… **Sue Swan's Home … **

… **Friday Afternoon … **

**=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=**

"Hey Uncle Jake, you got a minute?" I called out to him just as he was about to climb into his car.

He paused and looked up, smiling when he saw it was me. He murmured something to Nessie, who looked back to smile at me, before driving off down the road. Paul gave me a curious glance before he ushered Ellie towards the house, pecking me on the lips on his way passed and nodding at Jacob as he approached.

"Hey, B, what's up? You look a little troubled," Jacob observed, his brow creasing a little as he realised his statement had merit. "You okay?"

I smiled and nodded. "Yeah, don't worry about me. I'm good. I just wanted to talk to you about something, well, about the community centre, really," I replied, somewhat nervously.

I had some many requests in my hands. I didn't want to let all these people down who had placed all their trust, ambitions and wants in my care. If Jacob said no, which was incredibly plausible due to the money factor, I'd be burdened with telling the news to all these people, the kids. I hated that I had that on my shoulders and couldn't do anything about it myself.

"Sure, you can talk to me about anything, Billie," he assured me, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well, I've had a few … requests … regarding the community centre. Several people, including a few kids, have come to me with ideas and such about it and wanted, have asked me to talk to you about them," I said nervously.

He nodded. "Well, I'm not sure what they want … but there's not really much our funding can really do with it. My dad tried, but the funding wasn't there to even keep the pool area going," he sighed regretfully.

My heart sank a little. I knew that would be the problem. "One request was about the pool, another about the sports hall. Jim Harroway wanted to start MMA classes in there."

"That hall isn't suitable to teach kids in. Since that hurricane hit about ten years ago, it's been useless," he replied. "Again, my dad just didn't have the funding. It was a great loss."

"I know, and I've told all these people about the funding issue, but they're restless. There's so little to do around here––I myself can attest to that and I know you could too," I said.

Jacob nodded in agreement.

"Isn't there anything we can do? Even if it's one or the other?" I asked hopefully.

"I'll talk to the council about it, but please, don't get your hopes up. Funding really isn't there. Short of throwing a fund-raiser, for which people around here just don't have the funds for, I don't know if it's possible," he stated. "I mean, it costs a lot to keep just the pool running, and the Sports Hall needs a whole new floor. Its roof leaks as well, not to mention there's no equipment."

"I've got a couple requests from the library as well, but I know that's just as bad structurally."

Jacob nodded. "It really is … But leave it with me, B. We'll talk it out. Maybe we can discuss something with the Forks council or something. Leave it with me," he commanded lightly, patting my shoulder.

I nodded. "Thank you, Jake. It's just a little disconcerting, you know? Having all these people approach me, even though I'm not the least bit powerful on the Rez. They know I'm close to you though, so …" I trailed off with a shrug.

"If you get any more, just pass them onto me. Really, B, it's quite awesome that people trust you and hold you in such high regard to come to you with these things. Other than the older folk, people are quite intimidated by my size and don't tend to approach me with matters like this."

I nodded. "Okay … well, that was all really. Let me know what the verdict or whatever is so I can pass it on, either way?" I asked.

Jake nodded. "Sure, sure. You best hurry on in there before that brute comes out. He's watching," he announced, jerking his head towards the living room window.

I giggled and waved playfully at the dark shadow behind the glass. I rolled my eyes with Jacob before meeting him in the middle for a hug. "Thanks again, Jake."

"Don't thank me yet, B. Have a good day. Give Ellie a kiss for me, yeah?"

"Sure, sure," I replied teasingly.

He rolled his eyes and ran into the trees, stripping as he went while I made my way towards the house. Paul met me by the front door, his face curious and worried. He pulled me into his arms, kissing me on the lips soundly. He tasted like oranges, probably had some juice. Yum.

"Everything okay? What did you need to talk to him for?" he asked, pulling back from me but kept me against his chest.

I tapped his nose teasingly. "Mid your own business, Mister. It was between me and Jacob," I replied, giggling at the scowl he sent my way. "Oh, Mr. Grumpy-Gills … It was just about the community centre. Nothing to worry about."

He nodded. "I've heard some talk around the Rez about it. Didn't know you were involved … Is this what's been on your mind at night?" he asked, frowning.

I nodded. "Yeah, but now I've spoken to Jake, hopefully that won't be a problem anymore." God, I hoped so.

"You know you can talk to me about that shit too, just to get it off your chest or mind or whatever?"

I nodded. "I know. Next time, I will," I promised, pecking him once more on the mouth before pulling away from him completely.

"Just make sure you do, Woman," he growled playfully with a tap on my ass.

I giggled and gave him a cheeky grin over the top of my shoulder just as I disappeared into the kitchen. Ellie was there with Sue, baking a batch of cookies with one already in each of their mouths. I shook my head and smiled indulgently at my daughter as she looked over.

I prepared myself to spend the afternoon with my grandma and daughter, baking all manner of goods.

**=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=**

… **Lahote Household … **

… **Saturday Night … **

**=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=**

"Everyone took the news well, I think … as well as they could. I think they all knew that the funds just weren't there, you know? Still, I feel bad because everyone was so hopefully, and I had to let them down," I sighed into my fiancé's chest as we lay in bed together after some heavy loving.

"I don;t think it was fair, them heaving all that responsibility at you. They should have approached a council member themselves. It wasn't right," Paul grumbled, stroking my arms.

"I don't mind doing it. Really, I don't. I like being helpful. I just wished that there was something I could do about it, or feel confident when I approach Jake. I just know that all these requests are out of the question because of funding," I replied, feeling frustration well up inside of me.

I suddenly heaved up onto my elbow, gazing down at Paul with a frown. "I mean, I'm so mad and frustrated that this bloody Rez can't flourish because of money! Something so materialistic is holding us back and it's infuriating," I growled.

"It's the way it's always been. We've learnt to deal with it. It is what it is, Billie. We can't change it," he murmured, trying to sooth me.

I closed my eyes and shook my head, wanting to deny that last statement. I wanted there to be something that I could do to help this community. It'd been there when I needed them most, and now, all these people are coming to me with these wishes and ambitions. I just felt like I should do something, to give something back to them for all their support.

I told Paul as such.

"I don't know what you're expecting of yourself, baby. You can't please everyone. There's only so much you can do," he replied with a sigh.

"But I haven't done anything yet!" I suddenly exclaimed, sitting straight up in bed. I didn't bother covering up, knowing Paul didn't mind and Ellie was fast asleep hours ago.

Paul sat up with me, moving me to sit between his spread legs. I could feel his semi-hard member against my back. I shuffled back so my back was flush against his chest while he wrapped his arms around my mid, resting his cheek against my shoulder, looking in. I could feel him watching my profile as I stewed. Even his wandering hands weren't enough to distract me. When he began to kiss my shoulder, I batted his hands away.

"Stop trying to distract me, Mister," I demanded, only half joking. "This is really bothering me. I feel like I'm not doing enough."

He sighed against my neck and replaced his cheek on my shoulder. He cupped my breast lightly, but it was more of a comforting gesture right now than a sexual one. I leaned further into him.

"Billie, baby … what do you _want_ to do?" he asked after a lengthy silence.

I paused at the question, giving it some deliberation. What _did_ I want to do? I knew I wanted to help these people, and that the fund just weren't there for me to help them––the funds weren't there in the _tribe's funds _for me to help them! Wow, have you ever had one of those epiphany moments where everything seemed to make sense? I just had one.

"I think I just saw a light-bulb pop on above you head, babe … what are you thinking?" he asked with a small chuckle.

I pulled away from his embrace and climbed up onto my knees, shuffling so I was knelt between his legs, facing him. He looked back at me curiously, though he couldn't help his eyes wandering over my flushed breasts and stomach. I was still very much turned on from our last round, my nipples still perky and taut, but I had more pressing matters at the moment.

"Paul?" I murmured softly.

His gaze slowly drew back to mine, open and curious. "Yeah, B?" he asked, just as softly.

"You trust me, don't you?"

He frowned marginally. "Of course I do. Why would you ask me that?" He looked confused now.

"What would you say if … I wanted to do this by myself? Like … make it my project?" I asked, holding my breath somewhat.

He still looked confused. "I don't … What do you mean?"

"The community centre … Maybe, I could make it my project, you know? Pay for it … myself?" I pitched, watching his face carefully.

A few emotions played across his expression––surprise, doubt, thoughtfulness, consideration …

"You want to pay for the community centre repairs … yourself? As in, using that very hefty savings account you have? Your trust fund?" he asked, still somewhat surprised.

I nodded. "Yeah … I mean, I wouldn't leave us short, you know? I'd always think of my family first––"

"I know, baby. That's not … I have more than enough money to take care of our family. You know I do. The only thing I ever bought was my car, the house and, of course, college. Everything else I earned is saved. That's not what I'm worried about," he assured me.

"I framed his face with my hands. "So what is it?"

"B, do you even realise how big this would be?" he asked unbelievingly. "I mean, this is colossal. You'd have to get permission from the council to use the centre. It'll be so much responsibility. I'm not sure if I'd want you weighed down like that, babe."

"I know … I know how big a responsibility it would be, okay?"

"Do you? Have you really thought this out? You can't have. You _just_ thought about it," he sighed, shaking his head.

"I've got to do something, Paul … These people, they're depending on me."

"No. No, they aren't. They aren't expecting anything from you, Billie. They just asked you to speak to Jacob. It's _him_ who they're expecting all this from. He's the Chief."

"So what? I just stand aside and accept that the funds aren't there, disappointing all these people, when I know there is funding, _my funding_. I want to do this, Paul. I … I want to give back …" I added in a whisper, dropping my gaze to his bare chest.

He sighed heavily, pulling me closer as he placed his forehead against mine. "Baby … you know they're aren't expecting anything in return, don't you? We helped you, when you were a little girl, because that's what we do. We're a family, this whole Rez. We look out for our own. You're ours … You're mine. What we did––we did it because we love you … I love you."

"So then you know how I feel," I stated. "I want to help them like they helped me. I want to do this for the family, Paul. You're not going to sit there and tell me it's a bad idea, are you? Because we both know that's rubbish."

"Yes, okay, it _is_ a good idea … but a big responsibility. I don't … I don't want you overworking yourself … Besides, what about the school? You start teaching in the fall," he reminded me. "You have so much to do with that as well."

"I know … Maybe, if we got help from the others? I know Jen and Livi would jump at the chance. Brandon too, probably. Maybe together, we could really pull this off. It'd be great for the Rez, provide so much in so many areas. Jobs, entertainment, facilities."

"You know, it isn't me who you need to pitch this to, don't you? I love the idea, really I do. My only problem would be the responsibility and work load on your shoulders. I want you nothing less than perfect mentality and health, babe. You need to talk to the Elders, to Jacob. It's tribal land, tribal property. We haven't got much––they might not want to sell off one of their main assets, despite it not being much of an asset."

"I get that … but I can still try, can't I?" I murmured, losing hope.

He cupped my cheeks this time and made me look at me. "Yes. You go after what you want, babe. I expect nothing less of you. I have your back, always. Talk to the others. If they agree, talk to the Elders. This could happen, if it's planned properly. You can't rush into this –"

I cut him off with a searing kiss, having heard what I wanted – his acceptance. He grunted in surprise before groaning, binding me against his body as he deepened the kiss. One of his hands lowered to cup and squeeze my ass cheek while the other buried itself into my hair, anchoring me against him. I could feel him hardening against my thigh until he was at full mast.

He groaned loudly into my mouth as my hand circled around his girth, pumping a couple of times. Meanwhile, his hand slowly trailed down my ass cheek, closer and closer to my centre from behind. I whimpered as his fingertips brushed against my entrance.

"Fuck … so wet, baby," he moaned, pulling his lips from my with a wet squelch before plastering my neck with open-mouthed kisses. He sunk two fingers into my core.

"Oh fuck! God, Paul …" I breathed, holding his face to my neck as my hips bucked back into his hand.

He sucked on my pulse point, pumping his fingers into me once, twice, three times before pulling them away. I whimpered in protest, pouting as he smirked up at me. In the next second, I found myself flat on my back with his muscular frame hovering menacingly above me, his weight braced upon his thick arms with his lips not an inch from mine. I breathed him in, feeling mind spin out of control with intoxication.

He leaned down to kiss my neck again, brushing his chapped lips across the sensitive skin before descending lower. He licked each peak of my breast before encasing one in his mouth. I moaned wantonly , arching my chest into his face. He suckled, pulling on it until it was released with an audible 'pop' before doing the same with the other. I was a panting, moaning mess by the time his tongue was swirling sensually around my navel, slinking lower and lower until his nose was buried between my legs.

"Open those gorgeous legs for me, baby. Let me see what's mine," he murmured gruffly, his husky tone going straight to my centre.

I whimpered as my legs slowly inched open, helped along by his exploring hands on each of my inner thighs. He buried his nose deeper, brushing it teasingly across my clit. I moaned.

"Still can't believe you waxed for me. So stunning," he breathed right onto my bare centre, making me gasp. "Mmm, should I taste us, B? Do you think we taste as good together as all those other times?"

"Oh God … yes, please …" I panted, fisting his hair in my hand, urging him forward.

I knew from that very first lick that my night was going to be a long one.

**=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=**

**Ah, sorry for cutting you Lemon Lovers off there at the end, but I don't write them if I don't think I could do it at least some justice. **

**Please leave a review! I'd love to hear what you think about Billie's proposition!**

**Love MrsWolfPack xxx**


	19. Pitch

**Hey, hey, my Lovelies!**

**Thanks to those who reviewed! I appreciate it!**

**No Beta. Sorry in advance!**

**Don't own. Only play!**

**Without further ado … Enjoy!**

**=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=**

**Chapter Eighteen**

**Pitch**

**=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=**

**Billie's Point of View**

"Fuck, I'm so nervous, Paul! What if they just laugh at me or something? God, this is so stupid! What was I thinking?! Forget it––I don't think I can do this––"

Web stood in a little room inside the Council Hall, waiting for the Elders' main meeting to finish so that I could meet with them about the Community Centre idea. Only now, it was so much more than an idea. Over the last two weeks, Jennie, Brandon, Livi, Paul and I had been slaving over anything related to a new Community Centre right here in La Push. Everything from building repairs, new plans and funding to activities and classes that could be offered to all ages were discussed in our little group. It has been kept close to our chests, but today was the day that I would pitch it to the Elders.

By myself, though I'd made it that way. I was freaking out, understandably.

"Whoa! For fuck's sake, Billie, calm the hell down!" Paul shouted sternly as he gripped the tops of my arms, shaking me slightly.

My breath hitched as I tried to regain a semblance of control, my eyes snapping to his in surprise. He hardly raised his voice to me, but when he did, I learned that it was best to listen. Part of me recognised that I was being somewhat over-dramatic, but a larger part of me, the part that wanted this more than anything now that plans had come to fruition, was worried about the potential disappointment and letting a good-sized portion of the La Push population down if this didn't go ahead.

"Fuck, just calm down, baby, or you're going to have a panic attack or some shit," he commanded, moving his hands to cup my cheeks gently. He then leaned in and kissed me. Pulling back, he looked at me in the eye and said," You will be perfectly fine. You hear me? All those men … and Sue … in there have watched you grow up, whether than be up close or from afar. Your idea has huge merit and it'll be massive for the Rez. They'd be fools not to see it."

"But you said yourself that you don't think they'll sell it," I whined pathetically.

"No, I said they _might not_. There's still a chance they will. Though, just because they don't sell, doesn't mean you can't still do what you want with it. It's called compromise, B. With the funding we've already put aside last night, _and _ the money you would have used to buy the place, there's no telling what you could do with it."

"I'm just thinking though that with the money they make from the sale of the Centre, they could––"

"I know, babe, I know. I've listened to every single word you've said, overlooked all the plans and the ideas you have for this. I agree wholeheartedly and have your back one-hundred percent. It's them in there you need to pitch this to, but I know you'll do perfectly. Have a little more faith and confidence in yourself, like I have in you."

"You've always got so much faith in me, too much sometimes, I think," I whispered, dropping my gaze to his chest.

He nudged my chin up, forcing my gaze back to his. "Don't be stupid. Never too much. I have faith in you because you're so smart, and beautiful, and so many amazing things. You put one-hundred percent into everything you set your mind on, and I admire you so much for that. This is no different. You go in there and show them the bright, sophisticate, young woman I've had the pleasure of watching develop over the last four years, and you knock them on their fucking asses, babe," he ordered passionately, his eyes flashing with the same fire his entrancing speech had ignited in the pit of my stomach.

"Damn … you always know exactly what to say!" I laughed, grinning. "You're right. I can do this! I fucking love you!"

I kissed him soundly, making him grin coyly.

"Well, if you wanted to show your gratitude a little more later, I wouldn't be opposed," he murmured huskily in my ear, licking the outer shell tantalisingly.

I giggled, slapping his chest reproachfully. "You're such an insatiable, horn dog, Paul. Seriously," I accused but loved him for it all the same.

He laughed, throwing his head back in full-on guffaws. I was considerably more relaxed than before. I swear, this man, he's my Godsend.

"Billie, sweetheart, we'll see you now," Sue announced, peeking into the room with a soft, encouraging smile before retreating again.

For a moment, my nerves got the best of me once again. I began to shake and hold my breath, gnawing the hell out of my lip before Paul leaned forwards and captured my lips. I gasped in surprise but soon melted into him. It was like he sucked the nerves and anxiety right out of me through our kiss because when he pulled away, my head was clear and, dare I say, excitement and confidence was left in their place.

I peered at my fiancé in wonder and awe. _How the hell did he do that?_

"My secret, babe," he said.

"I said that out loud?" I asked, blushing.

He chuckled and nodded. "Yep … But go on, get in there. Remember what I said, okay? Knock them dead, just for me," he encouraged, ushering me towards the large oak door. He handed me my file. "Don't forget this either. I'll be right here. I can hear from here so call if you need me. I don't think you will though."

"Thank you," I whispered, leaning in for one more kiss. "I love you. Wish me luck!"

"You don't really need it, but okay, good luck," he indulged me, patting my bum as I walked away.

I gave him one last smile over my shoulder before I opened the oak door, taking a deep breath as I headed towards my future. Clutching the thick folder in my hands, I turned the corner and was presented with the full table of Quileute Elders. Familiar faces jumped out at me of course, including my Alpha, my Uncle and my Dad, but others were unfamiliar and their penetrating gazes rattled me somewhat. I knew they would be the ones I really needed to convince.

"Billie, come. You requested an audience today, and I must say, I'm quite intrigued as to what this is all about," Sue called, beckoning me forwards with that same smile as before.

I did as she said and hurried forward, standing at a respectable distance from the long table. I fought the urge to fidget as their gazes bore into me. I smiled nervously at Jacob and Uncle Sam. Dad shot me his own encouraging smile, uncannily similar to his mother's.

"We see you have come prepared also. You may speak when you're ready, Child," an unfamiliar Elder allowed from one far end of the table.

"Yes, right, well, thank you for seeing me. I'm pretty nervous, but I'll do my best … To put it plainly … I have a proposition for the Council," I announced, scanning each and every face as they gave me their undivided attention.

"What could a child like yourself _possibly_ proposition to us?" an unkind looking elder sneered as he glared at me.

I took a deep breath and fought down the intimidated feeling bubbling up inside of me. With my wolf hearing, I heard three low growls come from Jacob, Uncle Sam and Seth. Quil, the only other shifter Elder present, turned to the unkind Elder and glared.

"Jefferson, if you cannot show the respect you are being granted in return, you will be dismissed. Let her speak _without_ interruptions," Jacob demanded stonily.

_Jefferson _turned to sneer at Jacob, who had already turned back to face me. I smiled in thanks at Jacob, who then nodded at me to continue with an interest, somewhat knowing, smile on his face.

"Okay … So as you've probably already guessed, Jac– Chief Jacob, is that this proposition is in regards to the Community Centre," I continued.

Jacob nodded with a small smile. "I suspected as much, yes," he confirmed.

"Right. For the benefit for the rest of you, I approached Jac– Chief Jacob a couple weeks ago with a few requests that had been passed on to me from various Tribe members. To cut a long story short, all of them were for the Community Centre to be restored to its former glory in some way, shape or form."

"Ah yes, Chief Jacob approached us about these requests last week, but as he's already told you, the funds are simply not there to make them a reality. We can barely keep our own households out of disrepair, let alone that old building," an Elder replied, her tone friendly.

I nodded in understanding. "He did, indeed, tell me as such, and I've passed that onto the inquiring tribesmen, but if you'll allow, I'd like to offer a solution to this."

"Of course, any idea is welcome, Billie," Sue allowed.

As I scanned their open, curious faces once again, I decided that it would be easier if I was to just set it out as simply as possible. So I went for it.

"With the council's full support … I'd like to purchase the Community Centre."

Well, there was an uproar, of course, mostly from the unkind Elder who had been rude before.

"Preposterous! Idiot child, how can you possibly think we'd allow such absurdity? That building has been on this reservation in Taha Aki's reign! Other than this very building, the community centre is one of the oldest, and you expect us to just … squander it like some useless property?! That's ludicrous!"

"Jefferson! Sit down this minute!" Sue shouted, standing on her own two feet in her anger towards the older man.

"Well! The girl is a fool to think we'd allow this–"

"We haven't _allowed _anything! So sit down and let her explain herself. One more outburst from you, and I _will_ dismiss you. Don't test me," Jacob rumbled, glaring at his subordinate.

"Your father would never allow it!" Jefferson swore gruffly.

At that point, Jacob shot to his feet, his face full of thunder that made the other man recoil in fright. "I am not my father!" Jacob shouted. "I am not him, so do not compare me to him! Whilst my methods are similar to his, which is to be expected, my decisions and actions derive from _my_ mind and values, not my father's. You'd be wise to think on that on your way home. You are dismissed."

Elder Jefferson gaped back at our Chief, flabbergasted that he'd actually cash in on his threat. With one last sneer to both Jacob and I, he stormed from the hall, swearing under his breath in outrage. The silence that followed was stifling, and my once contained fidgeting was unleashed.

Jacob took a deep breath, his eyes closed as his fist clenched in front of him. After a minute or so, his eyes opened and he then smiled. "Sorry, Billie, please continue. The idea is … unorthodox, yes, but stranger things have happened. What is your explanation and plan for this?"

"A few of my friends and I – Jennie, Livi, Greg, Brandon and Paul – have been talking all week and have drawn up some draft plans for what I was thinking. Paul thinks it would be an awesome idea and it would be so good for the whole community, especially younger generations," I explained. I held the folder up. "I have copies of them here if you'd like to look?"

Wordlessly, the friendly Elder who'd spoken earlier held her hand out. Quickly, I scurried over to her and handed over the bound folder before returning to my place. I stood still and silently, twisting my hands nervously as they reviewed the file, one by one. I saw the prideful smiles from Jacob, Uncle Sam, Dad and Quil as they each looked the papers over thoroughly before passing it down the table.

Sue was the last. She closed the folder silently but with a soft smile on her face. She placed it on the table, liking her fingers before they rested on top of it. She looked up at me.

"Solid plans," she commented, glancing shortly down the table.

There was several other nods.

"I'm sure you all noticed the proposed price I'm willing to pay … I can negotiate it higher, if needed. I truly believe this would be best for all of us, and I'm willing to do just about anything for it," I told them.

"We'd like to ask a few questions, as I'm sure you can understand," Quil said.

I nodded eagerly. "Of course, go right ahead. Anything you want to know."

"There are the blueprints for 'your' community centre in here. What do you intend to do with the current building?" Sue asked first.

This question was easy enough. I could totally do this.

"The current building isn't in as much disrepair as we'd originally thought. Paul did a thorough check just two days ago. Other than the pool, the sports hall and one of the study rooms, the structure is quite sound and secure. It wouldn't make any sense to pay for a completely new pool foundation. Paul said it would be cheaper just to repair it anyway, so with that in mind, if it were to go ahead, we'd repair the building as it is and then expand on it significantly."

"It would make sense. The centre is already central to the reservation. Such a renovation would have been wasted if it were on the outskirts," an elder commented. "And just who will be doing the renovations?"

"Well, we were thinking of keeping the work close to home. Uncle Sam, I think your company is well capable of handling a project this big, and any extra help could be hired on the Rez, as I know a lot of men around here have experience repairing their own houses and such. The contract will enhance your company portfolio. It also keeps the money within the Rez, in our own economy."

"And the funding?" Quil asked.

"I will be a big investor, along with the others. Parents' life insurance policies haven't been touched since their passing. The interest on them is massive. Our house has been paid for by Paul long ago, and his savings account won't be touched. That's our family's, and the trust fund that was intended for my college fund will be passed onto Ellie, since I wasn't in need of it. My own savings account will add to the funding, but if necessary, we'll take out a small loan to help out."

"I have a funny feeling funding won't be a problem once Nessie gets wind of this, if it were to happen," Jacob commented with a sigh and knowing glint in his eye. "She'll jump at the chance to become an investor if it helps the Rez. It's her home now. Then there will be Carlisle, if he hears about it. You know the Cullens, always eager to help out, and Carlisle still fells guilty about being the cause of phasing all these years."

"You are comfortable with them as potential investors, Billie?" Sue asked curiously.

"Anything to see this project happen, as I've said. The money will be welcome. The more money we have, the better equipment we'll be able to buy. Computers, instruments, more books for the library, sporting equipment, and then of course, there'll be the pool," I stated.

"And what else would you offer? In regards to activities?"

"Jennie is fully prepared to offer Computing classes, for the young and older tribesmen, and workshops too. Brandon wants to establish himself as a personal trainer, so I was thinking maybe opening a little gym and exercise area in the new community centre to serve as sort of his work place, you know? Livi has her music. She knows so much. She has offered to do instrumental lessons and a music workshop where kids can just come and play to their hearts content."

"And the others? What about Paul? Has he offered any part in this?" Uncle Sam asked.

I nodded eagerly. "Yes, of course. When he isn't writing, he's offered to tutor in English Lit, mostly seniors and juniors in high school. He's good at computers so has offered to keep up with their maintenance. He's offered to give MMA classes, since he's trained in that too," I answered.

"Have you spoken to Damon or Anna about it? What have they said?" Jacob asked.

"Anna thinks it's an awesome idea. As you know, she is getting her Catering and Hospitality degree. She wants to offer cooking and baking classes that goes more in depth and elaborate than the school economics class," I told them.

I realised that I was pacing while talking, but it helped a lot so they didn't call me out on it. Paul had long since moved from the small room at the back of the hall to sit near the large oak door in the room, watching over the proceedings silently.

"Damon has his swimming and lifeguarding degrees and qualifications. We're going to need a full-time lifeguard for the pool, and a lot of kids around the Rez have expressed a desire for swimming lessons. Perhaps, once we're more established and stable, competitions could be participated and held there."

"And finally, Greg?" Sue prompted.

"He's just gotten a Marketing degree. He's offered to deal with all the advertising aspects, as well as handle the official accounts," I said. "Of course, specific classes, like the instruments and swimming classes, and the workshops aren't going to be free. We'd have to charge, but all the prices will be reasonable and affordable, not like some I've known to be. Someone will have to keep on top of those incomings and outgoings. Greg's the man for that."

"All that sounds very promising. You've thought of a well-rounded curriculum to offer the Rez, which will enrich college applications for any student who wishes to attend college. How do you intend to feed all the people this new building and facility is bound to attract? As far as my knowledge goes, Forks doesn't have a facility like the one you're proposing, so I'm going to hazard a guess in saying they'd be attracted to the Rez," the friendly Elder mused.

"That's what I'm hoping for, Ma'am. As for your question, there is a small cafeteria that has been drawn up in the blueprints. On the second floor plans," I answered, gesturing to the file.

Sue opened it up and found the plan, smiling and nodding at the only other female Elder before they both looked back at me.

"I only have one more question, Billie – how do plan to budget the maintenance and running of the Centre once it is established? Things will need to be replaced and changed, wages and such like of the workers. How do you plan to pay for all that since you personal funding is limited?" the friendly elder asked again. She and Sue seemed to be heading this meeting.

"We haven't gone into great depth with that aspect, since we don't know if it'll even go ahead, but a few suggestions have included having a Quileute carnival of sorts, where we invite people from the neighbouring villages, towns and even cities to come along and learn about Quileute heritage, buy authentic merchandise made by our own residents. A hiking and Marina tour have been suggested also. To put it simply, it's a chance for anyone to come and have some fun and raise some money for the Centre," I explained.

I saw several nods of approval at this.

I continued, "Another suggestion was having annual competitions, like cooking, baking and textiles for the ladies. I know most, if not all, pride themselves on excelling exceptionally in one or more of those skills and should have a chance to have them recognised. There's also woodworking, leather-work and fishing for gentleman. We all know that every household on this Reservation has fish for dinner at least twice a week," I joked, earning several laughs from my Elders.

"Child, you have a darn good point there!" an Elder who had yet to speak up to this point chuckled. I think he may have been related to the Uleys, by the looks of him.

"I have to say, Billie, this plan and proposition has been pitched quite soundly. You've held yourself with dignity and grace and have answered our questions patiently and thoroughly. The Council will deliberate what you have put forth and will meet again with you soon," Jacob announced. "I should have to warn you, though, that whilst your proposition is sound, you're sill meaning to purchase a piece of Quileute heritage from the tribe and that won't sit well with some tribesmen, namely the older generations, as you've witnessed with Elder Jefferson tonight."

"Thank you, Chief Jacob, and yes, I'm fully aware that there will be some opposition and road bumps, so to speak, if it were to go ahead," I replied. "I'm not looking to take away a piece of history and heritage. I only mean to enrich it and nourish it as it should be. I think doing it this way will get the younger generations involved as well."

Jacob nodded once in satisfaction before peering to his left and right along the table. He asked if there was any more questions for me. There wasn't.

"That's all then. You will be invited back before the Council in two days time. That will surely be enough time for us to make our decision. Feel free to bring along the scoundrel sitting near the back of the hall, as it regards him as well. Council, we will meet again tomorrow morning to discuss this further, but for tonight, council is adjourned," Jacob announced authoritatively.

I stood in my place as I watched the Elders slowly dissipate, unable to believe I'd gotten through my pitch without stuttering and with some actual confidence. Now, all my nerves and anxiety were channelled into the council's deliberation. I also felt excitement and hope bubbling inside of me.

They'd not been too opposed to the idea, except for Jefferson, but one out of twelve wasn't bad, right? It also helped that half of the council was derived of current and retired pack members. Grandma Sue seemed to have a lot of influence so I could only hope she was in favour; it seemed like she was from the proud smiles she was constantly sending my way.

I was startled out of my daze as two warm, large arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me back into a broad chest. The scent of my fiancé hit me, and I relaxed into him completely, allowing a smile to grace my lips as the reality of what I did truly hit me.

"I'm so fucking proud of you, baby. Fuck, you knocked 'em on their fucking asses, Billie. So fucking proud," Paul whispered in my ear passionately.

I could feel his excitement poking at my backside though …

"Fuck, watching you own the floor like that … all confident and powerful and shit – made me want you so fucking bad," he groaned, tightening his hold on me.

"Paul, I don't need to hear that shit, Dude," Dad complained as he approached Paul and I.

I giggled, though blushing like a mad woman, moving away from Paul to stand beside him. Paul just laughed and shrugged the comment off, hardly bothered with being caught. Dad pulled me into a tight hug.

"I'm proud of you as well. We had no idea what you had brewing, but I have to say, I'm damn well impressed, baby girl," he told me, grinning.

"Yes, I agree. These plans … they're practically fool proof, Billie. In foresight, I don't think you'll get much resistance with this, other than the fact that you want us to sell the building. If it was just up to me, I would have said 'go for it', but it isn't, there's Elders much older than me and that building will have more of a significance with them," Jacob explained as he walked up, my planning file in hand.

He offered it to me, and I took it with a thankful smile, holding it to my chest. "I'm willing to compromise if it really is a problem. It would just be nice, you know?" I said. "The point of all this though is to help the community, as long I get to do that, it doesn't matter, really, how it happens."

"I'll tell the council. I think some of the council will feel better with ownership remaining with us, but letting you have full reign, or perhaps selling a share of the Centre, to become co-owners or something. I'll suggest all of this to them, maybe it'll bring it closer to your favour that way," Jacob mused.

I nodded eagerly. "Whatever it takes, really," I agreed.

"Come on, Miss Entrepreneur, let's head home. Ellie will be complaining that you aren't home and Mel is probably tearing her hair out after having that little miss all day," Paul laughed, wrapping his arm around me.

I smiled and nodded, kissing Dad on the cheek before being led from the tribal hall. All the way home, I couldn't stop thinking that this could really happen. I was so excited! I just hoped that my hopes were dashed and I was left disappointed.

**=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=**

**A little short, I know, but I just wanted this chapter to be about the pitch, nothing else!**

**Leave me your thoughts!**

**Love MrsWolfPack x**


End file.
